


The Winter Lightning

by Mistvalkyrie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barry Whump, Bottom Barry, Bottom!Barry, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Eobard is obssesed with Barry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hunter is obsessed with Barry, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Miscommunication, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Kissing, Royal Wedding, Sex, Slash, Slow Build, Smut, Top Leonard Snart, Top!Len, Torture, WIP, protective Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 164,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat was coming to Central Kingdom and Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen was in need of new alliances to defeat Zoom, so when his must trusted advisors propose an arranged marriage with the coldhearted King Leonard Snart of the Winter Realm he agrees feeling it was his responsibility if he wanted to protect his country and family. Coldflash/Medieval AU with Powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cold Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Slash. Coldflash. Love reviews. Suggestions & feedback are very welcome! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my native language. Royalty/Medieval AU with powers. Based off a prompt seen on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash characters or comic book series. It is all property of DC Comics and whoever else has legal authority. I am not making any kind of profit from this writing; it is all for fun and freedom of expression.
> 
> A/N: Hi! Thanks for giving this story a chance! This is a slow built but I promise the story gets really interesting in later chapters! There is going to be romance, a lot of Barry whump and angst! You have been warned! Enjoy!! :D

A dark eerie storm coming from the north was threatening the battleground. The strong and unforgiving wind was making the red flags decorated with the golden lighting bolt emblem of the Allen Monarchy, to move in frenzy. Cisco noted how the sound of thunder was approaching quickly to their location. The gods definitely weren’t on their side in this campaign.

The young inventor rushed between the soldiers to meet with his Prince in the tent located in the far west of the camp where the war council was going to take place. On his way, he saw that their men were gathering around several bonfires trying to keep warm and to discuss the awful turn of events in their last fight against their powerful enemy. Their morale was noticeable low. _"Not good"_  Cisco thought feeling the tension of the men.

When he arrived at the grand tent, he found his young friend Prince Barry Allen with a concerned look on his face, studying a map that lay on an old wooden table next to a timeworn oil lamp. It was a look that told Cisco that the fate of the kingdom was at risk.

"Your Highness"– Cisco murmured and bowed, as it was proper.  
  
Barry lifted his green hazel eyes from the map to see his friend and flashed a little worried smile. "Cisco, you are early…"  
  
Cisco nodded, noticing how weak and tired Barry looked. War had definitely taken a toll on his best friend especially after Zoom broke the Prince's back.

"I know I am early, but the situation isn’t good at all. We need to retreat immediately. We can’t fight this alone anymore."  
  
"I am aware of that, but I am at my wits end. He is just to powerful, even for my powers. I have failed the kingdom. Zoom is like… like a demon, and he has destroyed everything in his way...including me but, I can’t allow him to reach Central Kingdom... I need to protect my country and my family."  
  
"Yes, I do understand your position, truthfully I am scared as hell, that thing has demonic weird black claws and he is way faster than you, but right now what we need is to find some allies, we can’t deal with him on our own, he will destroy us if we stay here. I am sure that Wells will agree with me in this one."  
  
Barry nodded and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Talking about me?" Sir Harrison Wells asked with a confident smile, while entering the tent followed by Lady Caitlin Snow.  
  
"Cisco you now it is rude to talk behind someone’s back."  
  
"Very funny Wells..." Cisco stated annoyed by the older man.  
  
"Your Highness..."  Wells said making a short bow to his Prince followed by Lady Snow that copied his gesture with a warm smile.  
  
"Harrison, Lady Snow, I am glad you are both here before the Council’s meeting."  
  
Barry gestured to his mentor and healer to approach the table.

"We need to do something to stop Zoom, Cisco believes that the right course of action should be to retreat, I think maybe after we retreat we could have a chance of stopping this demon if we ambush him and his army here…" - Barry pointed in the map the glaciers of the north. Snow watched carefully the map and understood what Barry was planning, but the prince’s plan had a slight flaw.  
  
"Pardon for the interruption your Highness –"  
  
The prince furrowed his brow…"Cait, please call me Barry; it’s strange hearing my best friends and advisors addressing me so formal when we are alone. It’s kind of weird..."  
  
Caitlin smiled. "I am sorry Barry, I promise 'll try. It's just that it is difficult… sometimes I am so worried that I will say your name so casually when we are in public or at the palace's royal court."

Barry laughed wholehearted. "It wouldn’t be the end of the world you know..."  
  
"It will look bad." Caitlin stated serious with a pause. "And you know that…"  
  
"I promise you that you saying my name in front of a bunch of old nobles would be the least of my concerns." he told her offering her a warm smile. "But I am sorry... I interrupted you… what were you saying before? About the plan’s flaw…"  
  
"Oh right…mmm I understand your strategy…" – Lady Snow said thinking. "The cold environment will definitely slow Zoom, his speed and healing capabilities, but it will also slow you as well and that is a huge threat, you are the Crown Prince, we can’t afford to lose you so we need a really good plan and also I was wondering how exactly are we going to make Zoom interested in going up to the wild lands of the North?"  
  
Cisco nodded. "Cait is right, the location will affect you too, so you won’t be able to catch him there with just your speed and the north is a mystery since King Mick Rory’s death two years ago… they have isolated themselves."  
  
"I know… but taking Zoom to the north is easy… he wants my speed, so I will go to the north and he will follow me there, I will be the bait and then we ambush him there with our army, and stop him once and for all, but I agree with Cisco we need more allies and a weapon to slow him down if we want this plan to work."  
  
"If your plan is to have allies in the north, I have bad news. I think that’s impossible to accomplish…" – Cait murmured gloomy. "And by the way taking the Central Kingdom army to the north won’t go unnoticed you know, they might take it like a hostile move of our Kingdom against the Winter Realm."  
  
Cisco laughed. "That is true. Central Kingdom showing up in the north without a warning might stir a war with the Winter Realm."  
  
Harrison interrupted. "I agree with Lady Snow, I wouldn’t count with an alliance in the North, is not impossible, but too difficult… so I believe that it would be easier to talk first with the King of Starling, Oliver has always supported Barry and he has been like a mentor, I strongly believe that he would agree to fight with us and maybe help us stop Zoom. Also we could try to create a weapon based on Caitlin’s powers as Killer Frost to slow him down… something to do with cold. Maybe a blast."

They all contemplated the idea in silence. Barry was worried and anxious; he glanced at the map and saw how many villages Zoom had already destroyed with his insanely speed and power. He traced his finger over the map and thought of his sister, Iris, who was going to have a child with Eddie, he needed to protect them, protect his foster father Joe and stepbrother Wally, as well as everything he loves in Central Kingdom, all his friends and their future. He needed to do something and do something quickly.

"I think I may have a really bad idea..." Caitlin said anxiously watching at Barry’s direction.  
  
"Now I am curious..." Cisco said grinning. "I love bad ideas."  
  
"Last cycle, there was a letter from the north. If I remember correctly I think it was from Princess Lisa Snart addressed to the High Council of Central Kingdom, but the council didn’t told you anything Barry, because we all thought it wasn’t relevant considering we were at war." Harrison Wells arched his eyebrows amused knowing where the conversation was going and Snow continued explaining. "The letter stated that the Princess and the High Council of the Winter Kingdom were looking for a suitable partner for their King Leonard Snart…. and that they are inviting us to the feast they are going to hold in their castle to celebrate also the birthday of Princess Lisa Snart. The feast is the next full moon."  
  
Cisco stared puzzled at Caitlin. "Please enlighten me how the hell a party can help us defeat Zoom?"  
  
"What I am trying to say Cisco is that I think we should consider an arranged marriage between Barry and King Leonard Snart."  
  
There was an awkward silence until Barry burst out laughing and Cisco followed.  
  
"Cait you almost got me there, I thought for a minute that you were talking seriously..." the Prince said surprised with Caitlin’s amusing proposition.  
  
"I am dead serious Barry" she said quietly looking at her friend and Harrison who nodded contemplating the crazy idea.  
  
A perplexed look instantly swept all over the prince features. _"WHAT?!"_ Barry asked disbelieving the idea of her friend. "Cait are you insane? Really? That’s worst idea I’ve ever heard and that’s saying a lot considering all the bad ideas Cisco has ever told me."  
  
The young inventor glared a little bit offended.  
  
"I warned you..." Caitlin said uneasily.  
  
"Indeed… it is unreasonable. The last thing I knew about King Snart is that he is _old and married_..." – Barry continued in astonishment. "And Harry I can’t believe you are even supporting this."  
  
"He is not that old I think he is forty and two… and he is not married, he was, but not now…" –  Caitlin explained slowly. "King Rory of the Fire Lands died two years ago, some said that he was poisoned and others say that it was from a strange sickness, but the truth is still kept in secret."  
  
"That sounds really shady..." Cisco mumbled concerned. "I don’t want to see Barry married to an old man who may have killed his husband slowly with poison...That’s fucked up."

The prince sighed, taking a minute to decide what his next words should be. He knew nothing about the Winter Kingdom and his royal family; in fact the whole Winter Realm was a mystery for him.

"What if we seek King Leonard Snart only for an alliance without proposing the marriage… like the alliance with Oliver?"  
  
"It won’t work, Barry..."Harrison said walking back and forth inside the tent thinking. "Oliver actually knows you and cares for you, so an alliance with him is easy to achieve, but King Leonard Snart is complicated, he doesn’t know you, our countries have little or no commercial trades and after the death of King Rory, Snart decided to hide from the world and that decision has driven his kingdom in to chaos, the northern people are dying, the cold is killing their crops and livestock, they have been isolated from trade routes, they have no allies, and their King is hiding in the shadows. That is why Princess Lisa Snart is trying to reach out for help… And well in the worst-case scenario if a suitor from another country does appear and Leonard Snart marries him, he would be to busy with his new fiancé to worry about an alliance with us…" – said Harrison trying to explain the situation.

"You are telling me that Princess Lisa Snart thinks that an arranged marriage will be a solution to the chaos of her kingdom and the depression of her brother?" – asked Barry confused looking at his friends.  
  
"I believe so, yes..." Wells answered with a small nod.  
  
"How?" Cisco interrupted with curiosity. "And why doesn’t she get married? Is she that unpleasant to the eye?"  
  
Wells sighed. "She needs a strong alliance to save her Kingdom, but Leonard is the King, she is not a Queen and the only thing strong enough to keep two kingdoms together is a marriage between two rulers, alliances can be broken easily,  but marriage is a stronger bond. They need someone with power or money; Barry would be an ideal choice considering that Central Kingdom is one of the richest countries thanks to its geographical position and commercial trades. We could help their people and Barry being a young prince full of life, may be able to break the frozen walls that King Leonard has built around him."  
  
Cisco laughed at the last statement. "That's crazy..."

Barry swallowed hard while thinking in all the variables. "This…this is the only way isn’t it?" he whispered with discomfort.

He wanted so badly to argue, to deny the idea, but he couldn’t find a reason. Caitlin was right and the more he thought about it, the idea of an arranged marriage with Leonard Snart sounded like a beneficial plan for both parties and marriage between to men was not uncommon in neither kingdom. The Winter Realm will have the support of the Central Kingdom with crops, inventions, commercial trades and riches and Central Kingdom will win a bigger and stronger army, Barry would be married to a very dangerous man that could easily kill him with cold if he were to act as an enemy, but with the marriage that wouldn’t be a menace and in fact Leonard will become a powerful ally with a similar power to Caitlin’s that can slow down Zoom temporally… and lastly there is also the fact that the marriage would be a logical reason to take his army up to the north with a bad excuse of protocol or tradition for the wedding. Everything made sense. He has no choice in the matter.

Barry couldn’t help but feel despair. He was standing alone in this mess feeling like a broken man, he was the one that was going to sacrifice his freedom and marry the Cold Demon of the North for a stronger army and allies. He felt like he was fading away. He glanced to the side, where his golden crown lay next to his sword. He could hear the storm outside the tent, the hard drops of water colliding on to the fabric and see the strong white light, striking the camp time-to-time, escorted with the booming thunder that shook the entire ground so aggressively that made the prince heart pound. He was undoubtedly afraid of the future but he had a great responsibility, and there was no choice, so may the gods help him because he was going to do everything in his power to protect the kingdom, even if that meant marrying Leonard Snart to stop and vanish the sick twisted smile of the demon that threatened to destroy everything he loves.

"I will do it." Barry murmured taking carefully his crown from the table. "Harry… please send a messenger to the north, tell Princess Lisa Snart that we will arrive this full moon to the feast and her party, and that I, Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen, am interested in getting to know his brother. We will discuss this decision next with the war council and I will order the retreat immediately to Central Kingdom to begin our journey to the north."

**_  
"I will not be afraid of the storm that is coming my way, when it hits me in the core, I am sure it will make me stronger than before."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the start of this story was enough to keep you wanting more! I'm so glad you decided to read it and I hope you will continue on this journey with me until the very end. Let me know what you think! It gets better, I promise!  
> Next chapter: The Winter King!
> 
> My tumblr: lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	2. The Scarlet Broken Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Location: Winter Kingdom’s Palace.

"LEN! Please open the god damn door!" Lisa shouted angry in front of a ornamented strong oak door in a long luxurious hallway, illuminated with the white gleaming light of an almost full moon. "You can’t be always angry and sad it is not healthy, and you are not a child, you are a fucking King, start acting like one! You have responsibilities Lenny!"   
  
Lisa waited for a few seconds but Len was giving her the silence treatment.  
  
"Please Len don’t shut me out of your life, I miss you, please … I don’t know what to do, I… I can’t keep living like this. The High Council is worried about the future of our land and people are dying. We need you Len…"  
  
The door opened slowly and a low and hoarse voice spoke. "Was it your idea or the Council’s idea?"  
  
"Mine." Lisa answered knowing exactly what Len was talking about.  
  
Len closed his eyes in pain. He was feeling betrayed and confused. "Why the hell did you do that? You know how I feel Lisa..."  
  
"Yes, it’s been two years of mourning, of course I know how you feel, but do you know how I feel Lenny? I feel alone, forgotten, isolated in a frozen cage. I miss Mick too. You are not the only one grieving."  
  
"Why an arranged marriage Lisa?"

“I am sorry… I thought it would be a good idea for us, for the Kingdom, especially for you, it’s time to move on Len, Mick would have wanted that. He would be sad if he could see the sorry shadow of a King you have become.”  
  
Len furrowed his brow. "Why don’t you get married and arrange the mess your big brother created?"  
  
Lisa felt an ache in her chest. “You know why…. So stop acting like this...”  
  
Len saw the hurt reflected in his baby sister features. He was acting like a selfish bastard. The love of his live had died, it was indeed tragic, Mick left him so early, but since that night he has been hiding from reality, neglecting all of his responsibilities, thinking that nothing in his life was worth it anymore and thus he had made Lisa suffer as well as his subjects. He deserved all the anger his sister was unleashing.

After a moment of silence, Len finally spoke.

"I am sorry Lisa" he said at last feeling repentance for his actions. "All this time I’ve been hurting you so bad, the only person left in my life that I want to see smiling."  
  
"It’s okay Lenny, I love you, you big idiot..." She said gently as she placed her hands on his cheeks and slowly lifted his face to meet hers. His deep blue eyes were full of agony and despair and she felt her world crush. She wanted to see him happy again, and full of strength and joy.  
  
She missed so bad the old mischievous and rogue Len. "I promise you that this arranged marriage will be a good thing."  
  
Len smiled weakly. "You can’t possibly know that Sis, but I do appreciate the thought."  
  
Lisa kissed Len’s forehead affectionately. "I promise, everything will get better."  
  
"Well it can’t get worse."  
  
She nodded miserably.  
  
"By the way has anyone accepted the invitation to your senseless feast and birthday party?"

"You would be surprised."  
  
"Well now I am intrigued, names?"  
  
"Sir Mason Bridge, Sir Kyle Nimbus, Sir Hartley Rathaway, Lord James Jesse..."  
  
Len chuckled. "All of them are terrible choices Lisa… well except maybe Pied Piper, that kid has something..."

"I know you like him...I'm glad that at least one caught your attention" - she said relieved.   
  
"The problem is that all of the suitors are mostly from the north, we need an alliance with another kingdom if you want your plan to succeed."  
  
"I know, but King Oliver Queen declined the proposal because he is recently engaged with Lady Smoak of Starling Kingdom, Sir Jay Garrick declined as well because… well he likes women as he told me bluntly, the Prince of Central Kingdom, Bartholomew Allen is probably too young and is currently at war with a monster of the South, they called it Zoom… so probably he is not currently concerned with marriage, Lord Eobard Thawne respectfully declined the offer but will be coming to the feast in your honor, by the way there are some weird rumors that Lord Eobard seems obsessed with Prince Bartholomew, unsettling stuff that I think explains why he declined… on the other hand Lady Snow from Central Kingdom is engaged also with Sir Ronald Raymond, and there is Lady Shawna Baez from the Fire Lands, not my favorite but at least an option, and there were other ladies that accepted the invitation but I can’t recall their names… they didn’t seem worthy of mentioning but they are also coming to the ball anyways if you want to meet them."  
  
Len sighed. "So basically the best option so far is Hartley..."  
  
"At least his family has a lot of money."

"That’s true…and also the kid seems to be a genius. Maybe he can help us with some crazy inventions to help our people."

Lisa agreed. "That’s a good idea, Lenny."  
  
Len nodded weakly.  
  
"By the way dear brother, we should go downstairs and dine something, you are thinner and it worries me."

Len agreed and closed the door of his room and the siblings started walking down the hall and when they were arriving to the kitchens General Mark Mardon approached them quickly and bowed. "Your Highness, Princess Lisa, I have some urgent news from Central Kingdom." the General said handing a letter to the Princess.  
  
"It is a letter from Sir Harrison Wells addressed to Princess Lisa."  
  
Len watched carefully as her sister broke the scarlet seal with the lighting bolt emblem and quickly began reading the contents of the letter, when she finished, a mischievous smile appeared in her face. "Well, well, my dear brother, it seems you have a new suitor."

Len arched his eyebrows at the news.  
  
"It seems Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen will be attending my senseless feast and party after all, it seems he wants to get to know you and pay a proper visit to the Winter Kingdom."  
  
"Wasn’t him at war in the south with a powerful demon?"

Lisa shrugged.

"Pardon the intrusion your Majesty..." General Mardon interrupted politely. "I was talking with the messenger and it seems that the Central Kingdom army retreated form the southern border, they had a lot of casualties trying to defend that territory and the villages of the area but to no avail and that took a toll on the morale of the militia, so the Prince decided to return to his realm to create new alliances with other Kingdoms to fight against Zoom."  
  
"So that’s why he answered your letter Lisa. He needs our help to vanish his enemy."  
  
Lisa nodded.  
  
"Indeed your Majesty, he needs a stronger army and he probably knows that the soldiers of the north are the strongest and fiercest of all the continent..." the General added feeling proud of his men.  
  
"Well I don’t care what his reasons are. This is a good opportunity Len, the gods may be on our side with this alliance..." Lisa stated eagerly thinking of all the benefits that they could win if Len marries the young prince.

"Don’t rush in to conclusions Lisa, I haven’t decided anything yet, I want to get to know this kid first. Mark how old is he?"

"Twenty and six years old, your Majesty" General Mardon added. "He seems to be a ruler loved by his subjects, a skilled warrior, a very attractive young man and the rumours of the court state that the prince is probably a speedster."  
  
"A speedster?" – asked Lisa surprised. "I didn’t know that"  
  
"It isn’t yet confirmed, Princess. It seems to be a rumor spreading within the walls of the Central City court. They say that at the last battle there was an armored scarlet knight fighting one on one with Zoom, but that he barely escaped with his life."

"And why the hell they think that the Scarlet Knight was the prince?"  
  
"There was a little coincidence that raised some suspicions in the army and later in the court. After that fight of Zoom and the Scarlet Knight, the Prince disappeared for a week."  
  
"So what?" Lisa asked impatiently.  
  
"Well some say that they are the same person, so that the Prince needed healing from the fight."    
  
"Well that makes sense, it is rather suspicious… But what the hell is that kid thinking?" – asked Lisa even more surprised.  
  
Len watched his sister with amusement.  
  
"A young speedster prince marrying an unknown King of a far away land, that has the power of channeling frost and ice? He must have a death wish and if he is indeed the Scarlet Knight he must be insane to go alone against that demon."  
  
"No, he is smart and very cunning..." the Winter King said plainly watching the dim glow of the moon on the tall windows of the hallway. "If he is indeed a speedster he is risking his life to make me his ally. He wants to eliminate me from his list of possible foes with the marriage. And probably he fought against Zoom just to measure the power of his new enemy. He is planning something."

"So he is insane and brave…" Lisa murmured fascinated. "I am starting to like him Len… I can’t wait for the full moon and having a nice big party."  
  
"Hold your horses sis, and don’t get too excited, I am still mad at this whole situation of the arranged marriage."  
  
"I know, I know…I am sorry…"  
  
"And I may be willing to get married Lisa, but that doesn’t mean that I am going to be a caring and loving husband, this would be just a negotiation for the sake of our Kingdom, nothing more… my heart froze two years ago with Mick’s death and I have no intention of melting it for a sly kid who thinks he can solve everything with a marriage."  
  
"I understand Len, but please… just don’t be an asshole…"  
  
Len rolled his eyes. "Mark, please go and tell the messenger that we are delighted with the news and that we will be expecting the young Prince and his delegation for the feast and my sister’s birthday party."  
  
"Yes sir, you wish is my command." General Mardon said feeling that the wheel of fate in the north was starting to turn, the problem is that he wasn’t sure if it was for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and giving this story a try!!!  
> Hope it's enjoyable so far!  
> Please do correct any typos and such, I'd super appreciate it <3


	3. Central Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Location: Central Kingdom Palace.

The Prince returned to Central Kingdom safely, followed by his guards, friends and loyal army. They were all very weary from the war but grateful to finally see their beautiful hometown. The sky was light blue and the sun shined warmly up in the zenith of the azure vault contrasting with the green colors of the mountains and the white shining royal palace in the middle of the landscape. Barry was excited to see Joe, Iris and Eddie again, it had been two months since he left to the battlefront and he really missed his family. He felt a bit ashamed and downcast knowing that he couldn’t stop Zoom, nor match him in speed, but he had faith in their new plan, and that everything will go smoothly… " _How hard could it be to be married if is just a contract with no love involved?"_  
  
"May I have a moment your Majesty?" Sir Harrison Wells asked guiding his black horse to approach carefully to the white stallion that the Prince was riding.  
  
"Sure…" The prince said slowing down his steed to a trot and offering his mentor a shy smile.  
  
"It’s about the feast and the marriage..." Sir Harrison added slowly. "I think you ought to know that you shouldn’t feel pressured in to accepting this arrangement for the Kingdom. I agree that this may seem like a good solution to our situation, but I’ve been thinking…I have a daughter, and as a father-"  
  
"Jesse, yes I know..." Barry interrupted watching his mentor carefully.  
  
"Yes... Jesse." Harry added with a sad smile. "What I am trying to say is that I have been thinking on our way here that it’s not fair to sacrifice your love life for an army Barry, a live without love is a sad decision, you are so young like Jesse and you deserve to enjoy that bliss of happiness of finding your soul mate. I want that for my daughter and I want that for you as well, you are almost like a son to me, and I think Joe will agree with me on this. And also you should know that King Leonard Snart already enjoyed that happiness, he found his love and married him, it was a shame that King Rory passed away so young, but at least he got to enjoy that kind of passion, but you on the other hand, being so young haven’t lived that yet..."

Barry shook his head. "Don’t worry Harry, I may be young but I think I know what I am getting in to, an arranged marriage is just a strong alliance, I don’t think King Leonard Snart would be interested in me, and I don’t have any hopes on finding love there. But you have to understand that what I am doing is for love, I am happy protecting my friends and my family, my life is full of love from you, Eddie, Joe, Iris, Cait and Cisco, and my life is completely worth living to the point that I am prepared to do this with any regrets. Don’t worry, everything is going to work out well."

Harry felt an inevitable wave of warmth, pride and care for his young and bright apprentice and hoped that the King of the Winter Realm realize soon enough how lucky he would be by marrying Barry.

 

* * *

 

The Prince was drained when they finally arrived to the castle, so he went directly to his quarters and ordered his attendants to prepare him a hot bath, he was dying to see Joe, Iris and Eddie, but decided that first he needed to get his body clean and relaxed from the long journey and the two months of battle, mud and blood. When his young attendant announced the bath was ready, he walked quickly to his extraordinary bathing chambers. ‘I missed this so badly…’ – he murmured seeing the calm water of deep cerulean blue in the marble pools.

Barry quickly took off his robe and tossed it to the side as he descended into the warm water. He felt himself finally relaxing; the bath was certainly heavenly and helped to settle down his nerves. He was really anxious about telling his family about the new plan of the arranged marriage with the King of Winter, he didn’t want them to worry, but he knew that was inevitable since they loved him and they wanted the best for him. _‘This is going to be problematic,’_ he though closing his eyes to rest for a bit.

Once the bath was over and he changed in to more comfortable clothes, Barry went looking for Iris, Joe and Eddie, who were having dinner in a small private room near the great hall.

"Barry!" Iris exclaimed with tears of joy running to embrace his brother. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Barry smiled feeling the warm hug that almost strangled him.  
  
"Iris careful, please don’t run..." Eddie said with concern walking towards them. "Welcome home Barry..."

"I'm pregnant Eddie, not sick!" Iris alleged smiling and then she whispered in a teasing tone to Barry. "He has being acting overprotective, please save me."  
  
Barry smiled warmly and Joe gave Barry a hug.

"Welcome home, son."

"Glad to be back..."  
  
After the greetings, they all sat down and resumed their dinner. The attendants served Barry wine and he almost gulped the entire contents of the golden goblet in a shot. Damn his fast metabolism, he could use right about now some alcohol in his bloodstream to drop the bomb of Caitlin’s idea about the marriage, he wasn’t even hungry he was just so scared of how his family was going to react.    
  
"Are you okay Bar?" Iris asked with concern. "First time I see you drinking like that."   
  
"Yeah, I guess. It’s just that well you know war is hard and losing soldiers is painful and I saw the power Zoom has and it was frustrating..." he said dejected and feeling a little powerless. He hated to admit that he needed help.  
  
Eddie was intrigued about Zoom; if Barry couldn’t win against him it meant that the demon was indeed powerful.  
  
"Barry do you think he will come to Central Kingdom?"  
  
Barry observed Eddie who wore a worried look on his face.  
  
"I think so yes, it’s just a matter of time."  
  
"But what does he want?"  Iris asked taking Eddie’s right hand. She was visibly worried.  
  
_"My speed..."_ Barry thought. "Besides destroying everything in his path, I really don’t know Iris, but I think that we have a plan that could work."  
  
"Is this plan you are talking about the reason why I saw Harrison, Caitlin and Cisco acting so weird when they arrived to the castle?" Joe asked raising suspiciously his eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe..." Barry said wondering what the hell they were doing to raise Joe’s qualms.  
  
"So what’s the plan? You know I will follow you to the depths of the earth to finish off this Zoom if needed, and probably support every idea you have." Eddie said confident in Barry’s decisions and the prince felt glad to count with Eddie’s support and loyalty, even though he knew that Eddie was going to regret saying that in a few seconds.

"I am going to the north to marry King Leonard Snart."

Joe almost choked on the wine he was drinking and Eddie burst out laughing thinking that it was a really weird attempt of the prince of making a joke, Iris on the other hand, knowing Barry much better, just watched him in shock.  
  
"Why?" Iris asked looking at Barry who ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair, clearly anxious and mortified with the announcement.

"When we were on the battlefield we realize that we needed more allies, I know Oliver will come to fight with us, as well as Sir John Diggle, Sir Ray Palmer and maybe King Jay Garrick, but the north remains a mystery… and we need them as well, so we thought that the only viable solution to create an strong alliance with an arranged marriage."

Iris noted how Barry’s beautiful green hazel eyes were full of doubt and fear.

"You are kidding me right Bar?" Joe asked uneasy after coughing several times.  
  
"Not really Joe..." Barry stated turning brightly red trying to defend the plan.  
  
"Leonard Snart? The Winter King? The cold hearted King? Are you insane Barry? The man killed his own father and some say that he also killed his husband." Joe stated confused and angry. "What on earth are you thinking?!"  
  
"I am thinking of defeating Zoom and creating a strong a alliance!" The prince said annoyed at Joe’s reaction.

"At what cost Barry, your life? You know Snart is dangerous man!"  
  
"Is not only my life Joe, everybody’s life is in danger…I am doing what I can for my people, and this terrible, bad idea, is the best solution we all agreed when we were losing on the battlefield, is an opportunity to become stronger against a our common foe."  
  
"I can’t agree to this Barry."  
  
Iris observed his father with worry in her beautiful brown eyes and Eddie was just mute trying to process everything that was happening.  
  
"Well I’m not asking permission." The Prince stated standing up and ending the discussion. "Three days from now I will leave to the north with Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Harrison. Eddie I want you to stay here with Iris and Joe, I know your are my army’s commander but right know I need you to stay here and protect them and the castle from Zoom’s army if he were to attack. I will take General Singh with us."

Eddie nodded frustrated because he wanted to go to the north and help Barry but he knew he was needed in the palace and stay with Iris and Joe.

"I will your Highness."

The Prince nodded and left the room feeling guilty and trying to not look back, because he knew that he was leaving a very upset Eddie, a worried Iris and a very hurt Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :O Suggestions are very welcome! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D Thank you!!  
> Next chapter: Barry finally meets Leonard.


	4. The Road to the Winter Realm

Three days passed in a flash. Joe was still annoyed with Barry’s choice but decided to respect his son’s wishes and started to pray to the Gods for the plan to work out. He didn’t want to see his son hurt or sad, and he knew that the odds that the prince would find trouble up in the north were very high and that frightened him. Iris on the other hand was worried for Barry, he loved him so much and she wanted to see her brother happy but she doubted that King Leonard Snart could ever give happiness to Barry or any one else for that matter. Feeling a bit nervous for him she decided to pay him a little visit before his departure. 

Barry was getting ready for the journey when Iris knocked the door of his room.

"Barry are you there?" Iris asked with a little hesitation on her voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure..." The prince answered putting his sword on the sheath that hanged on his belt around his waist. Iris opened the great oak door and entered into the prince chambers and she saw him near the canopy bed getting ready. He was so skinny and looked so tired that she felt her worry rise.

"Barry I just wanted to wish you good luck and a safe trip" she said with a sad smile approaching her stepbrother. "You know that I care a lot about you and my father too, so please don’t do anything stupid."

He chuckled. "I think it is too late for that; I am already doing something stupid."

"True, but you know what I mean, please be careful. You may be the fastest knight alive but you are not immortal."

"I will. Relax I am not traveling alone and I know how to take care of myself."

"Really? Because you look like hell Barry, you should eat more and get some rest if you want to charm the cold heart of King Leonard Snart. So please, for me… just eat all the food in the feast and at the princess party."

Barry laughed wholeheartedly."I can’t possibly eat all the food because it would leave a very bad first impression."

Iris laughed watching Barry carefully. "Your reason for not eating everything up in the north is because you are worried of leaving a very bad first impression?"

"It’s an acceptable reason."

"Oh Barry please don’t change." – Iris said hugging him. "I love you so much…please promise me that you are going to invite Eddie and me to the wedding."

Barry smiled. "Of course and Joe can come too if he wants to be part of this crazy scheme, but remember this is just a plan, we are just going there to meet the King, his sister and get to know their Realm. There is a big possibility that King Leonard might refuse the arranged marriage and the alliance with our Kingdom. It seems there are a lot of respectable suitors…"

"Oh Barry, I highly doubt that Snart will reject you"- Iris stated smirking while thinking how naïve her brother was, obviously Leonard Snart was going to accept the young, charming, rich handsome prince of Central Kingdom.

"Let’s hope you are right then, for the sake of our Kingdom."

She nodded and Barry took his winter coat and proceeded to make his way to the door to go to the stables accompanied by Iris. When they were walking down the large halls of the palace the prince saw through the high arched windows the beautiful green mountains and the deep blue sky and realized that he was going to miss a lot Central Kingdom if he successfully gets married with Leonard Snart and the Winter Kingdom becomes his new home permanently.

Meanwhile in the stables Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Harrison waited for their prince with an escort of soldiers under the command of General David Singh, head of the prince’s guard who was in charge of the protection of the royal campaign to the north. When the young prince appeared the soldiers respectfully bowed and Eddie and Joe approach him to say their last goodbyes.

"Take care son…" – Joe murmured embracing Barry warmly. "Sometimes I get really mad but it is only my concern for your well being and I really hope for the future of our Kingdom that your plan works Barry."

"Thanks Joe, I know that you still don’t agree, but this means a lot to me."

Joe nodded. "Please send us a letter when you arrive to the Winter Realm, you know how dangerous the roads are."

"I will."

Eddie gave Barry a hug and promised Barry that he will keep the Kingdom safe from any threat. "Thanks Eddie, I know you will and you will be a great father also."

Eddie smiled warmly.

When Barry was hugging Iris for what seemed like the hundredth time he felt a cold chill run through his body and quickly looked over his shoulder to see Cisco, Caitlin and Eddie saying their goodbyes and turned to the to the other side to see Joe and Wells talking calmly and Jesse hugging his father dearly. The soldiers were ready to leave and some were holding their banners up, creating a line of red flags waiting for the Prince to lead the way. Something felt wrong.

"Are you okay Barr?"

"Yeah, it’s nothing." Barry whispered kissing Iris forehead and putting his right hand over his sister’s belly. "See you both soon…"

Iris nodded with a worried smile. "Safe trip."

The Prince mounted quickly his black stallion and his company left promptly Central Kingdom to the Winter Realm. Barry knew from the merchants that used to visit the north that the road was dangerous and difficult to travel; in some places the route of the mountains was full of cliffs and very steep paths where strong winds blew like invisible demons pushing every wanderer to fall to their deaths in the cold depths of the earth. He was worried and nervous, but he was also very excited to visit the mysterious kingdom.

 

* * *

 

Three long hours passed, when the company began traveling through a vast green forest. They were passing the heart of the mountain, between tall trees, and green lush vegetation, when General Singh approached Barry and began to ride side by side to his prince.

"Your Highness, after we pass through this forest we will arrive to the border with the Winter Realm, there we will find the last town of Central Kingdom, where we are going to rest for the night, after that we are going to cross the Winter Valley and reach the Azure Lakes, after that we will arrive to the Palace."

"Perfect, thank you General..."

"And I wanted to inform you, Your Highness, that I sense that something has been following us since we left the palace. I warned the soldiers to be on high alert if they saw something suspicious because we are an easy target, especially since we are not familiar with our current surroundings."

"I agree, and I felt a presence too." Barry stated taking a quick look over his right shoulder to see the carriage where Caitlin, Ronnie and Cisco were securely traveling accompanied of the scholar Sir Martin Stein who insisted in accompanying the party to the north for research purposes, followed by Jax Jackson and Harrison Wells who where riding their own horses followed by the royal escort that were at least twenty men, ten on foot and ten on horses and lastly a big wagon full of their luggage as well as gifts for the Princess and the King of the North.

Suddenly, the Prince noticed that there were no sounds of birds or animals, just the trotting of the horses and the sound of the wheels of the carriage and the wagon tramping the uneven path of rocks and mud. The woods they were currently wandering gave Barry an unnerving feeling. " _Something is wrong_." Barry saw that General Singh was traveling with his hand on the grip of his sword, probably thinking the same he was thinking. 

"General Singh I think we should-"

Barry stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something moving between the lines of trees. Singh followed Barry’s line of sight and saw a shadow, something was coming their way. It was a single man wearing a black armour.

"Black!" Barry murmured under his breath. "IT'S A TRAP!"

General Singh understood what the prince meant and yelled to his soldiers. "We are under attack! Protect the carriage and wagon!"

Barry took out his sword and saw how Sir Danton Black, known as the Multiplex Knight transformed into an army in seconds.

"Impossible!" one of the soldiers murmured watching how in matter of seconds they were surrounded. "I thought he was a myth..."

"No he is not." Captain Singh assured the young soldier while unsheathing his sword. "But he is indeed a pain in the ass."

The fight started with a loud clash of Central Kingdom soldiers’ swords against the swords of the copies of Sir Danton Black. General Singh commanded the army to protect Barry and to surround the carriage. They were highly outnumbered and Barry had no idea of how they were going to defeat the Multiplex Knight, maybe Harry, Cait or Cisco could come up with a bright idea.

Barry raced his mount quickly to get near the carriage to talk to Cisco and on his way he knocked down four Blacks and slashed three with his sword but to his surprise one got up and multiplied himself in to three more and one caught Barry’s leg with amazing strength and pulled him down from his horse to the ground.

The Prince saw his horse panic and start kicking some of the copies but they just continued to multiply endlessly. General Singh tried to reach him but a wall of Blacks appeared cutting the path between him and the prince. Barry was trying to stand up when he felt a strong kick to his ribs that sent him on his back against the cold wet forest floor. The prince groaned feeling a hot white pain in his chest. He tried to sat up and knock his attackers but suddenly there were five of Danton’s copies over him taking turns kicking him savagely in the head, torso and legs. One hit connected with his face leaving him almost unconscious. He could hear Caitlin screaming something and Cisco and Wells trying to get closer to him to protect him. Barry struggled and reached his sword with his right hand and slashed with super speed the leg of three of the enemies and he connected two strong kicks to some copies that collapsed instantly, while Cisco and Wells finally fighting their way through the sea of enemies reached him.

"We need to find the original Black!" Cisco yelled feeling the adrenaline of the battle and offering a hand to Barry, which the prince gladly accepted to finally stand up.

"And how the hell we are going to know which one is the real Black?" The prince asked annoyed with their current situation.

"Caitlin said that this ability to create large amounts of duplicates probably causes too much stress on his body, so that we should look out for signs of strain."

Barry nodded and used his super speed to knock out some of the enemies, looking for the original Danton. But it was easier said than done, all the duplicates were wearing the same black armor, so it was nearly impossible to see which one is the exhausted one and to make matter worse his ribs were hurting badly. Maybe he could try taking their helmets one by one...

"Barry!" Caitlin shouted out from the carriage and Barry watched her screaming anxious next to Ronnie that was fighting against two copies. "Look at the movements of the Black near that fallen tree…I think that’s the real one!"

The prince watched carefully the man that Cait pointed him, he was walking slowly and supporting himself against the tree to catch a breath. The Prince rushed towards the man in seconds, kicked him repeatedly in his stomach and then grabbed him by the neck, taking off the helmet of his enemy to toss it to the ground. To the prince’s surprise Danton just laughed whole heartily.

"He is coming for you..." Black said sneering and Barry observed that Danton’s face was sweating meaning that Caitlin was right. He had the original Black in his hands.

"Are you talking about Zoom?" Barry asked while he noticed that the battle continued behind his back. He needed to end this quickly but not before he could get some useful information.                                                 

"He won’t stop until he kills you and destroys everything in his path."

"So Zoom sent you to set this stupid trap?"

Danton laughed and it sent a chill down Barry’s back. "No Your Highness, this wasn’t a trap. This was just a warning. Zoom wants you to know that he knows all about your pitiful plan of marring the Winter King to try to win him as an ally in your campaign. A pathetic plan that won’t work against him."

"We will see." the Prince stated defiantly releasing his hold on Black to unsheathe his sword.

"You know…" Black added eyeing Barry from head to toes in a shameless way. "Zoom is really anxious to have you in his power, he wants your speed, your body and to torture you, to make you bleed slowly and painfully. He wants to hear you scream and now I can understand why."

"I would love to see him try." Barry spat disgusted with the way the older man was watching him. "He won’t be able to do any of that if he can’t even catch me."

"But he almost did during the War at the Southern border and he broke your back..."

"Almost…he didn't kill me..."– Barry replied smirking. " _He missed."_

"Don’t worry Your Highness is just a matter of time, he is going to send his best warriors to annihilate everything you love and he won’t let you marry King Snart because you; Prince Bartholomew Allen, are his to kill."

"Zoom doesn’t scare me and neither your empty threats..."

"Then you are a fool my young prince… your fate is already sealed." Danton stated taking a small knife from his belt and he sliced his own throat open, surprising Barry in the process who felt the man’s blood splatter against him. Barry watched the man in shock and the Multiplex Knight, as well as his copies, collapsed instantly to the floor. The prince shivered and closed his eyes. He felt frozen and so angry. 

"He was just a messenger..." Harrison stated putting a comforting hand over Barry’s shoulder.

"I know…" Barry murmured watching the small pool of blood under Black.

"Damn..." Cisco said watching all the copies starting to disintegrate and disappear in to thin air. "That was frightening."

Caitlin, Ronnie and the scholar Martin Stein on the other hand rushed to the soldiers that were hurt during the fight. Three of them died, and only eighteen remained with small not life threatening injuries. She bandaged quickly the one’s that needed treatment while Jax tried to calm the carriage’s horses.

"Well it seems that Zoom already knows our plans." Cisco whispered annoyed taking Black’s sword and approaching his best friend slowly.

"He won't stop sending his pawns until he gets Barry..." Harry added watching the Prince’s worried face. "We need to move quickly, always be in high alert and be prepared for another attack, we still have one day of journey until we arrive to the Winter Palace."

"I think I made a huge mistake." Barry murmured concerned running his fingers through his now messy brown hair. "I can’t marry Leonard Snart, we can’t lure Zoom to an innocent realm and put everyone at risk. We need to go back and fight him in Central Kingdom."

"We can’t go back..."Caitlin said quickly walking toward her friends with difficulty in the muddy path.

"Why?"

"We can’t, because we accepted the invitation of Princess Lisa Snart to her birthday and the proposal of marriage to Leonard Snart and they replied that they would be more than delighted to meet you, Your Highness…. Remember that?" Caitlin explained upset showing Barry the letter of the Princess. "What would you think that would happen if we don’t show up Barry?"

Cisco answered before Barry could even open his mouth. "They would be very pissed."

"Exactly and that would be very, very useful to Zoom. Just imagine that you reject King Leonard Snart by not showing up, he gets really mad and Zoom decides to create an alliance with him or threat him to cooperate to his cause. Think about it because it could be a plausible scenario and both of them are too powerful in their own way, so we can’t fight against them if they join forces. We will be doomed."

The Prince groaned annoyed. "What a mess…"

"Lady Caitlin is right..." Harry added. "We need to keep up with this plan."

"When King Leonard notice the dangers I am bringing to his Kingdom he is going to kill me. I am putting at risk his only family…his sister. He is going to make me a fucking icicle."

"Barry language..." Cisco said teasingly trying to calm down his best friend. "We won’t let Zoom harm the Princess or the townspeople."

"We can’t assure him that Cisco. Look around! We already have three dead bodies. I couldn’t even protect our soldiers against Black. And now Zoom is going to come and terrorize the north."

Caitlin sighed. "Barry we need to do this, there is no other option and I assure you that it is quite possible that Princess Lisa and King Leonard Snart already know about Zoom’s existence. Don’t underestimate them. They are smart and you know rumors call Leonard Snart the Demon of the North for a reason, so relax… they know what they are getting in to and in case they don’t you can also explain them later."

"I agree that maybe they now about Zoom existence… but I highly doubt that they know what they will be up against if they join us. We still don’t know the extents of Zoom’s power."

"And that is why we need allies..." Sir Martin Stein interrupted. "I am sorry for interfering with your conversation your Highness but we really should get moving, General Singh says everything is ready in order to continue with the journey and that we should move promptly before the sun sets and the darkness comes to add more threats in to this unknown woods."

"I agree..."Harrison said mounting his horse. "Come on, we should make haste if we wish to arrive to the last town of Central City before night."

Caitlin and Cisco nodded and followed Martin Stein to the carriage.

"What are we going to do with their bodies?" Harry asked to General Singh.

"We will carry them to the town and bury them there. They fought bravely and deserve a proper burial. Jax already gave the order to the soldiers to put the bodies in the wagon."

Harrison nodded to Singh and watched how, near the carriage, the Prince was trying to mount with difficulty his black stallion.

"Your Highness, are you injured?" Harry asked approaching the young prince.

"Nothing to worry Harry..." Barry replied with difficulty hissing in pain. "Probably two cracked ribs. You know they will heal quickly… nothing to worry I assure you."

"You should let Lady Snow check you."

"I agree, but when we arrive to Keystone. We can’t afford to lose more time."

Harry sighed. "The ride on horse and the bumpy road will worsen the fractures if we don’t at least bandage you. Lady Snow will kill you for not telling her earlier."

Barry smiled and nodded. "I promise that when we arrive to the town I will ask Lady Snow to bandage me."

Harry nodded courteous and gave the indication to General Singh to give the order to the soldiers to move and to keep on alert.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that Barry noticed about Keystone, the last town of his Kingdom, is that it was beautiful and a small cozy town. The climate was a little bit colder than Central City, but probably a lot warmer of than the Winter Realm. The houses were made of wood and the windows were decorated with flowers. The roads were of cobblestone and that the city was divided by an azure river crossed by many small stone bridges. There was also a large marketplace, not as big as the one in Central but still pretty impressive with a remarkable amount of products.

"This place is beautiful..." Caitlin said in awe getting down of the carriage with the help of his fiancé.

They were in the middle of the town where a huge round fountain decorated the town square.

"That is our destination, the Keystone Fortress." General Singh explained pointing towards a small castle. "This is where our men still watch out for the border of our Kingdom under the command of-"

"Wally West!!" Barry added cheerfully passing them and walking towards the high arched entrance. "Come on! …It’s been a long time since I saw my step-brother."

"He will be glad to see you, Your Highness." General Singh added smiling.

"Lady Snow may speak with you?" Harrison asked approaching Firestorm and the healer. "Could you please examine the prince at nightfall, I believe he cracked two ribs earlier in the battle and he denied attention at the forest, so I am afraid that the journey may have worsen his state."

"Sure, Harry, no problem." Caitlin said frustrated. "I am seriously going to kill him…how could he not tell me right away? He should have traveled in the carriage with us, not riding his horse…"

"You know how stubborn he is..."

"And reckless…." she added annoyed observing the pain reflected on the Prince's face when Wally hugged him dearly. " _He deserves that…"_

"Sir Ronnie, may I ask for your assistance with the burial of the soldiers?"  General Singh asked with respect.

"Sure…" Ronnie added with a sulk. He hated losing people in battles. "Jax help us with our dead soldiers. Cait I am going to help them, see you at the dinner, please take care and heal our stubborn prince."

"I will…" Caitlin whispered kissing his fiancé tenderly. "See you later."

"Lady Caitlin is so good to see you..." Wally said eager to see so many known faces.

"Good to see you to Wally." Cait agreed with a warm smile. "You have grown a lot. Iris and Joe will be shocked when they see you."

"Yeah…" Wally said thinking on how much he missed them. He should at least go back to Central for the birth of his sister’s baby, but he could plan that later.

"Let’s go in, it’s getting dark and the temperature here drops down a lot at night." Wally explained.  "My servants here will take you to your room, Barry I am showing you your own private chamber. Follow me."

"Wally wait, I am going with both of you..." Caitlin stated serious. "Someone here is injured and decided to hide that fact from me the entire journey since the battle in the forest with the Multiplex Knight."

"Sorry…" Barry murmured weakly.

"Are you insane, Barry? Traveling like that, you could had made your injures worse…" Caitlin insisted furious.

"But it didn’t..."

She frowned. "We won’t know until I check you."

When they arrive to the private chamber for the prince, Wally decided to better leave Caitlin and Barry alone because they were arguing without end and it was driving him crazy.

"Good luck! I will be back with some food..."  he said closing the old wooden door escaping as fast as he could from the  room and Barry sighed.

"I am sorry Cait, but we couldn’t afford to lose more time in the forest, it wasn’t safe."

"I agree with that Barry, but you should take more care of yourself and at least told us and travel in the carriage with us. Take of your shirt."

The prince did it with a lot of trouble, first he removed his cape and then he tried to raise his arms to take off his shirt but it hurt like hell.

"Do you need help?" Caitlin asked worried and a little entertained with his failed attempts to free himself of his clothes.

"No, I can… I can do it." Barry stated stubbornly. 

After some minutes the Prince achieved his mission and sat on the border of his bed.

"How do you feel?"

"It hurts when I breathe in."

"Okay, try to breathe normally."

"I am."

"You are not… you are only taking shallow breathes to reduce the pain."

"Fine." He inhaled deeply closing his eyes.

"Does this hurt?" Cait murmured lightly touching Barry’s chest. The Prince moved his head from side to side denying that he felt pain.

"And here?"

"Ouch! Cait careful!"

"Three broken ribs Barry Allen, you have some mayor swelling and tenderness in your chest and some bruising where Multiplex hit you repeatedly. With your healing factor I am guessing tomorrow you will feel a lot better and in one or two days your ribs will be already healed. Lie down."

"Cait I am not tired."

"Lie down."

"Fine…"

Barry struggled to lie down his bed and then he felt exhausted, all the adrenaline escaped his body and now he was just worn-out. She quickly put some oils that smelled like mint over his chest and bandage it with a piece of clean linen. After that she cleaned Barry’s face with water and put another type of oil in the small cut near his eyebrow.

"Stay there, I am going to look for Wally to bring you some food and after that you will sleep and rest…. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good..." she murmured walking towards the wooden door.

"Cait…"

"Yes Barry?"

"Thanks"  he murmured softly closing his eyes.

She smiled and left the room to look for their host. When Caitlin came back with Wally she wasn’t surprised that Barry had fallen asleep...so with Wally’s help she covered Barry with some blankets and left a cup of ale next to the bed in case he woke up thirsty.

"We should let him sleep..." Cait said warmly. "He must be exhausted. Tell the servants to prepare a huge breakfast."

"I will..."  Wally murmured amused wondering how many food could Barry eat.

 

* * *

 

The next day, at sunrise, Barry was already awake and eating all the food he could from the kitchen. He tried all the breads, fruits, cheeses and meats they prepared for him. He specially loved the honey and the jams they had. The maids were more than impressed with Barry’s appetite.

"Morning Your Highness…" Wells said impressed with the amount of food and empty silver plates left in the table.

"Morning Harry..."

"I suppose that you are feeling better?"

"Never better."

"I must confess that I am surprised Lady Snow didn’t kill you last night."

The prince laughed. "She wouldn’t..."

"You are so wrong Barry Allen, next time that you don’t tell me that you are injured I will kill you." Caitlin said entering the kitchen. "I am giving you a warning."

Barry gulped and nodded.

"The Scarlet Speedster lives!" Cisco added joyfully after Caitlin. "And why are we in the kitchen, shouldn’t we eat at the dinning hall?"

"It was closer to the food and the maids were spoiling me..." Barry said grinning.

"Nice..." Cisco said eating some of the grapes on the table.

After everyone ate their breakfast and gave their proper goodbyes to Wally, the company started traveling again, but this time inside the Winter Realm.

The only one who knew the roads they were going to travel was General Singh, who used to visit a long time ago the realm because of his husband’s family lived there. Barry was grateful for the weather, because even though the sky was a dark grey, there was no snow, wind or heavy rain that could delay the group’s pace.

After passing some of the villages that were on the road, Barry started to realize the problems that the residents of the Winter Realm were suffering; there were a lot of farms abandoned, no cattle, the land was dead with no crops because of the low temperatures, inside the large cities the Prince noted that there were many criminals on the streets as well as homeless people. He felt sad, such a beautiful country with so many issues… if destiny decided that he was going to be King Snart’s new husband he was going to do everything in his power to save them all.  

At noon they arrived to a place between the mountains that gave the company vertigo. The group needed to pass a very steep mountain path that was very dangerous thanks to strong winds that gusted in frenzy and to make the situation worse they have to cross a really old hanging bridge that was very unstable. Barry felt his hands sweaty, he was really nervous of crossing that bridge specially for the carriage and wagon, but to his surprise after they cross it they noticed that thankfully the bridge was very resilient.

Later on, after conquering the dangerous mountain path, they finally reached the Azure Lakes. From the lake they could see up in the mountains the white castle of King Leonard Snart, it was a magnificent view and Barry was in awe but the view also make him nervous and anxious. Next to the castle there was a huge waterfall and the trees were white thanks to the snow. The mountains on the back of the castle were really monumental and on their highest point they were white. The climate was so cold that Barry saw his own breath condensing like a small cloud in front of him and he was guessing that his nose was probably red like Caitlin’s o Harry’s nose. Fortunately they were all prepared to the cold and they were wearing really warm clothes.

The Central Kingdom group was quietly traveling next to the lake when a dense mist suddenly appeared over the lakebed. Barry thought first that maybe it was a normal weather change but then he realized that the mist wasn’t normal it was moving very quickly, but he wasn’t sure since he didn’t really know the area.

To their surprise they heard suddenly the loud sound of an alarm raised from the castle.

General Singh stopped and saw the mist turn in to a green smoke and everything in its path started to decay. " _Poison"_

"Barry get inside the carriage!" Wells instructed with concern watching that behind the mist there was a large group soldiers coming their way.

The prince saw that the mist started to take the form of a human being. A man, bald and he seemed almost sick. He had no eyebrows and eyes black as a bottomless well. He was using fancy clothes and probably was noble from the north.

Cisco and Caitlin were watching from the carriage the situation and Cisco was more than impressed when he saw the man transform in to a tangible shape.

"Holy shit! That man was the mist… okay THE MIST! Oh that’s a good name…end of discussion."

"Who are you?" Wells asked with curiosity.

"My name is Sir Kyle Nimbus; I came to the north as a suitor for King Leonard Snart, but to be honest I hate competition so this leaves me in quite an ordeal when I heard that the perfect prince of Central Kingdom accepted also the invitation of the King…" the shape shifter confessed inspecting Barry. "So I thought that I should use the upper hand and eliminate my strongest competitor first."

Barry got down from his horse angry and walked to the man unsheathing his sword.

"Did Zoom sent you?"

"Yes and no … it is outrageous the amount of gold he is offering to the one who captures you alive my Prince. I am glad that Multiplex failed, because know I have my chance."

"Don’t get your hopes up… you will fail like Danton did."

"Let’s see…" The Mist said smirking.

"Barry don’t! You can’t fight him!" Caitlin yelled opening the door of the carriage. "Cisco! Wells! stop him!"

Barry disappeared in a blur and used his speed to try to punch Nimbus unconscious and end quickly the fight but to his surprise his fist didn’t connect with anything. The men transformed in to gas in seconds and then back again into a man.  

"Some times there are things, Prince Bartholomew Allen, that you can’t fight."

Before Barry could even move, The Mist transformed in to a gas and attacked Barry with full strength in the chest, sending him backwards to collide against an old tree where he heard his ribs crack again. " _Caitlin is going to kill me."_  He thought on the floor trying to fight against the pain. He could feel the metal flavor on his mouth and the pain on his chest and back.

Caitlin saw that Barry was in real danger so she used her powers channeling some ice but every time she tried to hit the criminal with her icicles the man just turned in to gas and avoid them. The Mist noticing how Barry was getting up decided to send him a wave of gas to hit him, but Barry was faster and avoided the strike and ran next to Wells.

"Any ideas on how to stop The Mist?"

"You can’t fight him."

"Peace is not really an option right now, try something different."

"Keep him coming at you. That should sap his strength. Gas is the least stable form in nature. He will not be able to stay in his mist form for long. He will need to reform."

"Got it!" Barry said running to tease the Mist in to following him. At the same time General Singh order his soldiers and Firestorm to fight against the soldiers of their enemy and to protect their carriage.

 

* * *

 

Not to far from the battle, between the white tall trees on a hidden hill, King Leonard Snart, Princess Lisa and General Mark Mardon were watching the fight that was taking place in the Azure Lakes from a safe distance accompanied with a small group of soldiers.

"Should we intervene?" Lisa asked watching how the travelers from Central Kingdom were in disadvantage. "Both of them are your suitors. It would be bad if they kill each other and probably the Central Kingdom flags means that down there is Prince Bartholomew Allen."

"No I want to see their powers and confirm the rumours that the Prince is a speedster." Snart answered coldly and with curiosity. "And honestly my dear sister, right now I don’t care who wins."

"Well it seems that the rumors were right."  Lisa murmured watching the fight. The prince started running in a circle to contain the mist. " _Smart."_

Leonard smiled impressed and continued watching the fight amazed, Lisa sighed and General Mardon gave the sign to his soldiers to rest.

 

* * *

 

Down in the Azure Lakes, Barry started running in a circle trying to keep The Mist inside and forcing him to transform again into human and he was achieving it until one of the soldiers of the Mist shoot an arrow an hit Barry straight on his thigh. Barry lost balance and speed and fell to the floor near the water of the lake. Luckily the arrow only grazed his thigh, but it still hurt like hell. _"Shit"_

"It seems the odds just changed in to my favor." The Mist said smirking. 

Barry saw Caitlin that was running towards him followed by Wells. The Mist sensed them and sent a mist wave to punch them and sent them flying until they hit the carriage.

"Stop it! Your problem is with me Nimbus. Don’t hurt them..."

"Yes my problem is with you."

Barry got up with difficulty. "Let’s fight this the old fashion way."

"You want a duel with a sword? How honorable..." Nimbus laughed. "I pass…"

Nimbus started changing in to his mist form, but this time it was green, a cloud of poison, Barry started coughing, feeling the need of air. He tried to get out of the cloud but it was really dense.

Firestorm seeing that Barry was trapped, and that Nimbus was starting to reform again in to human giving him a chance to attack him, sent a fire blast against the enemy, but The Mist quickly noticed and when the fire ball was going to hit him, he converted in to poisonous gas again and created a reaction with the fire that caused a vast explosion that hit the Prince square in the chest and sent him flying in to the ice cold lake, the blast wave also hit Firestorm, Caitlin, Cisco, the soldiers and Wells and send them backwards to the line of trees around the lake that caught immediately on fire, the horses of the Central Kingdom army started to run away afraid of the sound and the flames. Some of the Mist soldiers died because they were near the blast and some of the Central soldiers were lying unconscious.

 

* * *

 

"Holy shit!"  Mardon cried out watching how hell went loose near the Lake in matter of seconds.

"Can we intervene now?" Lisa asked concerned with the screams of the soldiers and the roar of the fire.

"Yes, that was our sign." King Snart stated starting to ride down the hill in full speed followed by his soldiers.

 

* * *

 

Barry felt cold. He started to swim to the shore of the lake with difficulty, his ribs were killing him and the almost frozen water was taking a toll on his strength, but he couldn’t drown nor die right now, he needed to protect his friends from his new intangible enemy. He panicked when he saw the damage that the blast created and the half-ring of fire formed by the trees in the surrounding areas.

When Barry finally reached the shore, he was trembling from head to toes, and he tried to walk but he felt dizzy and instantly fell hard on the ground. He didn’t have energy to keep on fighting and he was starting to lose consciousness when he felt a man grab him by the throat and lift him until he was in his enemy’s eye level.

"Take your last breath Your Highness..."– The Mist said creating a small cloud of a poisonous gas around the prince face to suffocate him. Barry felt how his lungs started to burn. He couldn’t breath. His eyes were watering and he was starting to see everything blurry. He was feeling so much pain. His wet and frozen hands were trying to release that strong grip that Nimbus held on his throat choking him with no avail.

"I was thinking of taking you alive to Zoom… but this is more exciting... so may the Gods have mercy on your soul."

 

* * *

 

Behind the trees caught on fire, Snart ordered General Mark Mardon to create rain to stop the fire and he did it immediately. Lisa on the other hand, went directly to the unconscious woman that seemed to have a similar powers to his brother, probably Lady Caitlin Snow, she reached the woman and noticed that she was only knocked out from the blast, as well as Sir Harrison Wells and a very cute tanned noble that was travelling with them.

"They are all alive!" Lisa yelled to his brother. "And some of the soldiers too..."

"Good!" The Winter King answered. "Try to wake them up, we are going for the Prince."

Lisa nodded and saw his brother order General Mardon to follow him to the shore of the Lake to look out for the young Prince. When they arrive to the shore Leonard felt his heart drop when he saw The Mist release his deadly grip on Prince Bartholomew Allen to drop him to the ground unconscious or in the worst-case scenario dead.

"Too late, Your Highness...." Nimbus said pleased. "It seems you now have one suitor less to worry about. Don’t need to thank me."

Snart started walking towards the unconscious prince followed by General Mark Mardon. The King crouched near the prince and rolled Barry’s body to face him. He was just a kid. His face was dirty with mud and blood. Leonard gently checked if the prince had any pulse on his neck and to his surprise there it was… faint…very slow and erratic but enough for hoping that he could survive, but the kid wasn’t breathing so he didn’t waste any time and began some small chest compressions and gave him air mouth to mouth….Bartholomew's lips were cold, sweet and soft. 

"A shame…" The Mist murmured smirking noticing that the prince was still fighting for his life. "Such beautiful face and body… probably you would have loved to fuck him senseless but now his beautiful face contorted in pain will only be mine to remember."

Leonard ignored Nimbus, concerned with the kid’s life… finally he noticed that Barry reacted and breathed in some oxygen with difficulty. " _Kid don’t die on me."_

"Well it seems my job isn’t done yet. Maybe life is giving you a chance to fuck him…"

Snart snapped with such rage that he sent a blast of ice so fast against Nimbus that pierced his heart. Nimbus couldn’t even register what happened when he dropped dead.

"I though he was never going to shut up..." – Leonard murmured annoyed taking off his coat and laying it over the prince that finally started breathing and shivering non-stop.

 _"Hurts…. breathing"_   Barry whispered with a rasped voice. Everything hurt badly.

"Calm down, you are safe." Leonard said watching the deep and captivating green hazel eyes that were full of confusion and pain.

_"Cait… Cisc-"_

‘Everyone is safe… don’t talk.’

The prince nodded, he focused on the unknown deep blue eyes full of concern, they reminded him of the beautiful blue sky in Central Kingdom. He tried to move but the pain in his leg, ribs and lungs were too much to handle, he groaned in pain and closed his eyes falling unconscious.

The King wiped away some of the mud and the blood from the prince's face and Mardon watched in shock the tender action of his King. Since the death of King Rory, Leonard had always kept his feelings in hiding so he almost forgot how scary Snart could be when he was furious... but what really surprised him was the genuine concern for the kid.

"Lenny, are you okay?" Lisa asked followed by Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison Wells.

Caitlin gasped watching the state of Barry.

"I am, but Prince Bartholomew seems badly hurt. We should take him to the castle, our healers can help him."

Caitlin acted quickly and rushed to his friend and checked his pulse. "He is very weak. The cold of the lake probably slowed down his system so he isn’t healing as fast as he should be and the arrow that grazed his thigh is bleeding a lot, Cisco give me something to bandage the wound."

Cisco took quickly Sir Martin Stein scarf and handed it to Caitlin.

"You are a healer?" –Lisa asked Caitlin impressed.

Caitlin nodded. "I am. We need to warm him quickly before he goes in to shock."

The King lifted the unconscious Barry in bridal style and ordered Mardon to open the carriage door to put him inside for the ride to the castle.

"We are near the Castle, but we need to travel fast if you want him to survive..." King Leonard said coldly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len saves Barry!! ♥ Let me know what you think! :O Suggestions are very welcome! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D Thank you!!


	5. The Winter Palace

"He is dying...."Caitlin whispered lowering her gaze to Barry who now rested unconscious on a luxurious four-poster bed inside the Winter Palace. He looked terrible. He was white as a ghost and had a faint and disordered heart rhythm caused by the cold from the freezing water of the lake.

"He won't die..." Lisa added confident in the work of the northern healers. "The poison that Barry inhaled from The Mist was very strong but with the antidote we gave him, he will survive. Also his flesh wounds have already been attended by the best healers, and anyways some of the wounds were almost healed, I am guessing that Prince Bartholomew has an incredible healing ability thanks to his super-speed."

Caitlin nodded and seated in a divan next to Barry’s bed, near the fireplace that was warming the Prince’s room.

"I couldn’t protect him."

The Princess saw the sorrow reflect on Caitlin’s face.

"Sir Kyle Nimbus was a powerful Lord of the north, it was a surprise attack and you and your companions didn’t know of his abilities. Don’t blame yourself..."

"I knew Barry couldn’t fight him when I saw the man turn into mist, I warned him…but he is so stubborn and this time it almost got him killed. He is the crown prince of Central Kingdom, we are supposed to protect him from any harm, if he dies it’s our fault and the Kingdom could easily fall in to chaos."

"Lady Snow… – Lisa murmured. "May I call you Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded with a warm smile. "Of course your Highness…"

"Please call me Lisa…" – the Princess stated kindly. "I think Prince Bartholomew is strong and he will heal fine. And you shouldn’t feel that this is your fault, we try to protect the ones we love but sometimes we can’t, accidents happen and we must learn to deal with it and keep on fighting."

"I know I am just so worried. When he fell on the cold lake after the explosion we accidentally caused and the cold started decreasing his strength and healing capabilities I thought he was going to die, and then the poison almost burned his lungs… I am just so glad that you and your brother were there to help us, we will always be indebted to both of you."

Lisa nodded feeling a little bit guilty; she knew they could have intervened earlier in their fight and avoided the chaos, but Len wanted to see the prince’s abilities at a fight.

"You don’t owe us anything."

A healer entered the room slowly, approached the bed and wiped the sweat on Barry’s forehead and put a glass of ale next to the bed and offered one goblet of wine to Caitlin and one to the Princess. Caitlin refused hers, but Lisa accepted hers eagerly, after today’s event she really needed a drink.

"If there is anything you need, Your Majesty, sound this bell." – said the young healer putting also the bell in the nightstand. "And one of us will come right away. We will be at the healing wing of the castle."

"Thank you." – Lisa replied smiling. "We will."

After the healer left the room, Cisco entered quietly and was impressed to see Princess Snart in the room with Caitlin. Lisa was definitely the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in all the realms.

"How is he?" – he asked trying not to stare at the Princess.

"He is fighting." – added Lisa inspecting Cisco from head to toe, which made Cisco heart skip a beat. "He will be fine, but for now he needs some rest. He will probably wake up tomorrow."

Cisco smiled. "Thanks for your help, Princess. I am Francisco Ramon, best friend of Prince Bartholomew and one of the best inventors in Central Kingdom, but you can call me Cisco."

 _"Pleased_ to meet you _Cisco_." Lisa whispered flirting with the young man. "I am Princess Lisa Snart, but you can call me Lisa."

Cisco bowed politely and kissed Lisa’s hands. "It's my _pleasure_ , _Lisa_."

Caitlin couldn’t stop grinning watching both of them flirt so straightforwardly.

"I am going to leave Barry in both of your care" –  Lisa said smiling sweetly. "I must look for my brother, we have a lot of work with my party and the engagement, and probably he will need my help at least with the guests that will be arriving today at nightfall."

"Of course..."- Caitlin added grateful for Lisa’s attention. "We will inform you if Barry wakes up."

"Thanks..." – the Princess murmured eager. "I am excited to finally get to know him."

Cisco nodded and Caitlin smiled.

The Princess left the room quietly and closed the door. She was happy, Barry seemed to be recovering quite fast and he appeared to be the perfect suitor for her brother, also the Prince’s friends seemed so good hearted and loyal, and to be honest she was thrilled to have such a young handsome inventor in the castle, he seemed very smart and cute, everything she wanted in a partner. She couldn’t wait to see Lenny’s face when she tells him that she fancies Cisco Ramon.

On her way to the Great Hall she saw General Mark Mardon talking with Sir Harrison Wells, so she approached them with the intention of asking where does her brother disappeared to.

"General Mardon, Lord Wells" – Lisa said interrupting the men’s conversation. "I am sorry, Mark do you know where the hell Lenny went hiding?"

"Probably to his lair..." – Mardon answered without thinking. Harrison chuckled.

Lisa raised her eyebrows so high for a split of second that the General got immediately nervous and paled. "I mean, after he took the young unconscious prince to a room and asked the healers to attend him, he said that he was going to be receiving the new guests, Sir Hartley Rathaway and Lord Jesse James that were going to arrive after sunset, and then he said that he was going to be on his studio revising some treaties."

"Perfect answer, thank you General." – she said chuckling watching his reaction.

"Princess, may I ask you how does Prince Bartholomew is faring?" Harry asked concerned.

"He is fine our healers gave him the antidote to the mist poison. I think now he just needs some rest, and he will probably be waking up tomorrow. You can go visit him if you wish, he is in the upper floor, Caitlin and Cisco are keeping an eye on him."

"I will, thank you Princess."

The Princess nodded and continued her path to Len’s studio. When she arrived she didn’t bothered knocking or calling, she just opened the door and found her brother reading some manuscripts."

"Lenny, are you busy? Do you need help with the guests or with something?"

Leonard raised his head to see his beautiful sister beaming at him.

"What do you want Lisa?" – he said leaving calmly his manuscript on his wooden desk, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean?" – she said innocently looking around Len’s study. Since she was a child the place has always charmed her. There were a lot of books and maps, some sculptures and paintings of great value. The place was like a vault of art. She always wondered if in another life, if they weren’t born as royalty, probably they would have been thieves.

"I mean…" - Leonard repeated slowly. "What do you want?"

"Oh Lenny, I don’t want anything…. I was just wondering how you feel? I mean isn’t Barry quite handsome, who knew that the rumors were going to be this accurate?"

"Get out…."

Lisa grinned. "And I am worried you killed a Lord of our country defending the Prince…"

"Well, you know I couldn’t let him die, I don’t need a war with Central Kingdom."

"You should go visit him." she stated accusingly. "He almost died."

"And how is that my fault?"

Lisa glared at him and Len sighed defeated.

"Fine… How is he?"

"Fighting. That poison was really strong; he is alive thanks to his super healing abilities and that we brought him here quite fast, otherwise we would be having a royal burial and as you said a war with Central Kingdom to deal with…" Lisa sighed tired. "I thought for a moment that he was a goner."

Len agreed.

"Lenny have you grown soft over the young charming prince?"

"Lisa…stop. I know what you are trying to do and it won’t work. I have been thinking about this arranged marriage situation, and I think I will choose Hartley when the time comes..."

Lisa stared into her brother eyes trying to make sense of what he just said.

"WHAT? WHY? I mean if that makes you happy I will approve… but _really? Hartley?"_

"Yes." Len answered coldly watching her sister’s eyes.

"Can you at least tell me your reasons of why you don’t want to marry Prince Bartholomew?"

"Lisa have you see him?" Len asked annoyed, incredulous of his sister.

"Yes, but I am starting to think you haven’t. He is charming, handsome, brave, and he is a speedster Len, his friends are smart and loyal, and he is the Crown Prince of the Central Kingdom. He is perfect for you."

Len exhaled frustrated. "He is just a kid Lisa…he is even younger than Rathaway for at least three years. And he is weak, he couldn’t even fight against the Mist, he almost died and that could have caused a war. We don’t need a weak prince that will also bring death and chaos to our realm. Remember also that he has a powerful enemy, a demon they say… that is following the kid non-stop. And today I killed one noble from our Kingdom to protect him. Prince Bartholomew Allen means trouble and he is not even worth any of it. At least Mick was strong and powerful, a bit crazy but he could fend for himself and Hartley on the other hand is quite pleasing in many ways."

"That’s really what you think? Are you really comparing Prince Bartholomew and Mick? And Hartley? You are an Idiot Len." – Lisa said annoyed. "I think that you are scared. Scared of feeling again. I really am impressed, you sound like an old man."

Len narrowed his eyes. "I am an old man Lisa if you haven’t noticed and I am not scared, didn’t you heard the part when I said that I may chose Hartley. And yes for me it is quite inevitable to compare my possible next husband to Mick."

"You are thinking of Hartley because he is the easiest choice and you are thinking that you can fuck him with no strings attached and with Barry you know can’t do that because I think that you in some incredible way, you already _care_ for the _kid_ …I think you should give him an opportunity. I insist that Barry is perfect for you."

"I didn’t ask for your opinion Lisa, and if you think that highly of him, then you should marry him Sis, and yes I do care for Prince Bartholomew’s safety because I don’t want to deal with a fucking war with Central Kingdom and I am certainly not interested in a weak kid that comes to my Realm to _die_ on my castle."

Lisa gasped. "That’s not fair Len. Don’t be a jerk the kid was trying to protect his friends and he fought fearlessly even when the odds weren’t on his favor. You saw him…"

"Lisa stop!" – Len groaned exasperated. "I made my choice..."

"Jerk!"

"Royal-wreck!"

"Please at least give him a chance, a week to get to know him."

"That would be quite difficult if he keeps unconscious."

Lisa’s eyes widen with Len’s cruel remark. "Unbelievable… Lenny sometimes I hate you. Fine marry Hartley, fuck him without any strings attached and be miserable for the rest of your life. I don’t care anymore…"

The Princess left the studio so angry with Len that she closed the door with the strength of what Len could only compare with a massive gorilla and he chuckled of own his thought. When the silence of his studio announced him that he was totally alone, he groaned furious with his situation. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t risk his Kingdom and marry the Prince. Hartley was a better option, a safe option; he was also rich, smart, and was the heir of one of the strongest family of the north, not as interesting as Mick but useful… Prince Bartholomew on the other hand could easily become his downfall.

He sighed. The worst part of this situation was the guilt that was creeping on his mind and conscience, he couldn’t get marry, it would be a disgrace to Mick’s memory, to the love of his life. He couldn’t do this. He closed his eyes trying to grasp some memories of his past with Mick, when he used to enjoy life and laugh for stupid things. He wanted to forget about his future, about Hartley and the damned perfect Prince of Central Kingdom.

* * *

 

Lisa was so angry that there were no words to describe the rage she was feeling. Her brother was a jerk, end of discussion. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize she walked directly to Barry’s room. The Princess opened the door and found to her pleasure, the prince’s best friend alone watching over Bartholomew; probably Caitlin was tired of the long eventful day and went to her bedroom to rest with her fiancé for a little while.

"Princess Lisa" – Cisco said standing up and he bowed, as it was proper.

Lisa smiled weakly to Cisco, and walked towards Barry’s bed. He was lying there so peacefully. She unconsciously brushed tenderly with her fingers the prince’s messy brown hair.

"Is everything alright?" – Cisco asked puzzled with Lisa’s behavior.

"Yes… I was just thinking that I don’t know Prince Bartholomew or you enough, but I already feel a connection with all of you. Do you think it is weird? When I saw the Mist attacking your party at the Azure Lakes something felt wrong, I was so scared, and I felt so guilty. I think it is probably because this arranged marriage was my idea and because I honestly think Barry would be a very good consort to my brother...."

Cisco was speechless and thankfully Lisa kept talking.

"But my brother is so cold, I am afraid that he is going to hurt Prince Bartholomew badly…and it is going to be my fault. He is quite young and he seems so nice, you all love him so much, that it makes me think that Lenny doesn’t deserve him, but I am so selfish that I want Barry to stay here with us."

Cisco nodded understanding Lisa’s wish, she only wanted her stubborn brother to be happy.

"Barry is strong and stubborn; but he isn’t perfect your Highness he may also hurt  King Leonard… but still you don’t have to worry about him. He knows what he is getting in to."

Lisa exhaled. "Since King Rory died, my brother has not be the same. He is consumed by fear, hate and he is acting emotionless. But today I saw a small light in him ignite at the Azure Lakes when he saw Bartholomew and that gave me hope."

"Lisa you know that Barry isn’t here for a loving relationship with your brother. He is here because he needs a strong ally like the Winter Realm to defeat the demon that is not only threatening Central Kingdom but also all of the realms and we all know that a marriage is the only strong enough solution for achieving this."

Lisa nodded. "I just hope that this plan brings more benefits than pain."

"It will. We will help them achieve peace and a bright future for both Kingdoms."

"Thank you Cisco."

Cisco nodded noticing that the Princess was worried and sad.

"So tell me Princess, what are we going to celebrate first your birthday party or King Leonard’s announcement of marriage?" –  the young inventor asked trying to lift Lisa’s spirit.

Lisa gave him a short smile. "My party is in two days with the full moon and Len’s announcement probably will be the last day of the week. I guess he wants to get to know first all of the suitors before making a choice…truthfully that was my idea, but I hope my brother would listen to me."

"Good, this could give Barry the chance to get to know King Snart."

"Yeah I think so..."-Lisa felt a pang of guilt thinking on what Len said earlier.

Cisco smiled relaxed watching his friend breathing evenly.

"I was wondering Cisco…would like to dance with me during my party?"

Cisco was taken aback with the question but he felt really honored. "It would be my pleasure, hopefully not my last pleasure… if King Snart decided to kill me for dancing with his beautiful sister."

Lisa laughed. "Don’t worry Cisco, Lenny is not that scary."

"I highly doubt that." –  Cisco murmured a little bit nervous wondering how painful would it be to be frozen to death.

 

* * *

 

Later that same night, when the castle was silent and almost every noble and servant was asleep, Leonard exited his room silently. He was wearing his sleeping clothes and over it a long big warm coat of the color of his eyes. He walked through the impressive halls of his palace and went straight to Prince Bartholomew’s room. He couldn’t get out of his head his argument with Lisa and he was feeling guilty for not checking the health of his young guest.

_"Damn his unrelenting guilt"_

He needed to see quickly how the kid was faring and then return quickly to his room and sleep peacefully without any remorse. When he arrived to the bedroom he opened the door silently and observed that there wasn’t anyone in the room. _‘Perfect.’_ There was a small fireplace and a tall chandelier next to the prince’s bed that lighted dimly the room. He entered slowly and saw Barry sleeping peacefully; he seemed better, he had a little bit of color and seemed relaxed. Snart examined the kid’s face. He couldn’t deny that Lisa was right. The prince was really attractive. He suddenly remembered giving the kid mouth to mouth respiration and he wondered how good would it feel to kiss the Prince’s slightly parted soft lips and then trail his long neck with his kisses, then down to his chest and…

"Your Highness!"

Leonard swore he almost died from a heart attack in that moment.

"Lady Snow…"

"May I help you?"– Caitlin asked amused to find the King in the middle of the night next to Barry’s bed watching him with what seemed to be a… lustful glance.

"Yes…no, I mean I just suffer from insomnia and I felt guilty that I didn’t come here to check on the Prince during the day, Lisa’s fault I must confess, so here I am checking on his health…" – he said trying to sound convincing but he knew he was failing to do so. He was going to murder Lisa tomorrow morning.

Caitlin nodded. "I am really grateful for your help and for saving Barry, Your Majesty."

"I am sure he would have done the same in my place."

"Yes, he definitely would have done the same..." – she added sympathetic looking at he friend who lay motionless in his bed. "Your Highness, may I ask you a favor?"

Len nodded intrigued.

"Would you mind staying here with him for a second? I am going to ask the maids to bring more wood for the fireplace. I promise I’ll be right back. A while ago I sounded the bell but it seems that it is too late and there is no one near to hear it. I was looking for someone around here but I guess I must go to the healing wing."

Leonard nodded and Caitlin smiled and left the room quickly, leaving Leonard in the dark room. She was right they needed more wood to light the fire, the room was getting cold and that wouldn’t be good for the speedster. Len was going to walk towards the fireplace to move around the remaining wood, when heard a low moan so he spared a brief glance to the Prince that was slowly waking up. Just his god dammed luck.

Barry’s eyes slowly began to open. He suddenly felt a massive headache and couldn’t remember what had happened. He felt his body drained of energy and his lungs ached. Slowly the events of his conscious memory began to come back to him one by one, the Mist, the frozen lake, the poison, the arrow that grazed his leg, everything was kind of fuzzy, so he blinked away the blur from his vision. He glanced around, and struggled in to a sitting position on the comfortable bed he was lying. He was more than surprised to see an unknown man, with beautiful blue eyes, next to his bed.

"Where am I?" - Barry’s voice was unsteady and raw, his throat felt like burning.

"I am King Leonard Snart, and you are at the Winter Palace, as a guest. Lord Kyle Nimbus attacked you and your company near the Azure Lakes. Do you remember?"

Barry felt his heart sink and his face heat up with embarrassment. He remembered losing the fight and that someone, probably the King, saved him. He also recalled those beautiful blue eyes. Barry remained silently thinking. King Leonard Snart was very different from what he had imagined after hearing the rumors of the Demon of the North. The King was very handsome; his face was chiseled and sharp, with beautiful steely blue eyes and black hair buzzed close to his head. Barry thought that Snart didn’t look old at all, on the contrary he looked strong and confident.

"I owe you my life." – Barry whispered with a chafed voice lowering his head in gratitude and then he slowly looked up straight to Leonard’s blue eyes that were beautiful but cold as ice.

Len swallowed. Watching the young prince that could be soon his fiancé, in this submissive and vulnerable state wasn’t good for his imagination.

"You don’t owe me anything kid." – Leonard stated coldly trying to hide the fact that the young prince captivated him.

After hearing the King’s reply in a tone that seemed strictly formal and distant, Barry forced a smiled but he couldn’t avoid feeling suddenly hurt. Did King Leonard Snart see him just as a _kid?_ Snart probably was thinking that he was a burden and a problem.

"Thank you Your Majesty..." – Barry murmured quietly breaking eye contact. "Do you by any chance know if my friends are safe?"

"They all are alive and safe, some sustained minor injuries from the blast that Firestorm and The Mist created almost destroying the landscape of the Lakes, but they are all fine. You were the only one that almost died in the incident and your friends have been keeping an eye on you, in fact I am just here waiting for Lady Caitlin to come back. She was asking the maids for more wood for the fireplace."

Barry nodded. He was feeling a massive headache and a pang of guilt for the trouble he has caused. "That’s good, I am glad that everyone is safe and I am sorry I have been a burden since I arrived to your realm."

Leonard exhaled annoyed and noticed that the kid was tense.

"How are you feeling?"

Barry registered that he must look like hell if King Leonard Snart was asking him that with concern written all over his face.

"I feel fine, just a little thirsty…" – he murmured ashamed.

The King nodded and took the goblet of ale that the maid left earlier in Barry’s nightstand and handed it to the Prince. Barry took the goblet and noticed that Leonard quickly released the cup, like he didn’t want to touch him, but The King wasn’t quick enough for the speedster, who noticed a cold silver ring that adorned Snart’s left hand. A proof that King Leonard Snart was still in love with his dead husband and that he didn’t want a new arranged marriage. Barry drank the liquid a little self-conscious with King Leonard’s blue icy eyes studying him.

"You should rest…" – Leonard added thoughtful. "And I should leave."

Leonard was starting to leave when Barry anxiously started thinking how could he win another opportunity to show the King that he was a worthy suitor. Barry then spoke with a hesitant tone. "Your Highness, may I have the honor of an audience with you tomorrow?"

Leonard stopped on his track and remained silence thinking about the request.

"I mean if it isn’t an inconvenience. I was thinking that maybe we should talk, you now about the arrangements and conditions you want for the marriage in case you decided -"

"Tomorrow we could talk about it at breakfast…" – he said turning to see the Prince’s face turn crimson from the embarrassment and his ears and neck as well. ‘I will ask Lisa to join us and we can discuss that matter together with your advisors as well.’

Barry nodded and Leonard saw a little tension on the Prince’s shoulders relax. "Thanks."

"Good night, Prince Bartholomew."

"Good night, Your Majesty." – Barry replied thinking that Leonard Snart didn’t seem that scary at all, just cold.

Leonard excited Barry’s room as quickly as he could, feeling more than confused. He was doomed. The kid was indeed quite charming and endearing, but he didn’t want to feel anything again; the pain of the loss of someone dear is a battle he was sure he couldn’t fight a second time… and tonight seeing Barry in that bed asleep fighting the poison, reminded him of Mick, on his last day, when the illness killed him. He couldn’t do this. He remained outside of Barry’s room thinking that he needed to withdraw of this arranged marriage as soon as possible.

"Your Majesty" – Caitlin said breaking the line of thoughts of the King. "Is everything alright?"

Leonard watched Lady Caitlin smiling at him, followed by two servants who were holding the wood for the prince’s fireplace.

"Yes, the prince just woke up and I was on my way to find you." – Leonard explained. "He is recovering quite fast… and it is getting late so I should leave so that he could rest."

Caitlin nodded and gave the King a small reverence. "Thank you, and good night, Your Majesty."

Leonard nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the long hall like a shadow and Caitlin entered the prince’s chamber and saw Barry sitting in the bed quietly. She was so happy to see him awake that she ran to him and hugged him dearly.

"Barry thank the gods you are awake! You scared us! For a moment we thought we were going to lose you."

"I am fine, Cait. Thanks..." – he said smiling sweetly in to the warm embrace.

"Did you spoke with King Leonard?"

Barry nodded. "Yes, but I think I am an idiot."

"Why?"

"I think he sees me as a burden and a kid. I don’t think he wants to arrange a marriage with a weak prince. He won’t chose me."

"Barry you are not weak."

"I am… or at least he thinks so, I am quite sure about that."

Caitlin sighed dejected. "Why? What did he say?"

"He said that I need to rest and that he wants to talk about the arrangements tomorrow at breakfast."

"That sounds like good news."

"I don’t know... it could be good or bad news…"

"Maybe we should ask Cisco to _vibe_ him." – Cait said thrilled with a small mischievous smile.

Barry laughed. "That would be cheating."

"King Leonard doesn’t need to know."

Barry laughed and rolled his eyes just slightly.

"I will consider it."

 

* * *

 

Barry woke up early in the morning feeling a little bit nervous and hungry. No, scratch that, he was starving. Taking in a deep breath, the young prince pulled back the warm covers and rose from his four-poster bed discovering that the pain in his lungs, ribs and leg already disappeared. He stretched his longs limbs and felt a little bit dizzy but it was probably for the lack of food in his system. The young prince walked slowly across the suite towards the tall arched windows, he reached the curtains and he opened them to reveal a beautiful landscape. Barry gasped with the view. There was a lush green garden surrounded by the castle stonewall and beyond it there was a small town near the Azure Lakes protected by a snowy peak mountain range. The Winter Realm was breathtaking and he was already getting excited to get to know everything about it.

The Prince quickly asked his attendants to prepare him a bath; he decided to better skip his morning training routine and focus on getting ready to have breakfast with the King and the Princess of the Winter Realm. He was seriously anxious…. if Snart decided to marry another suitor he will need a second plan.

 Barry thanked his maids and entered the bath. The bathroom was as beautiful as the one he had on Central, the only difference is that this one was decorated with snowflakes in the windows and had an impressive view to the mountains. Barry decided to use two soaps one that smelled like mint and one like evergreen cypress. After the bath, Barry got dressed in a green long sleeve tunic that matched the color of his eyes and that was decorated with silver embroidery, black pants and knee-length boots. He hesitated if he should put on his leather belt to carry his sword to the breakfast.

"Don’t take the sword." – Cisco said entering the room.

Barry smiled and nodded. "Too threatening?"

"A little bit..."

Barry agreed.

"So… Cait told me that today the King would be having breakfast with us…" – Cisco stated. "Do you want me to vibe him?"

Barry laughed. "No, don’t do that. I think I prefer not knowing the future in this particular case."

"Fine, I won’t do it."

"Let’s go!" – Barry said putting his leather belt around his waist to hang his sword.

Cisco scowled. "What part of _no swords_ you didn’t understand?"

"The part that I feel unprotected without a sword and I rather be ready to defend my self in an attack."

"S _tubborn"_  – murmured Cisco following Barry out of the room.

After walking through the long halls of the palace, Barry and Cisco entered a small private chamber, in the first floor, with arched windows and a small round table for ten, where Lisa told Cisco they would be eating their breakfast separated from the other guests in the palace so that they could discuss their marriage arrangement with discretion. To Barry’s surprise he found everybody already waiting them, well everybody except King Leonard Snart. Barry’s feeling of uneasiness increased. Princess Lisa stood up and greeted Barry warmly.

"Good Morning, Bartholomew… I am glad to see you are feeling better."

Barry nodded. "Thank you…Princess. You can call me Barry, if you wish"

"And you can call me Lisa…"

Barry smiled. "I will."

"If you want we can start to eat…" - added Lisa apologetically. "My brother just send word that he won’t be able to join us; he is very busy with some trade negotiations."

"Of course…" he said trying to hide his disappointment. 

Barry sighed and sat next to Lisa and in front of Wells, he noticed that Cisco seated next to Lisa and he beamed, Ronnie and Caitlin were sitting next to each other playing silently with their hands and next to them Jax and Martin Stein were deep in conversation. Finally he looked at the empty seat next to him and he couldn’t avoid feeling a void. _Was King Leonard avoiding him?_ The servants entered the room with the breakfast and Barry quickly shook his feeling of sadness and focused on the food, his body was asking him to eat everything he could, so he decided that he was going to forget about the Winter Realm King for now and enjoy the moment that he was sharing with his friends and at least get to know Princess Lisa, who was also eager to talk to him and Cisco about Central Kingdom.

_A couple of hours later…_

Barry excused himself from the small reunion for he needed to send a letter to Joe and Iris saying that they all arrived safe to the Winter Realm and he also needed to study some treaties he brought along for revision. Harrison Wells and Martin Stein on the other hand decided to visit the palace Library, and Ronnie, Caitlin and Jax agreed to visit the town accompanied with General Singh who was eager to visit a blacksmith and check the north works in armory, so Cisco and Lisa, taking advantage that they were alone, decided to go walking through the amazing gardens of the palace. The gardens were bigger than the ones they had in Central City and they had different kind of flowers and trees.

"The Winter Realm is truly amazing." – said Cisco impressed with the beautiful scenery.

Lisa smiled warmly. "It used to be better."

Cisco considered her words. Was she referring to the view or to a time when Mick Rory ruled the Kingdom with Leonard Snart, or she just said thinking of the social problems they were having in some of their villages?

"I wonder if we could give again the Kingdom the strength it used to have?"

"Everything is possible." – added Cisco trying to reassure the Princess."'I think King Leonard is a very smart man, he can do it… if not  were here and I know Barry will do everything in his power to help you and your brother."

Lisa sighed. "Yes, if my stupid brother decides on marrying Barry…"

"I know that even if The King decided on marrying another suitor, Barry would help you and the Winter Realm so… don’t worry."

"I am sorry Cisco, it seems that when we are alone I tend to tell you my problems and get gloomy. Sorry, let’s change that… Tell me more about you, about your adventures with Prince Bartholomew in Central Kingdom and your inventions…"

Cisco laughed.

"There is not much to tell Your Highness…"

"You must jest… I mean come on Barry is a speedster… how amazing that could be? And Lady Caitlin can channel the frost like my brother and she is married to Firestorm…" – Lisa stopped on her tracks and stared at Cisco with curiosity. "I wonder…"

"What?" – he said wondering what was Lisa thinking of.

"Cisco, do you have any powers?"

Cisco stopped dead, he didn’t see that question coming and he wasn’t ready to answer it. He didn’t want to tell her about his powers but he didn’t want to lie to her. _‘Shit’_ he thought.

"Lisa…" – called King Leonard Snart walking towards them followed by General Mark Mardon and she felt a jolt of white-hot anger and annoyance go through her. _Just great! When she was finally enjoying her time with Cisco he had to appear and ruin it…_

"Brother, how marvelous to see you out of the castle… I was beginning to think that you were afraid of the sun…" – said Lisa rolling her eyes upward. She was clearly mad with Len for withdrawing from their breakfast with the Prince of Central Kingdom. Cisco chuckled and then Len glared at him confused.

"Who the hell are you?" – asked the King annoyed.

Cisco gulped nervous. "I am Prince Bartholomew’s best friend, Cisco Ramon, one of the best inventors of Central Kingdom."

Len kept quiet and directed his icy look to Lisa.

"Lisa we have been looking for you. I need you to attend your guests. King Oliver Queen and his fiancé Felicity Smoak just arrived and you know I can’t stand being near that man. Sir Eobard Thawne, Sir Jay Garrick and Lady Shawna Baez also recently arrived, so please go and act as a good host. I assure you Sir Ramon probably has more interesting things to do than walk in circles in my garden. Am I right Cisco?"

Cisco was going to answer when he felt King Leonard’s right hand in his shoulder and everything blurred. _‘Shit’_ He was vibing and he promised Barry that he wouldn’t vibe Leonard. It wasn’t technically his fault but know he was going to see things that would be very difficult to keep in secret. The first thing that appeared in his vibe was a long hall, it was midnight and there was a door open, he saw a light flicker in a room full of books, maps, and statues… a studio, there were voices and there was King Leonard talking with someone, he seemed sad, there was an unknown man but his face was hiding in a shadow, he was wearing a green tunic, and then the man moved from the shadows and Cisco noted it was Hartley Rathaway who pulled the King in to a deep kiss. Cisco gasped and instantly snapped from the vibe and he was so shocked of what he saw that he couldn’t even speak.

"Lisa… is he stupid or deaf?" – asked Leonard annoyed. "Am I right Cisco?"

"Yes… Yes Your Highness…"

"See…"

Lisa exhaled and reluctantly asked Mardon to accompany to see her guests, who were technically also Len’s guests because they were also assisting the announcement of the arrange marriage, but she wasn’t going to argue with her brother when he was clearly in an awful mood.

"See you around Cisco." - she said smiling.

Cisco nodded and observed that King Leonard Snart was still staring at him with his cold eyes. When Lisa and Mark disappeared, Leonard spoke apathetic.

"I forbid you to court my sister."

"What?"

"You heard me, Sir Ramon… I hate repeating myself."

Cisco nodded and with that King Leonard Snart left Cisco puzzled and alone in the middle of the Winter Palace’s garden. The young inventor of Central Kingdom was in distress. Should he tell Barry that King Leonard Snart was going to choose Lord Hartley Rathaway to be his fiancé or should he keep quiet and let the future be without interventions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Hope it's enjoyable so far! Please do correct any typos and such, I'd super appreciate it <3  
> Next chapter: Things are going to get really complicated for Barry and Leonard.


	6. Incoming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: past attempted child abuse (nothing graphic)

Barry exhaled tired. He saw from the arched window of his room that a storm was brewing and that it would probably reach the castle soon. It was getting dark and too cold for him. He made a mental note to ask his retainers to light the fireplace at nightfall or else he was going to freeze to death trying to sleep. Concentrating again on his duties, he saw the old wooden desk full of papers and letters and sighed.

He had skipped lunch because he requested King Leonard to accompany him, but His Majesty declined again his invitation… so he remained in his room trying to progress with these pending business but to his dismay the workload didn’t seem to be decreasing, there was still a lot to do. The prince sighed. It was getting late and he was starting to feel really hungry, so he decided to go look for Cisco, Wells and Caitlin to dine and discuss about the weapon they should be designing to fight against Zoom and maybe later he will ask a servant at what time King Leonard normally enjoy his dinner so he could try talking to him afterwards. Maybe he could convince Leonard that he could be a good suitor. ‘ _Who am I kidding I just showed him that I am worthless as a Prince. I couldn’t even fight the Mist, and protect my friends…I’m so doomed…’_

The young prince took his coat and the sealed letter for Joe and Iris and left his room feeling a little bit downhearted. When he saw one of his attendants in the dark hallway he gave him the letter and the instructions to deliver it quickly to his family in Central Kingdom. The servant nodded and took the letter and went on his way to dispatch immediately a rider. He saw the man disappear and remained on the long and deserted hallway, there was an arched window and he could see in the distance the snowy mountains and he started thinking how could they built a weapon strong enough to stop Zoom with Cait and Leonard’s power without affecting him in the process. ‘It should be a weapon that causes a blast so that Zoom can’t escape, but I need to be near the trap because I will probably be the bait, so I need to be inside the trap so that Zoom wouldn’t suspect that there is something going on, but out of the blast’s shockwave range … maybe they could try to- … Barry felt a strong body collide against his left side almost tumbling him against the window. He turned quickly to see if the other person was fine.

"I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention...I was" – when the Prince saw the man who was smirking at him and he froze sickened and felt scared…no he was terrified.  

"Delighted to see me again Bartholomew?" – said the man approaching the stunned prince. "You have grown so tall and I might add quite exquisitely. Really beautiful."

Barry instinctively took a step back glaring coldly at the man. "I thought you were _dead_ …"

 _"Surprise_ … I am not, but not thanks to you I might add."

"You killed my mother and my father you sick bastard. I should end you right here." –Barry roared so enraged that he grabbed the grip of his sword ready to unsheathe it.

"You could but you know that killing a guest in King Leonard’s castle would look really bad, and I am guessing that you want to leave a good impression to conquer the Ice King to defeat Zoom…am I right?" – said the man circling the young prince and inspecting him from head to toe. ‘And well I also know you are incapable of killing; I am the living proof of that. You are too good for your own sake.’

Barry felt so angry and confused, but he loosed the grip of his sword, he was right he couldn’t kill the man here.

"So...it’s been a long time since we last met..." –said Lord Eobard Thawne amused watching Barry shift uncomfortable where he was standing still looking utterly lost. "Fifteen long years away from Central City…exiled in to that forsaken prison in Iron Heights, where everyday the only thing in my mind was you and your beautiful deep hazel eyes…"

Eobard took Barry’s chin and forced the prince to look at him.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other? I think you were eleven... Do you remember what I told you?"

Barry released his face from Thawne’s strong grip. "Don’t touch me"

"My offer still stands my prince..."

The Prince grunted. "You are insane if you think I could ever agree to your offer."

Eobard used his speed force and pushed Barry against the wall of the dark hallway. Barry felt his back collide against the cold hard stone and the air in his lungs escape while the blond man choked him, holding a strong grip on his neck.

"I really think you should reconsider."

Eobard’s knee was between Barry’s legs and he started speed force vibrating against Barry’s groin and grinned seeing how Barry closed his eyes in mortification feeling disgusted with the touch of the older man.

_"Stop… stop it."_

"I know this is how  _you like it"_  – whispered Thawne and the young prince shivered sickened feeling Thawne’s hot breath against his ear. "Two speedsters in bed are better than one… just imagine _the possibilities_. I could satisfy you like no one can…" Feeling scared and really enraged Barry pushed Eobard with both of his hands with a charge of electricity and with all of the strength he could muster, Eobard almost fell to the floor on his back and Barry quickly moved away from his foe, unsheathing his sword. He didn’t care anymore if Thawne was a guest in the Winter Realm or not, he just wanted to see the man die.

"Don’t you ever dare to touch me again." – Barry threatened feeling weak on his knees but trying to sound as intimidating as he could. "You may be a guest here but for me and Central Kingdom you are a murderer and if our paths cross again I swear to the gods that I would break my moral code and end you Thawne."

Thawne laughed darkly and suddenly the speedster stopped when they heard some steps in the hallway. Barry glanced to see who was coming and he felt more confident when he saw who it was. He wasn’t alone anymore.

"Barry is there a proble-" Cisco gasped and his face lost almost all of its color when he saw Thawne standing in front of Barry. Cisco unsheathed his sword as fast as he could but instead of intimidating he looked rather confused. "What the hell is he doing here? Wasn’t he like you know…  _dead_?"

"As you can see I am not..." – said Eobard smirking. "Good to see you again Cisco."

"But the commander in Iron Heights sent a message to Central Kingdom to inform us of your death fifteen years ago." – said Cisco clearly confused of what was happening.

"I am guessing he somehow escaped and disappeared." – murmured Barry annoyed and really angry that the killer of his parents was still alive, free and in front of him.

"My Prince, if you are so curious on how I managed to escape and live all of these years maybe we could talk about it in a _more private place_ …without any interruptions… like when I used to be your tutor and we spent so many hours alone, all by ourselves in Central Kingdom."

"Hey shut up!" – Cisco roared angry and Thawne laughed with the reaction. Barry on the other hand shivered with the thought of his past. 

He was eleven years old when the right hand of the King, Lord Eobard Thawne, offered his services to become the Prince’s tutor. King Henry Allen and Queen Nora Allen were at that time delighted with the idea to have such honorable and intelligent man to teach their son about different languages, cultures, alchemy and politics. They felt so proud to see Barry’s progress…everything seemed perfect…but with time something in Thawne started to change and he became obsessed with his young smart student, he wanted the prince for himself, he wanted to control him… so he decided to kill the one’s who stood in his way of achieving that. Killing the King and the Queen was a deed that proved to be easy to accomplish because no one in the castle suspected him, so one night he entered the King’s private quarters, when the royal family was finally together and unguarded. Thawne found Henry and Nora talking about having a trip to Starling Kingdom and Barry was reading a book on a divan. 

The King and Queen weren’t surprised by the presence of their most trusted man in their room, so when the King was going to invite his old friend join them with a drink, Lord Eobard, used the speed force to kill Henry and Nora in seconds, piercing both of them with a dagger through their hearts. Barry only registered a gust of wind and red electricity around the room and then saw his parents fell to the floor and die in front of him.

The young prince was in shock and he began trembling non-stop. Eobard moved in a flash in front of Barry and grabbed the kid from the arm and threw him roughly on to the bed. Thawne climbed over the prince who lie on his back shivering and saw how silent tears began rolling down in Barry’s face. He wanted to own Barry, to have the prince at his mercy. Eobard moved his hand over the prince mouth to silence him and started to unbutton the prince’s shirt when he felt the kid not shivering but vibrating and in that moment he discovered that the kid was also a speedster and he laughed amazed. Bartholomew was perfect for him.

Eobard move his hand to remove Barry’s tears when he was shot with an arrow in his leg; the arrow had a really strong mix of sedatives and he felt his head spin and in seconds he fell unconscious next to the prince. Thankfully Captain Singh and Joe reached Barry in time to rescue him from the older man, but it was to late for the King and the Queen. Both lay lifeless on the stone floor and Joe felt his heart break when he saw the prince in the bed frozen staring at his parents.

Captain Singh used the traditional rune collar to subdue the meta-humans, to block the speed force of Lord Eobard and he gave him to his soldiers to escort the murderer to Iron Heights to be executed for high treason, but the execution never happened because Lord Eobard Thawne was declared dead the day before his death penalty. Meanwhile in Central Kingdom, Barry became the youngest crown prince and ruler of the realm, under the foster care of Joe West and Lord Harrison Wells. But the damage was done and everything in his life changed that night. And he would never forgive the monster that now was in front of him again. 

Barry was silent and perplexed and he felt sick. He wanted to kill the man and then run and disappear and forget everything. His mind decided to temporarily shut down.

"Let's go Barry..." – said Cisco concerned when he noticed that Barry was shaken by the memories and the situation.

Barry didn't say a word as he sheathed his blade.

"See you around Barry..." – taunted Eobard smiling wickedly and then disappearing in the dark followed by a streak of lightning.

Barry ignored the man and started walking in the opposite direction followed by Cisco. The prince was shaking and walking really fast and Cisco was having problems keeping up with his young friend’s pace.

"Barry wait!" – said Cisco trying to follow.

The prince didn’t stop, he just walked and walked until he was out of the palace and felt the cold wind hit his face and he stopped under a huge tree in the centre of the square. He was having a hard time breathing and Cisco noticed it, he was really concerned for his friend, Zoom and the arranged marriage were a problem and now they also had to deal with the not-dead for fifteen years-assassin of Barry’s parents. This was just getting too messy and he hasn’t even told Barry about his vibe _. ‘Holy shit his vibe... Leonard might choose Hartley.’_

"I am sorry I couldn’t stay there… I needed some fresh air." – murmured Barry softly with a disbelieving expression on his features. "How the hell can he still be alive?"

"I don’t know Barry!" – confessed Cisco as puzzled as Barry was.

"And how can he be here? Does King Leonard know that Thawne is a murderer and he still invites him to his palace, knowing that he killed my parents? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, no… Barry I don’t think so." – said Cisco honestly, but wondering exactly the same thing in his mind. "You know that the north doesn’t have much communication with Central, maybe they don’t even know about his past, the hell Barry we thought Thawne was dead for fifteen years, they probably got the message that the murderer of the King and Queen was dead…so maybe they didn’t know, you now they have a lot of problems here also, with this cold environment and also I heard that King Leonard have problems with the Santini family that is really violent and lately they have been raiding the villages of the Winter Realm."

"But the name… _Thawne_ …"

"Remember that we didn’t expose the name of the murderer of your parents, the High Council decided to keep it in secret, because they thought that telling the other realms that the right hand of King Henry Allen was the murderer was going to show weakness and chaos inside of our realm, so they just sent word that the killer was found and killed."

"Shit you are right, I forgot about that…"- Barry exhaled and hesitated, Cisco was right they probably didn’t knew. After a short silence Barry groaned. ‘I thought that he was dead, that he had paid for killing my parents but he was living here all along. Ughh…he should be death and rotting."

"I agree. That dude gets weirder every time we see him and it is really creepy how obsessed he is with you. We need to tell General Singh and Harrison, and you should always be escorted Barry, do not wander alone, it is to dangerous."

"This is going to complicate things, I need to concentrate on our plan, I need King Leonard to agree to join me, so that we could stop Zoom with the weapon we have yet to design and we need the northern army… but now I can’t even think…and I feel so disgusted and angry…"

"Barry calm down …"– said Cisco nervously.

"I can’t… I am afraid that the man, who almost raped me, is going to tell my past to the King just to ruin our plans. I can’t fight Zoom alone."

"He won’t tell him Barry. Eobard doesn’t seem like a man who likes to gloat of his unfinished business or failures…and any ways I don’t think King Snart will reject you because of that…you were just a kid and thanks to the gods nothing happened."

"I know but I’ve been hiding that for so long... I just don’t want the King to know…I don’t want to give him another reason to _think less of me_."

"He won’t think less of you." – said Cisco a little bit unsure. "Barry, there is something I need to tell you."

The prince furrowed his brow. "What? Please tell me it is something good…I don’t think I can handle more problems…"

Cisco exhaled he need to tell Barry and the sooner the better.

"No Barry just listen… it’s just that after breakfast I went to take a walk with Lisa and-"

"And she is totally your type… I know" – the prince trailed off amused.

Cisco chuckled. "Is not about type Barry... Its about the right kind of vibe."

Barry laughed and rolled his eyes skyward. "So you like Princess Lisa…" repeated Barry. "Relax I already knew, I noticed it at breakfast. I think it is fine, she seems really nice... just be careful with drooling in front of King Snart he might ice you."

Cisco smiled at his friend. "Your Highness, I appreciate your approval and concern for my welfare, but could you please just shut up for a moment and listen to me, for once in your lifetime" – said Cisco trying to stop Barry from rambling and trailing off, to finally explain him about the vibe he had of Hartley and Snart.

Barry pouted. "Sorry I am anxious and angry and I can’t seem to focus."

"Yeah I noticed, but listen this is important…when I was walking with Lisa, King Leonard appeared and-"

"Barry!" – a woman yelled.

"For fuck’s sake!" – Cisco yelled annoyed with the interruption and Barry widened his eyes at his friend’s reaction and chuckled slightly. Both of them turned to see Caitlin and Harrison walking really quickly to rush to their side.

"Thank the gods! There you are!" Caitlin said. "And I heard that Cisco! Stop cursing it brings bad luck…"

"Barry we need to talk." Harrison added distressed trying to catch his breath. "Lord Eobard Thawne is alive. We don’t know how but as soon as we knew we began looking for you to warn you..."

"Yeah… too late, we already had a really eventful encounter with the creepy obsessed old man." Cisco explained annoyed.

"Are you okay Barry?" Caitlin asked worried looking up to meet his gaze.

"Yes I am fine. He didn’t do anything, he just… teased me."

"We need to warn the Princess and the King!" Caitlin murmured. "That man is really dangerous and I don’t feel at ease knowing that he is targeting Barry."

"I agree."  Harrison stated with authority. "Cisco, Caitlin, I think you two should go and warn Princess Lisa about the man, just tell her about him killing Barry’s parents, don’t tell her about the incident with Barry. We want to keep that as a secret."

They both nodded.

"I will accompany Barry to the Great Hall; I know you haven’t eaten since morning and you need to eat something, you can both join us later if you wish, afterwards we are going to look for General Singh and ask him to assign two of our most loyal guards in front of the prince’s room and escort him wherever he goes and tomorrow we will have a small meeting, we need to discuss our options and design a weapon. I heard King Oliver and Lady Felicity just arrived and we should tell them also our plans."

Barry nodded in agreement.

"Also, Cisco, Caitlin, even if you tell Princess Lisa about Thawne she might not be able to do anything, it seems Lord Eobard Thawne has been, during his fifteen years of disappearance, working in his status and reputation in the Winter Realm, he is a very smart man and he is now part of the King’s Council, he lives in the outskirt of the winter realm but he come regularly to the capital, so without proofs to backup our story, they can’t act, specially if they know that the murderer of the King and Queen was pronounced dead fifteen years ago. The story is complicated and they might not believe us, but they should be warned."

"Yes you are right!" Caitlin murmured nodding. "Let’s go Cisco, see you both later. Barry please take care."

Barry nodded and saw how his friends entered the castle and disappeared.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked worried placing his hand over Barry’s shoulder in reassurance.

"I feel so many things right now that I don’t know how I feel… does it makes any sense?"

"A little bit." Harry said troubled to see Barry suffering. "I know you are afraid, but sometimes the only way to move forward is to revisit the things in your past that were holding you back. You will have to deal with them head on, no matter how scary they may be. Because once you do, you'll see that you can go further than you ever imagined. Don’t let Eobard ruin your past, present and your future. Everything is going to be all right and I promise that Thawne will pay eventually for his acts. And I assure you Barry that your mom and dad would be very proud of the man you have become."

"Thanks Harry, don’t worry I think I can handle this…I was just too shocked."

"I can imagine, I was also really shocked. I must admit that I never saw this coming."

Barry nodded miserable.

"Come on, let’s go inside the castle, it seems that is going to rain really hard."

Wells and Barry entered the warm castle and they went straight to the Great Hall. The prince appreciated their destination because even though he was disgusted with the recent turn of events he was still starving. The Great Hall was really luxurious and superbly ornamented, there was a long table full with a huge variety of food and there were some musicians happily playing the lute on the back. To Barry’s surprise, Oliver and Felicity were there already having supper and there were also some other nobles he didn’t recognize and in the far end of the table was King Leonard seating next to Lord Rathaway, General Mark Mardon and Lady Shawna Baez. Barry felt Leonard’s icy glance follow him since he entered the hall and he was starting to feel anxious but smiled brightly when he saw Felicity almost running towards him.

"Barry! Oh my god! I have missed you so much!" – she exclaimed hugging him with the strength of a bear. He laughed feeling so happy and safe in her arms.

"I am so glad to see you too Felicity!"

"Barry!"  Oliver said smiling. "It’s been a long time. You have grown a lot."

"Shut up Oliver!" the prince murmured feeling his face turn a scarlet shade and they laughed. Harrison also started greeting his old friend of Starling Kingdom and Felicity.

"How was your trip?" Barry asked curious.

"Uneventful and long." Oliver answered. "But we heard about yours, the Multiplex Knight and the Mist, it seems like Zoom really is after you Barry, you should be careful."

"I am…" he said quickly and Oliver stared at him. "Well I try to be…"

"We should eat, come sit next to us…" Felicity added smiling. "We need to catch up..."

Barry agreed and the four of them seated and started eating the incredible banquet. Barry poured some wine in to his goblet while Oliver started chatting about the new treaties of Starling Kingdom, then Barry talked about Iris that was going to have a baby with Eddie and that Joe was really excited to finally become a grandfather and Wally an aunt, later they recalled the time when Sir John Diggle saw Barry running using his speed force and his funny reaction, or when Cisco tried to use the wooden ladder that Oliver used for training and failed miserably and finally the time when Oliver was trying to teach Barry to case the surrounding areas during a fighting and shot two arrows to Barry’s back.

"I still hate you for that!" Barry admitted feeling betrayed. "You really shot me!’

Oliver laughed. "You heal fast."

"Felicity don’t laugh you knew and you didn’t warn me!"

"I told you that it is practically impossible to tell when Oliver is making a joke."

Barry sighed defeated and turned quickly his gaze towards Leonard who was still watching him intently and Barry felt hot and uncomfortable and broke the visual contact. He had the unnerving feeling that Leonard, Hartley and Lady Shawna were talking about him but he dismissed the thought. He wanted to relax and enjoy the evening.

"Are we interrupting something?" Cisco asked and Felicity beamed watching the famous inventor of Central Kingdom.

"Cisco! Great to see you" Felicity exclaimed watching his friend. "Cait!"

Barry smiled watching the warm reunion, lately with the war in the south and Zoom he felt like he had forgotten how to smile and laugh whole-heartily. He felt safe.

"I can’t believe you are marrying Queen!" Ciscoblurted teasing. "Why is everyone getting engaged?"

"Who else is engaged?" Oliver inquired surprised taking a drink of his wine.

"Well Ronnie and Caitlin…" Cisco explained grinning and Caitlin turned red.

"Congratulations!" Felicity said and Oliver smiled. "We should celebrate! Where is Ronnie?"

"Oh he is accompanying Sir Martin Stein and Jax. They wanted to explore the town and buy some stuff in the marketplace."

"Oh well tomorrow we can celebrate together during the Princess Party."

Caitlin smiled and nodded.

Princess Lisa Snart was standing on a side watching the happy reunion and she felt nostalgic. She wanted to feel that way again with Len. Just like when Mick was alive. She glanced in her brother direction and saw him looking at Barry, it was a look that she hadn’t see Len use since Mick died, it was look full of curiosity, awe and little hint of lust. She smiled. Maybe with a little push her stubborn brother will finally see that the young prince was worth all the trouble that he was going to bring to the Winter Realm. She then glanced at Barry direction and she chuckled, the kid was finishing his third plate of food.  _Damn, where the hell does that amount of food go?_

"Barry…" the Princess said smiling. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the balcony, I want some fresh air and a word with you."

"Sure, it would be my pleasure." – Barry stood up and offered his hand to the Princess and both of them exited the Great Hall, leaving the cheerful group behind. It was already night and the cold wind was blowing with full strength. Barry could see that there were no stars, probably because the sky was full of clouds ready to pour over the realm. From the balcony, Barry saw the lights of the town shimmer in the distance and smiled amazed of the view.

"Wow this is amazing." Barry said admiring the lights.

"I like this view a lot. It reminds me that my people is safe and resting in their homes."

"That is a nice thought." – said Barry turning to his side to meet Lisa’s eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry I just wanted a minute with you, Cisco and Caitlin told me about Lord Eobard Thawne, that he killed your parents fifteen years ago. I am so sorry, we didn’t knew about him, my father was the man who gave him the nobility title and his position on the council but I assure you that Lenny and I didn’t knew of his dark story and past."

Barry smiled. "It’s okay Lisa don’t worry. I understand."

"Can I hug you Barry?"

Barry laughed with the sweet and unexpected request. "Sure.'

Lisa embraced Barry and felt the warmth of the speedster. He was so lean but strong. They remained like that for a moment and then Lisa released the Prince. ‘I will warn Leonard about Eobard. The council and the nobles support Eobard, we can’t do anything without proof but we will keep an eye on him, I assure you that you won’t be in danger.’

"I think that’s a good idea, that man isn’t trustworthy. But Lisa, don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Lisa giggled. "Barry I really want to believe that but that is completely bullshit."

Barry laughed.

"Lisa!"- Leonard called from the arched doorways that lead to the balcony.

The Winter King approached the prince and his sister. Barry thought that he seemed mad, but honestly King Leonard was too hard to read. ‘Lisa could you please wait for me in the Great Hall, I would like to speak to Prince Bartholomew in private.’

"Sure Lenny." – Lisa beamed excited thinking that finally her stupid brother was going to make time to talk to Barry and she blinked an eye playfully at Barry leaving them alone. Barry smiled.

"Your Majesty, I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me..." – the prince confessed a little mortified.

Len sighed watching the shy smile Barry was wearing, or the kid was really naïve or a master in deceiving and hiding his true intentions.

"I was."

"Y-You were? Why?" Barry asked perplexed little surprised with the King’s honesty. Leonard remained silent.

"Did I do something that offended you?"

"No…until now."- the King replied.

Barry furrowed his brow, awaiting an elaboration.

"I don’t appreciate you manipulating my sister, Prince Bartholomew. Don’t deny that you are trying to win her so that I chose you as my fiancé."

"W-What?" Barry said too stunned to even defend himself.

"It seems that Hartley was right… you are very smart, but that dishonourable plan won’t work with me. So if you wish to say something concerning the arranged marriage you can say it directly to me. _Now_."

Barry was completely shocked into stillness and he was trying to collect himself enough to react.  _What the hell was King Leonard talking about?_

"I apologize, Your Majesty…"– he said quietly. "But I would never dare to do such a thing you seem to be accusing me of. I respect and care for Princess Lisa enough to never disrespect her or to try to influence her in my favour and with all due respect Your Highness, I think you are underestimating her if you think that she can be manipulated."

King Leonard approached Barry enough to invade his personal space as a threat and the prince felt the King’s beautiful icy eyes painfully pierce his soul and honour with such accusations. Barry tried to take a step back but the stony balcony stopped him to do so.

"This is a warning Bartholomew, you approach my sister to try to be on my good side or to collect information of the Winter Realm and next time I promise I won’t be merciful."

Barry looked hurt and he turned his face to the side, he didn’t want to see the King’s eyes, and Leonard felt suddenly guilty of intimidating and threatening the young prince like that, but he need to  _protect_ Lisa from any harm, and he already made a decision about his future fiancé who recently showed him how sneaky the young crown prince of Central Kingdom seemed to be.

"I suppose you don’t have anything to say."

After a brief silence Barry tried to defend his honour. "Your Majesty, I-"

"Don’t even bother. Bartholomew _I hate pretexts and liars_ …"

Barry sighed confused and hurt.

"Excuse me, Your Highness."

Barry and Leonard turned to see the man that was approaching them and Barry involuntary froze.

"Lord Thawne..." the King said annoyed with the interruption of the noble but offered a fake cold smile. Leonard hated the man, but his father trusted him and gave him a lot of land and titles, so he now needed to deal with the annoying Lord. "This is Prince Bartholomew Allen, from Central Kingdom."

"Please to meet your acquaintance, _Your Highness_."

Leonard saw that the young Prince became tense.  _Strange._  The kid flinched when Eobard approached him to give him his hand to shake. Barry refused to touch the man and Leonard glimpsed Barry’s face and behind the fearless mask, the young prince was trying really hard to convey, he saw that Barry was really uncomfortable.

"Your Majesty, I was wondering if you would mind if I seize the young prince’s attention for myself?"

Leonard felt that something was weird. He saw Bartholomew and there was something in his hazel eyes that were trying to scream to him to stay, but it was probably just his imagination. He didn’t want to admit it but deep down he had a weakness for the kid.

"Not at all, his all yours Lord Thawne, I should go back and look for Lisa. She must be bored to death waiting for me at the Great Hall..."

Barry felt his heart froze and his breath caught in his throat, he wanted to yell to Leonard to stay by his side, to stay with him and he wanted to grab the king’s strong arm or his blue cape, anything… but he couldn’t. The King loathed him. Eobard smiled and the King left the two men there on the cold and dark balcony, accompanied only by the wind, the distant lights of the northern town and an incoming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was my first attempt to write a dark chapter and an obsessed villain. Let me know what you think! :O Suggestions are very welcome! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D Thank you!!  
> Ps. I officially hate Eobard Thawne.


	7. Lightning Storm

King Leonard entered the Great Hall and stopped at the overwhelming sight. He unconsciously smiled. He thought that he was going to find a very annoyed Lisa for making her wait while he was talking to Prince Bartholomew, but to his surprise what he saw made him feel wistful. Lisa was laughing and joking with the young prince’s friends, with the annoying King Oliver and his fiancé. Lisa seemed so happy. She was beaming next to the weird inventor from Central Kingdom, who was obviously smitten with her beauty.

He had forgotten what was having laughter and happiness in the castle. He missed seeing his sister happy and the worst part was that he was aware that it was his fault; he had deprived his sister from this happiness for two long years, it was his responsibility to make her happy and he failed. He felt hollow, they used to have so much laughter and music, and love and warmth in the palace and then with Mick’s death everything changed, he lost his way and he had forsaken everything, his sister and his duties. He changed. And now what remained of him was a lost man with shattered dreams.

Lisa couldn’t stop laughing from a bad joke Cisco made about Oliver’s aim, when she turned to the door and saw Len standing there alone near the great arched door. He looked utterly defeated and miserable. She frowned worried and excused herself from the cheerful conversation and walked towards her brother, leaving behind the warmth and laughter she had been waiting to enjoy for years. Leonard smiled shyly when he saw that she was coming his way. She was so beautiful and he was a really proud and over-protective brother.

"Lenny are you okay?" – said Lisa holding tenderly Len’s face with her hands. He saw Lisa’s concern in her softer blue-gray eyes. "I saw you standing here all alone and you seemed _absen_ t."

"Don’t worry Sis, it’s just that I remembered that the last time we had so many guests in the palace was when Mick and I we were celebrating our anniversary two years ago. It feels like it was in another lifetime. I still can’t believe we were celebrating ten long years of marriage. My memories seem like scenes from a different life… a different me."

Lisa smiled. "I know… sometimes I feel the same way."

"Can we please go back to those days?"

"Those were really good times Len, but you know we can’t go back." - Lisa said smiling sadly and understanding Len’s feelings. "It’s impossible to travel through time."

"You know…in that moment I never thought that good times could end. I felt invincible next to Mick. Strong and fierce Mick. _My fire_." – murmured Len remembering his beloved husband. "But everything faded away and now only ashes remain."

Lisa nodded and Len gave her a shy smile.

She cherished so much those memories when they used to be a happy family.

"Do you remember the surprise we made for him that day?' – the King asked Lisa.

The Princess felt her eyes start watering with the memory but she smiled through the silent tears that refused to fall. "Of course I remember silly. We almost burned the Great Hall and our guests. Your brilliant idea of having a show with fire for Mick literally backfired and one of the dancers tripped and her torch landed on the wooden table and it caught fire and then hell went loose…"

Len laughed remembering the chaos. "Mick was so thrilled."

"We were so drunk that we just sat there laughing while the flames burn the Great Hall…"- added Lisa. "I still remember that the guests were totally scared and they started running from the chaos and then General Mark Mardon caused a huge storm inside the castle to try to extinguish the flames, but he was so drunk that he couldn’t control his powers and he broke all the huge stained glasses of the high arched windows with the wind and the lightning he involuntarily caused. Mick couldn’t stop laughing… his laugh was so contagious."

"You know looking back I wouldn’t change a thing of our rogue family." – murmured Len. "Everything was so perfect. I miss him so much..."

"I know. I miss him too but he is gone Len and you have to move on. You need to be strong. Those memories we shared with Mick they’ll always stay with us, but we can create more good memories if we open to new possibilities."

He nodded feeling the cold ring on his left hand and sighed. She was right.

"I will try..." – he said lifting his gaze to take a glimpse of Hartley who was laughing with Mardon and Shawna at the end of the long table.

She smiled thinking that maybe Leonard will finally start considering a new beginning and a new story, hopefully with Barry… _Barry…where is Barry?_

"By the way Len…"-  she asked nervous. "Where is Prince Bartholomew?"

"He stayed outside with Lord Thawne…" - Len answered uninterested until he saw Lisa’s beautiful face contort in to fear.

_"He what?"_

Len surveyed Lisa’s reaction with curiosity and repeated himself.

"He is with Lord Eobard Thawne outside talking.'

"He is with Thawne? _You left them alone?_ Oh my god…" – she said feeling her heart start beating so quickly that it was almost painful. She had a dreadful feeling in her gut. " _Shit."_

"What?" - Len asked suddenly worried with his sister’s reaction. " _Lisa what’s wrong?"_

Lisa didn’t even bother answering her older brother as she started running towards the balcony. " _Barry, please be safe."_

Len followed her completely shocked and confused.

 

* * *

 

Barry felt forsaken and lost. He saw King Leonard disappear, without looking back, leaving him alone in the dark facing the murderer of his parents. Not that Leonard was aware of that, Barry reminded himself, but he still felt betrayed and scared. For a moment naught was heard but the rushing wind and the thunder of a lightning that fell in the distance that illuminated briefly Thawne’s face revealing his twisted smile.

"It seems your pitiful plan is meant to fail _Your Highness_. You must be _so desperate."_

Barry was petrified but he was trying to show Eobard that he wasn’t frightened, but he was noticeably failing to do so and to Barry’s horror that seemed to excite Thawne even more. The prince shivered, he wasn’t sure if it was caused by the cold, disgust or the fear. The wind was getting stronger and some cold drops of water started falling on his face.

"Clearly King Leonard isn’t interested or concerned about you." – said Eobard leaning into Barry’s personal space. "If you were to choose me Barry, I would never leave you like that. So vulnerable...defenseless and exposed." – added the man tracing Barry’s arm tenderly with his right hand. Barry shivered and closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear. Thawne smiled… he loved to see Barry’s reactions.

"Tell me Bartholomew, how does it feel to be discarded like that?" - said the older man with a frightening grin enjoying the pain and hate reflected in Barry’s eyes.

"I… I wasn’t _discarded_."

Thawne was going to continue teasing the young prince but he suddenly stopped and remained silent gazing at the younger prince. He studied Barry for a good minute and he found himself beyond surprised.

"Don’t’ tell me…" – said the man looking again at Barry’s hazel eyes. "It can’t be…'

Eobard started laughing loudly startling the young prince. Thawne’s laugh sent cold shivers trough Barry.

"You have fallen for him, for the coldhearted King..." – the older man stated amused. "I can see it in your eyes… and he isn’t even thinking of you as a proper suitor, you’re just a nuisance to him. This is rich."

Barry swallowed hard trying to ignore Thawne’s words. He wasn’t falling for Leonard. ‘ _Impossible’._ The man was cold and unreachable. The King loathed him and besides he didn’t even know Snart… he might have rescued him from dying, but the King just probably did it for diplomacy and decency.

"I’m not."

"Oh yes you are my prince… you can try and deny it all you want Bartholomew, but this look on your face is exactly the same you had when you thought you were in love with Lady Iris West and your love was unrequited. _I know you Barry_. Oh this is gold. You want King Leonard to _fuck you and he isn’t even interested_ … I wonder what Leonard would think if I were to pound your perfect ass first. Here… _right now_."

"You sicken me." – said Barry sounding braver than he felt.

Eobard scoffed. "Poor prince it seems your new love isn’t interested in you again…it looks like you are destined to _never_ be loved. What a sad fate."

Barry was hurt, he knew that he wasn’t lucky in love and he wasn’t even expecting to find love in the Winter Realm with the arranged marriage, but he wanted to believe that maybe some day he was going to find someone who would truly love him.

"I can’t love you Barry. I don’t do love." – Thawne said licking his lips. "But I promise I could make moan in ecstasy every night..."

The man was disgusting and he just trying to provoke him. ‘ _Just ignore him and escape’_. The prince pushed Thawne and tried to get away with his speed but Eobard matched his speed and grabbed Barry’s right wrist painfully and pulled the prince hard towards him with a charge of electricity. Barry hissed in pain feeling his eyes watering.

"Where do you think you are going Barry? We are not done yet."

"Anywhere… _far away from you_.' – the prince replied boldly.

"Were you going to look for King Leonard?" the man teased smirking. "Do you want him to _save you_ Bartholomew?"

"I don’t need to be saved." Barry spat with rage. "Release me, I don’t want to fight you Thawne."

""Oh no…you want to, but you can’t… there is a difference Barry. You want to kill me, but you know that if Leonard were to find us fighting here, he would blame _you_ not me. I am part of the High Council of the Winter Realm and I have a great reputation here. Who do you think they would believe Barry? Me or the spoilt prince of Central Kingdom?"

Barry knew that he couldn’t fight Thawne, he couldn’t fight a noble of the north, and his actions could cause a political trouble.

"Just let me go Thawne." the Princemurmured . He didn’t want to give the King another problem and another reason to think that he was weak.

"Never and especially not now that I finally found you again. You need to know that I will follow you to depths of the earth if I need to. You can’t escape me Barry I am as fast as you are."

"Release me at once, Thawne." – Barry ordered fixing his hazel eyes on his enemy.

 _"Make me."_ \- murmured the evil speedster with a crooked smile. "I want to see you try."

 _"Fuck you!"_  – Barry groaned regretting instantly his choice of words. " _Well done Barry…"_ he reproached himself on his mind.

"Yes. I will like very much to fuck you but I’ll be on top." –replied Thawne with lust imagining Barry under him and begging for him all sweaty and flushed, arching his back in pleasure. Barry glared feeling his face turn a scarlet shade.

"Blushing for me Barry? I feel flattered…" – he said leaning forward. "So _beautiful_... Leonard must be blind to leave you here with me. He is an idiot."

Eobard laughed feeling the rain pour and the storm unleash over them. They were both wet from head to toes and Barry started shivering.

"Get away from me Thawne I swear I will kill you…"

"Again with the empty threats Bartholomew? Don’t you ever get tired?"

Barry struggled to get free.

"So innocent _my prince_ …let me change that…."

Eobard leaned so quickly, that Barry couldn’t even react when he felt Eobard’s fingers entwine in his hair to pull Barry’s head back forcefully, Barry moaned in pain and Eobard lowered his lips grinding a hard rough kiss on the prince’s perfect lips. Barry quickly jerked his head free of the revolting kiss, but he could not free himself of Thawne’s strong grip.

"Sooner or later Bartholomew you will be mine, I won’t let Leonard touch you, or anybody else for that matter, if you are not mine, you won’t be anybody else’s. I swear I will kill you before anyone touches you. I promise I would make you suffer the same pathetic fate of your parents."

Barry felt fury when Eobard mentioned his parents. He snapped. He didn’t care anymore. He was going to kill Thawne. " _You are dead Thawne!"_  – Barry whispered with a death glare charging his lightning speed to end for good his foe.

 

* * *

 

Princess Lisa and King Leonard Snart reached the large balcony almost out of breath and what they saw left them completely speechless. They saw Eobard grab Barry’s hair and pull it back forcefully, Barry moaning in pain, and then Thawne kissing roughly the prince. Leonard felt his heart drop. He was going to kill the man for touching the kid like that. That abusive bastard unconsciously reminded him of his sadistic late father King Lewis. 

Lisa gasped and Leonard was going to shout to Thawne to stay away from the Prince, when they saw Barry whisper something and then an explosion of a red streak and yellow electricity sparking in the dark night as they impacted each other over and over again. The clash was impressive and destructive. Lisa and Len felt the vibrant energy in the air, it was almost tangible and electrifying. Leonard felt a shudder run through his body. Never, in his forty and three years he had witnessed such display of power. Prince Bartholomew and Lord Eobard were going in full strength with the speed force and no one was holding back.

"They are going to kill each other!" Lisa exclaimed through the sound of the unforgiving thunderstorm and the sound of the howling wind. The scene was intimidating but she still tried to get near the speedsters fighting in the balcony but their energy was too strong and they were causing a whirlwind of lightning.

"Lisa don’t get so close to them!" Leonard yelled grabbing her sister roughly by her hand. ‘Are you crazy? It is too dangerous!’

"We need to save him!"- She yelled feeling the cold hard rain and seeing the red and yellow lightning strike the outside wall of the castle. They were destroying everything.

"Barry!" Lisa yelled alarmed but the speedsters didn’t seem to stop.

"Len we need to stop them before Thawne hurts Barry."

Len stood next to his sister watching in awe the display of strength the two speedsters were showing. He could use his powers to stop them but there was a high probability that he could hit Barry and he didn’t want to hurt the kid now that he knew that the cold was really bad for the speedsters and that those wounds were really hard to heal.  

"Do _something_!" Lisa ordered watching her brother helplessly.

"I can’t use my powers." he roared angry.

"Why?" – Lisa yelled frustrated. "What do you mean?"

"I could wound Bartholomew badly…" – he yelled. "They are too fast and I can’t get a clean shot."

Lisa grasped the situation. They needed to do something, but Len was right, the cold was very bad for speedsters and she didn’t want him to accidentally harm Barry. The two speedsters were trading punches in an unimaginable speed and Lisa saw how on the balcony’s floor blood was starting to pool under them. Someone was badly hurt. Hopefully Thawne. For a second Lisa and Leonard saw how Barry lunged forward striking Eobard in the face with his fist covered in electricity. The older man stumbled but laughed. This was a sick game to Eobard and the prince was definitely using all his strength; he wanted to end the duel fast. He wanted to kill Lord Eobard.

"Len we need to stop them!"

"Yes I know, but do you have an idea on how to do it without injuring the prince?"

"Shoot the fucking floor!"

Len immediately understood Lisa’s plan and used his channeling ability to freeze the entire floor of the large balcony using the water that lay accumulated on the ground thanks to the strong rain.

A blue blinding light appeared from the Kings hands and   the cobblestone surface turned into slippery ice and Prince Bartholomew and Lord Eobard quickly slipped, falling instantly to the floor. Barry grunted in pain and Eobard fell hitting his head and remained unconscious and motionless on the cold hard ground. The prince registered a lot of aching in his head and torso, Eobard had connected a lot of punches directly in to his chest and his wounds were probably going to bruise badly. Barry spitted some blood and frowned as he stood back up. His face was bloody and his eyes were full of rage and hate. He was in frenzy.

"Barry!" – Lisa shrieked. "Barry stop! Look at me!"

The Prince didn’t respond, he just raced towards Eobard and grabbed the unconscious man by the neck. He needed to finish this now. He needed to kill Eobard and avenge his parents. He needed to end his nightmares. Defeat his unfair past.

"Bartholomew stop" Leonard roared rushing to stand in front of the Prince. "Release the man. It’s over."

"It will never be over. Nothing can take the pain away." Barry stated coldly watching directly to Leonard’s deep blue eyes. "There will be always the unforgiving pain from losing the ones you love before their time."

Leonard shivered. There was so much strength and hate in Barry’s gaze and so much truth in his words. He could relate to the feeling of losing someone he loved. He didn’t know much about the Prince’s past but something must have triggered that rage and pain.

"Kid stop it! Snap out of it. You can’t kill Lord Thawne, he is part of our High Council and that could cause a war."

 _"A war?"_  – Barry laughed feeling his warm tears stream down his bloody face. "You would declare a war against me if I were to kill this man?"

"I didn’t mean it like that kid…" – Len replied irritated. "If you do this… there is no going back. There would be consequences."

Barry exhaled. He wanted to do it but he couldn’t. He wasn’t a murderer. Thawne was right about that. He felt his hot tears falling from his eyes mingling with the cold and hard raindrops that stubbornly kept falling. _He couldn’t do it_. Thawne was at his mercy and he wasn’t going to be able to kill him and finally avenge his parents. Barry hesitantly released Eobard and the man fell hard to the icy floor. Leonard saw how Barry slowly returned to his normal self trembling from the rage and probably cold. But there was something off with the kid. The King turned his gaze to his sister for an explication but Lisa was more interested in Barry’s safety than in Leonard’s curiosity. The Princess went directly to the young Prince.

"Barry! Oh my god! Are you okay? You are bleeding really badly."

"I’m fine." Barry answered. His voice was hoarse. "I told you that I could protect myself."

Lisa nodded sadly. "Yes, I saw..."

"What the fuck was that kid?" Leonard enquired infuriated feeling his adrenaline and anger explode. "Why the hell were you trying to kill a Lord from the High Council in my castle? Are you insane?"

"Insane?" Barry snapped trying to wipe some of the blood from his face. "Don’t you dare to judge me Leonard! You haven’t earn that right."

"It’s my castle kid! My rules and I judge whoever I want in my Realm."

"I don't give a damn about your rules Snart." Barry replied through gritted teeth.

"Leonard please stop." Lisa whispered warningly. "Calm down..."

"Lisa don’t tell me what to do and stop defending him." Leonard added coldly. "Go call the guards, order them to take Lord Thawne to the healing wing and to put him a choker rune, I don’t want him running off."

"Fine Len, just don’t say something that you will regret later." Lisa murmured fuming and she turned around leaving the Prince and the King alone in the ruins the two speedsters left after their fight. The rain was still falling unforgivingly. Leonard waited for Lisa to disappear to vent his feelings and anger to the reckless prince.

"What the hell you think you were doing? Since the moment you arrived to this realm the only thing you have brought to me is trouble, I thought that maybe you deserved a chance to prove that you are worth the problem, but your behavior is shameful. You can’t just come as a guest and start beating to death a member of the High Royal Council you just met."

Barry saw the motionless body of his enemy on the floor and tried to explain the situation. He didn’t want King Leonard to hate him.

"He is the murde-"

Leonard reached the Prince and grabbed him with a strong grip by the arm. Barry hissed in pain, Leonard’s grip was strong and his arm was badly hurt. Barry closed his eyes.

"I don’t care what were the reasons Bartholomew. You are Prince! You can’t act like this! You must think before you act. Didn’t your parents teach you something called diplomacy?"

Barry gasped at the mention of his parents and he clenched his fists in despair and frustration.

"Don’t you dare to speak of my parents." The young prince shrieked  hurt. "And what are you talking about Snart? You can’t come and tell me how to act when you are clearly a pathetic excuse of a King, to the point that your sister needed to reach for help out of the Winter Realm and ask for an arranged marriage for her older brother _… pathetic_ …Your people is dying Leonard, the cold is killing them, they have no crops, no cattle and they are constantly raided by the Santini family, they need a ruler not a shadow. You disappeared and left them to die. You are a disgrace."

"Don’t speak of what you don’t know Bartholomew. You don’t know me..." The King snapped releasing his strong grip on Barry and the young prince panted he was clearly aching all over.

"Yes I don’t know you, but at least I tried to get to know you Leonard, but you on the other hand you just shut me out, I tried to reach you and you rejected me twice. Now I understand why they call you the coldhearted King. I thought that those rumors of the court were wrong but you showed me that for the first time they were right."

"Yes they are right Bartholomew; I am a fucking criminal. I am the Demon of the North." Leonard snarled leaning in front of Barry. "Now that you know it, what are you going to do?"

Barry exhaled, he was so angry and wanted to punch the King so hard in the face. "This was terrible idea and a waste of time… I shouldn’t have come to the north" Barry said feeling a massive headache. "I thought I could find help in the Winter Realm but all I found was a shattered Kingdom and a joke for a King."

"You speak as if you were so innocent and perfect Bartholomew, but you just wanted the marriage for your own interests, to make me fight this demon that is following you and threatening to destroy your Kingdom. You wanted to use my powers, my army and me! You must be pretty desperate to come ask for my assistance and for wanting to be my fiancé."

"Yes I am desperate." Barry roared feeling attacked.

"Yes I can see it, you came in to my home and tried to use my sister to get to me."

"I would never use Lisa!" Barry murmured overwhelmed. "I don’t understand why you are saying that or where did you get that stupid idea, but dismiss it because it makes no sense at all. I would never do something like that, I tried to talk directly to you and you were the one that rejected me."

Leonard exhaled and turned his gaze away from Barry.

"And yes Leonard, I wanted your help, I was desperate, Zoom almost killed me, he broke my fucking spine and I couldn’t move for a week. I fear him because I know what he is capable of, he is stronger and faster than me, and I saw how he destroyed a lot of villages in the South killing a lot of innocent people, you have no idea of what I have seen! So yes I hate to admit it but I need all the help I can get to defeat that monster. I want to protect my people and I will do whatever it takes to achieve it, even if I die."

Leonard scoffed. "Ever the hero… It seems to me that _almost dying_ is what you do best, so why would I choose you Bartholomew? What on earth make you think that I would ever choose you as my husband? Your can’t defend your own Kingdom, and you come here to ask for my help, you are _worthless,_ kid."

Barry inhaled feeling hurt. He felt his heart shatter in a thousand pieces. Thawne was right King Leonard just saw him as a nuisance and he inexplicably and foolishly was falling in love with the handsome cold Winter King. He sighed defeated.

"You are right I am worthless…" – Barry felt his eyes fill with tears. "I will leave the castle the day after Lisa’s birthday party, and I officially withdraw my offer as a suitor because it seems it is just an humiliation for you."

Len was shocked with the withdrawal and he was going to speak but Barry stopped him. "Don’t…" The prince’s face was glazed, he frowned, his lips pursed together and eyes unblinking, his piercing look was heartless.

"You are right I can solve my problems on my own I don’t need anyone saving me as you can see and I am going to defeat Zoom or at least die trying, but I am going to do something, I won’t hide like you."

"I’m not _hiding kid!"_

Len’s gaze was intense and didn’t waver from his own, and Barry found himself wanting to turn his head to the side, but he forced himself to stare directly to the King’s blue eyes, he need to show him he was not afraid of him.

"Yes you are hiding, but you are too blind to see it. Snart there is a whole world out there and it is in danger and you aren’t doing anything. You are afraid. You could do so much good but you are… frozen, numb..."

"You have no idea of what I’ve been through! I died two years ago Bartholomew."

"No Leonard, King _Mick Rory died_ , but you are still alive. I didn’t knew your husband but I am certain that he wouldn’t want to see you like this."

"Don’t talk about him kid." Leonard snapped feeling the anger boiling in him.

"You are so full of it Snart!" Barry said exhaling. "I give up… I give up on you, don’t worry Leonard I won’t bother you again, I don’t need you, but if I were to fail in my mission to stop Zoom in Central Kingdom, be warned, the black speedster is going to come for you. Zoom is not only my enemy he is your enemy too."

"I doubt it." Leonard replied coldly.

"He will destroy Central Kingdom…"

"Not my problem…" Leonard stated stubbornly.

"And your beloved and forsaken Winter Realm, Zoom won’t stop, he wants to rule everything on the mortal domains and you won’t-" Barry closed his eyes and breathed in deep through his nose, he felt his sight began to get blurry and dark in the edges. He was going to faint.

Leonard noticed the kid swaying.

"Are you okay?" – Leonard asked still angry but worried. "Bartholomew? Look at me."

Barry steeled himself and looked at the King’s blue eyes.

"I’m okay…" Barry continued weakly. "You won’t even have a chance to fight Zoom and defend the ones you love. Remember this Snart, the only thing that Zoom leaves on his path is death and destruction."

Leonard glared at the young Prince, he was so angry with the kid. For a moment he remained silent. Truthfully he was angry with himself. He hated to admit that the prince was right about a lot of things and that…was hurting his damn pride. He studied the young man standing in front of him who was defiant and arguing with courage against him. He couldn’t deny that Prince Bartholomew Allen was something else. The prince was obviously in pain and hurt but there he was fighting against him trying to make him realize his errors. Barry was panting. Thawne really did a number striking him with full force.

Barry sighed. He wanted to leave. He was dizzy, he tried to move, to walk away from the scene, from the chaos and from Leonard, but he swayed. The King tried to approach the young prince to help him but Barry stopped him with his hand.

"Don’t…I don’t need your help." the young prince murmured hurt.

Barry felt how his blood started to pound in his ears, his headache was killing him and his vision was narrowing on to Snart, he felt his legs giving out under him and he was suddenly falling.

_"Bartholomew?!"_

Barry felt strong arms wrap around him, catching him before he collapsed on the icy ground. Barry groaned clinging involuntarily to Leonard who was now holding him up. He was feeling weak and tired. He used too much energy and he hadn’t eaten enough food.

"I…I’m sorry." Barry whispered barely standing. His hands were clutching Leonard’s strong arms and his legs were shaking badly, basically the king was anchoring him in place. He was feeling warm and he was sweating. "I’m sorry… I just need to eat, my power requires a lot of energy and food and fighting Thawne burned it all."

Leonard nodded understanding and Barry blushed realizing his forehead was pressing into the King’s strong chest. He could hear Leonard’s heart beat. It sounded fast and rhythmic. _Was he nervous?_ Barry closed his eyes briefly wondering if someday he would be lucky enough to find someone who will love him. Barry inhaled and he sensed the cold scent of the King, it was intoxicating and fresh, like a forest. The prince opened his eyes and took a breath to try to stand on his own. He released Leonard and he noticed how he already missed the touch of the older man. The King was watching Barry with curiosity and longing.

Suddenly both of them were startled with the noise of the armors of the two strong guards who were following Lisa to the balcony. She ordered them to grab the unconscious Thawne and to secure a traditional collar full of runes on Eobard’s neck to subdue his powers. The royal guards did as ordered and then disappeared taking the evil speedster immediately to the healing wing of the castle. Lisa approached the King who seemed lost in thought and Barry who looked disappointed and hurt. She could feel the tense situation.

"Barry you should let Caitlin check that gash on your eyebrow is bleeding a lot."

The prince touched his forehead and felt the warm red liquid on his hand. He suddenly realized that he was trembling and he didn’t want Leonard to see him like that…afraid and weak.

"I will. Now if you would excuse me, I don’t want to trouble you both anymore."

Lisa glared at Len after hearing the young prince’s words and Barry left quickly the balcony feeling lost and brokenhearted. The prince entered the Great Hall and his appearance caused the music to stop abruptly and all of his friends gasped, but he didn’t want to deal with them, he was exhausted and in pain and he wanted to be alone, so he made a last effort and flashed in seconds in to his room, disappearing from the Great Hall leaving his friends in shock and wonder.

The prince entered his room and went directly to clean his bloody face and to change his clothes that were wet and freezing. He wanted a hot bath but he was too tired to enjoy it or even wait for the maids to prepare it, so he just changed in to his white sleeping shirt and loose black pants and collapsed over the bed. He was surprised to notice that what hurt him most of the eventful evening were Leonard’s words.

_"Almost dying is what you do best…what on earth made you think that I would ever choose you as my husband? You are worthless. You must be pretty desperate to come ask for my assistance and for wanting to be my fiancé."_

Barry felt how his tears started falling again without his permission. He was hurt not only because Leonard hated him but also because he was starting to fall in love with the strong cold-hearted king. He could still feel Leonard’s heart beating and he closed his eyes trying to feel again his warmth, he let a shaky breath and curled into himself. Thawne was right; King Leonard Snart didn’t care about him. "He was  _Worthless."_

 

* * *

 

King Leonard and the Princess entered the warmth of the Great Hall, with their garments soaking wet from the rain. Lisa lifted her gaze and saw that everyone remained in silence and in shock watching them. They probably didn’t notice the fight that occurred thanks to the music and the hard thunderstorm outside generating so much noise. General Mark Mardon quickly rushed to his King side, while Lady Caitlin and Sir Cisco Ramon rushed out of the Great Hall probably to go out and look for Barry in his private chambers. King Oliver, Lady Felicity and Sir Harrison Wells on the other hand seemed furious of seeing the prince appear in that disheveled look wet from head to toes and with a deep gash on his brow bleeding and they were probably waiting for a proper explanation from Lisa or the King himself.

"What the hell happened?" General Mardon asked  anxious.

"I am wondering exactly the same thing." Leonard said pissed off looking at his sister. "Lisa would you mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

"The prince seemed hurt." Mardon continued worried. "Was he attacked? Is he okay?"

Lisa exhaled trembling; she was freezing and she was feeling terrible for Barry.

"I was going to tell you Lenny, it seems that Lord Eobard Thawne is the murderer of Prince Bartholomew’s parents."

"That’s impossible." Mark added overwhelmed with the information. "The murderer of the King and Queen of Central Kingdom, was pronounced death fifteen years ago."

"It seems that the execution never occurred." – Lisa explained. "It seems Eobard escaped Iron Heights and came to hide in the north, Len you now our father wasn’t a good man, I am afraid he might have helped Thawne regain his title and fortune, knowing of his past."

Leonard was stunned and he had no idea how to properly digest that information.

"So Lord Eobard killed Barry’s parents?"

Lisa nodded sadly. "I think he did it and worst of all is that the man is obsessed with the Prince."

"That fucking lying bastard" Leonard barked furious thinking of Thawne and all the years he was free deceiving the people of the Winter Realm, _deceiving him_. "Why didn’t you tell me sooner Lisa? Why did _the kid_ didn’t say anything?"

"I couldn’t, I didn’t have a chance to talk to you and maybe Barry wanted to tell you too, but you never listen Len."

"Of course I listen."

"Don’t lie, Lenny you have been avoiding him since he arrived to the Palace and today when he was attacked by that sick bastard you started yelling at him like crazy."

Len remained silence. She was saying the true he had screwed up –royally.

"Lisa I didn’t know. How the hell did you want me to react? The kid was going to kill a Lord of the North; you know the punishment for that. What do you think the Council would have done to Barry? I was trying to stop him before he did something he would regret later. I wanted to protect him."

Lisa looked up to meet her brother’s deep blue eyes; he just called involuntarily Prince Bartholomew, as ‘ _Barry’_ and he didn’t notice it. She grinned. Maybe there was still hope; maybe with a little push Len will finally see what she already knew. Leonard did care for the kid and he was slowly falling for the prince.

"Lenny, he was probably scared to death and you just left him there alone with the assassin of his parents who was clearly trying to abuse of him, you saw the kiss…he defended himself of his attacker and then you went coldhearted mode and started blaming it on him what happened."  Lisa sighed angry. "You need to fix this Lenny."

Leonard sighed. _‘Well Fuck’_. He screwed up big time. He remembered Barry’s scared face when Thawne approached them, it hadn’t been his imagination the kid was terrified and he was silently pleading him to stay with him…. and then his hurt expression when he told him that he wasn’t worth all the trouble. That he was worthless. _‘I am an idiot.’_

"I cant fix this Lisa, it is over." The King murmured remembering Barry’s words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Prince Bartholomew withdraw his offer as suitor." Lisa and Mark gasped in unison.

"Are you serious?" Lisa asked incredulous. Len nodded.

"What did you told him to hurt him so badly? The kid was clearly falling for you Len."

"I may have told him that he was worthless."

"LEN! What the hell possessed you to tell him something so cruel?"

"I was angry Lisa. I’m sorry okay. I am a broken old man and the kid said some truths that I may have been avoiding for this two years and I overreacted."

"No shit…" – said Lisa annoyed. "Len, you need to fix this."

"I can’t he probably hates me, he sees me as a joke of a King."

"Right now you are."

Len glared annoyed.

"He is leaving the day after your birthday party."

"Then you are lucky Len, you still have one day to show him that he is worth it."

"He hates me Lisa, he won’t talk to me."

Lisa laughed. "You are an idiot Len, that kid has a really good heart I know that if you try to reach out to him he is going to let you in."

Len sighed watching his sister and then he glanced at Hartley.

"I don’t know what to do."

Lisa followed Len’s eyes and saw Hartley watching them and she exhaled.

"Listen to me…" – she said grabbing her brother’s arm. "I know you like Hartley, I also like him, the kid is useful and sometimes funny and obnoxious, but you don’t love him Len. Hartley has been a good _lover_ and help for you since Mick died but you are still broken and suffering. You haven’t move on from Mick and I really think that Barry, with time, can heal you."

"How? How on earth do you know that Lisa?"

"Look… Barry has been with us half a day and he already made a chaos of you."– she explained calmly. "You haven’t noticed it but you are feeling again, you are not frozen anymore. Barry made you fluster, angry, sad, worry and he make you remember what was to feel alive again. I have tried to reach you for two years Len and with one fight Barry achieved what I couldn’t. He made you see that you are wrong, that you need to wake up from the mourning. That you are alive and you need to keep going."

Len seemed baffled and Lisa smiled.

"Hartley couldn’t reach you either... he tried but he failed."

Len lifted his gaze and saw his sister to her eyes. He was startled.

"It seems like you finally understood."

The King recalled of all of the feelings that Barry made him feel in this short time and he was suddenly speechless. _How didn’t he notice his feelings before?_ He was confused, bewildered, dazed… He remembered that the first thing he felt for Barry was curiosity of his power as a speedster, and when he saw the kid in the Azure Lakes fight he was amazed and impressed with the speed, the Scarlet Speedster. The kid was smart. And then he recalled the scene of the Mist dropping an unconscious Barry to the ground and it made his heart clench. He remembered his first thought. ‘ _Kid don’t die on me.’_ He reminisced the beautiful deep and captivating green hazel eyes looking right at him, he was so confused and then Barry’s soft lips.

Then there he was at night next to Barry’s bed thinking how attractive the young prince was and he lustfully started wondering how good would it feel to kiss the Prince’s slightly parted soft lips and then trail his long neck with his kisses, then down to his chest and… Len swallowed. He remembered a very submissive and vulnerable Barry lying in the bed. _Who was he kidding? The kid had captivated him since they first met._ The prince was indeed quite charming and endearing, but he didn’t want to feel anything again, that’s why he has been avoiding Barry, because he was falling in love with him. His damn cold heart was melting. But he was afraid of caring again, caring too much and then losing again. He couldn’t lose again.

Lisa was right he was afraid. He closed his eyes feeling guilty remembering Barry’s eyes pleading him to stay next to him and he left him with Thawne. He didn’t want to admit it but deep down he had a weakness for the kid. _No it wasn’t weakness…_ it was that Barry was everything he wanted, he was all he needed to feel alive again. He was falling madly in love with the kid and he had been to slow to notice it and now he had royally screwed up, he needed to talk to Barry, and he needed to fix this now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was a huge challenge! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! :D Follow & fave this story for more updates! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D Thank you!


	8. Two Snakes and a Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Some minor changes and i fixed some typos! :P  
> Hope you enjoy!

The thunderstorm was still unleashing its power over the Winter Realm. Cisco and Caitlin could see the lightning fall in the distance through the high arched windows of the hallway. They were running and their steps against the stone corridor echoed loudly. They needed to check if Barry wasn’t badly hurt. They were finally reaching the prince’s room, when Cisco had an idea.

“Cait wait.” Cisco said grabbing Caitlin’s hand and stopped her from opening the door.

“What? What’s wrong?” Caitlin asked worried turning to see her friend.

“I need to tell you something.” Cisco stated anxiously releasing slowly Caitlin’s hand. “It’s very important and it has been bothering me since morning.”

“Cisco, can’t it wait?” she asked unsure turning to see the door. “We really should check Barry’s health first. The wound on his forehead looked bad.”

“No it can’t wait...it’s just a second.”

Caitlin was more than surprised with her friend’s bold answer and she nodded curious. “Ok then… what is it? Are you all right?”

“Yes… it’s that I may have accidentally vibe King Leonard Snart”

“You did what?” Caitlin asked worried watching Cisco’s eyes. “Cisco! Barry told you he didn’t want you to vibe the King.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose it just kind of… accidentally happened. I swear.”

Caitlin raised her eyebrows suspiciously. “Elaborate.”

“King Leonard touched me and I saw him with Sir Hartley Rathaway.”

“So?” She blurted not understanding what Cisco was trying to imply.

“They were kissing. I think Leonard will choose Hartley as his husband. Our plan is doomed to fail. The King won’t choose Barry.”

Caitlin sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Completely sure! That kiss was a real deep kiss with emotions and tongue involved.”

She sighed at Cisco’s description but understood what he meant.

“That’s a problem.”

“Do you think we should tell Barry?” Cisco asked worried.

“No… no at all….”she said thinking. “Remember what Wells told us, that your vibes are possibilities. The future is still unwritten, so we shouldn’t interfere. If we do something we could trigger that future instead of avoiding it.”

“But what if avoiding the vibe, triggers that future instead? I have never failed with my vibes you know and I have a bad feeling about all of this.”

Caitlin sighed. “I don’t know Cisco. This is kind of confusing for me. Maybe we should discuss it with Harry before telling something to Barry.”

“Okay that sounds like a reasonable plan… let’s do that…”

Caitlin nodded and reached the door of Barry’s room and entered slowly followed by Cisco. “Barry?” – she whispered with caution. The room was cold and dark and it was dimly lighted with small candle next to Barry’s bed. Caitlin walked silently and reached the right side of the four-poster bed and saw Barry curled shivering. Her heart fluttered, he looked so defenseless. She reached the blue blankets and covered her friend. She tenderly removed the hair on his forehead and saw that luckily his wound was almost healed.

“Barry?” she whispered silently. The prince slowly stirred and opened his hazel eyes.

“Cait?”

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” The young healer murmured worried. She saw how Barry’s eyes were red from crying and her heart broke. “Are you okay? We wanted to check on you. Are you badly hurt?”

Barry struggled in his bed to a sitting position, fighting the pain his chest. “I’m fine.”

Caitlin sat on the edge of the bed while Cisco approached slowly.

“I’m sorry for worrying you both… I just needed to run. Escape from everything.”

“Don’t worry, the important thing is that you are okay.”  Caitlin said warmly.

Barry nodded grateful.

“So… what happened?” Cisco asked with curiosity. “We saw when two soldiers took Thawne to the healing wing of the castle.”

The prince exhaled unsure of telling them but then he decided that they deserved to know so he started explaining everything. Well _almost everything_. He told them what happened after he accompanied Lisa to the balcony. He told them about the discussion with King Leonard, the assault of Lord Thawne and finally about his second fight with Leonard about his actions. He didn’t regret the fight with Thawne but he felt pretty bad for yelling to the King, specially that he was starting to fall in love with the Winter King, but he didn’t told them that, he didn’t want to worry them more and he knew his chances with Leonard were almost impossible. Anyways he had already made a decision, it was time to return to Central Kingdom and stop Zoom for good, he would explain King Oliver his idea and with the Starling’s army they might have a chance to stop the evil speedster.

Caitlin and Cisco listened keenly and when Barry finished his explanation they were beyond shocked with the situation and remained silent.

“I also decided to withdraw my proposal as a suitor.”  Barry confessed nervously because he wasn’t sure how his friends were going to react to that. He was basically backing off from their original plan. Caitlin was surprised and she quickly turned her glance towards Cisco. Cisco was stunned and they were probably thinking the same… _the vibe._

“We are leaving after Lisa’s party, I think Lisa has been great with us and we should stay for the celebration” Barry stated. “But I refuse to stay for the announcement of the King’s marriage. We have already wasted a lot of our time.”

Truthfully he didn’t want to see whom Leonard was going to choose, the thought of seeing the King with another man make him feel miserable. Cisco glanced at Caitlin worried, if they were to leave the Winter Realm, King Leonard Snart will surely chose Lord Rathaway and the vibe was going to happen.

“Barry are you sure about this?”  Caitlin inquired seeing that deep down Barry was really sad with the decision.

“I am not sure about anything anymore. I feel like I am betraying you and my people by turning away from the marriage.” Barry confessed. “I thought for a moment that our plan was going to work… I was aware that it wasn’t going to be easy but this is just a nightmare. Joe was right this was a stupid idea.”

“It was a stupid idea but it was worth the chance, Barry you did what we thought it was the best to protect our country and I admire you for that. You were willing to sacrifice your love and marry an unknown man just to protect your people. That is a bold decision from a brave hero.”

“I’m not a hero Cait.” – Barry stated miserably. “I can’t even protect myself and then I just screwed our plan. I’m useless... _worthless_ ”

Cisco frowned and Caitlin gasped.

“Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen don’t you ever say that again!” She almost yelled startling the prince. “You are brave and smart don’t think less of yourself. If our plan is going to fail then we are going to do something else, but we fight together. We love you Barry, and you are worth it.”

“Yeah dude, don’t worry we will find the way to create a weapon to stop Zoom and his evil army of meta-humans. I think with Oliver’s help maybe we can achieve it.”

Barry smiled. “Thank you guys, I don’t know what would I do without you.”

“You would probably be dead or worse.” Caitlin muttered smirking.

Barry sighed and Cisco laughed.

“That’s why we are a team. If we remain together we will save Central Kingdom” – she added smiling. Barry nodded happy feeling the encouragement of his friends.

Cisco was going to add something probably witty to Caitlin’s comment but he felt the involuntary link to his powers. He felt numb and disoriented. Suddenly he was having a hazy and dark vision of fire. He was standing near the flames… no they were all around him. He sensed chaos. He couldn’t see a thing, there was too much smoke and in a blink of his eyes the scenery changed and now he was in a cold dark humid place, and there was a loud noise, like water, he turned to face the heavy sound and he saw a powerful curtain of water. He closed his eyes a little nauseated and then he was again in the prince’s room next to Caitlin who was watching him intently and worried.

“Cisco, did you just vibe?” Barry asked alarmed.

“Yeah…” Cisco added confused. “But I didn’t understand what I saw.”

“What did you see?” Caitlin asked with curiosity.

“I saw fire but everything was to hazy and I couldn’t see where I was and then I think I was in a cave under a waterfall, a huge waterfall, it must be a place here in the Winter Realm, because in Central there is no waterfall as big as the one I saw. “

“You only saw fire and a waterfall?”

“Well I was inside the waterfall, I mean…behind it, in a cave… but yeah…weird, I didn’t see anyone. I’m not sure what I vibe.”

“Don’t worry… If you vibe again tell us as soon as you can.” Barry murmured thoughtful. “It may have something to do with Zoom. It could be that he is coming to the Winter Realm and that’s why you saw the fire. It could be an attack. We should ask Lisa if she knows about a place with a cave behind a waterfall”

Cisco nodded. “I will ask her and then I will inform you.”

“We should rest…” Caitlin said yawning. “Tomorrow will be a long day and we have a party to attend and I’m guessing that Cisco will want to make the most of our time here in the Winter Realm with the Princess.”

Cisco shrugged. “Guilty as charged.”

Barry laughed and then his face change in to remorse.

“Cisco, I’m sorry we are not staying longer.”

“Don’t worry Barry, anyways my thing with Lisa is just a _daydream_ , King Leonard forbid me to court his sister.”

 _“He what?_ When?” Barry asked shocked and trying no to laugh imagining the awkward scene between Cisco and King Leonard Snart.

“Today after our breakfast, Lisa and I were walking in the gardens when he found us.”

“That’s too bad, I think you do a really cute couple”  Caitlin added touching Cisco’s shoulder in a supportive way.

“If Lisa wants to be with Cisco, believe me Cait, not even King Snart will be able to stop her.” Barry added confident in Lisa’s power.

“Hope you are right Barry.” Cisco added wishing his friend was right.

“You will see…” Barry added smiling with optimism. He may not have luck in love and maybe he will never be fated to find it, but he was sure that his friends really deserve it. They deserved to be happy and he will do everything in his power to achieve that. 

 

* * *

 

The celebration of Lisa’s birthday arrived. The Winter Palace during the whole day was in state of chaos, the servants were decorating the great hall with silver snowflakes and blue ornaments, the kitchen was full of people preparing the feast and there were guards everywhere protecting the entrance and exit of the castle. Impressive carriages were arriving non-stop with guests, probably Lords and Ladies from the north. Lisa was running from one place to another greeting people and overseeing the work of the servants with the help of General Mark Mardon and Lady Snow who volunteered. On the other hand King Leonard Snart was upset and anxious on his studio. He decided to invite Prince Bartholomew to accompany him for lunch and the Prince quickly declined. He was running out of time to talk to the Prince and the kid wasn’t making it easy for him to apologize and Lisa was so busy that he didn’t wanted to ask her for advise. He was the older brother he should be able to deal with this himself. _How hard could this be?_

There was a knock on the door and the King raised his gaze. “Come in.”

“Thought you were hiding…and it seems like I am right.” Lord Rathaway teased smiling with himself.

“Hartley…”

“Why are you sulking here all alone?”  the young heir of the second wealthiest family of the north asked. “Shouldn’t you be like helping Princess Lisa with all the arrangements and guests?”

Len sighed. “I have more important matters to attend.”

“Here? Hiding in your lair?”

“Shut up.” Len whispered rolling his eyes skyward annoyed.

Hartley walked in front of his large desk passing his right hand over it like feeling the old wood and then he stopped and watched Leonard close his eyes and sulk with a frown. Rathaway smiled fascinated and seated on a chair in front of the King’s desk. “I’m guessing that important matter is related with the handsome prince of Central Kingdom.”

Len opened his eyes and sighed.

“Not your business Hartley… you have done enough.”

“Well you see it is my business… because you are planning on choosing him instead of me, besides my theory that the Prince was using Lisa to get her to manipulate you could have been true… but my bad, it seems I was wrong.”

The King exhaled annoyed.

“How do you know I’m thinking of choosing Bartholomew?”

“Leonard I’m not an idiot. In fact I am quite smart, probably smarter than you and all the northern folks combined, besides I saw you yesterday at the feast, you couldn’t keep your eyes from him.”

Len glared. “I don’t think I can choose him anymore. Yesterday I had a fight with him and I hurt him.”

“Yeah… I noticed…well for the record I think the whole castle noticed too and also there is an interesting rumor spreading like wild fire that Prince Bartholomew withdraw his offer as suitor and that he is leaving tomorrow before noon.”

The King groaned angry.

Hartley laughed. “So it is true…what are you going to do Len?”

“Why do you care?”

“I really don’t care is just curiosity… how do you plan on conquering the fine-looking prince? Do you have a plan?”

“Aren’t you angry that I want to choose Bartholomew instead of you?”

Hartley smirked. “Not at all…”

“Why?” – Len asked with distrust.

“Because I think you don’t have a chance with the prince and it amuses me to see you trying to fix the things you break, because I am not and idiot and I know that you have never been in love with me… I liked what we have Len but I always knew that I wasn’t enough for you and that it would never last. Believe it or not Len I kind of wish you find happiness, you have been in the dark far too long and our Kingdom needs the best version of you if we want to rise from this chaos.”

“I’m sorry kid.”

Hartley’s green eyes briefly widened when he heard Len’s apology.

“Don’t be. I enjoyed our two nights together, wouldn’t change that... and keep in mind that I would be more than willing to participate in a rendezvous with you and the lovely Prince.”

“Don’t push your luck...”

“Just watch then?”

“No.”

“Fine…”- he said pouting. “Whatever, well I just came to tell you this piece of advise, if I were in your place I would take Bartholomew tonight away from the party and try to find somewhere private to sort things out. He won’t decline your invitation in front of a ballroom full of witnesses.”

Len raised his eyebrows surprised on how cunning the kid was.

“Thank you Hartley I will.”

Rathaway nodded smiling. “I will go help Lisa with the arrangements so… good luck, _Your Highness_ , the fate of our Realm rests in your hands _or dick_.”

Len frowned and watched how Rathaway exited his studio and he felt sad, he had used the kid in various occasions when he felt lonely and the kid didn’t deserve that. He was truly and idiot.

 Hartley exited the King’s studio and walked hurriedly through the long hall until he found a place where to hide. He found a small space between two stone columns and disappeared into it. He looked swiftly at his surroundings and he made sure he was alone, then he seized from his coat the small cold item he just stole from the King, he was feeling a little anxious and guilty but this was the only way, and he hide it in a small black pouch that he tied it to the belt around his waist. Feeling the item secured in place, he continued his path disappearing in to the shadows of the hallway.

 

* * *

 

The night arrived to the Winter Realm and Barry watched from his window the full moon shinning bright. He had hided in his room all day, he couldn’t face Leonard after the awful fight, he was feeling mortified, he had said some things he regretted and he didn’t know what to do. He wished that Iris could be here with him to give him some advice, he was feeling so lost…

“Barry are you here?” Caitlin whispered entering the prince’s room.

“Yes, Cait come in.”

The prince turned to see his beautiful friend and he was shocked with the sight, she was wearing a long sky blue dress with silver ornaments with her long hair down.

He smiled. “Wow, Cait, you look stunning.”

She smiled and then suddenly frowned.

“As you should too! Barry why the hell aren’t you ready?”

“I can’t go.” he murmured quickly feeling anxious. “I can’t see the King, our fight was really bad and I can’t face him.”

“Barry come on get ready!” – she said moving to the bed where Barry’s garments rested forgotten. “Forget the King, you have to do this for Princess Lisa, besides this is going to be fun, remember Oliver and Felicity are here too, and Jay Garrick…the man who has an impressive resemblance to your dad just arrived today with Sir John Diggle and Lord Ray Palmer you should go and greet them… they are fun…. kind of.”

Barry smiled sadly. “I know. I hate this… I’m sorry. I just feel that the King will be annoyed with my presence.”

“I doubt it. Didn’t he try to invite you to lunch?” –she added rising her eyebrows. “Rumors run fast.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you declined?”

“Because he probably invited me because Lisa told him to do it or maybe because he feels he need to keep me happy so I won’t cause a war… I don’t know… I don’t understand him.”

“Oh Barry…”  Caitlin said seeing her friend miserable. “You should talk to him, listen what he wants to say, don’t make the same mistakes he made with you Barry give him a chance.”

He nodded. “You are right.”

“Hurry up! I don’t want to be late.”

The prince laughed. “I’m always late.”

“Not today… use your speed to get dress”

Barry sighed but complied wondering if talking to the King would make things better or worse.

 

* * *

 

It was late. The party had already started in the ballroom and Barry remained outside alone walking back and forth, Caitlin already entered hand in hand with Sir Ronnie and  Cisco on the other hand was already waiting inside talking with Harrison Wells, General Singh, Sir Martin Stern, Sir Jax, Ray Palmer, Jay Garrick, King Oliver and Felicity. He felt so lonely and scared. He couldn’t do it. He was feeling anxious. He could hear the music and the sounds of laughter; he felt so out of place. _“I shouldn’t be here. What the hell am I doing?”_ He wanted to run away but he didn’t know where he would go. His place was here and now. He suddenly noticed that the guards in front of the doors were watching at him entertained… he probably just looked like crazy walking in circles. The prince sighed. There was no other choice he was expected to attend the party and he was going to need to eventually enter and face his fears, so he took a deep breath and stepped forth with his head held high.

The herald on his right announced his entrance to the ballroom and he felt a chill run trough his body. With a shy smile gracing his face he walked through the room, he didn’t expect it to be so full of unknown people. He felt a lot of glances on his direction following him as he walked to his friend’s side and felt his face turn a scarlet shade. Barry heard murmurs strike up in the audience and he could feel they were about him. They were talking about Thawne, about the King… and especially about him. He gulped. He was getting nervous. He tried to ignore the whispers and he glanced to the front where King Leonard Snart was sitting in his throne next to Lisa looking directly towards him. Barry felt his breath catch in his chest. The King looked amazing, he wore a royal blue jacket with silver buttons and a black shirt underneath. His black trousers blended seamlessly into his black boots and the crown on his head gave him an air of perfection and power… and Barry found himself undeniable entranced. Unknown to him the King was exactly feeling the same.

When Leonard saw the young Prince enter the hall alone and looking utterly anxious, he felt the time stop and he couldn’t help smiling. The prince was perfect. He was wearing a red tunic with golden brocade accents and an elegant black overcoat with a belt over it. Len couldn’t stop staring at the kid, until he felt a nudge at his side. He turned to see Lisa smiling.

“Don’t drool next to me brother... is disgusting.”

Len smiled. “I’m not.”

“Yes you are… so go get him Len, and don’t ruin it.”

He glared at his sister and watched as the musicians started playing a new song more joyful and the people started dancing and talking again.

“Wish me luck…”

“Good luck Lenny.”

The King saw that Barry reached his group. He stood up and started walking towards the attractive young prince that was stealing all the furtive glances of the nobles and ladies of the north, including Hartley’s. He reached the group and found them talking and laughing so casually that it made him appreciate why Lisa loved to be with them. They were a cheerful group. He cleared his throat and immediately everyone stared at him.

“Your Highness, would you mind taking a walk with me?”

Barry hesitated. He turned his gaze to Lisa who was beaming from the throne, he saw that Cisco and Caitlin were smiling expectantly, Felicity was grinning, and Oliver and Wells on the other hand were glaring with death intent at the King. He turned to see into the Leonard’s deep blue eyes and nodded thinking that Caitlin was right he should give the coldhearted King a second chance.

“It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty” – the young man said with small courtly bow and he followed the King out of the Great Hall. They walked silently for a couple of minutes, side by side, until the prince noticed that they were leaving behind the noise of the party, and he spoke with curiosity.

“Where are we going Your Majesty?”

“I’m going to show my favorite place on the palace.” The King explained and Barry shivered with just listening to Leonard’s voice. It was so powerful and it made Barry feel hot and his heart beat faster. Barry nodded with interest and tried to breath normally. He was getting really anxious. The King was a very intimidating man and he could feel his hands getting sweaty and his face turn scarlet.

Slowly they started crossing the palace’s main garden. It was beautifully illuminated with huge stone light posts that were enlightened with fire on the top. The flames danced slightly with the wind. The night was chilly but there were no clouds on the sky and the stars shinned brightly trying to fight against the allure of the full moon.

“I used to come here with Mick” Leonard whispered reminiscing. “We loved to do star gazing.”

Barry smiled eager since he also loved looking at the stars, it seemed that they finally had something in common and he was going to say it but he halted himself. He decided to remain silent. He felt that Len was sharing a very personal and fond memory of what he used to enjoy with Mick, so he suddenly thought that telling him that he also liked to star gaze could ruin the moment or the King could think that Barry was just trying to be like Mick to gain his sympathy. He sighed downcast.

“This place is a little bit far away from the castle but its view from the observation platform it’s completely worth-it.” Leonard explained and Barry nodded taking a glimpse of Leonard’s handsome face.

They kept walking and suddenly they started climbing a hill on the far end of the castle’s garden and at the top there was an impressive structure. Barry gasped in awe. It was a beautiful gloriette, elevated with respect to the surroundings. It almost looked like a temple but much more beautiful. It was a focal and lookout point of the garden of the Winter Palace. The huge structure consisted of a central section in form of a triumphal arch, flanked by arcaded wings with lofty semi-circular arches. The central section was glazed and at it’s top, the gloriette was crowned with a silver snowflake, the imperial emblem. The flat roof with its retaining balustrade was the viewing platform that was accessed via a white marble stairway. The king glanced at Barry and saw that he was in awestruck with the dream-like scenery.

“Do you like it?”

“This place is beautiful…” – he said turning around trying to look at every little detail. The King smiled gazing at Barry.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs to the viewing platform, from there you can see the stars and the lights of the castle and to the other side the lights of the northern villages.”

Barry nodded fascinated following the King.

When they arrived to the top Barry gasped. He had never seen something so beautiful. The snowy mountains, the stars, the full moon, the handsome and cold man in front of him, everything was beyond perfection. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to die from delight. He wished he could have all of this forever.

“I owe you an apology Bartholomew.” The King said with remorse. “I judged you wrongly twice and I acted like a fool.”

Barry lifted his gaze towards Len’s blue eyes. “No…we were both fools…” the prince added with a pause… “I also want to ask for your forgiveness I said things that were out of place with the intention of hurting you…I was so angry with Thawne and myself. I lost it…I’m so sorry you didn’t deserve my anger.”

Leonard nodded. “ I forgive you, Scarlet.”

The prince felt his heart flutter and laughed. _“Scarlet?”_

The King smiled. “When you were fighting at the Azure Lakes and later against Thawne all I could see was a red streak, hence _Scarlet_ , also red looks on you very well.”

Barry remembered that he was currently wearing red and whispered a weak _“Thank you”_ with a shy smile, while Leonard felt his heart stop while thinking “ _God what a captivating smile.”_

“Barry I was wondering if you mind telling me what happened with Thawne?” Leonard asked uncertain. “I would like to get to know you Barry if you give me a second chance. I want you to tell me everything.”

“I don’t mind telling you my story Your Highness, but it is an awful story. I am afraid that you will have another reason to see me like a weak prince and it makes me feel that I could never be good enough for you…” _Worthless_. Barry thought silently.

“Len…”

“What?”

“Please, call me Len.”

Barry stared at the King and nodded. “ _Len.”_

“I won’t think less of you… whatever your story is Barry… I know I don’t deserve your explanations, you tried to tell me once your reasons and I didn’t listen, but I want to change that…I want to fix this.”

Barry hesitated. He saw in to Leonard’s blue eyes and nodded feeling hope, maybe they could talk this out and start again.

“I was eleven…” the prince said slowly. “I was in my parent’s room, it was late in the night, when Lord Eobard Thawne, the right hand of the King of Central Kingdom, my father’s best friend and my tutor, entered the private room unannounced and he killed my parents… he stabbed them in front of me… He stabbed both of them…” Barry explained feeling his eyes watering. For him retelling the story felt like the pain of an exposed open wound in his heart. His voice was trembling. He didn’t want to break down in front of Leonard. “I… I saw a streak of energy and then they fell to the ground. I couldn’t even react.”

Leonard watched silently how brick by brick, the prince’s walls came tumbling down. He saw how Barry was overcome by a wave of emotions, all defenses washed away in those salty tears rolling down making wet tracks on the prince’s perfect face. It was the picture of grief, loss and devastation. And he suddenly understood. Barry was as broken as he was.

“And after he killed them he… he…" Barry hesitated looking at Len but finally decided to risk everything. “He tried to rape me.”

Leonard felt his heart drop and shatter with the prince’s confession. That monster tried to rape the prince after killing his parents. Thawne deserved more than a slow and painful dead.

“He didn’t do it.” Barry added quickly feeling mortified…he didn’t want Len to feel disgust towards him. “General Singh and Joe, my foster dad… they saved me just in time, but it was too late for my parents.”

“I’m so sorry Barry.” – Len said feeling guilty and angry. “No one deserves that… and I’m really sorry that I left you with that monster. I should have stayed with you.”

 _I should have stayed and protect him._ The King thought feeling guilty.

“You didn’t know.”

“Well now I know and I will order the execution of Lord Eobard Thawne. I promise that he will never get near you again.”

Barry was shocked. _Was Leonard willing to protect him to the extent to kill Thawne?_   “Len… you don’t have to...” He obviously wanted to see the man dead and rot, but he didn’t want Leonard to have problems with the High Council of the Winter Realm. He didn’t want to be a problem for the King.

“Don’t say anything. Thawne had my father’s favor but I’m not my father and the Council will do what I command…” – said Leonard reaching Barry’s face to wipe tenderly away the tears falling from the prince’s hazel green eyes. Barry exhaled and closed his eyes feeling Leonard’s hands on his face. He wanted to feel Leonard’s touch more. He shivered with the thought.

“That man escaped his fate fifteen years ago and he needs to pay for the pain he has caused you.”

Barry nodded trying to hide his face. He was so ashamed for crying in front of the King and suddenly he felt strong arms embracing his trembling body. He gasped and felt the warmth of Len’s body and his legs almost failed him. He closed his eyes feeling the strong embrace of the Winter King.

“I’m so sorry Scarlet." The King whispered so closely to his ear that it sent shivers down his spine. “I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. It is a wound that never heals. The pain fades with time but the scars remains.”

Barry remained silent thinking of King Mick Rory and he felt a tinge of pain and jealousy, that man captured Len’s heart for more than a decade, he couldn’t even compete with that. He felt Leonard releasing his embrace and shuddered feeling the chill of the night.

“What happened to King Rory?” Barry asked wishing to learn more of Len’s past. He hoped that Leonard would want to share his past with him as he did.

“We don’t know.” Leonard confessed glancing towards the cold ring that remained silently in his left hand…the cold token of all his frozen and shattered dreams.

Barry frowned confused.

“One day he was just fine… we were enjoying together, laughing with Lisa and suddenly he started feeling ill. He was a strong man so a sickness didn’t make any sense. _Why so sudden?_ We thought it was poison but the healers didn’t find traces of any kind of vile substance in his body. He was dying and I couldn’t do anything. He was suffering so much. It seems that the illness or unknown poison worked slowly but painfully. He lasted a week in agony, the healers didn’t know how to save him… and I just didn’t know what to do. He asked me to finish him to end his misery and I couldn’t…I hoped for a cure, but my prayers weren’t heard. I lost the man I love, _my Mick, my Fire_ …”

Barry felt his heart tighten and gulped trying to control his emotions.

“I felt for two long years that I died with him that night too. I neglected my life, my sister and my obligations. I still think that it was poison, but we didn’t find the man responsible. I couldn’t avenge my husband…” –Leonard paused and watched the night sky and the moon shinning over them. “I couldn’t save him. There was no cure known yet to treat his sickness so. _He died in my arms._ ”

Len’s words chilled Barry to the bone.

“I’m so sorry Len...” The prince said leaning closer to the King. His hand reached through the space between them and he gently touched Len’s right side of his face. The King closed his eyes and rested his face in Barry’s warm soft hand and when the words wouldn’t come the tears did. Len wanted to speak but he didn’t know what to say. He just poured his heart to the crazy beautiful kid in front of him that was giving him a second chance. He felt the need to lean in and kiss the prince but he stopped himself.

“Thank you Len.”

The King opened his eyes to see the tears on Barry’s hazel eyes glisten with the light of the moon. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

The King nodded.

“I am a damaged man Barry.” the King said dryly. “If we were to continue with the idea of the arranged marriage I will hurt you and I don’t want that… I can’t make you happy. You deserve something better, not a loveless marriage with me.”

Barry felt his heart shatter and had to close his eyes to fight against the tears that were forming in his eyes, a _“loveless marriage”_ … he was starting to have feeling for Leonard, but it seems that the King didn’t want him.

“I don’t want to ruin your life kid.” Leonard said miserable thinking on the beautiful sweet prince in front of him.

Barry sighed. Len seem to thought that he could ruin his life when obviously it was completely the opposite, he was the one that was ruining Len’s life coming here to the north accepting an arranged marriage with an unknown man who was clearly forced in to it by the High Council of his Realm, even though he was still mourning his lost love. Len was feeling pain and dejection because of his stupid and selfish actions. He needed to release Len of the obligation of marrying him.

“I want your help but I don’t want to push you into an arranged marriage that would make you miserable. I don’t want to cause you more pain. I want to help you Len. We could join forces or make an alliance…My Kingdom could help you with the problems here in the north and you could help me with Zoom.”

Len sighed worried, he realized he knew very little of Zoom.

“Tell me about Zoom…I’m curious about him because he is the reason you came here looking for my help.” Leonard said with sudden interest. “What happened in the South?”

Barry exhaled. “It was chaos and death.”  he said remembering the war. “Zoom is a speedster like Thawne, but he is stronger, faster and he just want to conquer all, rule everything. He is a monster. Zoom’s real name is Sir Hunter Zolomon, he was convicted in Central Kingdom for several deaths, but he escaped and fled to the South where he created a potion that enhanced his velocity but it also made him sick.”

“Is there a antidote for his sickness?”

“We don’t know yet... but Zoom has a theory. He thinks that my blood and speed could be his cure… so he won’t rest until he captures me.”

Len frowned worried; it appears that the kid was in more danger than he initially thought.

“I tried to fight him down in the South where he is creating an army of meta-humans to conquer our lands. I went with my army and tried to stop him. I wasn’t scared then and that almost cost me dearly.”

“Why?” Leonard asked impressed by the courage of the kid.

“I made a mistake, I underestimated his power, I thought I could win in a duel so we fought and he easily broke my spine, he beat me up so badly that Cisco, Wells and Caitlin had to rescue me. There we saw that Caitlin’s powers… the cold…could slow down Zoom and stop him. They saved me but I almost died and I remained unconscious for three days and then I couldn’t walk for a week. “

“And you think he is coming to Central Kingdom and then to the Winter Realm?”

“Yes he wants to conquer Central Kingdom first, probably because we are in the middle. Then he will come to the north and then to Starling Kingdom. He wants to rule everything.”

He looked over at the young prince, the kid was clearly afraid of Zoom.

“But I think we have other options a part from the marriage to forge a new alliance…”

Len sighed. “Thank you Barry, but it is too late for me to withdraw from a marriage…the High Council is expecting me to marry a strong suitor and hopefully create a strong union and they think you are the best option. Lisa, for more noble reasons, also thinks the same.”

“And what do you think Len?” Barry inquired curious.

The King exhaled. “I believe so too.” – he admitted feeling guilty, he really wanted Barry but a part of him was telling him that the kid deserved something better.

Barry nodded and smiled. He remained silent watching the King’s face.

“But I am a broken man. I would never make you happy Barry and I don’t want to hurt you.” – Len repeated.

“I think that choice is mine to take.”

Len huffed. “ _What a stubborn beautiful prince.”_

“I want you Len.” – Barry confessed shyly leaning forward and blushing madly. “I wouldn’t be getting in a loveless marriage because I am starting to have feelings for you. I didn’t come to the north looking for love or happiness, I came here looking for an alliance and a way to stop Zoom, but when I saw you I… I thought that maybe my fate was going to change for the better… I now you are not ready for all of this and I understand, but I’m willing to wait for you and try this out.”

Len eyes widened and swallowed hard trying to hide his emotions.

“Are you sure? This won’t be easy Scarlet, I’m not easy to deal with.”

“Nothing in this world worth having comes easy.”

The King laughed surprised. He really wanted the prince but he was really afraid of loving again, of hurting the kid and losing again someone he _loved._

“I know you don’t feel for me anything yet…” Barry added mortified but smiling. “And it’s fine for now… I also know that we started with the left foot…so please think about it, I promise I won’t leave tomorrow, I will remain for the rest of the week here and wait for your decision and maybe we could also get to know each other better, you could give me a tour in the city and we could talk about how Central Kingdom could help the Winter Realm and how can you help me fight Zoom.”

Len nodded thinking that he had already made his decision, he wanted Barry no matter what, but he will wait for the week to pass to announce that he was going to choose the handsome young prince of Central Kingdom as his fiancé.

“Thank you Scarlet. I will think about it”

“I’m really glad we finally talked.” Barry confessed smiling shyly feeling some of his tension fade away.

“Do you want to go back to the party?” Len asked feeling that maybe Barry deserved a little fun and a cheerful setting with his friends.

“No I want to stay here with you.” Barry answered nervously turning crimson. “I mean if you wish to stay here with me…”

“I would love that.”

The King smiled warmly at the young prince and Barry felt his heart start beating fast even for a speedster. He was in awe. It was the first time he saw Len smile like that and towards him. He leaned forward timidly staring shyly into the King’s azure eyes. The King was so handsome and strong. Barry leaned forward closing his eyes and nervously kissed the King. The kiss was slow and soft, it was chaste and comforting in ways words would never be. Barry felt how his world and doubts faded away. He wanted to be Len’s. His heart fluttered inside his chest; feeling his lips against the cold lips of the King. Their breaths mingled and slowly Barry backed away. The prince hesitantly looked up at Leonard worried.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry Len. I shouldn’t have done that…”

The King saw how Barry took a step backward and a he saw a swirl of emotions reflected in the young’s prince face. Regret, shame, lust and desire. He smiled feeling confident and grabbed the kid by the back of his neck and pulled him closer. The first kiss was a good warm tease, the kid was cute but he wanted more… much more. Leonard leaned and crushed their lips together roughly, it wasn’t an innocent kiss, it was hot and fiery, passionate and demanding. Barry was shocked and smiled into the powerful and demanding kiss of the King, he couldn’t even think straight; he just wanted to melt in to Len.

Barry grabbed Len’s blue coat for support and pulled him closer. The King felt every doubt he had obliterated. He wanted the prince to be his. Barry submissively tilted his head to the side and Len seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss properly, lips demanding. Len couldn’t avoid feeling a smoldering heat deep inside of him, he wanted Barry, his grip on Barry’s neck tightened gently yet firm and he crushed their bodies together until both of them were out of breath. A smile grew on the prince’s face, as they pulled apart.

_“Len…”_

Barry was entranced and his face was flushed. Hazel eyes full of lust and pleasure.

Len swore amazed at the sight. The kid was beautiful. If this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up… but he was taken away from his dream when Barry turned around to face the stairs and they heard steps approaching quickly. Suddenly General Mark Mardon appeared with a frown.

“Your Majesty.” – he said with a short courtly bow. “Prince Bartholomew…”

“What it is Mark?” Leonard asked annoyed with the interruption.

“A letter just arrived.” the General said handing a scroll with a red seal to the King and Barry noticed that the heraldic symbol was two snakes and a sword.

“It’s about that matter we discussed earlier.”

Leonard nodded and Barry felt the tension in the air.

“Barry, I think you should go to the party, I need to attend this matter urgently so I will go to my studio…I promise I will join you and Lisa later.” Len explained and Barry nodded concerned.

The King, the General and the Prince returned briefly to the castle. It was late at night and the moon was already at the zenith of the black vault above. They walked quickly through the palace gardens silently until they stopped in front of the arched entrance to the ballroom.

“Barry, enjoy the party you deserve it..." Len said with a forced smile, something was definitely off. “I promise I will be back soon.”

Barry nodded and saw how Leonard walked away quickly from the party followed by General Mardon, they were clearly troubled and he sighed thinking that he had never seen that heraldic crest before. Maybe he could ask Lisa of Sir Martin Stein later.  

“Barry! There you are!” Cisco yelled excited.

The prince turned and saw Cisco laughing with the Princess. They were walking towards him. He smiled.

“Let’s go inside, you look like you need a drink…or two… or four.”

Barry laughed. “You know that drinks don’t do anything to me.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Well then come and dance, show them your moves.”

“I decline…” Barry said feeling his face turning red.

“Oh Barry come on is my birthday, dance with me…” Lisa added grinning. “I am already traumatized with Cisco’s movements. You can’t possibly be worse.”

Barry laughed remembering how tragic was to see Cisco dancing or Caitlin singing.

“Your wish is my command My Princess…" Barry said taking Lisa’s hand guiding her to the center of the ballroom, followed by Cisco who couldn’t stop laughing. _“Damn who gave Cisco wine?”_

The Prince smiled, he was feeling so glad with the turn of events, it seemed that the handsome and strong coldhearted King was willing to give him a chance and help him against Zoom. He was finally seeing everything with a new light, with hope… and maybe he wasn’t fated to be alone anymore. Maybe Thawne wasn’t right after all. He saw that Caitlin and Ronnie joined the dance followed by Oliver and Felicity and he finally felt at home and safe. The only thing missing for his night to be completely perfect was to see Leonard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I'm back! :D 
> 
> Okay this chapter finally has some comfort for Barry and Len and also a little happy ending!  
> Yay they finally kissed! But be warned for the next two chapters, there is going to be a lot of angst and trouble. Things are going to get really dark pretty soon. 
> 
> So i hoped you enjoyed this new chapter! Let me know what you think! Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D Thank you! If you see any typos let me know! :p
> 
> Ps. I am still in shock with the season finale of The Flash! :O  
> Ps2. I updated the chapter with some minor changes and also updated the tags.  
> This story is going to eventually have smut with TopLen & Bottom Barry if you were all wondering. ;)


	9. Blazing Fire

It was nearly midnight and Barry was already exhausted after hours of dancing and laughing with Lisa, Cisco, Ronnie and Caitlin. He needed to rest and he decided to seat near a huge window of the ballroom. He glanced towards Felicity and Oliver who were currently kissing and sighed a little bit annoyed. He was tired of being alone.

He glimpsed to the window viewing the snowy mountains glimmer under the light of the moon and he couldn’t stop wondering if Len was all right. The King looked genuinely concerned with the mysterious letter General Mardon delivered. “ _What could be so urgent to skip Lisa’s celebration?”_ Barry thought gulping a drink of wine from his goblet. General Mardon had returned some time ago to the party and now was flirting with Lady Shawna, but Leonard was nowhere to be found. He started feeling anxious. Maybe Len didn’t want to see him _… “ Was he avoiding him again? Maybe it was all too soon? or maybe Leonard didn’t like him because he was bad at kissing?” -_ he honestly didn’t have a lot of experience in love… in fact his only experience was a kiss with Lady Spivot and another with Lady Parker and that had happened a long time ago… Barry sighed feeling extremely stupid. Truthfully he just wanted a good excuse to go to talk to Leonard again… Barry dragged a hand trough his messy brown hair looking utterly defeated with his line of thought.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lisa asked from Barry’s back scaring to death the young prince who almost dropped his goblet of wine.

“Lisa!" Barry yelped. "Are you trying to kill me?”

Lisa laughed wholeheartedly with the prince’s reaction. "Not at all…you just looked so deep in thought…”- she said with a huff of laughter. “Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen…Are you thinking about my brother?”

Barry tried to hide his surprise of Lisa’s drunk-dead-on guess.

“Oh for the gods’ sake! You are!” Lisa slurred and started laughing happily. “Please tell me that he kissed you?”

Barry turned involuntarily brightly red with the memory. “Not telling.” – he murmured shyly.

“Oh! You guys totally kissed! I knew it, he was drooling for you Barry, but he is an idiot so please bear with him, he is a pain in the ass sometimes, but it seems that he is finally figuring it out… I’m so happy!” – she said almost jumping from excitement but suddenly she frowned. “By the way… where the hell is he?”

Barry shrugged his shoulders innocently, while Lisa inspected with her eyes the whole ballroom.

“That coldhearted _ass…_ he is missing my party.” – she added sad. “He is the only family I have left and he is not celebrating here with me… what a jerk!”

“If you wish I can go look for him.” – Barry offered unsure of his idea.

“That sounds great! Tell him that if he doesn’t come right away I’m going to murder him.”– She stated smiling sweetly.

Barry laughed. “I will”

“Thank you Barry…” – she said leaning to kiss Barry softly on the cheek. The prince smiled and then he snorted watching how Lisa went quickly to Cisco’s side demanding more wine and Cisco obviously beamed and delivered. He glanced to the arched door of the Great Hall still waiting for Len to appear… He waited and waited impatiently without any results. The Princess was right, Len should be here enjoying with everyone. He should be celebrating his sister’s birthday. Confident with his decision he stood up and went looking for the handsome stubborn King to drag him, if he must, to the celebration.

Barry silently left the Great Hall and started walking through the passage of the second floor. The long dark corridor was chilly and he suddenly remembered the warmth of Len’s embrace and the passion behind their kiss and he felt his cheeks flush scarlet. He smiled, he couldn’t lie he wanted to repeat that again, but probably next time he was going to want more than a kiss from Leonard… he wanted the lust and passion that their kiss seemed to promise.

When he reached the end of the hall he heard noises from the king’s studio _… ‘Maybe Len is still working on that important matter of the letter sealed with the mysterious crest? Two snakes and a sword?_ ’ Barry thought approaching slowly to the door and he was surprised when he heard a lively laugh, not Len’s… but from a younger man… Carefully the prince decided to open the door silently and just slightly to see who was inside with the King. He knew that he shouldn’t be spying on the King but he couldn’t deny that he was really feeling rather curious.

He saw a candlelight flicker in a room full of books, maps, and statues… and then he saw Hartley move quickly from the shadows and playfully grab Len into a full kiss. Barry silently gasped. Len wasn’t rejecting him or moving or backing off at all. He felt his heart stop.

The scene that unfolded before his eyes made his heart froze, crumble and shatter in a thousand pieces. He couldn’t breath at all… he forgot how. Barry felt stunned and a little betrayed and his eyes started to sting. “ _Why?”_ Fresh and silent tears began to roll down his cheeks. _“What the hell? Why is Hartley kissing the King?”_ Barry carefully took a step back and silently left using his speed…. he ran… ran as fast as he could out of the hallway… away from Len. _“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”_ He thought the King was beginning to care about him…that he wanted him as his fiancé. _Was he wrong? Did the kiss didn’t mean anything to the King? Was the King playing with his feelings? Was he using him to his advantage just to save his Kingdom?_ He knew he wasn’t supposed to have feelings for the King of Winter. The plan was supposedly to be an alliance without love. Joe and Wells warned him. No feelings involved. Why was he feeling so miserable? He knew Len was still mourning King Mick Rory… but what about Sir Hartley Rathaway? Hartley kissing Len… _“Was Leonard in love with Hartley and that’s why he said that this was going to be loveless marriage?”_ He sighed trying to breath.

He stopped running and looked around. He was alone in the balcony of his room. He unconsciously ran there. It was dark and cold and he collapsed onto his knees on the cold hard floor… “ _What was he doing?”_ everything suddenly felt so wrong. His heart was aching. He opened up to Leonard, he told him his past just to be _discarded_ how Thawne told him it would happen. This wasn’t what it was supposed to be like. His body was trembling. He was so angry but he needed to calm down. “ _Deep breaths_ … _Was he already completely in love with Leonard?”_ He exhaled watching the cold moon shinning up in the sky. Love indeed was a dangerous disadvantage, both of them were just playing a game for a greater good for their own Kingdoms and he just lost the game. He felt his tears fall down freely; he was an idiot to trust the coldhearted Winter King.

 

* * *

 

Hartley was looking intently at the King. Leonard was writing a letter with exceptional concentration and carefulness. He sighed bored. He wanted Len to choose him as his fiancé and he decided that nothing in this world would stop him from achieving that, not even the handsome Prince of Central Kingdom.

Hartley had escaped early from the party and followed Len and General Mark Mardon to the studio and when Mardon left the King he seized the chance to enter the room and ask Leonard how things went talking with Prince Bartholomew. To his painful astonishment they shared a kiss and the King seemed more than happy with his achievement. He needed to do something before it was too late. He really wanted Len and he had heard that he was the King’s first option before Prince Bartholomew arrived to the Winter Realm to ruin his plans…“ _damn his luck”_. But he wasn’t going to be defeated so easily.

Leonard stood up from his desk and reached an old book from a shelf, he carefully placed it next to the letter he was working on and glanced at Hartley annoyed.

“Are you going to stay there all night watching me work? It’s terribly annoying.”

Hartley shook his head with a sneer. “Not _all night_ ”

Len lifted his eyebrow wondering what the hell that meant.

Hartley finally perceived with his enhanced hearing capabilities light steps approaching the studio. There was no mistake that the soft and continuous sound was from the young prince’s steps walking towards them. Prince Bartholomew was carefully and silently approaching their location and Len haven’t noticed at all. Hartley smiled and laughed lively thinking on how easy he was going to achieve his goal. When he heard that the prince stop in front of the door he quickly grabbed Len in to a deep kiss. The King was startled with Hartley’s action but he didn’t move or reject him. He just froze in place. Hartley smiled in to the kiss and then he leaned back breaking the kiss hearing a gust of wind.

“What the fuck was that Hartley?” Len asked annoyed distracted by the weird sound.

“If you’re going to punch me, I’d prefer—”

“I’m not.” Len stated dryly.

“Well I thought I deserved the kiss like a reward….” the young man said grinning and Leonard rolled his eyes ignoring the kid’s remark.

“Hartley…did you heard something just now?” Leonard asked looking quickly towards the door. “It was like wind.”

“No…” – Hartley said dryly and shrugged uninterested.

Len let out an aggravated sigh gazing at the oak door worried and puzzled. He could swear that he heard something like a rustle of air outside but if Hartley didn’t hear anything maybe he was imagining things because he was sure that the kid has the best hearing ability in the entire realm. Hartley smiled watching Leonard’s confused blue eyes and he smirked knowing that the young speedster probably saw something he shouldn’t have. Hopefully his actions would make Barry withdraw again his proposal.

“Thank you for that last kiss Len” Hartley said playfully. “I think I deserved it specially since I advised you on how to get the beautiful prince back in to your strong arms.”

Leonard pushed Hartley gently out of his way. “Hartley don’t ever try to steal a kiss again or I promise next time I will send you to the dungeons to rot…” –the King said glaring annoyed.

Hartley pouted irritated. “I didn’t _try…_ I stole it…it’s a shame, you used to like it”

“Things change and you even said it yourself I never fell in love with you… and let’s face it you aren’t in love with me either… it was a two –time thing, so let it go.”

Hartley sighed defeated…King Leonard Snart really lived up to the title of being  _Cold._

“But consider us even Piper, I won’t lie….” – Leonard added glancing at Hartley’s green eyes. “I must agree that your idea of asking Prince Bartholomew in front of his friends to talk with me was brilliant and for that I thank you Hartley. He didn’t reject my invitation and now I think we could have a chance.”

“Whatever…”  the Pied Piper said upset watching as Len turned his back on him and he seized the opportunity to put back on the desk the item he stole earlier, next to the crazy amount of letters, books and maps Len had neatly on his wooden bureau.

“So when are you going to tell the Kingdom that you are going to marry the charming Prince of Central Kingdom?”

“In four days. I’m still feeling that getting married again is a betrayal to Mick but Lisa is right I need to move on and the Prince make me feel things I thought I would never feel again.”

Hartley exhaled annoyed. “I’m guessing Lisa is going to be very happy.” Rathaway added gloomy knowing that the King would never return his feelings the way he wanted.

“Yeah probably, she is quite fond of Barry….” Len answered calmly until he remembered his sister celebration and suddenly he started panicking noticing that it was really late and he wasn’t on his sister party. _“Shit! Lisa!”_

Hartley laughed wholeheartedly at the King’s reaction.

“You are a dead man, you know that Leonard?”

“Shut up Piper!”

Len took his coat and left the studio almost running. He left Hartley behind. He had completely lost track of time dealing with the stupid letter that he forgot completely of the party. He exhaled. He suddenly felt anxious knowing that the Prince was still probably waiting for him in the ballroom. He closed his eyes for a second and saw Barry’s hazel eyes full with sweet lust after their kiss and he shivered with expectation. He wanted to kiss the kid again and leave him breathless and wanting more. He smiled feeling that maybe his life could get better with the young speedster at his side. He needed to explain to Barry what happened with the letter and tell him about the threats his Kingdom has been dealing with… maybe the young prince and his friends will be able to join him and fight side by side with him to protect his beloved Winter Realm.

 

* * *

 

Barry was motionless in the balcony feeling the cold breeze. He was numb and his mind was reeling with many thoughts. He was feeling so confused and sad. He wanted to talk to Iris and cry and scream and punch something… _punch Leonard_. He breathed again trembling. He really needed to calm down. There was a part of him telling him that the right thing to do was to try to talk with Leonard calmly and as soon as he could but another irrational part was telling him to flee from the Winter Realm. If the King was in love with Hartley he wouldn’t interfere, but he deserved to know the truth. Maybe what he saw was just a misunderstanding. He wanted to believe that the kiss he shared with Leonard meant something. Maybe he could talk to Caitlin, Wells and Cisco, maybe they could give him a good advice… or maybe he could ask Cisco to vibe the King. “ _No that was a bad idea…terrible idea.”_ He finally decided to better wait until tomorrow to ask the King properly about what he saw. He walked away from the balcony and entered his room when he heard a loud knock on his door.

“Come in…” – he said expectantly. Something deep down his heart wanted to see Leonard enter through that old door but to his disappointment two young servants entered bowing courtly to the room. The man was holding some dry logs and started to light the fireplace and Barry was grateful for that because the night could get really cold in the north. He walked to a small wooden table where he had wine and ale and poured some wine in to a silver goblet thinking that it was probably a good idea to return to the party but he was feeling so downhearted that sleeping sounded like much tempting option. The other servant girl approached him shyly.

“Your Highness…” she said kindly. “His Majesty, King Leonard, sent me to deliver this to you.”

Barry saw in her hands a letter with a royal blue seal with the imperial snowflake crest.

“Thank you.” he said smiling taking the letter in his trembling hands.

“You are welcome” the girl said smiling sadly, probably because he looked like shit. “If you need something. Your Highness, please don’t doubt to call us with the bell next to your bed.”

Barry glanced towards the nightstand where a small bell rested. He nodded softly.

“Thanks, I’ll will.”

“Could you maybe inform Sir Cisco and Lady Snow that I will remain in my room… that I’m quite tired and need to rest?”

She nodded and gave him a small bow and left the room followed by the other servant who already had finished his duties. Barry was swiftly left alone and honestly quite confused in his private rooms. _“Why the hell would Leonard decide to write him a letter?”_ Barry wondered breaking quickly the blue seal and he anxiously started reading the contents, he unwillingly grinned when he saw that Leonard started the letter with _his new nickname “Scarlet”…_ he was honestly starting to like the sound of it and he blushed. He finished reading the letter with his super speed and sighed. “ _Maybe not everything is lost.” –_ he thought finally collapsing on his comfy four-posted bed. He was tired, probably emotional tired and he wanted to sleep…so he closed his eyes wishing for tomorrow to come soon.

 

* * *

 

It was dawn in the Winter Realm when Barry woke up. It was dark…really dark. He lighted a chandelier and called for some servants with his bell, a couple of minutes later two women arrived and he ordered them to prepare his bath. When they informed him that it was ready he quickly bathed and then changed in to a deep blue tunic with silver brocades and a black overcoat, his trousers were also black as well as his boots. He wore also a double wrap black leather belt around his waist and he hanged his sword to it. He looked elegant, blue wasn’t his color but he wanted to wear it because it reminded him of the King’s eyes. He took the letter from his nightstand and he reread it. He smiled nervously and he tenderly left the letter over his nightstand. He exited his room and sped away with lightning to the palace garden gloriette, where the King wanted to meet with him and Lisa to discuss away from the prying eyes the arranged marriage.

There was a mist over the garden and the sun was still hidden in the horizon but the landscape still was beautiful. Barry sped away with his lightning force and arrived quickly to the gloriette and there he saw Lisa sitting on the entrance’s marble stairway waiting for him and Len, so he halted in front of her with a gust of wind that disheveled Lisa’s perfect brown hair.

“Lisa!” – he said smiling mischievously.

“Barry! You idiot!” The princess said smiling and trying to fix her hair. “You scared me!”

“Now we are even!” he answered playfully. “You almost scared me to death at your party.”

Lisa nodded remembering and then she glared at Barry. “You owe me an explanation Prince Bartholomew! Yesterday you disappeared and Len was looking for you like an idiot.”

“I’m sorry…” – he answered feeling guilty wondering why would Leonard was looking for him if he had Hartley to entertain him. “Sorry...I was really tired and I entered my room and saw my bed and I just went to sleep.”

“You should have told us you idiot!”

“I did, well I told a servant to tell Caitlin and Cisco where I was… besides I didn’t think that you will notice my absence.” he said that really thinking of Leonard.

“You are truly and idiot like my brother… but it’s okay, I forgive you Barry…I’m still too drunk to stay angry anyways.”

He smiled warmly thinking that Lisa reminded him a lot of Iris. They would probably get along pretty well. He should definitely introduce them and then deal with the dangerous consequences…

Lisa sighed sleepily and yawned. “So Barry what did you wanted to talk about? I must confess that I hate you a little… it is too early for a reunion...but you said it was really important so here I am…”

“Wait...W-What?”- He asked a little taken aback with the conversation.

She laughed. “Barry I’m the drunk one…so please focus and stop joking… the letter you sent me it said it was an urgent matter about Len and the arranged marriage…”

“What are you talking about? I never sent you a letter…” he added honestly confused. “Len was the one who wrote me a letter saying that he wanted to talk with you and me about the arranged marriage conditions... He said that he wanted to see us at dawn at the gloriette, far away from-….” “ _Oh shit!”_

“BARRY!” – Lisa cried out but it was too late.

Everything happened in seconds. His body jerked forward as she witnessed an arrowhead suddenly burst through his front. A loud grunt of pain escaped his lips as he quickly looked down to see what was causing his discomfort. To his surprise he saw a sharp head of an arrow protruding through his middle, at his far right side…luckily it seemed to have missed any vital organs. Barry groaned closing his eyes feeling the white hot pain on his side. He inhaled trying to focus. He needed to quickly take Lisa away from their attackers…he grabbed her and tried to use his speed to flee from the trap… but he felt his heart stop and his breath caught…he couldn’t use his power and he was starting to feel weak and he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

“Barry!” Lisa said worried watching him fall.

“Surprised Prince Bartholomew?”

He heard an unknown voice talk and then he noticed that the arrowhead seemed to be coated with some strong weird green poison or speed dampener. _“Shit”_

“Lisa… run! I can’t use my speed.”

“I can’t leave you here Barry.” Lisa said crouching in front of the Prince and she saw Barry’s hazel eyes reflect pain. He was losing a lot of blood. “You are badly hurt!”

Lisa lifted her glance and was greeted by more than twenty soldiers blocking their way to the palace.

“Anyways I can’t go anywhere…we are trapped” she murmured trembling feeling really scared…she wanted to have her brother right here right now.

Barry got to his feet with difficulty and whirled around to see what made Lisa went pale. There were at least twenty soldiers ready to attack them. Barry unsheathed his sword quickly and he instantly charged against his adversaries, he was going to protect Lisa even if it cost him his life. She was the only family Len had and he didn’t want Len to lose anyone else, especially not now knowing how much pain the King suffered with Mick’s death.

He may not be able to use his speed force, but he was pretty good at sword fighting, he had years of training and he was one of the best in Central Kingdom… but _maybe not against twenty soldiers, while hurt… but he needed to try. It was worth the shot._

“Capture them!” the ominous voice ordered and the soldiers who wore mysterious black leather armors without crests charged against the young Prince. Barry sliced two soldiers in a single swing of his sword and then he turned to his right feeling a jolt of pain from his wound, to meet the third soldier and hit him with the blunt side of his hilt and left him unconscious. A fourth soldier tried to attack him but the speedster turned just in time to block the sword swiftly with his own sword and Barry easily disarmed the soldier who backed away.

“Barry behind you!” Lisa yelled. 

The prince turned immediately and ducked with his sword an oncoming projectile that soared directly towards him. Lisa gasped amazed at the prince’s skill. She was feeling nervous and wanted to help but she didn’t have a weapon or something to use against the attackers and Len had forbidden her to use her powers, so she just stared at the fight hoping that Barry could defeat them.Barry was fighting two soldiers more when he heard again Lisa’s warning. Just when he was about to whisk around he felt a second arrow met his shoulder, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. He froze for a second, simply trying to concentrate on his breathing. He didn’t want to look down and see the damage the arrow caused. He was trembling. He tried to rise to his feet but he couldn’t he was too weak and he started panting and breathing heavily.

“Quickly put the rune collar on his neck!” the man ordered approaching threatening towards the Prince. The two soldiers who were near the prince grabbed him by his arms roughly and Barry groaned losing his grip on his sword, while a third one placed on his neck a dreadful cold rune collar almost choking him. Barry felt for the first time in his life all his energy and strength sucked by the magic of the runes. He felt like he was going to fade. His vision was turning black.

“Don’t touch him!” Lisa yelled angry struggling against two soldiers who started tying her hands behind her back. “Get away from him!”

Barry opened his eyes; he didn’t realize that he had them closed until he heard Lisa’s yells. He was in so much pain that he could barely think. A man crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin to raise his face. The man examined the Prince carefully and closely and Barry quickly noticed a ring with the crest of the two snakes and a sword.

“It seems that the old King has improved his taste… I think I now understand why Thawne and Zoom are obsessed with you Prince Bartholomew…it’s a shame for them that I’m the one who is going to have the pleasure to break you”

Barry glared at the man’s eyes…eyes as deep as a bottomless black pit.

“Who are you?” Barry murmured with a hoarse voice trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

“Right… you probably don’t know me… but Lisa on the other hand...” – said the man rising and walking towards the Princess. He grabbed Lisa’s face and smiled. “Did you miss me Princess?”

Lisa gasped when she finally recognized the man in front of her. Barry noticed how the Princess flinched and tried to get away from the men that were holding her in place.

“Don’t touch her!” Barry yelled angry trying to get away from the soldiers.

The man laughed and the action gave Barry cold shivers.

“It must be my fucking lucky day." The man added grinning and the soldiers laughed. “I have in my hands the young Crown Prince of Central Kingdom and the beautiful Princess of the Winter Realm…coincidentally the most important persons to the Winter King…I say checkmate”

“He is going to kill you…” Lisa stated threatening.

“He is going to try Princess… but first I will show him how I slowly and painfully kill his young fiancé, probably the same way I killed Mick Rory… or worse… I guess it depends if the kid here has a nice voice…I want to hear him scream.”

Lisa’s eyes widened with shock. “You killed Mick…” – she murmured feeling tears start falling freely. “YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

The man laughed whole heartily. “I thought you already knew… now this is going to be fun…so Leonard still thinks it was a sickness and not poison…interesting.”

The man ordered his soldiers to lift the Prince. “I’m going to enjoy torturing you kid. Your death will finally break the King for good.”

“You are wrong…” – Barry murmured and then he started laughing quietly. Lisa watched silently thinking that the Prince probably lost it. “You are so wrong….”

The man clearly was annoyed with Barry’s reaction and he broke one of the arrows end and the prince screamed feeling hot pain in his shoulder. He cursed.

“Care to explain why am I wrong Prince Bartholomew?”

“Because Leonard is not interested in me…so go ahead do whatever you want to me, but your plan won’t work. He won’t break with my death…”

“So naïve…” the man whispered entertained. “Let’s get this clear now Bartholomew…the King was going to choose you as his fiancé in three days. I have a really good informant inside the castle kid and it seems that the old King has strong feelings for you…so yes _Scarlet_ he is going to break with your death and I promise you that you will die in Leonard’s arms.”

Barry was startled and Lisa as well, they still didn’t know that Len had decided to marry Barry and also there was a traitor inside the castle, Len and their friends were in danger. Barry and Lisa shared a worried glance.

“You sick bastard!” Barry yelled angry between labored breaths. “You are going to pay for killing Mick…I’m going to find the way to get free of this restraints and I’m going to kill you…you don’t scare me, I have more powerful and sadistic enemies than you.”

“Gag him!” – the man ordered annoyed and a soldier grabbed Barry’s face coarsely and gagged him with a black material. Lisa was silently crying watching as Barry struggled but his movements caused him more pain and he grunted causing the soldiers to laugh.

“I only want to hear your screams not your nonsense rambling and my dear Prince” – added the leader of the attack, who Lisa apparently knew from before. “I may not have powers but believe me when I finish with you… you will wish I was Thawne or Zoom.”

Barry cast him a death glare. He was going to kill the man.

“We are leaving!” The man ordered noticing that the sun was starting to rise in the horizon and the mist was starting to fade away. “Secure the prince’s hands behind his back and knock them out, we will carry them until we are out of the castle woods and then we will put them in the carriage.”

Barry saw how the soldiers quickly knocked down Lisa with a blunt hit on the back of her head and he tried to move or yell against his gag but before he could even turn, a figure, probably a soldier, swung hard the blunt side of a sword’s hilt against Barry’s head and the prince fell down in a heap out cold.

“Now that they finally shut up and we have our loot secured… we are leaving… but first let’s leave a gift to our beloved King…” The man said grinning raising his hand to order five archers to shoot their fire arrows on his command. “I want to burn everything…burn the gloriette and the palace’s garden. I want him to suffer as much as he made me suffer. I want to give him hell…” He lowered his hand and the arrows landed starting a blazing fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! So let me know what you think! Did you anticipate what was going to happen in this chapter? Do you have guesses of who is the new villain?  
> And Cisco's first vibe, about Len & Hartley finally happened...terrible timing. :/ 
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! :D Follow & fave this story for more updates! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D Thank you!
> 
> Ps. I'm still working on how to improve the action scenes. :P  
> Please if you see any typos and such let me know, I'd super appreciate it <3


	10. Golden Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy Monday! New chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! :D  
> WARNING: discussion and mention of past child abuse (nothing graphic) – minor panic attack & torture (graphic violence). Hurt Barry. Whump.  
> Thank you all for reading!

Cisco was frustrated. The sun was starting to rise in the realm and he just walked all the Winter Palace looking for Lisa. She wasn’t in her room and her guards swore they never saw the Winter Princess enter or leave her private chamber. He sighed. Yesterday she promised to have breakfast with him and now she decided to disappear. _“Maybe she is with Barry?”_ – he thought walking through the long hallway. _“Or with the King…?”_ but if she was with Leonard that would be problematic because the Winter King intimidated him a lot, that man was definitely cold… especially after he prohibited him to flirt with Lisa. His fate was clearly doomed…The King was going to ice him because he just wanted to see Lisa again; he couldn’t stop thinking of the beautiful Princess…her captivating light blue eyes, her laugh and her smile. He smiled with the memory. He was completely smitten by her.

The young inventor arrived to Barry’s room and knocked on the door twice but no one answered. _“Maybe Barry is still sleeping.”_ – he thought opening the old door. Cisco entered quietly to his friend’s private chamber and walked silently to the bed and he frowned… “Where the hell is he?” – he murmured concerned. He glanced around and finally saw a letter on the Prince’s nightstand. He looked over his shoulder to confirm that he was alone and took the letter. He shouldn’t read Barry’s private letters but the curiosity was too much. It had the royal snowflake seal broken meaning that King Leonard wrote it. He opened it and read the contents and laughed at _“Scarlet”… “Wow they are already using nicknames.” –_ he thought giggling imagining the coldhearted King saying _“Scarlet”_ to Barry who will probably blush crimson _._ He was going to definitely torment his friend with this new information. Cisco kept reading and found the answer he was looking for… _“So King Leonard, Princess Lisa and Barry were in a private reunion in the palace’s garden at the gloriette. Cool.”_ He finally relaxed…for a moment he honestly thought that Lisa was hiding from him.

Cisco started walking to the door to leave Barry’s room still watching the letter in his hands, he was completely distracted thinking that his best friend was going to marry the Winter King, he needed to tell Caitlin, she was going to go crazy with the news…and they needed to start thinking about the new weapon. He gasped anxiously. The wedding will give him the option to stay in the winter realm longer and maybe he would be able to make Lisa to fall in love with him. He smiled foolishly daydreaming when he collided hard against a man that tried to enter the Prince’s room with full strength. Cisco bumped and fell awkwardly to the floor. He felt like hitting against a wall of ice. He lifted his glance to argue with the man he hit and gasped shocked.

“Your Highness. I’m so sorry… I didn’t see you.” The prince’s best friend said quickly standing up and bowing politely wishing that the earth could swallow him whole.

“Clearly” Len added grinning and Cisco forced a laugh.

“Is Prince Bartholomew in his room? I must speak with him.”

Cisco slowly shook his head. “No Your Majesty… I thought he was with you as matter of fact.”

Len rolled his eyes annoyed. “I wouldn’t be asking you if I were with him Ramon…”

Cisco sighed and remained silent clearly confused with the King’s presence.

“Do you have something to say?” the King asked frowning.

“Yes…I was looking for Lisa, for totally not love related things…I mean for breakfast… and I couldn’t find her anywhere, and so I thought that maybe she was with Barry thus I came here and found your letter on Barry’s nightstand and I read it, I know I shouldn’t have…but you are here and I am confused.”

“My letter?” Leonard asked puzzled. “What are you talking about Ramon?”

Cisco quickly handed the letter to the King and Len took it wearily and inspected it swiftly and suddenly he felt his anger rise and boil and he involuntarily froze the letter with his powers. The King crushed the evidence in a hundred shards. Cisco stared silently the King’s reaction. He was starting to have a bad feeling.

“I never wrote that…” the King said getting mad. “And that wasn’t my handwriting…”

“But that was your seal right?”

Len nodded. “It was…” –he growled. “Someone must have used the seal without my consent. Someone with access to my studio….”

“So are you saying that there is a traitor in the palace…” Cisco said suddenly fearing the fate of his best friend and Lisa. His heartbeat was starting to beat really quickly. “So it was a trap? It says that they were going to meet at the garden’s gloriette.”

Len nodded. “We need to go there immediately and-”

The loud sound of the castle’s carillons started ringing interrupting the King and announcing that they were under attack. Cisco rushed to the nearest window and noticed the blazing fire consuming the garden’s palace. He felt petrified with the sight. Barry and Lisa were down there.

“Cisco!” Leonard roared running down the hall. “Follow me!” Cisco obeyed the King quickly feeling how the temperature on the castle started to drop at an alarming rate; caused unconsciously by the Winter King who was enraged with the situation. 

The Winter King and Cisco arrived to the garden and they saw General Mark Mardon running followed by ten soldiers that were advancing quickly towards them.

“Your Highness! We have a problem!” The General yelled aggravated.

“No shit” Leonard said fuming. “Have you seen Prince Bartholomew and Lisa?”

Mardon shook his head confused. “No, I thought they were inside the castle.”

Len glared. “They aren’t…”

Cisco didn’t stop to discuss so he continued running towards the gloriette and the fire. He remembered his vibe… if Lisa and Barry were engulfed in the fire they could be seriously hurt. Leonard was going to run after Barry’s friend when Mardon stopped him.

“Your Highness…”- said Mardon with a frown. “I went to the dungeons… we sounded the bell because Thawne escaped with someone’s help… I believe that there is a traitor inside the castle. We found Lord Thawne’s rune collar on the floor. ”

Leonard felt his heart stop. Thawne was a really dangerous man and was obsessed with the kid…the prince was in real danger. He needed to find him and his sister. “ _Was Thawne the one behind this attack?”_

“Close the bloody gates no one leaves the fucking castle!” the King groaned. “We will deal with Thawne later, we need to find Barry and Lisa first!”

The King started running to the gloriette and Mardon ordered five of his soldiers to close the gates and the other five to follow him quickly to the gloriette. The moment Leonard arrived to his beloved gloriette he saw Cisco in front of a wall of flames. Everything was hot and blazing.  

“Look!” – Cisco said pointing to the silver sword lying between the flames. “That’s Barry’s sword! I need… We need to take it…”

General Mardon nodded and quickly with his powers channeled the wind to open a path for Cisco to walk towards the sword while he created with his other hand a storm big enough to drop a powerful amount of rain to stop the wildfire that was consuming everything in his path. Cisco ran trough the wind tunnel and gripped the sword with his right hand and he was turning to run out of the danger when he started vibing. He was vibing engulfed by fire…like what he saw on his second vibe. Fire and smoke. _“Shit!…worst place to vibe.”_ The King started yelling to Cisco to snap from his trance and get out but the kid wasn’t moving so Leonard started freezing the flames with his powers to protect Barry’s friend. General Mardon’s storm started to pour and it was swiftly extinguishing the fire that tried to spread towards the castle and the woods nearby.

Cisco started vibing. He saw in a hazy blur a group of soldiers, they had Barry and Lisa. Both of them were unconscious and Barry seemed to be badly hurt… suddenly he saw a black carriage… they were travelling fast through the woods. The image changed and now he was again behind a huge waterfall in a cold humid dungeon, it was dark and cold…. He turned and he saw a man grab a small crystal bottle and he had a ring with two snakes and a sword. He blinked. The images blurred again and now he was back…standing in the middle of white frozen flames under a strong unnatural cold rain freezing him to the bones.

“Cisco what the hell?” General Mardon asked worried. “Are you crazy? That was dangerous!”

“They have them!”- Cisco murmured slowly turning to Leonard who watched him in shock. “They were unconscious and Barry is badly hurt.”

“W-who? How? How do you know?” – The King asked confused moving quickly towards Cisco and grabbing him by the shoulders almost freezing the young inventor’s arms. Cisco hissed in pain and Leonard noticed he was harming the kid so he let go.

“I… I have powers… I sometimes can see the future… glimpses of the future” – Cisco explained as quickly as he could and Leonard was looking at him intently.

“So who the hell have them Cisco?”

“I don’t now! ... I don’t know… I saw a group of men, and there was a man with a silver ring with two snakes and a sword.”

The Winter King quickly shared an angry look with Mardon and Cisco felt the King’s energy cold everything around them.

“Who are they?”  Cisco asked confused watching how the grass slowly turned in to ice. “I didn’t recognized their royal crest…they are not from Central”

“The Santini family. They were a powerful noble family here in the north.” the King explained furious. “The man you probably saw was Frank Santini and he is out for revenge against me and Lisa.”

“Why?”

“Because I executed his brother…Lord Vincent Santini and destroyed everything they had. I sent him in to exile.”

Cisco shivered with the King’s answer full of rage.

“Cisco did you by any chance saw something else?” Mardon asked. “Maybe the identity of the traitor?”

“No I just saw a dungeon, I think they are going to take Lisa and Barry there… it’s like a big cave under a huge waterfall. They took the path trough the woods.”

“They are going up to the mountains.” Mardon added turning his glance to Leonard. “The largest waterfall in our realm is the Silver Fall but that place is a ruined stronghold full of mercenaries, thieves and assassins, we can’t just go there...we don’t know how many they are… we could be outnumbered.”

There was a moment of dead silence until the King spoke.

“I don’t care how many there are Mardon… we are going to go there and save them. I will take my whole army to the mountains and destroy everything in my path if necessary. If Barry or Lisa die I swear I’m going to slay them all and show them hell. Call the War Council… and ask General Singh, King Oliver and Sir Harrison Wells to join us… we are going to war.”

 

* * *

 

Lisa opened her eyes and felt a massive headache. She groaned trying to move but suddenly realized that her hands were tied tightly behind her back. She was lying on a cold stone ground and there was a loud sound…a waterfall. She felt disoriented. She remembered the trap, the fight, Frank Santini and… Barry getting badly hurt _“Shit… Barry”._

The Princess tried to move her legs and heard the sound of a metal chain against the floor. She grimaced. Lisa forced herself to turn her head slightly and glanced the room looking for the Prince. At the opposite side of the room was Barry still unconscious, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall of the cave, hands tied above him and his head was resting uncomfortably over his chest. The young prince was only wearing his black pants and black leather boots. The soldiers probably took his shirt and overcoat to treat his wounds. His torso and shoulder were bandaged with white cloth stained with his blood. They clearly wanted them alive…at least for now. Thankfully they removed their gags and Lisa didn’t waste time to try to wake the prince.

“Barry” – Lisa whispered but the prince didn’t even stir. She sighed. They needed to get out of here before their captors decided to kill them; especially knowing that all Lord Frank Santini wanted was revenge on her brother. “Barry!” - she murmured again struggling to a seating position, which was incredible difficult with her hands tied behind her back… but she managed. She muttered the Prince’s name again and she finally saw how he started to move slightly, he was clearly in pain with his straining position.

Barry didn’t wake up immediately. Reality started to came in waves. Everything was darkness and shadows with his blurred vision. He shivered. He was really cold. The side of his head was throbbing painfully and when he made to move his hands to touch it he realized that they were tightly restrained above his head. He was having a hard time breathing in his position and his wounds were burning. He tried to test his shackles and he winced in pain. He remembered the fight, the unknown man and Lisa. “ _Lisa”_ He began to panic until he heard her voice calling him. He raised his glance and saw her sitting in front of him, on the other side of the cave. Thankfully she seemed unharmed and they were no longer gagged.

“Lisa…” – he rasped. “Are you okay?”

“I am fine…” – she answered worried looking at the prince. “How do you feel?”

Barry registered that their captors had already treated and bandaged his two arrow wounds and he was no longer bleeding. The arrow’s potion probably wasn’t poison because he didn’t feel sick.

“I’m fine…it’s not as bad as it looks…” – he added wearily feeling a little tired but trying to reassure her. “The wounds hardly hurt anymore…”

Barry was indeed a terrible liar but she didn’t say anything appreciating his efforts to comfort her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.”- The prince added miserably. “I couldn’t protect you.”

“Don’t say that Barry…it was a trap and we were outnumbered and I’m unharmed and alive thanks to you…now we have to look a way to escape from this cave.”

“I agree… but where the hell are we?”- He asked inspecting their surroundings. He was still confused. There wasn’t much to see. The cave was really dark and wet. They were definitely under a waterfall. He could see a huge hole with the strong white wall of water falling constantly and sounding like a thunderstorm, but in front of what could have been their ideal escape route was a strong gate of metal rods blocking the path to their freedom…that’s if they were crazy enough and decided to jump from the waterfall.

“I don’t know for sure…I’m guessing we are up in the mountains…this waterfall is too strong, we must be really up.” – she said worried. “Barry… I’m so sorry you got dragged in to this.”

Barry shook his head slowly. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is…” – she whispered.

The Prince turned his attention back to her.

“No it isn’t Lisa... don’t blame yourself…we will get out of here” – he said his voice trembling. He started trying to use his powers but they weren’t working. He tried to vibrate his hands…maybe if he could phase from his shackles they could have a chance of escaping. But he couldn’t invoke his speed force at all; he was just tugging harshly his wrists against the restraints. Lisa saw with horror how Barry’s wrists started bleeding from the friction and lines of blood started flowing freely down his arms.

“Barry stop! You are only hurting yourself.”

There was a brief pause and Barry looked up and sighed. Lisa was right his efforts were useless. They needed to think a plan without his powers.

“I needed to try...” – Barry explained taking a deep breath. “But this stupid rune collar has my powers completely blocked. I can’t get us out of here…”

“I know… we just need to think…” – she said looking at her surroundings but there was nothing useful for them to use to escape.

“I agree…” – he added frustrated. “It would be an awesome moment to announce that you have an useful power to get us out of here.”

Lisa sighed feeling guilty, “ _If he only knew_.”- She thought silently _._ Maybe it was time to break her brother’s rules and share her past with Barry. At least he deserved to know the truth.

“Sorry.” – Barry added quickly and clearly mortified. “That was extremely rude…I shouldn’t have said that…”

“No, you are right…” – Lisa added looking quite grim all of a sudden.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I…I do have powers Barry. I promised my brother I wasn’t going to tell anyone… but this is the reason why we are here in this situation to begin with…all of this is my fault and I think you deserve to know the truth.”

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked confused.

“The man who captured us… his name is Lord Frank Santini, he is the younger brother of Victor Santini who was the right hand of my father, King Lewis Snart. All of them were the same… abusive, ambitious and vile. I hated them all, including my father.”

Barry frowned and nodded listening attentively. He remembered hearing that there were rumours at the court that King Leonard killed his father. Even Cisco mentioned, before coming to the Winter Realm, that the coldhearted King of the north was thought to also kill his own husband. Now at least he knew for a fact that the second rumor was a complete lie.

“My father obviously knew that Leonard and I had powers since we were born…and one day he decided to tell Victor Santini that Len could channel the cold and ice and that I could transmute things in to gold. So when the older Santini learned about my power he asked my father for my hand in marriage, and my father gladly accepted. I was fifteen years old. Obviously Lenny was completely against it…. He knew that Victor just wanted to use me… I mean… I can change things in to gold…Victor thought that I could create him a fortune and give him the power he wanted and eventually the crown.”

“So…you can transform any matter into gold? That’s amazing Lisa!” Barry said stunned, that was a really extremely rare gift. All the alchemists of the realms would kill for that power.

She nodded reluctantly. “It’s an impressive power but now you can guess why my brother doesn’t want anybody knowing what I can do… So that’s one of the reasons why I don’t normally use it. The less people know of my ability the better.”

Barry nodded slightly before he squeezed his eyes shut again as even this slight movement caused another sharp pain to flash through his head. “Well…” – he added smiling. “It kind of explains why your brother is so protective of you.”

She smiled warmly thinking of Len. “You have no idea Barry…”

Barry opened his hazel eyes and stared at Lisa as she continued her story.

“But truthfully my power is not a gift, it is a curse. After my father accepted my arranged marriage with Victor, the preparations started…Victor asked my father permission to have some time alone with me before the wedding, and in that time he would always made me turn stuff into gold, he loved my power… he started beating me until I gave him the amount of gold he wanted… he was like my father abusive, violent and I was really scared…my father told me to obey Victor or else he was going to punish Len for my actions and I knew my father was a man of his word… he already had hurt Leonard so much… my protective and stupid brother who constantly tried to defend me from King Lewis cruelties…we were so young and damaged… and I thought it was my time to endure the pain and protect my brother in return…”

Barry felt his heart clench painfully. He thought that his childhood was bad, but this was ten thousand times worse. They feared their own father… a person you are supposed to trust...and he hurt them so much. He wanted to hug Lisa… he wanted to comfort Len…. He now understood a little more of the Winter King... He needed to get out of here and confess to Len that he loved him… and he needed to take Lisa out of this cave. He couldn’t make Len live through another loss; he needed to protect the princess no matter what.

“Obviously my brother realized what was happening… he is really smart and he knew me well and he knew how my power worked. He saw the bruises around my wrists, in my face and he started noticing that I was weak and tired all the time. I was getting seriously ill. They made me abuse my powers so much that my body couldn’t take the strain. My powers require an enormous amount of energy to work. Gold is a very pure and difficult element to create so every time I transform something in to gold my body gets weak and I start losing energy and vitality… for months I damaged my body so much that now if I use my power it could kill me….”

Barry understood. All magic had a price to pay; some powers were more… expensive than others. In his case or Thawne’s to use their speed force they needed great amounts of food to keep their body healthy and strong and he knew that running too fast could eventually kill them…and they could disintegrate like Trajectory… the same was with Caitlin she needed to constantly absorb heat from different sources or else she would suck the heat of a living being without meaning too… thankfully Ronnie helped her in that area… and Len probably have a similar system of keeping at bay his powers…Cisco knew that he couldn’t control his visions at will and that sometimes put him in harm’s way… Lisa on the other hand had a power with the ultimate cost. Using her magic cost her life.

“My father and Victor forced me to use it against my will everyday until my healers told Leonard that if I were to use it again I was going to certainly die. Len was really scared so he made me promise I wouldn’t use it and he confronted my father about my powers and the marriage, he wanted to call it off and that earned him a harsh beating… I almost lost him that night… my father lost his control, he was so enraged that when I found Len lifeless on his chamber I thought I lost him because of my fault… and I can’t live without him Barry…. He is all I have.” –she explained with her light blue eyes full of tears. “My brother that night decided that there was only one way to be free…. there was only one way to save me from my fate.”

“He killed them…” – murmured Barry in awe. “…And he kept in secret your powers...”

“He did. He pierced my father’s heart with ice and he froze Victor Santini in front of Frank and he broke the ice statue in a thousand shards. He told the younger Santini to leave the realm and never come back… that he would have no mercy if he came back. Frank left the castle but he swore later on that he would take revenge. That night Len became King of the Winter Realm and we were finally free from my father and the Santini family… Len was just twenty-nine years old and I was fifteen…. Two years later Lenny married Prince Mick Rory of the Fire Lands…and you know the rest of the story.”

Barry nodded angry…Len and Lisa didn’t deserve that past…they didn’t deserve an abusive father and she definitely didn’t deserve to be here in the hands of Frank Santini. If that man tried to touch her he was going to kill him.

“So Frank Santini was the man who was sending letters to Len?” Barry murmured thoughtful. _“Two snakes and a sword.”_

“Yes” – she nodded. “But how do you know that?”

“I saw Len receive one letter yesterday. General Mardon gave it to him.”

She nodded. “Frank has been sending those letters for years…threats…he wanted to destroy everything Leonard loves …that apparently included Mick and me, the Kingdom and the villages… and now you, Barry.”

“I think they are wrong about me... I saw Hartley yesterday kiss Leonard…your brother didn’t reject the kiss…”

Lisa eyes widened but she smiled. “Barry are you jealous?”

“W-What?...No. I mean I just think Len cares more about Sir Hartley and it’s fine I mean I just arrived to the north and he seems to have a story with Sir Rathaway, I just don’t want to interfere if they have feelings for each other. I want Len to be happy.”

Lisa smiled warmly. “Thanks Barry…but you need to talk to my brother, believe me Len doesn’t love Hartley, yes they have a short story, but Len should tell you this himself… I believe what Santini said about Len choosing you as his fiancé is true and I think that Lenny is falling hard for you. Give him a chance.”

Barry nodded doubtfully.

“We need to get out of here now.” – she said trying to struggle against her restraints. “Len and our friends are also in danger, remember there is a traitor in the castle…we need to alert them.”

Barry nodded and frowned but suddenly tensed… he made a shushing noise and Lisa stopped struggling. Someone was coming. Barry stared at the door that probably connected their dungeon to the inside of the fortress and watched it open slowly dreading what was coming their way. Lisa gave him an uneasy look that channeled fear and tension. Barry saw Frank Santini walk towards them followed by four men; all of them were dressed in black.

“I’m glad both of you are awake.” Santini said smiling with black eyes hard as stones. His voice was soft, mad and mocking. “Welcome to my stronghold. I hope you are enjoying your accommodations.”

Lisa’s eyes narrowed but she remained silent.

“Now I have plans for both of you. Lisa dear… you must surely know what I want from you.”

“Go to hell!” – she hissed hatefully. “My brother should have killed you when he got the chance.”

“Too bad he didn’t…” – Lord Santini added with a smirk. “Now I get to enjoy killing you and his new young fiancé. Imagine my surprise when I heard that the old King was going to marry again. He was giving me a second chance to kill his beloved again.”

Lord Santini turned towards the Prince and Lisa watched with sickening dread as Santini’s foot savagely grounded hard in to Barry’s injury on his abdomen. The prince suddenly coughed a little of blood and let out a pained gasp and a yell of protest escaped from Lisa.

“Leave him alone! He is hurt you sick bastard!” – she yelled trying to get of her damn chains.

“Don’t tell me what to do Lisa.” – the man said approaching The Princess with his hand raised. Barry feared what was coming.

“Stop Santini!”- He snapped. “Don’t you dare to touch her!”

Frank turned slowly dropping his hand. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” – Barry said defiant trying to clean the blood on his lips with his right arm. Somehow the prince managed to look intimidating even if he was tied and hurt and Lisa smiled warmly. She really liked Barry. He remained him of Len’s fierce nature.

Frank gave a small chuckle. “My Prince did you forgot that I’m the one giving orders here? I’m the one with the power to kill you both right now and you are the one defenseless and tied up to a cave.”

“If I were free of this restraints you would be already dead.”

Santini stopped right in front of Barry and the prince shuddered. The man punched Barry square in the face. Barry opened his hazel eyes and spat the blood collecting in his mouth and glared up at Santini. “Is that the best you can do Santini? Do you feel powerful beating someone who can’t fight you back? Does that make you feel like a man? Do you feel better?”

“No…” – said Frank giving a signal to his soldiers. “But I will in a minute.”

Two of the soldiers approached Barry and released him from the wall. His arms were aching and he felt the men grab him roughly. Barry grimaced in pain. The soldiers punched Barry in his stomach again and the Prince doubled over and he couldn’t stop a cough escaping from his lips. The soldiers made him stood up and they raised his arms again and hanged the prince from a hook on the top's cave. He was now hanging. His feet were dandling in the air, the tips of his boots just barely dragging across the wet cave floor. He glanced up; his hands were cuffed above him secured to a hook. He struggled briefly, trying to lift himself and the soldiers started laughing. His feet were too far from the floor to lift himself free and his hands cuffed too high and tightly for him to leverage his body up and get free.

“You look good like that, struggling and hanging… I wonder what will Thawne would do to you if he were to find you like this so… exposed.”

Barry swallowed and flinched with the mention of his parent’s murderer. He felt the injury on his shoulder start to bleed again; probably his movements damaged the wound again.

“Thankfully we don’t have to worry about that monster anymore.” – added Lisa flatly. “Thawne is rotting in the palace’s dungeon as you will soon.”

Frank laughed loudly startling the Prince and The Princess.

“I wouldn’t count on that Princess…”

Barry felt his body tense. _“What does that mean?”_

“Lord Eobard Thawne is probably free right now… he had a little help.”

Barry shuddered… the idea of having that monster roaming free in the realm and near him scared him to the bones. This was turning in to a nightmare.

“So Prince Allen… we will make a deal.” Santini explained grinning and turning his attention back to Barry. “You told me to leave Lisa alone… and I will… I won’t hurt her, but if she doesn’t follow my instructions whatever punishments I had for her, I’ll give them to you.”

“Deal”  Barry murmured glancing at Lisa. He just wanted her to be safe. “Do whatever you want with me but don’t touch her.”

Frank let out a chuckle. “Perfect… Let’s start making some gold. Lisa, honey, care to make these stones in to gold…” –

A soldier presented the princess a medium chest full of small and medium rocks.

“Frank that could harm her and you know it! That’s not our deal! Lisa don’t do it…please!”  Barry yelled. “You promised Len you weren’t going to use your powers! Don’t risk your health….he can’t lose you.”

Frank laughed…“I said I wouldn’t harm her, it’s not my problem that her power is what is going to kill her…”

“Lisa don’t.” Barry stated boldly.

Lisa nodded defiantly and struggled with fervor from her chains. Her arms were burning from the position behind her back. “Go to hell Frank!”

“Very well”  Lord Santini said excited giving his soldier the order to bring the toys. One of the soldiers disappeared for a moment and he returned with a leather black whip. Lisa’s eyes widened with fear and gasped. “Let’s start the game. Let’s see how much pain the Prince can take. Lisa are you sure you don’t want to make some gold? Last chance to change your mind…later I won’t stop even if you beg me.”

She turned to see the prince, she was hesitating but he smiled trying to make her feel confident in her decision.

“I can handle it…don’t worry.” – Barry murmured bravely.

The princess turned to their captures and cursed them. “Fuck you all!” – she spat and Barry smiled proudly.

“So be it…” – he murmured softly. Santini grabbed the whip and smiled watching Barry’s naked torso. The prince’s back was perfect, not a single scar, probably because of his speed and healing capabilities, Santini wondered if now that the collar was blocking the speedster powers will the whip left beautiful scars? He grinned anxious and ready to discover the answer.

 Frank without any advice cracked the whip at Barry’s back with strength and rage. Barry huffed out a breath of air. The prince arched his body in pain but he refused to yell so he just clenched his jaw shut. Santini grinned amused. “Oh this is going to be so much fun…you are strong… I love when the prisoners are tricky to break.”

“You are sick!” – Lisa yelled from the opposite side of the cave watching how Barry was tortured and how blood begin to drip leisurely from the painful mark of the whip down to the prince’s lower back.

Frank struck again and gleefully started laughing with insane malice. Barry let out a harsh breath and screwed his eyes shut. He wasn’t going to give Santini the satisfaction of hearing his screams…“ _at least not yet”_. He needed to stay strong.

Lisa watched in horror how the prince took a beating for her. The ritual repeated again and again. Blood blossomed painting crimson the white skin of the prince. His back arched with every strike of the whip. He hated feeling so helpless. Lisa could see that Barry was starting to tremble from the pain. She wanted them to stop. Another hit came down and the prince winced through his teeth. Lisa cringed. She couldn’t watch this anymore.

“I’ll do it Santini! Stop! Stop hurting him! I will give you the gold you want…just untie my hands and I will give you all the gold of the world...”

“Lisa…” – Barry said with a choked voice. He was breathing painfully.

“Too late for the deal Princess, I won’t stop now until the kid’s body shall be bloody…no until I hear his beautiful voice.”

Lisa gasped; the man was a sadistic pig. She saw angry when a heavy stinging blow landed again on Barry’s back again. The prince just wanted to surrender to oblivion and let go of the pain but he was just vividly aware of each strike. His metal chains were sounding loudly with the wrecking of his body. He tried with his hands to support his own body weight, but he easily slipped with the pain of each sting of the whip. His wrists were now raw and his eyes were watering.

Barry was used to feel pain but his powers normally give him some quick relief…but now… without his powers this was too much for him. He heard the whip whistling towards him and flinched in anticipation, he felt as if all the skin in his back had increased their sensitivity tenfold, each stroke of the leather, the way in bit angrily in to his skin and tore and bruised his flesh was complete agony. He was sweating cold and on the twelve strike of the whip Barry involuntarily let his first sound free, a strangled whimper and the soldiers grinned with anticipation knowing that the kid was finally breaking. The beating got heavier, Santini was using all of his strength and Barry just couldn’t avoid screaming anymore.

“That’s it...beautiful Prince Allen. Scream for me!”

Barry lost the count of the strokes. He was screaming…and getting weaker. His voice was rough and he was starting to fall in and out of consciousness, shaking violently and bleeding profusely. The princess hated the sound of the whip against skin… it remained of Lewis…She was in shock… she was fifteen again… taken to her memories and her past, when Lewis abused Leonard and she just hid and saw motionless how his brother took a beating for her…and now Barry. She was trembling and she couldn’t breath. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn’t believe that she was in this shitty situation again.

“Please stop” – she murmured reflexively. _“Don’t hurt him father… Please don’t hurt Lenny.”_

Frank chuckled watching the Princess starting to break and the crown prince’s handsome features contorted in pain. The kid was starting to blackout and that wasn’t going to be fun. Santini order his men to bring some water. The soldiers took some barrels of cold water and throw it suddenly over Barry’s weak body. The prince gasped back in to agony and the clarity of total awareness. His back was screaming in protest as the cold water made his way over the scarred skin. Barry was shuddering. His writs were bleeding with all his jerking in that excruciatingly painful position hanging from the ceiling of the cave. He felt the warm drops of blood from his wrists start falling over his face. The Prince heard Frank’s steps coming closer again and perceived the man’s soft and mad giggle as he whispered in to Barry’s ear.

“Still not broken are you?”

Barry was unable to respond, he didn’t trust his voice to speak…. so he just glared at the man with rage. Hazel green eyes full of hate and fire. But when he heard Lisa murmur he turned his gaze towards her worried…she was in shock.

“I will stop here. I can’t kill you yet.” – said the man annoyed lifting Barry’s chin to meet his gaze. “I promised Thawne I will let him have his fun with you before I kill you in front of Leonard…so he is probably on his way here… besides I need Lisa to wake up from her childhood memories… she need to start using her power for good.”

“Don’t! It will kill her!” – Barry yelled and Santini ignored him.

One of the soldiers threw a barrel of cold water towards Lisa and she snapped back to reality. Her dress was now soaked and cold and she heard Barry screaming her name.

“So Lisa… are you ready?”

Lisa glanced at Barry who was trembling badly probably from the cold and the pain and she reluctantly nodded. She can’t have Len and Barry always protecting her. Always suffering because of her.

“I will do it…but I need you to release my hands…”

Santini laughed… “Nice try Princess… release her and tie her hands at her front.”

The soldiers followed their orders and Santini just watched from the distance next to Barry. “Princess if you try anything I will hurt him…”

Lisa glared angry and remained calm as the soldiers did what they were told. When they finished bounding her hands they backed and gave her space.

“Show me your beautiful power.” – said the man grinning and walking towards the Princess. Santini crouched in front of her and grabbed her chin to raise her lovely face and Lisa smiled wickedly startling the man.

“You want gold… I will give you gold you bastard!”

Lisa grabbed Santini’s left hand and started channeling her power with rage. A bright yellow light started forming under her hand and the Lord of the north started yelling seeing how his arm painfully started to slowly become of gold. He couldn’t move nor push her. She smiled seeing the man gasping agonizingly.

“I love when dark things shine.”

Her grip grew stronger and she wasn’t stopping. She was going to kill him at that rate. She started gasping. She felt how her energy started to drain, but it was worth it. The man’s fingers to the elbow were already gold. The soldiers rushed towards the Princess and one kicked her with savage strength backwards and the other pulled off his Lord out of the Princess range. Lisa released her grip on the man and with the kick of the soldier she landed on the cold wet floor on her side. She remained lying there. She had no more energy to move or fight. Her vision was starting to cloud and everything hurt.

“Lisa!” – Barry yelled concerned.

“Don’t you ever touch me again!” – she murmured threatening to Santini. “Next time it won’t be your arm!”

Barry smiled impressed with the Princess fierce actions and smiled. The man was still holding his golden hand in shock.

“You whore!” – Santini yelled enraged. “You are going to pay for this!”

Frank stood up breathless and with his right hand trembling he took a small crystal bottle out of a small satchel.

“Hold the prince.” – he ordered to his soldiers. Barry trashed hard, he need to free his hands quickly. _“Come on…”_ The tallest soldier released the prince from the hook of the cave’s top and let him fall with a strong thud. Barry cried in agony. He felt tears rolling. He tried to move but a soldier put a boot over his raw back. The prince groaned. He couldn’t breath.

“Turn him around and open his mouth.”

“No!” – yelled Lisa feeling her heart drop. She couldn’t move and she was starting to lose consciousness. “Stop Santini! I was the one who hurt you! Fight me asshole!”

“We had a deal Lisa…” – he stated smugly.

The soldier turned Barry to his side unceremoniously, the prince tried to fight but the soldier subdued him easily. Barry arched his back trying to avoid the contact of his back with the cold ground but another soldier pushed him hard to the ground with his boot over the prince’s chest. Barry yelled and closed his eyes. He couldn’t breath.

“Open his mouth!” – Santini commanded. Barry clenched his jaw tightly. One of the soldiers forced Barry to stay still and the other one grabbed the kid’s face with a ruthless strength that would probably bruise the prince face. After some seconds of fighting Santini sighed with the incompetence of his men and he approached the prince and kicked him with his boot in one of the arrow wounds, Barry yelled and Santini order a soldier to seize the kid’s face and keep his mouth open… Santini slowly poured the clear contents of the small crystal bottle in the prince’s mouth and the soldier forced him to swallow. Barry felt his throat burn as silent tears fell.

 _“Barry”_ – she murmured softly feeling guilty.

The prince felt how everything started to burn. He was having a massive headache. Everything was blurry and fading out of focus…he tried to speak to tell Lisa that he was fine… that everything was okay… he needed to breath… but everything slowly went black and he went completely limp.

“You Monster! What did you gave him?” Lisa asked worried with tears in her face watching how a soldier lifted the Prince from the ground. “What did you do to him?”

“Just preparing a gift to the Winter King…”- he added watching the lifeless prince on his soldier’s arms. “Bind the prince to the cave wall, hands above his head…Thawne will probably be mad at me but this is going to be worth it…”

“W-What did you do?” Lisa asked resting painfully on the cold stone floor trying to sound intimidating. Her heart was beating really fast. She was scared, she knew the man was completely mad and he would not hesitate to kill them but she couldn’t do anything and she was so tired.

“You will see…it is going to be quite beautiful... – Santini said smiling caressing his golden arm. Pain and hate still reflected in his face. “I will leave you both to rest… I recommend you Princess for the Prince’s sake…that when I come back those stones of that chest are already turned in to gold…”

“SANTINI!!” Lisa screamed at the man’s retreating figure followed by his four soldiers. She heard the door of the dungeon close and Lisa turned her gaze towards Barry who rested unconscious and barely breathing against the cave wall and she started crying silently... _“What did Santini gave Barry?_ It would be her fault if Barry died, she shouldn’t have attacked the man without a plan. _“Len please…come quickly…please.” –_ she thought closing her eyes giving in to sweet darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first time writing torture! I wasn’t sure on what to do so I went with the classic medieval whip and wow that was really hard to write… poor Barry! :( I felt terrible…I need Len to rescue him now! ♥ And what do you think of Lisa’s past? A little bit dark? And Thawne is free again! :O Let me know what you think! Next chapter we are going to war!! 
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! As always thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D 
> 
> Ps. I confess I am a little nervous posting this... no idea if you were going to enjoy this. :S  
> Ps. I had less time to proofread than usual so I’m sorry for typos and spelling mistakes.


	11. Silver Fall Stronghold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
> WARNINGS: for non- consensual touching in this chapter.  
> Graphic description of violence. I apologize in advance.

Len observed the Silver Fall Stronghold from the soldier’s camp hidden in the forest. The mountain’s peaks were covered in snow and in the middle of the mountain’s base there was a monumental structure in the shape of an archway resting on the top of waterfall. The ancient arch was overgrown by trees and covered by vines and moss. The rest of the fortress was hidden behind the massive curtain of cold water. The landscape was breathtaking and The King may have enjoyed the view if they weren’t currently at war.

There was a persistent drizzle of rain and the sound of the waterfall was almost deafening. Len felt angry with himself, he was supposed to protect Lisa and he failed. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He just wanted to enter the fortress and finish with the poor souls that tried to stop him… he just wanted to end this nightmare. His heart was aching. He was so scared of losing Lisa and the Prince. _“Barry”._ He never thought after losing Mick that he would be able to feel or find love again. He couldn’t believe it was possible for him to get lucky twice in a lifetime. He thought he didn’t deserve it. But he was wrong. Since the moment he met the Prince, the kid melted his frozen heart in a beat. _"Barry was definitely a storm, not the kind of storm you run from but the kind you chase_." The Prince was a risk worth taking.

“Your Majesty!”- General Mardon said approaching the King. Len turned slowly to see his General and his royal blue cape waved gracefully following with his movements. “The siege is ready Your Highness. We have surrounded and blocked the fortress entrance with the army and we are waiting for your command.”

“We wait… we will stick to the plan we decided in the War Council with King Oliver and General Singh…” –Len stated dryly and Mark nodded.

“What about Lord Wells, Stein, Caitlin and Cisco?” the King asked.

“They are all still working on the device.” – Mardon added . “So far…everything is going according to the plan.”

Len nodded. “They need to hurry… Lisa’s and Barry’s life are hanging on a thread.”

“I believe they are working as fast as they can.” – the General replied trying to offer a little comfort.

Len glanced towards the mountain. “Not fast enough.”

“Your Majesty there is also another matter you should attend…” – The General said uneasily. “We found the traitor.”

Len frowned. He already had the idea of who was the traitor but deep down he wanted to deny it. “Bring him.”

General Mardon turned to the soldiers and gave them the order to bring the captive. The soldiers pushed the prisoner in front of the King and Mardon ordered them to leave. There was a slight drop in the air temperature and absolute silence when Leonard watched Hartley stand nervously in front of him with his hands tied behind his back and a rune collar on his neck.

“Why?” - the Winter King asked dryly. His voice was frosty and Hartley shuddered.

“I made a mistake Len…” – Rathaway added shameful. “I never intended to hurt you or Lisa.”

“It’s King Leonard or Your Highness. Learn your place Rathaway.” Len stated coldly.

Hartley flinched.

“You know what is the saddest thing about betrayal Hartley...” Len said watching the kid shook his head in denial. “Is that it never comes from your enemies.”

Hartley closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry Your Highness…”

“You know the punishment for traitors.”

The young man nodded. He knew that the penalty was death.

“Why did you do it?”

“Because I fell in love with you Leonard…I’m sorry, I heard that I was your first option for the marriage and I was happy, I wanted to be with you, but then the perfect Prince of Central Kingdom appeared and you wanted him…you fell for him and Thawne and Santini offered to kidnap the Prince and take him away from you so that I could be with you again… I didn’t knew that they were also after Lisa…I never wanted Lisa to be affected by my actions.”

Leonard tensed and clenched his jaw tightly. He wanted to kill Hartley to make him pay for all of this chaos. He didn’t even want to think what Santini could be doing to Lisa… or Thawne to Barry.

“You stole and used my royal seal…” – Leonard stated slowly trying to control his wrath. “You wrote a letter to the Prince in my name and set him a trap… You helped Thawne escape…all because you _loved me?_ It seems to me that you know nothing of what love is Hartley… my little sister could be dead right now and this is your fault…. I trusted you! I confess that I never fell for you… but I did care about you Hartley! And THIS is how you pay me?”

Hartley’s green eyes were full of tears that refused to fall. Mardon watched as the kid trembled before the fury of the King. He felt sorry for Rathaway, he knew the kid wasn’t bad, but he surely took a lot of shitty choices with awful consequences.

“Give me a reason… to not end your life right now.”  Len roared holding his wrath.

“I…I can help you…” Hartley murmured mortified by his self-loathing. “I can get you inside the stronghold.”

“Why on earth would I ever believe you Rathaway?” Leonard replied with disgust. “As far as I know it could be another one of your traps.”

“Because I made a mistake and believe it or not I want Lisa to be safe, I love Lisa and I want to make things right again with you… at least before I die by my deserved punishment.”

Leonard groaned angry losing his temper. “Tell me everything you know Rathaway! I will decide later your fate depending on how useful is your information… and be haste…if I see you are wasting our time I will not hesitate to kill you right here where you stand.”

The kid nodded nervously.

“Do you have a map?” – Hartley asked trying to calm down, but his unsteady voice betrayed him. “I can show you a passage that leads directly to the dungeons, it is going to be guarded, but at least you won’t have to move all the army to capture the fortress it could be faster… and you will just need some strong knights, preferably with powers, to fight the mercenaries and assassins blocking the path.”

“That could work”  Mardon added looking at Hartley’s green eyes full of remorse.

“Let’s go inside the tent, there is a map….”  the King added walking towards his private pavilion. Mardon and Hartley followed. The King went straight to the table in the middle and showed Hartley the extended map of the fortress. It was an old parchment and it was a little bit outdated but it could work. Hartley sighed.

“Show us the way Hartley.”

The kid nodded. “The arch that we can easily see on the mountain is the main entrance, but this place here in the base of the waterfall has a hidden path, you enter through here and you will find a very steep and dangerous stairway of rock. That path will lead you through a really long tunnel and it ends here...” – Hartley said pointing at the middle of the waterfall. “Lisa and Barry are probably there. In the dungeons.”

“How do you know all of this?”- General Mardon asked suspiciously.

“Thawne told me their plan in exchange that I set him free from the dungeons and from his rune collar…he also told me that Santini was the one who wrote the fake letter to the Princess using Prince’s Bartholomew name… he paid one of the servants in the castle to enter the Prince’s quarters during the Princess birthday celebration and use the royal seal to close the letter. That’s why I realized too late that they also kidnapped Lisa… I swear that wasn’t my intention Your Highness…”

The King was silent with a cold and stony expression on his features. “No… you just wanted my future fiancé dead…”

Hartley grimaced… he couldn’t deny it. “I was jealous.”

“Mardon take Hartley away…”the King ordered with cold dead eyes. “I’m going to see Cisco’s new device.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Mardon added  taking the traitor to the prisoner’s tent, far away from the King.

Leonard left to the other side of the camp where Cisco was working with Harrison Wells, Caitlin and Martin Stein. He entered the tent and to his surprise he found them arguing. Wells seemed frustrated and was throwing things, Cisco on the other hand was just glaring at  the man groaning annoyed while Snow and Stein tried to calm them down.

Len sighed at the picture. “What’s wrong?”

“Your Highness!” Lady Snow said bowing curtly. Cisco, Stein, Wells and Lady Smoak, who seemed to have joined recently the group, copied the small courteous bow.

“Nothing is wrong…” Wells added glaring towards Cisco.

“Yes it is!” The young inventor complained.

“It’s the best we can do for now Cisco...we don’t have time…we will improve it later for the fight with Zoom…for now it is enough.” – Wells replied taking the device in his hands.

Len breathed trying not to yell at Barry’s friends. “Care to explain what the hell is going on?” – he said with a cold glance.

“We achieved to create a device to form a blast and enhance your powers.” Wells explained.

“That’s good.”

“The problem is that the radius blast lasts only for ten seconds and if Barry get hits it could harm him as well…” – Caitlin added. “So you need to use it carefully.”

“We need your sword, Your Highness” Cisco requested politely. “We are going to forge the device to the hilt. It looks like a blue gem inside of a metal snowflake. The design inspired in your royal emblem...totally my idea, no need to thank me… It will help you channel the blast. All you need to do is to strike the sword to the ground and it will create a freezing wave that deals magical damage to enemies that use speed force and slow their movements at least for ten seconds. The blast will spread wide at an incredible speed and it will dissipate. The area of effect is centered on the sword, so it will be static… don’t miss… but if you do it right it will be almost impossible to avoid for the enemies around you. They won’t expect it.”

Len nodded taking in all the information and unsheathing his sword to offer it to Cisco.

“So basically I need to strike the sword in to the ground to channel my power into a freezing blast that will only slow down Thawne for ten seconds.”

Cisco nodded excited. “It will be awesome…the blast… the freeze wave… but yes you will have to make those ten seconds count.”

Len frowned.

“I suggest Your Majesty, after you slow down Thawne to strike his legs with ice to reduce his mobility.” Wells said darkly. “And if you have the chance, don’t hesitate to kill him Your Highness.”

“Don’t worry Wells, I wasn’t planning on letting that man alive. If I manage to slow him down I will pierce him with a thousand shards of ice for kidnapping my sister and Barry.”

Cisco shuddered and Wells nodded satisfied.

“We will enter the fortress after sunset.” Len added. “We will use the darkness of the night in our favor. I want a small team to avoid unnecessary deaths and be quick. Meanwhile General Singh will attack with the army at the front gates of the fortress to draw their attention to the other side.”

“Who will you take in the small team?” Wells asked.

“I want Queen, Firestorm, General Mardon, Lady Snow and Cisco to be ready with the best ten soldiers of the army… we will meet at the last tent of our camp near the waterfall.”

“What about the escape plan?”- Cisco asked curious.“ We need a escape plan.”

“For what exactly Cisco?” - Leonard smirked. “When no one is left, we will just walk out trough the front door.” 

 

* * *

 

Lisa was shivering. The sun was starting to set and the cave was getting colder. She didn’t want to imagine how cold the dungeon could get during the night. Barry was still unconscious and breathing erratically. She exhaled concerned and tired. If only she was able to get near the prince and remove the rune collar so that he could regain his healing capabilities…and speed. She glanced to her side and saw the wooden chest full of stones. She didn’t want to use her powers to benefit Santini but she didn’t want Barry to get hurt again… at least not because of her. She took a small pebble in her hand and with a warm yellow glow the stone swiftly turned in to gold. _“I’m sorry Lenny…”_  

 

* * *

 

The King arrived to the base of the waterfall, the sun was hiding at the horizon and his group was ready to enter the stronghold. General Mardon created a faint mist hiding them from possible enemies surveying the area. Cisco handed the sword to Leonard and the King inspected the young inventor’s handcraft amazed. The new device on the sword looked impressive.

“Thank you, Cisco”

“Remember only ten seconds…”

Len nodded. “More than enough.”

The group started climbing the steep path to enter the fortress. The steps were wet and slippery and there was a chilling air surrounding the area. They could barely see where they were walking. “Careful!” – murmured Cisco catching Caitlin by her right arm when she almost skidded and fell from the cliff. Caitlin nodded grateful.

When they reached the end of the path, they found and old metal door. The King froze the metal until it shattered with just a swift kick.

“We are in…” – Len murmured turning to his followers. They entered a really dark chamber. They could see from where they stood the long passageway Hartley described and there were four soldiers walking in the middle guarding the closed entrance at the end of the hall.

“How do we do this?” Cisco asked behind Leonard watching the four enemies talking distracted. “We need to be swift.”

Len watched the group. The best choice right now would be the Arrow. He was fast enough to kill the foes. “Queen your turn…”

Oliver smirked at Len. “Thought you would never ask”

“Oliver you need to hit them fast!”– Caitlin added nervous. “We can’t risk them to sound the alarm!”

“Don’t worry…”

Oliver took two of his arrows and fired them so quickly that Caitlin blinked and two of the mercenaries were already on the ground. The others tried to react and unsheathe their swords but Oliver didn’t waste a second and shoot two continuous arrows at a speed that would almost made Barry jealous and the four men were suddenly dead with arrows piercing lethally their bodies.

Caitlin gasped looking at the Arrow.

Oliver smiled. “This is how my help looks like.”

“That was awesome!” Cisco added impressed. “Deathly but awesome…remind me to never have a quarrel with you please.”

“Move!” the Winter King groaned walking through the long hallway that was faintly lighted by four torches hanging on the cave walls. Cisco grabbed the keys to the door from one of the dead bodies and ran towards the door blocking their way to the stronghold.

“Let’s use the key, we don’t know what’s waiting on the other side, if we freeze and blast the door open the sound could alert them that something is wrong!”

General Mardon and the King nodded in approval and Cisco tried two keys before getting the right one. “Here we go!”

The door screeched loudly while opening and Cisco tensed and Leonard rolled his eyes and continued walking to the next room. The group arrived to a massive place… an underground vault. The problem now was that there were three different pathways.

“Which way?” Oliver asked annoyed looking at the three ways they could choose.

“We need to split…” the King groaned. “Cisco and Lady Snow are coming with me. We are going to the right... Oliver take four soldiers and go left and Mardon the same but go trough the middle path. Two soldiers will remain here, if we don’t comeback in ten minutes run to the outside and give General Singh the order to attack full force the fortress with the whole army.”

Everybody nodded without complains.

“If you find the Prince or Lisa make a priority to get them out of here as quickly as you can…” the King commanded . “If anyone runs in to trouble try to come back here, if not just try to stay alive until we arrive. Understood?”

Everybody nodded again.

“Good luck to all” Mardon added watching as the whole group split.

 

Caitlin and Cisco were nervous; they usually didn’t fight so this was getting their adrenaline running fast. The King was impressed with the place. He knew the fortress was big but he never thought it was going to be so massive. They were walking silently until they heard a scream that made their blood run cold. Caitlin instinctively grabbed Cisco’s arm.

“Holy shit! What the hell was that?” Cisco murmured  feeling his heart beat run wild and Caitlin shushed him.

“This is a dungeon Cisco...what did you expect?” Leonard added annoyed. “Now silence… I think we are getting closer.”

 

* * *

 

Barry felt dizzy and cold. He was trembling. The pain in his back and wounds was bad. He needed to regain his speed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lisa gasping and shuddering, surrounded by pieces of gold. She looked seriously ill…she used again her powers. He felt his heart clench painfully.

“Lisa!” – he called her with his rasped voice.

The Princess turned to him and smiled. “You are awake! I was so scared to lose you Barry… It was my fault that they attacked you and I don’t know what they gave you… how do you feel?”

Barry smiled faintly remembering how the Princess turned Santini’s left arm in to gold.

“I’m okay… don’t worry… I just feel a little dizzy and it burned my throat when I drank it, but I don’t feel different. Maybe it didn’t work…”

She nodded worried. She knew very well that Santini was nasty and whatever they gave Barry was nothing good, but she was glad that at least it haven’t done anything yet.

“Do you think that they are going to find us?” – Lisa inquired the Prince almost whispering.

“I don’t doubt it!” Barry  stated confident. “I just hope they find us on tim-”

A flash of red lightning appeared in front of Barry causing the Prince’s breath to stop. Barry flinched instinctively and the movement caused him to gasp, his back was killing him.

“Thawne” Lisa gasped in shock as the man stopped in front of Barry smiling.

“Did you miss me, _My Prince?”_

Barry glared.

“You look beautiful… can’t wait to having you writhing underneath me.”

Suddenly the door of their cell opened and Santini entered followed by his men.

“We have a deal Thawne!” Frank said glaring. “You can’t take him out of the fortress.”

“I won’t… but I am going to use another room of your miserable dungeon…while I enjoy my prize.” Lord Eobard said smiling at Barry.

“Fine…but don’t kill him.” Santini ordered serious. “I want the kid to die in King Leonard’s arms just like King Mick Rory did.”

Lisa felt her anger boil. “You monster!!”

Thawne rolled his eyes bored. “Deal... I wont kill him so you can do your theatric shit.”

Frank threw the speedster a key. “Use the middle room, it is big and you will find that it has all the accommodations you need to have fun with the kid.”

Thawne released the prince’s hands that were hanging above his head and his arms fell to his sides. He was to weak to try to fight. The evil speedster lifted Barry easily from the ground in a bridal style and the kid groaned, closing his eyes, feeling his back start bleeding again with the movement and rough touch. He was completely limp and defenseless.

“NO!” Lisa yelled. “Don’t! Please! Stop!”

Thawne turned to Lisa with a vulnerable Barry in his arms and smiled before disappearing in a red flash.

“¡BARRY! NO!!” – she yelled angry. Santini just laughed at the scene.

“Don’t worry Lisa…the kid is in good hands! You should worry more about yourself…” – Santini added watching with excitement the gold surrounding the Princess and smiled. “Now let’s make some more gold.”

 

* * *

 

Cisco gasped. That scream was definitely Lisa’s. They were getting closer to Barry and the Princess. Leonard felt his heart rate increase. He was going to kill Santini if he hurt Lisa. The King rushed to the chamber where Lisa was held as a prisoner. The door was opened and he saw a red blur exit the chamber and disappear turning right at the end of the hallway. He knew that was Thawne and that the man was probably going to the place where Barry was being held… but he needed to rescue Lisa first. Leonard saw two soldiers exit Lisa’s cell and he froze one of them quickly and Caitlin frosted the other one. They entered the room quickly.

Lisa gasped when she saw her brother enter her cell with Cisco and Caitlin. “Len!”

Santini unsheathed his sword with his right hand and with his golden hand ordered his two mercenaries to grab the Princess.

“What an honor… the Winter King in my strongho-…”

Two icicles zoomed towards the two men holding Lisa piercing them in the heart. Both of them fell to the ground and Lisa shivered seeing the corpses and she slowly fell to the floor trembling. Caitlin raised her hand to silence her gasp and Cisco watched alarmed the wrath of the Winter King, the darkest side of King Leonard Snart.

“You must have a death wish Santini… kidnapping my sister.” the King added amused taking a few steps forward. “You are going to regret this.”

Santini laughed feeling the temperature of the room drop. The King’s hands were glowing blue and frost air was circling them.

“You don’t scare me Cold.” –Frank replied. “In fact I think we need to talk…there is some stuff that you need to know…”

“Not interested…” Len answered coldly.

“Are you sure?” Frank asked raising an eyebrow. “Even if it has to do something with your beloved and dead King Rory?”

The King froze. He didn’t expect Santini to mention his death husband.

“What are you talking about?” – he asked confused.

“Do you know why I don’t fear you, Your Highness?” Santini added walking towards the King. Cisco and Caitlin backed off a step and Leonard remained still and silent. “It is because I don’t fear death and I am ready for it…All I wanted was revenge and I succeeded it…it is so sweet and beautiful. You see… you killed my brother and you sent me to exile…and two years ago I managed to poison your beloved husband, I made him suffer in agony for a week. He died in your arms… and I was there, watching everything and it was glorious…and addictive…I enjoyed your pain so much, but it wasn’t enough I wanted to make you suffer more and more… and suddenly a new opportunity was awakened with your announcement of marriage and Thawne by my side.”

Len felt rage boil his soul. It was like a knife to the gut, hot and piercing. “You killed Mick…”

Cisco and Caitlin saw the King’s silent tears fall to the ground. The water in the cave’s floor and ceiling started to froze. Lisa shuddered. Len was losing completely his control.

“And that’s not even the best part Your Highness.” – continued Santini with a sickening smile. “Imagine my excitement with the news of a new marriage…and I couldn’t stop myself…for giving you a present...I used on the young handsome Prince of Central Kingdom the same poison that I used on Mick…you know that there is no cure for that…he is going to have a very painful death”

“YOU BASTARD!”- Caitlin screamed angry and Cisco grabbed her when she was going to try to attack the man _. “Barry.. he…”_ – she sobbed.

“Cait stop!” – Cisco pleaded. _“We will find a cure…I promise”_

Santini was laughing and The King was in shock. Trapped in his mind feeling pain and hate. He felt like he was confined in a nightmare. Lost in time on the edge of suffering. His memory of Mick dying in his arms… Barry poisoned and fated to suffer the same ending as Mick. All the scars in his soul ripping open again. His helplessness. All the sounds were deafening... Santini’s laugh… the sound of the waterfall...Lisa’s voice.

 _“Len”_ – Lisa murmured faintly trying to make her brother snap from the trance.

“It seems like Barry is going to be a dream that will never come true…perfect to compliment your sorrow… don’t you think?” Santini added loving the expression of overwhelmed hate and pain Leonard had on his face. “A gift to add on to your pain and suffering…another love that I’ve taken from you.”

Len lifted his glance towards Santini. Blue piercing eyes full of rage and blood thirst.

“We are done. See you in the netherworld Santini…”

Len raised his arms fast and a blue glow started to radiate from the King’s hands. Suddenly the sound of glass cracking filled the cave with a loud echo. Cisco and Caitlin noticed how the cave vibrated and the frozen water from the floor and the ceiling started floating midair, a thousand shards and spikes of ice glimmering with the dim light of the torches in the dungeon, and in a blink of an eye, all the spikes flew directly towards Santini, piercing every inch of his body. Santini couldn’t even react and then there was blood splattering everywhere. It was a gruesome sight. Cisco, Caitlin and Lisa turned their heads; Len just watched the man fall dead and he ran to his sister’s side.

“Lisa are you hurt?” – he said embracing her, she was trembling badly and he saw the huge amount of gold lying around her. That bastard made her use her powers. She looked tired but she seemed fine. He was so scared of losing her.

“I’m okay Lenny!... I’m fine…I’m so sorry… I love you…” – she said hugging her brother dearly. “Please Len…go save Barry… please hurry…he tried to protect me and Santini tortured him and he is badly injured… and now Thawne have him and that man is obsessed with him.”

“I know…Lisa breath...I promise I will save him.” – he added confident freezing Lisa’s restraints to break them and set her free. “Cisco, Caitlin…stay with Lisa…I’m going to save Barry.”

“Remember ten seconds.” Cisco said watching as the King kissed Lisa on her forehead and started running in the direction he saw the red flash disappear.

 

* * *

 

Barry had his eyes closed. Thawne had him tied to a stone altar with his hands above his head stretching painfully his back. He had removed the prince’s black boots and tied the prince’s feet with metal chains to the base. Barry was shaking. He was so scared. The chamber was big and it looked like a place for doing sacrifices. He shivered with the thought. He wanted to escape, to run away…Thawne approached the Prince and smiled.

“You are so beautiful...” The evil speedster whispered trailing tenderly his finger over Barry’s chest. “So innocent and perfect…”

Barry closed his eyes mortified feeling sick. He didn’t want to be touched by Thawne. He hated this.

“That won’t do Barry… look at me” – the older man said taking Barry’s face in his hand roughly.

“Open your eyes...look at me!”

Barry opened them and saw the man leaning forward to crash painfully his lips over his own. The prince grunted and tried to turn his face away but Eobard kept him still. He was feeling weak and his vision was blurry and hazy, he was tired. Maybe he was going to die of blood loss before he was raped. That would be a relief. Barry stopped struggling and Thawne was surprised with the submission, but he suddenly realized why the prince stopped fighting. Barry was burning hot and shivering. He was sick.

“Damn…”  Eobard murmured looking at Barry concerned. The kid was having a high fever. “It seems that Santini already gave you the poison…that wasn’t the plan…and I was thinking of taking you out of here, it seems I will have to make haste if I want you conscious while I take you.”

Thawne climbed over Barry, straddling his waist. Barry was scared. He felt Thawne’s cold hand smoothing and caressing his abdomen in a way that made him feel his bile rise in his throat.

_“Stop…please”_

Eobard laughed cockily and Barry tensed. “I can’t… I’ve waited for this moment for too long.”

Thawne leaned and licked Barry’s ear and that made Barry’s skin crawl. He was so drowsy; maybe he would be lucky enough to faint soon. Thawne shifted his position and his hand caressed Barry’s cheek and started traveling down slowly from his chest to his abdomen and…too far for the prince’s liking…. Thawne’s hand traveled underneath the prince’s pants and he started caressing the sensitive skin of Barry’s tight. Barry felt his breath stop. He didn’t want this. He wanted to yell but he couldn’t find his voice to scream.

“Don’t touch me...”- the prince murmured weakly feeling warm tears running down his face. Barry’s breathing was deep and labored as he realized that he has been struggling against his shackles.

Eobard smiled at his prey so helpless lying at his mercy and he moved his hand up to play with Barry’s nipples. The prince’s breath hitched.

“I want you to harden for me” – Thawne purred moving his hand over Barry’s pants, over Barry’s crotch and he started vibrating his hand and Barry reacted unwillingly moaning and arching his back from the cold stone he was tied to. The skin of his back started aching in protest with the movement. Thawne stopped. Barry felt a crippling shame rise in side of him, he gasped…the sensation was too much. Barry’s vision was blurring. He was starting to lose consciousness.

“Stay awake…”- said Thawne annoyed releasing Barry’s hands and feet to give him more mobility…anyways the kid was too weak to try to escape and maybe that would ease the pain on the prince’s back and keep him conscious through their time alone. Barry closed his eyes and Thawne was going to slap Barry to keep him awake when he heard the door of the room froze and crack to later explode and shatter into small pieces of ice.

“Cold…” Thawne said glancing towards the man entering the room while caressing Barry’s face. “How bothersome…”

“Get away from him, Thawne.” – The King ordered unsheathing the sword. Barry was barely conscious and the altar of stone was stained crimson with the kid’s blood. He feared he was too late to save the prince.

“Make me…” Thawne said uninterested trailing a thumb over Barry’s soft lips.

“Fight me”- Leonard challenged the speedster. He was so angry at the touches the man was laying over Barry. “Or are you afraid of losing?”

Eobard laughed. “You don’t have a chance against me Leonard. I could snap your neck in seconds and you wouldn’t even notice.”

“Humor me…” the King defied lowing the temperature of the room.

“Very well” Thawne said descending from the altar. “Let’s play.”

Before Leonard could even react he felt a dagger pierce his leather armor in to his shoulder painfully. Thawne leaned closer to the King and murmured - “Told you. You won’t last a minute against me my King.” The speedster twisted the dagger and Len groaned feeling the rotation of the blade inside his back. “I will kill you slowly and then I would have my time enjoying the kid.”

Thawne returned to Barry’s side in seconds. Leonard was angry and gasping. He needed to end the speedster fast or else he would lose. The King sent a blast of ice towards Thawne but the man easily avoided it. Len sighed. He just needed to separate the speedster from Barry. He sent another blast of cold and again the speedster avoided it. Len noticed that at least Thawne was falling in Len’s trap and walking slowly away from the Prince. Suddenly a blur of red started running in the room and Len felt a hard punch in his stomach and he coughed, followed by another punch to his face that made him lost balance _._ He couldn’t even see his foe. He just saw a red streak. Thawne was clearly teasing him.

“Is that all you got Winter King?”

Len smirked and created a lot of icicles and sent them flying towards Lord Thawne who outrun them and caught one in the air and threw it towards Len piercing the King’s right leg. Leonard didn’t even saw the attack and groaned feeling the cold sharp pain. The King removed the ice shard from his thigh and winced. He wasn’t going to be able to win this battle; their difference in power was too much. He needed to use Cisco’s device but he just had one opportunity. If he failed… Thawne will know about his plan and there would be no element of surprise and he would be doomed.

Len glanced quickly to the altar and saw that Barry wasn’t there anymore. He suddenly panicked. Thawne didn’t noticed because he was giving the altar his back… It was now or never. The King ran towards the speedster and Thawne smiled amused with the front attack. Len was near the speedster when he stopped and impaled the sword to the floor creating a massive freeze wave that made the chamber tremble. Thawne saw a blinding white and blue explosion and felt how his powers froze and felt frostbite all over his body. The cold was slowing him down. Barry felt the blast too. He was crouching behind the stone altar and that protected him a little but still he felt his skin burn. Thawne was screaming in pain and Barry saw how Leonard quickly in seconds created a long spear of ice from thin air and impaled the speedster through the middle of his chest. Thawne was surprised to lose against the Winter King. He tried to talk but he coughed blood from his mouth.

Barry stood up feeling safe…he wanted to go to Len’s side. He has been away from him for too long. Leonard turned to see Barry trying to walk slowly towards him, with a smile full of pain and happiness… but the relief was short lived. Barry’s eyes widened and saw Thawne charge his hand with lightning and send it towards the King’s back. Barry tried to warn Len but it was too late and with his last strength he ran forward pushing Len out of the way, taking the blast square his chest. Len saw from the floor how Barry closed his hazel eyes and started to fall slowly to the ground and Thawne smiled and took in one last breath…

“NO!” – Len screamed rushing towards Barry who was motionless on the floor and knelt beside him. _“No..no please... Scarlet stay with me.”_

“If you think…" Thawne murmured…“That t-this story has a happy ending Leonard…you haven’t been paying attention…”

Thawne tried to laugh…but he just coughed some more blood and finally the evil speedster vanished in to darkness.

The King with trembling hands quickly froze the rune collar on Barry’s neck and broke it without harming the Prince any further. Barry’s neck was raw as well as his wrists and back. “Come on Scarlet…heal… heal quickly please…”

Lifeless…

Barry looked completely lifeless.

“Barry!” – Len shouted watching the damage on Barry’s body. It was too much. He could feel the speedster heartbeat… but it was too faint…. The prince was too cold. The King removed his blue cape quickly and covered Barry’s lean body with it. “You can’t leave me Scarlet! You promised me that you would wait for me to make my decision and I want you…I want to give us a chance…please don’t leave me. I can’t do this again please…I just found you…I can’t lose you again.”

Caitlin, Lisa and Cisco entered the room followed by King Oliver and General Mardon and all of them stopped in their tracks and gasped at the heartbreaking scene. Leonard was holding a motionless Barry in his arms.

“Oh god…” Lisa murmured grabbing Cisco’s hand. “Lenny…”

“Scarlet… please...don’t fall away… don’t leave me here to myself…with my love bleeding in my hands again…” – murmured the King tenderly grasping the bloodied and beaten form of the Prince and he leaned to held him closer to his own trembling body. “I need to see your face light up again...I can’t … I can’t lose you too… you are my new light…I never believed that I could love again...you gave me a new reason to live.”

There was no response.

Time was standing still.

“Come on Scarlet! You are all I want….” The King  whispered tenderly brushing Barry’s messy brown hair away from his beautiful face. The King kissed the Prince’s forehead fighting his tears. “You are everything I need to be whole again. I’m not scared anymore if you are here with me, please open your eyes…”

Lisa was silently crying watching the scene and Cisco hugged her. Oliver and Mardon just watched holding their respiration. The only sound on the cave was the roaring of the waterfall and Len’s words.

“Don’t leave me...” –the King whispered sadly. “I promise I will make it up to you after this mess. I will take you home…”

Caitlin rushed to the King’s side and she knelt at his side checking Barry’s pulse… at first it was faint and erratic… but after a while… to her surprise it suddenly started to get faster. He was starting to gain a little color. She smiled. Not everything was lost.

Barry winced and slowly opened his eyes, he felt like fading and losing himself in to darkness… his pain was killing him but he smiled sweetly watching Len’s beautiful deep azure eyes. Barry lifted his hand towards the King’s beautiful face. _“Len…”_

The King finally breathed and smiled feeling how a deep curve of Barry’s lips could make the world stop around him. He held Barry’s weak hand on his own and kissed it.

_“Scarlet”_

The King leaned slowly to place a soft and comforting kiss brushing Barry’s soft lips and it was like, in that moment, the whole universe existed to bring them finally together.

“Stay with me…please. You are safe…I will be right beside you. I’ll always be right here now to hold you forever. I won’t let go… I’ll wait for you.”

Barry smiled and closed his eyes… tears falling silently.

_“I know…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sooo… I’m excited to know what you think of this chapter!? :O  
> Writing this felt like taking a ride in an emotional rollercoaster. So much feelings everywhere.  
> I ♥ Len and Barry so much! And i'm so happy to have them together again.
> 
> Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! I love comments!! ♥ As always thanks to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos and bookmarked this story. You're the best and the reason why I keep writing this story (besides practicing my English writing skills haha) :D
> 
> Ps. I had less time to proofread than usual so I’m sorry for grammar mistakes. If you see any typos let me know! :3


	12. For You An Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry guys! This took a hell of a lot longer to write than I thought it would.  
> Sooo I’m really sorry for the long wait. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

The loud bells of the fortress announced that the enemy base was under attack. General Singh started the assault at the front gate of the stronghold with the Winter Army and Firestorm. There was a loud blast that echoed trough the underground tunnels and the ceiling began to crack and small pieces of rock and debris started falling. Mardon watched the impaled body of the evil speedster bleeding and the King holding the unconscious prince.

“We need to go Your Majesty!” – General Mardon stated approaching the King. “We need to take Lisa and Barry somewhere safe. This place won’t hold the attacks.”

Len agreed and lifted the Prince carefully in bridal style. Oliver and Mardon noticed a wave of pain reflected in the King’s features.

“Your Highness, I can carry the Prince.” the General added concerned. “You are badly hurt and carrying him could worsen your wounds.”

“I will carry him General…” Leonard stated dryly feeling the pain in his shoulder course through his arm. “Thanks.”

Mardon nodded and stepped aside. Lisa sighed nervous of the state of her brother’s wounds.

“Len…you should at least let Caitlin treat your injuries.” – Lisa said worried supporting herself against the cold wall of the dungeon. She was a little dizzy and exhausted.

“After we leave this hell…I promise Lady Snow can treat my wounds but not before. You are the one who should get checked Lisa…”

“I’m okay…” – she replied stubbornly at her older brother. Caitlin swiftly approached the Princess and Cisco. “Princess before we leave please drink this…”

The Princess raised her eyebrows watching wearily the small crystal bottle Caitlin gave her with a pale pink liquid inside.

“It’s a tonic.” –Caitlin explained quickly. “The King told us about your power and that Santini was going to make you use it against your will…so we prepared this. It will give you energy and strength for now and any pain you feel it will disappear instantly. It’s one of our best inventions”

“You made this?”

“Me, Cisco and Wells.” – Caitlin explained proudly.

“She is a really good healer…" Cisco explained trying to reassure Lisa that the tonic was safe to drink. The Princess nodded resignedly and drank the potion slowly feeling the awful bitter taste in her mouth.

“Ugh…it might be good but this taste like crap...” Lisa said returning the crystal bottle to Snow.

“No offense Cait…”

“None taken…” Caitlin replied smiling putting the bottle inside of small pouch.

Cisco let out a soft chuckle. “It’s a work in progress…”

“Yeah… noticed it.”

“Do you want me to carry you?” – Cisco asked Lisa thrilled with the idea of carrying her in bridal style and Lisa laughed weakly.

“No it’s okay Cisco…” –she said with a hoarse voice. “I feel a little dizzy, but I think I can walk just fine. You know it is weird, I used my powers and I am really tired but something is different from before…” – she said watching her hands. “I feel complete…I don’t know how to explain it…”

“Can we leave the chat for later?” –Oliver interrupted with a growl, hearing the loud sound of the battle intensifying. Lisa sighed annoyed at Oliver and Caitlin nodded reluctantly.

Cisco was going to start walking towards the door when Lisa stopped him.

“Cisco wait…” - Lisa requested teasingly. “I wouldn’t mind borrowing your strong arm for support.”

Cisco beamed and he offered her his right arm. “Of course my Golden Princess…”

“Hands off my sister Cisco.” Len  said walking next to the inventor with the prince in his arms and Cisco felt his heart skip a beat.

Lisa glared at his brother. “Fuck off Len, mind your own business…”

“I came here to rescue you and that’s how you thank me Sis?”

She scoffed. “Ignore him Cisco.” – she added smiling grabbing Cisco’s arm and he gulped feeling the icy stare of the Winter King.

“He is going to ice me…”

“Don’t worry I won't let him…”

“Let’s move!” – Oliver roared feeling the cave tremble again under the army attacks.

The group exited the room quickly and rushed trough the dark and wet tunnel. They were passing the chamber where Barry and Lisa were held and Lisa stopped making Cisco halt beside her. “Wait!” – she said turning to Queen.

“Oliver could you please grab the chest of gold…I… I think we should take it with us. We can’t leave it here in the hands of the assassins and mercenaries who used to raid and destroy the northern villages. ”

Oliver nodded and rushed in to the dark chamber followed by Caitlin. Both of them quickly picked up the gold and Santini’s wooden chest and a couple of minutes later they rejoined the group with the treasure.

“Thank you Oliver” – added Lisa feeling relieved. “I couldn’t let that amount of gold in the hands of the Santini’s group.”

“I agree.” – murmured Oliver. “Let’s go”

The group marched as fast as they could to the exit of the stronghold. They could hear the battle ongoing outside. The King was grateful that their plan had worked so far pretty smoothly, but he was worried with Barry’s health. The prince was fighting weakly against his injuries and the poison. Barry was shivering, burning hot and sweating cold. _“Hang in there Scarlet…” –_ he thought holding carefully the prince closer to his body.

“Shit they are coming!” Caitlin screamed hearing the sound of the soldiers’ footsteps coming their way. A group of ten men appeared in front of them blocking the Waterfall exit. “Shit! Someone must have noticed that we entered the stronghold this way!” 

“Freeze them Cait!” Cisco yelled feeling a rush of adrenaline.

Caitlin raised her hands quickly and froze two of the soldiers who were charging with their swords and King Oliver gave Cisco the chest of gold and quickly discharged three arrows instantly injuring three of the archers that were preparing to shoot against them. The remaining of the mercenaries started running towards them to kill them with their swords unsheathed.

“Run!” – Oliver yelled to Cisco and Len who were currently holding Lisa and Barry respectively. “We will stick to the plan!”

“What plan?”- Cisco asked quickly. “We don’t have a plan!”

“Yes we have!” -Leonard replied annoyed. “We will leave the stronghold using the fucking front gates!”

Caitlin created a huge wall of ice separating them from the remaining five men and they started running on the opposite direction. They saw that the long hall stretched deep in to the stronghold. At the end of the corridor they found a door guarded by two men that were killed swiftly by Oliver’s arrows. Cait froze the door and Cisco broke it easily with a strike with his sword.

The group took the path to the upper part of the fortress and they reached the middle of the citadel. A big area in the form of a hexagon fortified with high walls. Caitlin saw Firestorm roaring in they sky sending blazing shots of fire to the enemies on the top of the fortress, he landed on the inside if the fortress to lower the main bridge and let General Singh and Sir Harrison Wells enter the stronghold, followed by the army commanding their enemies to surrender.

“The perfect plan.” – murmured Len smirking at Cisco at the sight of his triumphant army conquering the stronghold as the assassins dropped their weapons noticing that their leaders were nowhere to be found, probably already dead. The enemy was currently surrounded and outnumbered against the Winter Army.  

Cisco gasped. “That was no escape plan at all!”

Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed at Cisco. “It worked…”

Len smirked. “Let’s go home…”

Cisco groaned and Lisa kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

 

Two days passed in a blur. Len was silently watching Lady Snow finish changing the bandages on the Prince’s injuries. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the wood burning in the stone fireplace. He was relieved to see that Barry’s back was almost healed and that the wounds from the arrows were already fading. He suddenly wished his wounds could heal as fast as Barry’s. That would be useful.

“He is going to be fine.” Caitlin whispered noticing that the King was tense and wrinkling his brow deep in thought. Len lifted his gaze to meet Caitlin’s light brown eyes.

“I’m worried about the poison.” –Leonard stated seating on the divan next to Barry’s bed. Caitlin noticed that the King was really tired. “He has been unconscious for two days and you heard what Santini said. There is no cure and I don’t want him to experience what Mick suffered…I can’t lose him too.”

Caitlin nodded. “Of course, I was worried about it too, but I talked to Wells and he believes that Barry’s power will probably burn the poison out of his system when he recovers his strength or maybe his body is already working in burning the poison and that’s why he hasn’t wake up. Barry would obviously heal faster if there was an antidote but the Prince’s body is strong and he is going to be fine...”

“But what if he doesn’t burn it?” – the King asked dreading the answer.

“Well in that case we would need him to wake up quickly…” – Caitlin explained watching the slow rise of the prince’s chest while breathing. He was deeply asleep with no signs of waking up soon. “Wells says that Barry doesn’t need an antidote to heal…and it is true.”

“What does that mean?”

“This isn’t the first time that Barry has been poisoned.” – Caitlin continued explaining changing the bandages on the prince’s wrists. “Unfortunately as the crown prince of Central Kingdom, Barry has had many enemies and he has been poisoned countless times before.”

Len felt his heart clench feeling sorry for the young prince.

“So he trained to vibrate fast enough to sweat toxins out of his body. One time training with King Oliver he even managed to evaporate out some tranquilizers he shot him.”

“Oliver shot Barry with sedatives?” – Leonard asked slowly raising his eyebrows feeling suddenly the need to punch the King of the Starling Kingdom.

“Yes and arrows too…” – she added reminiscing while working on Barry. “Felicity thought that it was a joke but he really shot the prince two arrows in his back.”

 _“He what?!”_ \- Len asked astonished and Caitlin immediately regretted mentioning Barry’s training with Oliver. Somehow when Barry told the story it was funny. She really needed to stop blabbing like Felicity or Oliver would be in trouble with the Winter King.

“And Barry agreed to that?” Len continued worried. “To get shot by the Arrow? _Twice?”_

“Well they were training and it was a long time ago. The Prince wanted to get better at fights, casing his surroundings and get faster to defeat Zoom. Don’t worry Your Majesty, he wasn’t badly injured.” – she murmured nervously. “He normally heals really quickly.”

Len nodded skeptical of Oliver’s training techniques. He needed to have a word with Queen.

“You should go rest your Highness…” Caitlin added softly almost whispering while she lifted Barry’s white shirt to check the wound where Thawne shot him with lightning. “Your body needs to rest to heal those wounds and you don’t heal as fast as Barry.”

Len nodded and glimpsed Barry’s bare torso and saw that the lightning wound was completely healed.

“Thanks Lady Snow for your concern, but I will stay with Barry until he wakes up. He saved me when I got distracted fighting Thawne... I owe him my life. And I promised I was going to be right beside him.”

Caitlin smiled. “You saved Barry as well, Your Highness.”

Len scoffed. “I think Barry saved me in more than just one sense.”

Caitlin smiled. “I understand… I will go check on Lisa, if you need anything or if Barry wakes up send one of the servants looking for me.”

“I will…”

Caitlin bowed courtly and left the room silently. The King exhaled it was late and he was tired but he wanted to see Barry awake.

 _“Come on Scarlet… it is time to wake up…”_ He whispered gently reaching for Barry’s right hand to hold it in his hands when he felt a small jolt of lightning cursing through his fingers. He felt his heart skip a beat.

_“What the…?”_

Len lifted his gaze to see the young prince’s face, hoping to see again those hazel eyes open, but the speedster remained asleep. Len sighed. He missed the Prince’s voice, his smile, his anger, his laughter, his blush…Len watched Barry’s peaceful face and he realized that he had undeniably fallen in love with the prince.

_“I don’t deserve you kid… but I want you...so wake up Scarlet...”_

The king sat on the large four-poster bed next to Barry. The room was so silent and dark, barely lighted with the faint bright of the fireplace and the dim light of the moon. He saw Barry’s chest slowly rise and fall _._

_“Wake up Scarlet…”_

He kept repeating those words on his head until he felt so tired that he slowly closed his eyes…he shouldn’t sleep… but he was so tired that he finally embraced the peaceful darkness.

* * *

 

The King woke sometime later that night to a feeling of being watched. Len opened his blue eyes to find Barry lying on his side, beautiful hazel eyes staring curiously at him. He must have gone from sitting on the bed to lying as he slept, for he found himself on his side looking straight to the Prince. The King sat up at once startled.

“Scarlet…” – he murmured a little dazed. “You are awake… How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been through hell and back…”– Barry answered with a hoarse voice trying to sit, but Len didn’t let him. “Don’t… you still need to rest and I should go and call Caitlin. She is going to kill me. How long have you been awake?”

“A couple of minutes…” – Barry lied looking to the side and Len understood that the young Prince was obviously trying to hide the truth.

“You should have woken me up!”

“I couldn’t do it you looked so tired and you were snoring so peacefully that it was kind of cute.”

“I don’t snore kid…”

Barry smiled mischievously. “Yes you do.”

To the prince’s surprise, Len chuckled and relaxed noticing that the prince seemed to be fine. It seems that Caitlin and Wells were right about the prince’s healing capabilities. Barry probably burned the poison while he was asleep.

“By the way, I’m sorry Len.” – the Prince murmured feeling ashamed of being kidnapped and unable to protect the Princess.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything Barry. I should be the one apologizing. All of this happened because of me, it was my fault that you got badly hurt. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…”- Barry said coughing feeling his throat really dry and the movement caused a pain in his neck so he raised his hands to found his neck covered in bandages concealing the wounds from the rune collar. “I’m fine just thirsty… by the way I remember that you got hurt as well… how do you feel Len?”

“Peachy…”

Barry chuckled rolling his eyes at the King and Len smiled.

“Do you want something to drink?”

The prince nodded and Len grabbed the silver cup on the nightstand and poured in it some ale. “Careful…drink slowly.”

“Thanks.” The Prince said siting on the bed and holding the cup in his hands. He noticed that his wrists, that were raw against the friction on his chains, were also bandaged…he probably looked like a stupid mummy and that would probably explain the King’s worried glances.

He drank the liquid slowly feeling the refreshing sensation curse through his throat. The prince looked at Len who was watching him intently with a frown. “What?”

“Nothing…”

Barry chuckled. “Len, I feel better you don’t have to worry, I promise…I’m just a little hungry.”

Len nodded. “I’ll bring you something to eat.” – he said moving out of the bed when he felt Barry’s hand reaching for his arm. “Don’t…” – the prince murmured softly. “Stay with me…please.”

The King smiled and sat again on the bed, next to the Prince.

“I’m glad you are awake…” – Len confessed. “You really scared us…”

“I’m okay Len…I’ve had it worse.”

“I’m sorry Barry, this was all my fault.”

“Len stop. You saved me…” – Barry added shaking his head. “You don’t need to feel guilty about anything... In fact I’m so glad you arrived on time…talking about time… how long I’ve been asleep? Is everybody safe? I can’t remember how we escaped…”

“Yes everybody is safe…and you have been unconscious for two days.”

 _“Two days?!”_ Barry closed his eyes annoyed and in shock. Two days was too much. “And Lisa? Is she okay? She used her powers and I couldn’t do anything to stop Santini.”

“Yes, she is okay thanks to you. She told me you protected her...”

“I _tried_ to protect her, but it wasn’t enough. They hurt her...” – Barry murmured clutching the white sheets of his bed. “I couldn’t use my speed to save her, to run and escape with her and I couldn’t fight either.”

“It’s fine Barry. Lisa was unharmed thanks to you. She was exhausted but that was it. Thankfully it seems that something in her power changed. Caitlin and Cisco are checking her…”

“What do you mean? Is she okay?” – Barry asked confused lifting his gaze to see Len’s blue eyes.

“Yes she is fine. When Lisa was younger, my father and Lord Victor Santini forced her to use her powers to create gold. They abused her powers daily so she became really weak and sick. Some healers warned me that if she continued using her powers like that she was going to die. I needed to protect her, so I killed my father and Lord Santini and forbid Lisa to use her powers again. She obeyed me and I thought she was going to be safe… but Lisa’s powers are a part of her and I just… I just denied a part of her…”

“You did what you thought it was good for her…”- Barry murmured. “It’s understandable. You were worried about her.”

“I don’t know if what I did was the right thing. The point is that it seems that now Lisa is stronger, she is obviously no longer a little girl, she is a woman and she can handle her powers better. There seems to be more stability between her body and the energy her powers use so she still gets tired and her energy still gets drained but it wasn’t as bad as it was before… so Wells, Caitlin and Cisco are studying Lisa’s powers and Cisco is working on a device similar to the one in my sword to help Lisa channel her powers and her energy.”

“That’s amazing…” Barry said amazed. “Lisa’s power is really impressive and I know Cait and Cisco will help her."

“I hope so. I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I understand.” – Barry added thinking that he would do anything in his power to protect Iris as well.

“I guess now you understand why I tried to keep Lisa’s power a secret.” – Len said.

“Of course…” Barry added feeling better knowing that his friends were all safe and that Lisa was fine. “By the way the blast or the ice wave you made fighting Thawne is what we need to destroy Zoom…in a much bigger scale.”

“Yeah Cisco said he could enhance it...”

Barry nodded and tried to recall what happened at the cave. He remembered Eobard impaled in Len’s ice spear, then Thawne was going to kill Len and he protected the King and then everything was a blur. “And what happened with Thawne? Did he die?”

“Yes he died and Lord Frank Santini too…." Len stated pleased. “They didn’t deserve to live after what they did to you and Lisa and I finally avenged Mick and that gives me peace.”

“I’m glad…” – the prince confessed. He was feeling the same with Thawne’s death. Now that he thinks about it, Len avenged the assassination of his parents. “Thank you Len…”

“I’m the one who needs to thank you Barry…Thawne almost killed me but you saved me.”

“I think we are even.”

The King nodded. _“We are Scarlet.”_

Barry shivered. He loved how Scarlet sounded when Len said it in his low huskily voice.

“It seems that thanks to you and your friends the Winter Realm is safe. The army destroyed the Silver Fall Stronghold, the assassins and mercenaries that decided to surrender were sent to our dungeons and now our northern people won’t have to worry about raids and attacks. We will have peace once again in this lands.”

Barry smiled. “I’m really glad to hear that…”

There was a short peaceful silence until the prince cursed and he felt himself pale slightly remembering that there was something important he needed to tell the King.

“Oh SHIT! Len!” – Barry shouted suddenly tense and agitated. “I forgot to tell you! There is a traitor in the palace! Santini told us that there was someone working with them…he helped Thawne escape the dungeon and-”

Len laughed with the Prince’s sudden reaction.

“What?”– Barry asked confused. “What’s so funny?”

“Scarlet calm down! We already know that there was a traitor in the palace. Lisa also told us, but we caught him before we attacked the stronghold. He helped us enter through the hidden path of the waterfall. He is currently in the dungeons; tomorrow he will be executed at noon. The law in the Winter Realm states that any traitor to the crown must be killed.”

“Who was it?”- Barry asked nervously fearing the answer.

“Sir Hartley Rathaway.”

“ _What?_ How?” – Barry inquired confused feeling sorry for the young Lord of the north. “Impossible… Len are you sure? I saw him kiss you… I think he loves you.”

Len was suddenly shocked with Barry’s confession. “You saw us?”

“I’m sorry I was looking for you to take you back to the Great Hall to Lisa’s party and it was a coincidence… I swear I wasn’t spying on you.”

The King sighed thinking that maybe all was part of Hartley’s plan. He didn’t believe in coincidences and Hartley was too smart, he probably knew Barry was going to look for him at his studio and wanted the Prince to saw the kiss and withdraw from the marriage.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry you saw that Barry. I don’t want Hartley, I slept with him two times and it was a mistake…I was lonely and-”

Barry shook his head. “Len stop…you don’t need to explain anything to me...”

“I want to.” – Len added. “Barry what you saw… was part of Hartley’s plan to break our possible engagement, I no longer sleep with him and tomorrow Hartley will be dead for his crimes.”

Barry remained silent. He couldn’t believe that Hartley was the traitor. “Why did Hartley do it? Did he give you a reason?”

“He said he wanted to be with me…somehow he found out that he was my first option of marriage before you accepted.” – The King said narrowing his eyes feeling hurt. “Thawne promised him to take you away from the castle…away from me. He didn’t know that they were planning on kidnapping Lisa as well.”

Barry nodded thinking on Hartley’s reasons. He wasn’t betraying Len or the Crown, he was just jealous of him… Hartley made a mistake… a stupid mistake because he loved Len.

“I think you should spare his life.”

“You _what?!”_  Len asked surprised. “Why on earth would I do that Scarlet? He almost got you and Lisa killed. He released Thawne. I can’t forgive that. He almost destroyed everything I hold dear…he needs to pay for his betrayal.”

“Len… what Hartley did was wrong but he did it because he loves you. We do crazy things for love.”

“Debatable.” – The King stated. “That’s not love Barry, it was ambition. He wanted to be my consort to gain power. I can’t forgive that. I need to set an example for the idiots who dare to betray me.”

“Len, holding that anger and hate inside you is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. It’s useless. I think you should show compassion to your people, to your friend. Be a King that your subjects respect for love not because of fear. Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness.”

Len gaze met Barry’s. “I think this is a mistake…but I will let Hartley live not because I want to show compassion…I will do it because you are asking me to.”

“Thank you Len.” – Barry said smiling brightly.

 _“Damn that beautiful smile… Barry will be his death.”_   Len thought annoyed.

“Besides we could use Hartley’s powers against Zoom. He could be useful.”

The King nodded. Barry was right they could use the Pied Piper against their war with Zoom.

“I will help you with your war Scarlet…if you still want my help.”

Barry smiled.

“Of course I want your help I was counting on it…but I warn you it won’t be easy.”

“Nothing comes easy with you Scarlet.”

“I agree…” – Barry said looking away hiding his blush. He finished his drink and gave Len the silver cup. The King placed it carefully on the nightstand.

“You know…we could die fighting Zoom.” – the prince continued.

“Then I hope to arrive to my death late, in love and hopefully a little bit drunk.”

Barry chuckled looking at Len’s smug grin. ‘That sounds like a nice plan.’

“It is.”

“It’s a shame I can’t get drunk…” – Barry pouted childishly. “By the way you owe me a tour around the Winter City…”

“Maybe we can go tomorrow…” – Len said thinking. “It would depend on how you feel and if Lady Snow approves, I don’t want to be murdered by your friends.”

Barry laughed excited. “I would love to go to the town. We could also go to the market and to the Azure lakes.”

“If you want we can visit the old temple...” Len offered. “It has an amazing view. It is one of Lisa’s favorite places in the realm.”

“Sounds amazing…”

Len smiled and looked at the young prince who was unconsciously biting his lower lip thinking probably of their trip. The places they were going to visit together. It was so obvious that Barry was excited to learn more about the realm. It was cute. Len moved closer to Barry. And Barry stopped biting his lip. The prince could smell the fresh pine scent of the Winter King. It was intoxicating. Barry leaned forward to rest his head over the King’s chest. He could hear Len’s heartbeat. He closed his eyes and The King smiled feeling Barry’s warm body resting over him.

“I was so scared of losing you like I lost Mick…” – Len murmured.

The prince tilted his head up and looked into the King’s honest blue eyes, full of unspoken words, full of fear and desire. Len’s gaze was intense and didn’t waver from his own.

“For a moment I was afraid of losing you too…”

There was a pause and The King shifted his position slowly and trapped Barry between the fluffy pillows on the bed and under his body. The King’s strong forearms were placed on either side of the kid and Barry’s legs were trapped under Len’s legs. Barry’s heart was racing and he blushed crimson.

“When Santini told us that he gave you the same poison he gave Mick… I couldn’t breath…I can’t lose you too...”

“You are not going to lose me Len… I’m not going anywhere.” – Barry whispered huskily. “I promise.”

Leonard slowly lowered his face, noses almost touching and Barry felt his heart flutter. “Last time you promised me that you were going to wait for me you got kidnapped and almost killed.”

Barry laughed. “Totally not planned…”

Len smiled. “I want you so bad…” – The King stated softly brushing the hair out of Barry’s face. The prince was so gorgeous. He needed to feel his young speedster. He needed to feel that this was finally real.

The prince shivered feeling Len’s lips so near his…so tempting. He couldn’t wait anymore. He was so nervous but eager to be Len’s. The King’s breath was teasing and he wanted Len’s lips, Len’s kisses…his touch.

“I want you too…” - Barry whispered smiling and The King forgot how to breathe. He felt his eyes widen, and a slow smile appeared in his face. He was so tired of denying his feelings. He wanted to claim the prince as his fiancé and to his delight Barry also wanted him.

 _“Len…please”_ – the prince murmured. Len took a deep breath. Any restraint that the King was trying to keep at bay worried for the Prince’s health, Barry just shattered it with his pleading words. He knew he was weak towards Barry. He should resist, give the prince time to heal but he couldn’t deny he wanted this and he surrendered to the prince’s will easily.

Leonard closed their distance and their lips finally met in a lustful kiss, just as desperate and messy as the second kiss they had shared at the gloriette the night of Lisa’s party. Leonard felt the kiss expand beyond… electricity swirling them in to a storm of desire. The need and lust between the two of them reached a whole new level. Barry could feel how he was losing himself … melting. He could feel Len’s weight pressing over him. The King was so strong and Len’s body was perfect. The prince moaned feeling the bliss of the perfect moment. Len smiled hearing the sounds coming from Barry and he deepened the kiss, nibbling on his lips and swiping his tongue playfully against Barry’s. The prince gasped into Len’s mouth and then he pulled away.

“Oh god…” Barry said, voice airy and lewd. “Len…”

“Barry…tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Len whispered biting Barry’s right earlobe. Barry nodded and Len started kissing Barry’s neck and the speedster slowly threw his head back allowing the King more access. Len slowly removed Barry’s neck bandages and he kissed the faint scar caused by the rune collar. He discarded the wound’s dressings on the sea of white and blue sheets surrounding them.

The prince felt Len’s hot breath on his neck and the tender brush of lips. The prince shivered with the touch on his sensitive skin and Len could feel Barry’s heartbeat increasing. The young speedster was getting hot, feeling the King’s strong body pressed against his. Len’s lips met Barry’s in a hot and open-mouthed kiss. Barry’s breath hitched. The kisses were getting harder and more urgent. Barry hadn’t felt another person’s hand on him for so long that he was craving it now. He needed Len.

“Len hold me now… I need to feel you.”

The King complied and removed Barry’s white linen shirt carefully and the King saw all of Caitlin’s bandages. He lifted his arms and removed his black shirt tossing it somewhere on the ground and Barry bit his lower lip with anticipation. This was the first time Barry saw Len’s strong bare torso. He was impressed with the view…with the toned abs. He swallowed feeling himself harden. Len smiled and leaned down to kiss Barry’s chest and down. Barry writhed under Len’s kisses. The prince's face and chest was flushed and glistening with sweat. Len smirked when he realised that the speedster’s body was extremely ticklish. The King pressed his still clothed erection against Barry’s and the prince felt a bolt of electricity running through him. He vibrated almost blurring and The King moaned a curse feeling the vibrations against him. _“F-Fuck!”_

The speedster grinned and Len raised his head to see Barry.  _“Barry! Don’t you dare to stop…you feel so good…”_

The prince smirked and wrapped his hands around the back of the King’s head to guide him into a passionate kiss. Len dominated the kiss and when they were out of breath he pulled back and saw that Barry’s pupils were blown wide. Len moved again to Barry’s exposed neck, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh and Barry lulled his head back. Slowly the King worked his way down until he reached Barry’s firm nipples, taking the right one gently between his teeth. A soft tug and Barry arched his back with a loud moan. _“Len!”_ The vibrations picked up and The King smiled slowly tracing with his right hand down to Barry’s navel while he kissed the prince. He swiftly used his power in his fingertips to tease the young prince with a little cold.

Barry gasped and shivered feeling the icy touch and sensation below his navel.

_“Cold...”_

“Do you like it?”

Barry nodded humming. He couldn’t even speak properly. It was a nice feeling.  _Please…don’t stop”_

His breathing was turning in to laboured pants. Barry closed his eyes trying to concentrate in all the sensations Len was giving him…he was losing all control and he suddenly froze. He started trembling and he couldn’t stop. The tender touch and cold hands of the Winter King were suddenly strong and rough. Merciless. He was feeling sick. He was trapped. He couldn’t move. Something triggered the pain and he was afraid. He couldn’t breath. He could feel Thawne over him… whispering… _“Open your eyes…stay awake.”_ He didn’t want this.

The King noticed the Prince’s shudders. “Barry?”

“ _Please…don’t…”_ – the prince muttered with his eyes closed.

 _“Shit!_ Barry ...open your eyes…you are safe” – said Len trying to make Barry snap out his shock.

_“Stop…”_

“Scarlet is me…” – the King said worried, feeling his heart shatter. He removed his hands off the prince. “Barry you are safe. It’s me… You are safe!”

_He didn’t want to be touched by Thawne._

_He hated this._

_Suddenly Thawne was over Barry straddling his waist._

The King moved to the side of the bed trying to give Barry some space to breathe. When the young speedster felt his legs free he moved in a flash with all the force he could gather out of the bed towards the other side of the room falling hard to the floor near the arched windows. He was breathing so fast that his chest felt like it was going to explode. He lifted his gaze and saw Len on the floor, holding his forehead with his right hand, next to the divan.

He involuntarily tackled the King off the bed on his frenzy and the King probably hit his forehead against the divan.

“Scarlet are you okay?”

Barry nodded confused as realization of what happened dawned. “Oh god… I’m so sorry Len. I… I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry I didn’t meant to hurt you.”

“No… Barry it’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry I should have waited and gave you more time to heal…I’m an idiot.” – he said feeling his heart shatter. Barry looked so scared and worried. “You didn’t hurt me. Relax.”

“I’m sorry…so sorry…”- the prince said standing up. He was shivering. It felt so real. “He was over me… and I couldn’t breath…”

Thawne maybe didn’t rape him but he totally screwed his mind. He couldn’t do this.

“I… I can’t do this… I am damaged.” Barry dragged a hand through his hair and looked away from Len. “You deserve something better Len…”

“No Scarlet… you are not damaged… _Damn it_.” – Len said standing up. He slowly walked towards the prince. Barry winced and stared at the King. “You only need time. Don’t let Thawne win. He has already taken a lot from you.”

“I don’t know if I can do this…” – he said casting at the King an upset look. “Maybe you should choose another suitor.”

“What? No! …Barry I don’t want anybody else… I only want you. I told you that I would wait for you… you are worth the wait.”

“How long are you planning to wait Len? You are a King! The marriage must be consummated! You know the laws!”

Len let out an aggravated sigh at Barry’s outburst.

“An eternity Barry! For you alone I wait...no matter how long it takes, even for an eternity...”

Barry groaned. “This isn’t fair for you!”

The King knew that it was too soon for Barry to intimate, he was truly an idiot…a selfish idiot. Thawne almost raped the kid and there he was trying to have sex with the Prince. Lisa and Caitlin are going to kill him if they found out. Len closed the distance between them and embraced Barry in his arms. Barry had a blank expression on his face and his body was completely still.

“Shit… I’m sorry kid I rushed this…it wasn’t fair for you… it’s just that I got carried away. This wasn’t what it was supposed to be like.”

There was a small silence.

“I want you too… and you didn’t do anything wrong Len, I wanted you to embrace me, I was happy…but it seems that I can’t do this at least not yet…” – Barry confessed confused. His body wanted Len but his mind betrayed him with those awful memories. He was mortified by his involuntary actions. He almost hurt Len.

The King could see the tears in Barry’s eyes. They were like an ocean of pain and scars caused by Thawne. He could see the fear in his face. Thawne was a storm that will never go completely away.

“Barry I'll be here as long as it takes, I won't run away from this…”

The prince felt how his defences started breaking with Len’s words and his silent tears started falling. W _hat did he do to deserve someone so perfect?_ He thought watching at Len’s blue eyes. The King deserved someone who wasn’t so broken.

Len lifted Barry’s chin desperate to see those beautiful green hazel eyes that were drowning in pain. “Barry I won’t let go… even if the sky falls down…even if Zoom destroys everything…I will follow you to hell and back…”

To his surprise the prince smiled at him. It was a sad smile. But it was a beautiful.

Len couldn’t help to stare.

“What?” – asked Barry puzzled feeling Len’s blue eyes piercing deep in to his soul.

“Nothing…” – Len said kissing Barry’s forehead. “We should rest...”

“No…tell me…” – Barry asked stubbornly grabbing Len’s strong arms.

“It’s just that you are so breathtaking. You smiled at me even when I know you are feeling lost and broken and that made me realise that you burn with the brightest flame I’ve ever seen and I’m completely blinded by you.”

Barry’s cheeks instantly flushed red and he shook his head in denial.

“I feel that I don’t deserve you...Scarlet”

Barry scoffed and felt a small smile spreading out on his face despite himself.

“What a coincidence… I feel the same way about you Len…”

“We are both fools…”

“We are…”

“I mean it Barry…” Len stated deeply. “I mean it when I say that I want you and that I will always be right beside you… I will stay by your side every night waiting until the morning comes… I’ll always wait for you until time loses it’s meaning… I almost lost you once but I won’t let that happen again so… Prince Bartholomew Allen will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Again sorry for the long wait! I got a mini writer’s block and real life got a little complicated. Too much work this past two weeks (I have two jobs and sometimes it gets crazy). I’m not really proud of this chapter. ☹ I realised that I am terrible at writing smut (I promise I will try to get better for the next chapters)… so if you have any feedback that would be awesome.
> 
> So what do you guys think? As always, feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! I love comments!! Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos and bookmarked this story. You're the best and the reason why I keep writing this story.
> 
> Ps. If you see any typos or mistakes let me know! :3


	13. Winter Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m back with a new chapter! I really hope you like it!  
> Comments and kudos are love! Enjoy!! :D  
> ***Warning: explicit sexual content***

“Are you sure that Barry will want to eat this soup?” Cisco asked doubtful watching the cauldron suspiciously. Inside was a yellowish hot liquid with different pieces of vegetables floating on the surface. “It smells like old cheese… like old bad rotten cheese. I wouldn’t eat it, I swear I would kill myself before trying this…”

“Barry needs to eat something Cisco…” Caitlin added scouting the Winter Palace’s kitchen.

“I agree but ….I think that if he is brave enough to eat this he will die intoxicated and I want my best friend alive… _thank you_.”

Lisa scoffed and Caitlin glared at Cisco annoyed. “Fine! No soup…”

“Maybe porridge?” – Lisa asked hesitant.

Caitlin shook his head. “No he hates it…”

Lisa sighed. “It’s midnight…maybe he shouldn’t eat this late. Tomorrow we can ask the servants for a huge and splendid breakfast for them.”

“No Barry definitely needs to eat and the sooner the better.” – Caitlin explained. “The healer I asked to remain in front of the Prince’s room said that he heard Len and Barry talking. He said that Barry mentioned that he was hungry. Speedsters need a lot of food to gain energy and use their powers to heal, so we need to get him something to enhance his healing capabilities.”

“Yeah with his crazy metabolism he probably isn’t hungry… he must be _starving!_ ” – Cisco exclaimed. “He has been two days unconscious without food.”

“Maybe we should take him some bread, cheese, fruits, honey and jam.” Lisa suggested grabbing the honey. “So he can choose what he wants to eat…”

“That’s really a good idea Lisa…” Caitlin said  excited. “Cisco! Grab that plate!”

“We should take food for two…” Lisa added taking the bread. “I know that Lenny hasn’t been eating enough. He has been so worried with everything that’s happened that he refuses to eat properly.”

“I agree…” Caitlin said remembering how exhausted the King appeared to be.

Lisa and Caitlin prepared the plate with all the food they could find in the kitchen and Cisco watched them amused studying the tower of food they were building on the silver plate.

“Ladies…” – he said laughing incredulous of the terrifying food pyramid they created. “I think that’s enough …you aren’t going to feed an army.”

Lisa and Caitlin stopped turning to see their job.

“Well… Barry almost eats like an army…” Caitlin added smiling.

“True…” – Cisco replied huffing a laugh.

“Anyways… Cisco is right that’s enough food for now…” Lisa said opening the door of the kitchen. “Let’s go!”

They exited the huge kitchen and walked down the hallway to finally reach the white marble staircase that led to the second floor of the castle.

“I bet that the plate won’t reach the prince’s chamber alive.” – he said watching Caitlin struggling to keep the balance of the plate while walking slowly up the staircase.

“You underestimate my abilities Cisco…” Caitlin murmured grinning and three grapes rolled out of the plate. “Damn!”

“That’s why I thought that it was better to call some servants to help us…” Lisa said picking lazily the grapes.

“I know but it is midnight and I didn’t want to wake them up and I thought it would be nice if it was just us in Barry’s room…” – Caitlin explained. “He probably is tired and doesn’t want a crowd.”

Cisco nodded. “It kind of makes sense… to give them some privacy.”

“Exactly”

The group arrived to the second floor and started walking through the long passage. It was dark and they could see the moon shinning dimly behind a black cloud through the arched windows. They were getting near Barry’s room with silent steps trying to not alert all the castle of their presence. They could see a dim yellow glow in the corridor from the light escaping from the fireplace inside the prince’s room. The door was a slightly open and they could hear Barry and Len talking… Cisco was going to open the door completely when Lisa reached his arm and silently stopped him. They all shared a look. Lisa slowly raised her finger to her mouth in token of silence. Caitlin raised her eyebrows and shook her head feeling a little guilty of eavesdropping the King and the Prince…it was a bad idea. Lisa rolled her eyes mischievously and Cisco grinned approving the Princess’ idea. The three young nobles stepped slowly near the door and remained silent.

_“No…tell me…” – Barry said._

_“It’s just that you are so breathtaking. You smiled at me even when I know you are feeling lost and broken and that made me realize that you burn with the brightest flame I’ve ever seen and I’m completely blinded by you…I feel that I don’t deserve you...Scarlet”_

Lisa was shocked with Len’s confession. She felt her heart flutter and she smiled excitedly.

_“What a coincidence… I feel the same way about you Len…”_

Caitlin gasped silently and Cisco’s mouth opened slowly in shock.

_“We are both fools…”_

_“We are…”_

Barry’s friends and Lisa agreed silently nodding behind the strong wooden door. Lisa and Caitlin were urgently trying to avoid laughing at those two lovely fools and Cisco rolled his eyes.

_“I mean it Barry…” – added Len. “I mean it when I say that I want you and that I will always be right beside you… I will stay by your side every night waiting until the morning comes… I’ll always wait for you until time loses it’s meaning… I almost lost you once but I won’t let that happen again so… Prince Bartholomew Allen will you marry me?”_

Lisa almost died and she raised a hand to her mouth to hold her emotions. _“Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!”_ She thought with her light blue eyes wide open in shock. She turned quickly to see Cisco and Caitlin who were as shocked as her. _“Holy fuck! Did… Len just proposed… Oh my god!!”_ There was an edgy silence inside the prince’s room and the three of them waited for Barry’s answer. The silence was nerve wrecking. _“Come on Barry say YES!!”_ Lisa thought feeling nervous for her brother _. “Come on! Damn it!”_ The three of them slowly opened silently the door to peek inside and see Barry’s reaction without making any sound.

 _“Yes! My answer is always and forever yes!!!”_ the Prince murmured  blushing crimson with teary eyes full of happiness _. “_ _I can't think of anything I would want to do more than to spend the rest of my life with you Len…_ _I thought you would never ask!”_

Len rushed and grabbed the Prince in to a full kiss. It was passionate and sweet…desperate and full with raw emotion. Lisa felt her heart stop and eyes fill with tears of joy; her heart was about to explode from happiness. When Mick died she thought she would never see her brother this happy again, she thought that she had lost Lenny for good…but Barry gave him a new reason to live and now everything seemed to be finally getting better…They looked so happy and madly in love…they needed to give them some space…and privacy. Lisa quickly turned to tell them to leave but she crashed hard into Caitlin and the silver plate fell to the ground with a loud thump and a bang that startled the Prince and the King. Caitlin and Cisco froze in place looking dumbly at the mess they made. _“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck...”_

“What the..?!’ Len murmured  glancing quickly at the opened door.

 _“Shit! Shit… shit…”_  Lisa repeated tensing like Cisco and Caitlin that were as white as snow. She glanced at the fruits and the bread that entered the room rolling painfully slowly. It would have been almost comically if they were in another situation…well at least Barry was laughing wholeheartedly at the sight.

“LISA!” Len roared from the room. “Get in here!”

Cisco, Lisa and Caitlin entered the room feeling ashamed of their actions.

“What the _hell_ are you three doing?” Len asked annoyed. “Besides clearly eavesdropping and waking up the whole damn castle...”

“We may have brought you guys some food….”- Lisa replied looking at the stupid bread and cheese on the floor and the discarded silver plate. “…or tried to…”

Len raised his eyebrow and there was an awkward silence.

“Congratulations with the engagement Barry!” –  Cisco said trying to lighten the King’s mood and Len glared at him, but Barry was so happy and smiled so brightly that Len felt his irritation subdue instantly.

“Thank you guys!” – the Prince added warmly and Caitlin rushed to Barry to hug him.

“You scared us so much Barry! I’m so glad you are awake.” – she said embracing him so hard he thought that she was going to break his ribs. “I’m so happy!!”

“Cait… I – I need… to breathe…” – he said struggling with the bear hug, thankfully his wounds were almost healed.

“Oh god! Sorry Barry!” – she said releasing him.

Lisa quickly walked towards Len and threw her arms around him dearly startling the King. Len without saying anything returned the embrace tightly.

“Congrats Lenny! About time you asked Barry... We need to celebrate!”

Len exhaled smiling. “It seems like it Sis…”

“When are you going to announce it Lenny? The royal court will go crazy with the announcement.”

“Tomorrow at sunset I will proclaim our marriage to the realm.”

Barry felt his inside flutter he was happy but really nervous. He came to the Winter Realm with a mission of marrying the coldhearted King to form an alliance against Zoom, but he never thought that he would _actually_ fall in love with King Leonard Snart.

“And I will also give Hartley a royal pardon…” – Len said glancing at Barry who was silently idle in his own thoughts.

Cisco and Caitlin gasped and Lisa felt a wave of relief, she liked Hartley, he was like part of the family and he made an awful mistake but she didn’t want her brother to kill him. Hart was definitely more useful alive than dead.

“I think that’s great Len, we need to stop the bloodshed.”

Len nodded. “I agree.”

“Barry let’s go to the kitchen…you should eat something and clearly what we brought is now ruined.” – said Caitlin mortified changing the subject and glancing at the mess on the floor.

Barry nodded slowly and put his white shirt on, Len copied the Prince’s actions and the group went directly to the first floor of the castle. Lisa asked one of the few night servants to clean the prince’s room and the servant nodded and left quickly to the second floor. The kitchen was warm and huge. Barry noticed that the castle kitchen was equipped with multiple fireplaces for smoking and roasting, and that it was way bigger than the one in the Central Kingdom palace.

Barry and Len seated on a wooden old table that was normally used by the servants of the castle for cooking and eating…it was a little bit dirty but Barry didn’t mind he was starving so badly that he just wanted to eat all the food in the realm. Lisa and Caitlin grabbed the bread, the jellies, fruits, butter and all what they found and they placed all on the table. Cisco went for the drinks and found ale and wine.

“Everything looks so good...”- Barry said feeling his stomach complain and his mouth watering. Len laughed at the sight of his fiancé attacking merciless all the food in front of him. It was truly a mystery how did Barry manage to eat that much and keeps being so lean.

“By the way, Barry we have good news…” Cisco added excited.

The prince gave his best friend an expectant look taking a sip of his wine.

“Wells and I discovered how to improve the range of Len’s cold wave to fight Zoom and we also created for Lisa golden bracelets that will protect her from draining her energy when using her powers.”

Barry was impressed. “Cisco…That’s Amazing!”

Lisa raised her hands and proudly showed the group two elegant golden cuffs around her forearms.

“And that’s not the best part… we built them to be able to absorb the impact and force of incoming attacks from enemies…so the bracelets get charged with energy and she can use that energy to use her powers instead of her life energy. The bracelets can also deflect certain types of attacks…it is still a work in progress but I think they are one of my best inventions.”

“What are they made of?”

“It’s an alloy of the ancient metal known as aegis, moonstone and gold.”

Barry nodded impressed feeling proud of Cisco and Lisa kissed Cisco’s cheek.

“Thank you Cisco… they are indeed amazing and beautiful…”

“Like you…” Cisco whispered forgetting they were in front of the Winter King and regretting instantly his boldness _. “Shit”_

Len raised a brow at Cisco’s comment and Caitlin laughed.

“Oh Lenny get over it…” Lisa said annoyed at her brother.

“What exactly are your intentions with my sister Cisco?”

The young inventor paled at Len’s narrowed blue eyes and Barry and Lisa laughed at the question.

“Really Lenny? Are you kidding me?” The princess asked throwing a grape at Len. “Not your business!”

The King swiftly evaded the fruit smirking. “Missed!”

“Jerk!”

Barry and Len finished eating and Caitlin was finally relaxed about her friend’s health so she decided that her work was done and slowly stood up.

“I think I’m going back to my room... Ronnie has been complaining that I haven’t been spending time with him since we arrived here…so see you tomorrow.”

“Nite Cait” Cisco said and she smiled, bowed courtly and exited the room. Barry slowly yawned and Lisa copied him.

“I think it is time we go up to sleep too…” The King suggested. “We all need a good night rest. Tomorrow will be a very long day…”

They all nodded in agreement and quickly left the kitchen. They started walking to the second floor and at the main hallway they split saying their goodbyes. Barry and Len walked side by side, their arms softly brushing on their way towards the Prince’s bedchamber. Len stopped in front of the door’s room and glanced hesitantly at Barry.

“Barry…would you mind if I sleep with you tonight?” – Len murmured thinking that he didn’t want to go to sleep alone but he didn’t want to push Barry especially after the recent panic attack. “ _Maybe the kid needs some time… space._ ”

Barry looked at Len’s blue eyes and smiled slowly opening the door of his room and grabbing Len’s hand to guide him towards the bed.

“Wouldn’t expect less of my _fiancé_ …”

 

* * *

 

Twilight was starting to melt in the Winter Realm when the King’s steely blue eyes lazily fluttered open. Slowly his sleepy sensation started fading and he regained awareness of his surroundings. He wasn’t in his room. He was in Barry’s bedchamber. He smiled remembering that Barry accepted his proposal of marriage. Excited he turned to his side expecting to see the prince’s peaceful sleeping face, but to his surprise he was alone in the big four-poster bed. Leonard sighed and groaned. “ _Where the hell did the kid go?”_  

The King sat up and slowly got out of bed. He reached the arched windows of the room and saw that the sun wasn’t completely out yet. He could barely see the beginning of a pinkish glow and clouds tinted across the sky announcing a new day contrasting with a golden light over the snowy mountains. Everything was peaceful and perfect. Quickly he got dressed and exited the room looking for the Prince. He was walking down the passage to the Great Hall and he noticed that the castle was oddly quite… there were no guards at their designated doors... _“Weird”_ – he thought walking down the marble staircase and to his surprise the central lobby of the palace that was normally buzzing with nobles, servants and merchants, even before dawn, was eerily quite and lonely. A dreadful feeling crept up Len’s spine. He decided to go to the palace courtyard and on his way he heard a loud blast and people screaming. He felt a shiver run through his spine.

_“What the hell is going on?”_

He rushed towards the place where the sound appeared to come from and he was turning on a corner when he saw Cisco and Wells walking towards the training grounds. Cisco was lazily eating an apple and Wells was apparently explaining something to the young inventor. Cisco turned and saw the Winter King walking towards them.

“Your Majesty!” – he said chewing faster to swallow the piece of apple in his mouth. “Good morning!”

Wells nodded courtly at the King. “Your Highness, morning!”

Len nodded. “Good morning…Do you know what the hell is -?

A strong flash illuminated the hall followed by the loud sound of thunder.

“What the hell is going on? Where the hell is Barry?”

Cisco was going to answer when the palace’s ground trembled and Len raised an eyebrow waiting for Cisco’s explanation but he already had a vague idea of what was happening.

“Barry is training with General Mardon and Oliver….” Wells added.

Cisco nodded. “They are going at each other using their full powers and well everybody in the castle got curious after hearing the explosions… so everyone is at the training grounds watching them fight.”

Len nodded curious and started walking towards the training grounds followed by Cisco and Wells. When they arrived to the area the King could hear the ovations from the audience. They descended a few stairs and walked through a long corridor until they found a perfect balcony to watch the ongoing fight downstairs. He leaned on the stone railing and overlooked the field. Barry, Mardon and Oliver were fighting in the center of the courtyard. Nobles, servants and soldiers were watching the show from the sides clapping and yelling excitedly.

Barry was training with only black leather trousers, a leather belt with his sword hanging and boots, his upper body completely bare and exposed to the chill wind of the morning. His wounds were completely healed and his skin was smooth and glistening with sweat. Len swallowed hard feeling a bolt of heat at the sight of Barry’s lean built and fierce look. Across from the speedster stood Oliver, who was shirtless as well carrying only his bow and quiver and General Mardon who was clad in a gray sleeveless training shirt. Len noticed annoyed that the ladies of the northern court were devouring Barry with their eyes, probably they were also staring at Oliver and Mardon but he didn’t care …he was going to freeze all the nobles who dare to see in that annoying lustful way at his fiancé.

Mardon sent a lightning at Barry and the prince swiftly avoided it by speeding in front of Oliver. The lightning hit the ground with a loud blast and The King of Starling smoothly sent flying three consecutive arrows against Barry. The prince grabbed the first two and the third one swooshed at his side and hit a training dummy.

“Missed!” – the prince yelled grinning.

Mardon started to freeze the air with his hands creating two small balls of ice that he shot, one in Barry’s direction and one against Oliver. Both easily avoided the small destructive ice balls that collided hard against a far stonewall creating a hole in the structure.

Oliver sent two arrows towards Barry and the prince caught them easily.

“You missed again _old man_!” – Barry yelled with a smug grin on his face.

“I didn’t.” - Oliver said smirking and Barry felt a strong gust of wind hit him on his side that sent him flying into a green wall of bushes full of blue small flowers, courtesy of Mardon. Barry shrieked and the General laughed.

“You need to watch your back on the battle Your Grace!” the General added controlling the wind and stopping arrows that Queen was sending his way.

“Two against one it’s cheating!” – Barry complained looking at the Mardon who was staring to summon a lightning bolt. Dark clouds started forming in the sky.

“You are fast kid…speed up.”  Mardon said.

Barry stood up annoyed.

“Barry remember to always watch your surroundings.” Oliver added.

Barry nodded and started running at an impressive speed, blurring in a yellow streak of lightning around his two adversaries trapping them in the center of the training grounds. Len watched curiously as the prince created a perfect circle of lightning making a massive wave of air revolving around them lifting all the leafs from the ground.

“Oooohhh fuck!” Cisco yelled excited. “He is going to thunderbolt them!”

“He is _what?”_ – Len asked watching the yellow streak of Barry’s lightning running in circle.

“He recently learned how to throw lightning…” Caitlin explained joining the group with Ronnie at her side. They were walking hand in hand.

“I bet Barry will win…” Cisco said watching the fight. Wells nodded.

Barry suddenly stopped and sent the lightning against the two men in front of him who hardly jumped out of the way, the impact caused the cobblestone floor to explode sending debris in to the air. Everyone around the courtyard covered his or her eyes yelling. The crowd waited for the wave of dust to fade and they saw Mardon and Oliver on the floor gasping amazed.

“That’s new!” Oliver exclaimed impressed and Barry nodded. “Impressive Barry!”

General Mardon didn’t waste anytime and summoned a lightning to send it against Barry, but the prince moved readily to the side and the lightning blasted a marble statue of the Winter King in to a thousand shards. Oliver laughed at the mess and Len glared at his General from the balcony unnoticed to the three men fighting.

“Awesome!” Cisco yelled and the Prince turned to see Len, Wells, Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie on the balcony and he smiled warmly.

Len glared at the inventor and Cisco grimaced.

“I mean awful…it’s a shame about that beautiful statue…Your Highness” Cisco added trying not to laugh, thinking that in the few days they had been in the Winter Realm he couldn’t help to notice that the Winter King was an art connoisseur and collector. He had an astonishing taste for beautiful expensive art pieces and his General just blew up his invaluable statue in to smithereens.

“Fuck…the King is going to kill me…” Mardon mumbled  running his hand through his hair looking at the pieces scattered on the floor and Barry laughed amused.

“Damn right I’m going to ice him…” – Len stated deciding to go down to snatch his fiancé from Oliver and Mardon and stop them from destroying the castle.

Len appeared downstairs, in the destroyed grounds, frowning at the mess.

“Your Highness!”  Mardon exclaimed and everyone with a courtly bow stepped aside giving the King the room to walk towards Barry.

“I’ve been looking for you…” Len said noticing how the guards and servants quickly started to leave the area to attend their duties and the nobles were starting to walk away talking with each other about the fight and the Central Kingdom Prince.

“Sorry Len, I left a note in the nightstand… in Central I used to train everyday at dawn…” Barry explained. “So I thought that it was a good idea to practice against Oliver and Mardon. It was a good opportunity.”

“I didn’t see the note… don’t worry I just wanted to remind you that we have a pending breakfast and a trip to the town…it’s a long day and that you should get ready.”

“Yes... of course!” – replied the Prince excited to finally travel to the northern villages.

“And you need a bath Scarlet…”- Len said watching Barry from head to toes, the Prince was sweaty and full of dust and leaves. “You are a mess…”

Mardon and Oliver laughed looking at the prince appearance. His hair was disheveled and his face was full of dust.

“You are right…”Barry  whispered leaning closer to Len’s ear to whisper teasingly out of the reach of Oliver and Mardon ears. _“Care to join me?”_

Len was going to answer the prince to stop joking when the kid grabbed the King without thinking and zoomed them away out of the arena, far away from the crowd in a streak of crackling yellow lightning in to their room. Leaving the bystanders dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit Scarlet!” – Len said stumbling with a weird sensation of free falling.

Barry released him and grinned.

“Too fast?”

Len glared at the prince.

“Sorry next time I will warn you first…”

“Next time?” The King narrowed his eyes worried and disbelieving Barry’s words.

“I promise.”

Leonard shook his head amazed with the kid’s energy and asked the servants to prepare the bath for them quickly…with emphasis on the quickly… he was definitely eager to the proposal of bathing with his handsome fiancé, besides they needed to move fast if they wanted to seize the day. 

When Barry and Len entered the private bath-chamber attached to the prince’s room the speedster noticed the water was steaming and the normally cerulean surface of the water was full with bubbles. The oils the servants used smelled of fresh winter pine. The King ordered his servants to leave and turned to Barry.

“Are you sure you want to do this Scarlet?”

Barry smiled and nodded slowly. The King removed his boots and shirt and the Prince stared at his fiancé naked torso. Len walked towards Barry and grabbed the back of the prince’s head and slowly leaned forward breaking the space between them. He could feel the heat radiating from Barry. The prince closed his eyes feeling the intimacy of their bodies and angled his head slightly to the side as lips came closer to his. Len slowly brushed his lips against Barry’s.

_“Len”_

The King kissed the young prince and it was hot and fierce. Barry could feel his blood quickly rushing down south. He wrapped his arms around Len, hands feeling the strong King’s back.

Len smiled in to the kiss pressing his body against the Prince grounding their crotches together…harder. Barry gasped and shivered. He was addicted to Len and he could barely breath. Len’s hand drifted to Barry’s waist.

“Strip Scarlet…” Len commanded near the prince’s ear. “Let me see you...”

Barry took a step back and smiled playfully removing first his boots and then he slowly removed the leather belt around his waist keeping his hazel eyes always looking straight at Len’s deep blue eyes. Barry bit his lower lip and discarded slowly the belt with his sword to the white marble floor. Barry’s bulge was evident against the black tight leather of his pants.

Len inhaled sharply at the sight of Barry stripping for him, in the very back of Len’s mind a small voice was screaming that he should take it slow with Barry…this is just bathing…but he couldn’t resist this… he couldn’t resist Barry at all.

The prince worked the laces of his leather pants and turned to walk towards the pool with his barefoot. He reached the edge and he proceeded to take off his pants. Len could see Barry’s perfect back and tight ass and thankfully there were no scars from Santini's whip.

“Do you like what you see?” Barry asked provocatively turning his head slightly to see the King’s reaction.

“You have no idea Scarlet…” Len confessed starting to take off his pants. “You are a tease kid…”

“Don’t call me kid or I will start calling you old man!”

“Fine… _Your Highness_!”

Barry rolled his eyes and smiled playfully. He dipped a toe testing the warm water and he slowly started descending in to the pool submersing his whole body in up to his neck. The water was soothing and relaxing. He turned to see at his fiancé and gasped at Len’s completely naked body. His heart fluttered with the stunning sight…every muscle neatly illuminated and defined thanks to the dim light of the pink sunrise looming in the windows that surrounded the bath. The King had a chiseled chest and abdominals were sculptured to perfection. Barry’s breath got caught when he saw the King’s huge hardening member and blushed crimson. _“Oh…Damn”_ he thought feeling his body lit on fire and the warmth spread through him. 

Len stared at Barry with an amused smile full of confidence and stepped in to the water sighing at the wonderful feel of the warm bath. Barry could feel himself blushing madly… he needed to calm down. The prince took a breath and ducked his head underwater, he waited a couple of seconds and then he put his head out of the water feeling a little bit more relaxed. When he opened his eyes he saw The King walking inside the pool towards him and the prince could feel his heart stopping. Barry backed away slowly up to the far end of the pool until the back of his knees collided with the underwater marble seat around the edge of the pool and he sat… the water covering up to his collarbone.

“Nervous Scarlet?”

“No…” – the Prince replied defiantly and the King smiled.

Len reached Barry and sat slowly next to the prince, Barry was definitely nervous but he wasn’t going to acknowledge it. Len glanced at the prince and Barry’s hair was dripping, drops of water tracing down his neck and Len felt the urge to lick them, but he abstained observing the prince that looked so young and vulnerable against the pink glow of light of the winter dawn.

“Are you okay?”

Barry lifted his eyes and nodded. “Yes… I was just thinking about something…”

“It’s okay…I’m not going to rush this Barry…” – the King added concerned.

The prince shook his head and smiled at Len.

“I’m fine, I’m… _almost_ exactly where I want to be.”

“Almost?” Len repeated confused. “Where do you want to be Scarlet?”

Barry stood up, water reaching below his chest, and he slowly moved in front of the King and he climbed over Len, straddling the King’s legs. He was now sitting with legs spread apart, sitting on Len’s lap with his knees half kneeling on the underwater seat.

“Right over here…” he whispered to Len’s ear supporting himself to the edge of the pool…arms at either side of the King’s head. Len’s heart stopped.

Leonard felt Barry’s hard member rubbing against his own and he shivered with the feeling. He encircled Barry’s slim waist and pulled him closer. The King raised his face and Barry leaned down stealing a small kiss. Len smiled and grabbed the back of Barry’s head…fingers’ tangling in the speedster’s wet hair and he roughly deepened the kiss. The prince moaned in to Len’s mouth and the Winter King took advantage of this to thrust his tongue into Barry’s warm cavern. Len was stroking his tongue against Barry’s and sucking on it, every while Barry made all sort of hot sounds. Len broke the kiss and started trailing down open-mouthed kisses from the prince’s jawline to his neck and started sucking and biting the soft skin.

The King took one of the pink nipples in to his mouth and sucked hard. Barry gave a shudder and moaned out loud. Len then started to lightly biting it and scraped his teeth across the hardened nub, making Barry arch his back up more, his hazel eyes squeezed shut tightly from the desire. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and grinded their hips together.

Barry’s breathing quickened. Len continued nuzzling his fiancé neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were like whispers. Len’s hand traveled down Barry’s spine and the prince arched up at the sensation of Len’s cold fingertips teasing him, the prince gasped feeling shivers run through him and his whole body started vibrating. Len cursed feeling Barry’s vibrations against his hard rock member.

 _“Fuck Scarlet”_ – he said throwing his head back inhaling sharply.

Barry couldn’t stop. Len’s hand drifted to Barry’s erection and started caressing Barry’s length up and down.

_“Len please”_

_“Tell me what you want Barry…” –_ said Len fondling Barry’s balls. _“And I will give to you…”_

Len’s hand moved to Barry’s length again and the hand started to speed up.

 _“Len” –_ Barry moaned and leaned his forehead to rest against Len’s, his breath coming in pants. Their breaths mingled. He narrowed his eyes at him, and thrust their cocks together wanting the bliss of the friction while breathing out small groans that only made the tension higher.

 _“Len I … I want you in me…now.”_ He demanded in a hoarse voice while trembling with want.

 _“Patience Scarlet…you are not ready for that...yet._ ” – whispered Len in his slow deep voice.

Len squeezed hard Barry’s erection; hand moving faster and the prince shut his eyes feeling the heat building in his belly. He could feel himself getting closer. Len was pumping harder and faster.

_“Ah…Len.. I …ah coming…”_

Waves of pleasure engulfed the prince and Barry’s body vibrated hard as he orgasm in Len’s hand. Stars danced behind Barry’s closed eyelids as he felt the ultimate feeling of relief. He felt the harsh shooting of his come making his body spasm. And the King shuddered feeling the strong ripples of the water created by the prince’s vibrations, massaging his body and against his still hard erection that was leaking.

_“Len”_

_“Fuck Barry you are so hot… ”_ – Len inhaled feeling the winter pine scent. _“You are so damn perfect…”_

Barry was breathing harsh and the vibrations of the prince body were giving Len a blissful feeling. Barry moved his hand to Len’s hard member and started pumping it slowly. The prince leaned forward to whisper to Len’s ear.

_“I want you inside me…please.”_

_“Ah…Scarlet…” –_ Len gulped hard closing his eyes. _“Are you sure?”_

Barry nodded. “ _Please Len…Fuck me.”_

Len smirked and kissed Barry, biting lightly on his bottom lip, while his hand worked down his smooth wet back and dipped his fingers in between Barry’s ass cheeks, gently drawing circles around his entrance. Barry groaned in to the kiss and pushed his hips further down against Len’s teasing finger. The water made it easily slide in to his puckered hole, without causing too much pain. He moaned at the contact and at the water that leaked in with the movement.

 _“Len… ah…more_ ” He broke the kiss and started to roll his hips on the finger, bringing it further into his needing passage, all the while throwing his head back and panted.

Len was losing it _._ He pushed his finger in and out of the tight hole, feeling the inner muscles clenching down. His forgotten cock once again started to ache, imagining how it would feel to be surrounded with that heat, but he needed to prepare Barry.

_“Fuck Barry”_

Slowly Len started stretching Barry’s entrance. A second finger and Barry moaned. Len started scissoring and a third finger was added, but Barry still wasn't satisfied.

 _“Enough Len… fuck me now…”-_ ordered the Prince panting trying to clear his mind, everything was a daze of heat and he needed Len. _“I need you…please.”_ He whined and groaned, still pushing onto the King’s fingers. But fingers weren’t enough. “Please…”

“I don’t want to hurt you… Scarlet” Len panted against Barry’s chest.

“You ahh… won’t…I promise…”

Knowing that the water flowing will work as lubricant, Len pulled out his fingers and lifted Barry’s hips up, settled his cock against Barry’s eager hole, and was just about to slowly push in when Barry suddenly grabbed his shoulders and slide down quickly taking in Len’s massive length down to the hilt. They both cried out loud at the sudden contact and Len shifted a little, accommodating their positions.

_“Ahhh Scarlet…”_

_“Len!”_

Len’s shaft was brushing sweetly over that particular spot and Barry grabbed onto his shoulders harder, fingers sinking in to Len’s flesh.

The King hissed and Barry moved his hands to Len’s broad chest and gently pressed on, slowly grinding his hips, silently pleading Len to start moving. Leonard sucked in a breath and started thrusting into Barry, his movement became more and more vigorous, water splashing everywhere and Barry started moaning out his name in shuddered breaths.

_“Faster…”_

Len continuously pumped into that tight and hot passage, hitting Barry’s sweet spot with every thrust harder. Barry was already lost and crying out in ecstasy, biting his lips to strangle his shameless moans and groans and failing. The echo of Barry’s sounds in the bath sounded like music to Len’s ears.

_“More…please...”_

Len moved his hand around to the front while the other still holding tightly onto Barry’s waist, he started to stroke Barry’s cock in time with his thrusts, and making it completely hard again. Barry shook his head frantically at the double pleasure, making sounds that only excited Len even more _. “Damn so hot…”_

Barry vibrated with Len inside him and the King lost it at the feeling and moaned.

_“Fuck!… Scarlet! Don’t stop…”_

Len brought his stroking hand up to Barry’s neck and pulled his head down to kiss him passionately, while his hard cock in a harsh thrust hit Barry’s prostate and sent Barry off the edge. Barry’s scream was muffled in Len’s mouth when he came. His white shot spread across Len’s abdomen mixing with the warm water.

 _“Len…” -_ Barry moaned in ecstasy his body arching beautifully. _“Come inside me!”_

His body was still vibrating from the pleasure, his whole body jerked, hot walls constricting down around Len’s cock tightly and the King hissed in pain, managing a few more harsh thrusts before coming hard into Barry’s warm cavern, moaning and emptying himself into Barry’s eager and perfect body.

 _“Oh God …Barry…”_ Len shivered with satisfaction, he felt his body spasm against Barry.

“That was… so good…” – added Barry out of breath. “So fucking good…”

Len nodded.

They calmed down after a while, each panting hard against the other’s neck. Barry’s head dropped onto Len’s wet shoulder and his arms around his neck tightened, pulling the King closer. Len’s arms encircled his lover’s waist and pulled him against his body, his softened length still inside the prince. He was about to pull out when Barry stopped him.

“No stay there… it feels nice.” He breathed in to his neck, pecking along the cold skin.

Len frowned. He pulled Barry’s head back to look in to the beautiful hazel eyes. “Scarlet, you will be uncomfortable later…”

Barry shook his head and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Len’s mouth. Then pulled away.

“I don’t care Len… I want you in me, so stay in me…besides I heal quick.”

Len nodded at his stubborn prince… he couldn’t argue… Barry felt so nice.

The King closed the distance and pressed a kiss onto Barry’s lips.

“By the way we need to order Cisco to invent a bath with constant water movement. It felt like a massage…it was amazing so relaxing.”

Barry chuckled at Len’s random thought.

“There is no need…you have me to vibrate all you want…”

Len laughed. “I will take your word on that Scarlet.”

“I hope you do…”

Len looked at Barry’s eyes and he couldn’t help to ask. “How do you feel Barry?”

The prince knew that the King was asking not about the sex…he was concerned about his previous panic attack.

“I’m fine Len, last night before I feel asleep I thought about it, about the fear, the pain…about you, and I realized I wasn’t afraid of you or about having sex, I was afraid of feeling trapped. Last night when we were together you were on top of me, you over my waist like Thawne was when he tried to rape me… your arms at either side of my body and I couldn’t move and that triggered the attack, so today I wanted to try this in another way in another position…and I think it works.”

Len nodded smiling. “I’m glad it worked and I’m sorry about yesterday I will be more careful, I want you to always feel safe with me...”

“I know Len…I know…”

“Well it seems we consummated before our marriage…”

Barry laughed with the thought. “Not sure it counts as the consummation of the marriage…”

“What a problem... we will have to repeat this _Your Highness_.” – added Len smirking tracing his fingers at Barry’s back.

“Now you are in the duty to marry me King Leonard Snart to keep my honor intact!” – added Barry leaning in to Len almost brushing their noses together.

“That’s the plan Scarlet…so are you ready to finally take a bath? We still have a lot to do today and now we are late for breakfast…Lisa is going to kill us.”

Barry laughed and kissed Len.

“I am…unless you want another round…”

Len laughed at his insatiable speedster.

“We will see about that Scarlet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Cisco by orders of the Winter King invented the medieval jacuzzi hot tub! :D
> 
> So i finally dared to write a piece of smut I was really nervous. It was really challenging, specially that I wanted to write something really hot and different and a bath experience sounded like a enjoyable idea for Barry and Len... I also tried to make this chapter light and funny (not sure if i managed to accomplish that i think i write angst better) but they all deserved a break from all the angst and hurt.
> 
> So after the long wait for this two fools to move forward...they finally take bath! yay!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would love to know what you think! As always thanks for reading!!! Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! :D Follow & fave this story for more updates! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D


	14. Wild Winter Berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter!  
> Let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!! :D

After a proper bath, Len and Barry walked towards the private dining hall where the group was already waiting for them. Barry was going to open the door when Len stopped him and grabbed his left arm and roughly turned him to steal a kiss before entering the room.

“Thief…” Barry murmured chuckling and Len smirked teasingly.

The Prince opened the wooden door and entered the room followed by the King.

Everyone was already seating around the huge oak dining table and they quickly stood up and bowed politely to the King. Suddenly all eyes were on them. Lisa smirked watching her brother walking pleased side by side with Barry. The King seated at the head of the table next to Lisa and Barry on his right side. Everyone seated back down and the servants quietly entered the room and started bringing the morning meal.

“So… ready to go to the town today?”- Cisco asked looking at Barry expectantly. He was excited to go to the market and see what kind of materials he could buy there that could be useful to his inventions. “I’m planning on buying a lot of supplies to take to Central Kingdom.”

“That’s a good idea…” – Barry replied beaming glancing towards Len. “I’m dying to see the market place, the guilds and see how people live here in the north…”

The King smiled warmly at Barry. Cisco was going to keep talking when Lisa raised her hand swiftly to silence him and leaned towards the table looking intently in to Barry’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” – Cisco asked raising his cup to take a drink of his ale.

Barry felt his face heat up with Lisa’s intense stare.

“Oh my god…!” – she murmured turning quickly at her brother. “Lenny you fucked Barry!”

Cisco splashed all of his drink on his plate and coughed trying not to choke. Caitlin slapped Cisco’s back hard and Ronnie laughed.

“Lisa!” – Len groaned glaring at her.

“What?” - she shrugged turning to Barry. “Is true isn’t it?”

“Oh god!” – Barry murmured hiding his face in his hands feeling his cheeks turn hot from the embarrassment.

Wells, Oliver and Mardon turned their heads to glance at the King accusingly.

“Sis could you be a little bit more restrained when you talk… _”_ –Len whispered to Lisa with a murderous glance. “ _Damn it…”_

Lisa took a drink of her ale and grinned at her brother behind her golden cup.

“Time has indeed changed…” - Sir Martin Stein said exhaling deeply while observing the ongoing discussion. “There is no notion of courtly love anymore…”

Wells rolled his eyes at Stein and leaned to his left side to whisper to his Prince. “Barry you know pre-marital sex is a serious risk for marriage arrangements and it is judged by nobility… _what the hell were you thinking?_ You know that the royal court love rumors…nobles must ensure that-”

Len interrupted. “Lord Wells we were going to announce it later at sunset, but Prince Bartholomew and I are going to get married...I proposed last night and Barry accepted.”

Wells, Oliver, Felicity and Martin Stein’s eyes widened at the news. Ronnie wasn’t impressed probably because Caitlin gave him a heads up last night.

Harry nodded calming down. “Well that’s a little relief and good news…still you both should better keep this incident quiet, we don’t want any bad rumors spreading like wildfire regarding the integrity of our Prince in the Northern Royal Court. You know they would love a gossip like this.”

Barry sighed annoyed and Len nodded glancing at Lisa who also nodded quickly mumbling a soft _“Sorry…”_

“Thanks” –Wells said bowing his head courtly.

Barry felt like he wanted to literally disappear from the table. He wanted to run as fast as he could away from this awkward conversation. He glanced at Len who smiled back at him trying to reassure him that everything was okay. Barry gave him an awkward smile and took a sip from his ale.

“So I think congratulations are in order…”– added Felicity breaking the awkward silence. “Blessings on the engagement Leonard, Barry…I wish you both happiness.”

Oliver nodded and raised his cup following the gesture of his fiancé. Honestly he didn’t like King Leonard Snart the guy was too much of a mystery for him and he seemed to be always surrounded by dark circumstances like the death of King Lewis Snart and the death of King Rory and that made Snart a dangerous man in Oliver’s book, but he couldn’t also deny the obvious fact that Leonard seemed to have fallen genuinely in love with Barry.

“Thanks Felicity…” – the Prince said smiling warmly.

“Can’t wait for a good royal wedding and feast!” – added Felicity and Cisco and Caitlin agreed. Barry agreed and then turned to see the King and he felt his heart skip a beat. Leonard was drinking ale and his left hand was resting on the table. The King wasn’t using a wedding band. He wasn’t using the matching wedding ring he shared with Mick Rory. _When did the King stop using it?_ The prince tried to recall the last time he saw Len using it…he remembered seeing the ring after the Mist attacked him…and then he saw the ring on the Princess Party…before he got kidnapped. Barry breathed deeply feeling nervous. _Why was he feeling nervous?_

“What do you think Barry?” Cisco asked. “Yes or no?”

“W- What?”- Barry murmured extremely confused. “Sorry what?”

Cisco glanced at Caitlin and repeated what he said. “What do you think about going to visit the woods after walking through the town…Caitlin want to see if she collects some plants and herbs?”

“Oh right…sure sounds great…collect plants…nice.”

Len and Cisco glanced at the prince curiously. Barry smiled uneasily.

“Barry are you okay?” Caitlin stated slowly. “You are not eating…”

The prince glanced down to his empty plate and quickly took a piece of bread and some honey. He needed to calm down. “Yes sorry…just got a little distracted,” - he laughed.

“Cait sometimes I think you just want to make me fat…”

“Oh Barry don’t be ridiculous…– she replied smirking. “That’s impossible to achieve.”

Barry glared playfully at her and she chuckled.

Thankfully for the Prince, everyone resumed talking about the wedding preparations, the decorations, about the musicians and the feast while enjoying the breakfast, ignoring his stupid anxiety. After an hour, when they were finished, General Singh entered the room. The Prince felt an ominous feeling in his gut. The General bowed courtly and marched directly towards the young Prince.

“Your Majesty, a letter just arrived from Central. It’s from Joe.”

Barry took the letter and saw his emblem on the red seal. “Thank you General.”

The Prince stood up, broke the seal with the lightning bolt and opened the letter. He fast-read the contents dreading that something bad had happened to Iris or Eddie in his absence.

“It’s everything all right Barry?” – Wells asked concerned.

“Yes…kind of… it seems Joe, Iris and Eddie are coming to the Winter Realm, they left Central as soon as they heard the news that Santini kidnapped us…” – he said looking at Lisa. “So they are going to arrive probably today or tomorrow in the morning.”

“That’s some good news!” Cisco added . “They are going to be in time for the royal wedding.”

“Oh that’s true!” Lisa exclaimed excited. “I would love to get to know your sister Barry!”

Barry smiled at his friends. “We don’t even know when we are going to get marry…”

Lisa laughed. “Small details Barry…the sooner the better.”

Len agreed and Barry glanced at him surprised.

“I was thinking in a week from today.” – Len said taking his silver goblet. “I think the preparations could be done by then and I need to set a date for our announcement today for the Royal Court and High Council. So… what do you think Scarlet?”

“I…I think it’s great!” – Barry said feeling a little unsure. “A week it is…”

“Is there something else worrying you?” – Wells asked concerned looking at Barry.

“Yes… it’s Zoom. Eddie sent a group of soldiers to the south and they found the corpses of our scouts. Some of them were hanging and others were burned alive. Zoom wanted to scare the villagers. The soldiers said that they saw Zoom’s army moving. They are coming directly to the north; they are taking the route of the mountains through the mines. It’s a difficult path but is faster than crossing the valley and passing through Central Kingdom.”

“So Zoom changed his plans and it’s moving faster…” Wells stated  averting his eyes. “We didn’t see this coming…we have less time to plan our trap.”

“Seems like it…” Barry said worried. “We need to defend the Winter Realm, the townspeople and the palace.”

“Barry…who is in charged of defending Central in case of an attack if you are not there?”  Lisa asked with interest.

“Joe ordered Commander Spivot to remain in Central” Barry explained. “And he summoned Rip and Sara, they all travelled from Starling to Central.”

“Then Central is in good hands for now…” Oliver commented trying to reassure the Prince. “But we still need to plan our trap to catch Zoom, we need to stop him.”

“Indeed.” – Wells said. “We can plan this tomorrow, in a small war council.”

“I agree.” – the King said turning his attention swiftly to the Prince. Barry was unconsciously fidgeting with the letter in his hands and he was biting his lower lip. The Prince was tense and frowning. There was something Barry was hiding probably about Zoom. Len stood up and everyone in the table raised from their seats at the same time.

“Scarlet… we should get ready for our visit to the town.”

Barry nodded breaking his line of thought. “Yes… you are right.”

“Mardon request the servants to arrange two carriages immediately, one for Barry and me and another for the Princess and Cisco… the carriages should wait for us at the main gate of the castle. If anyone wish to join us there is space in Lisa’s carriage.”

“Yes, You Majesty.” General Mardon said leaving the room hastily.

Lisa groaned annoyed. She knew Len’s plan. He was subtly trying to give her a chaperone in the carriage to ruin her time alone with Cisco. She glared at him and he smiled roguishly.

“See you later Sis…” – Len said following a silent young prince out of the room.

* * *

 

Barry looked at the royal horse-drawn carriage in front of the castle and gasped. It was impressive. The Prince reached the side of the coach and a footman opened the ornamented door for him. Barry entered and seated next to the window and Len seated in front of him facing forwards the road to the town. Lisa and Cisco were in the other carriage accompanied by Ronnie and Caitlin. General Singh and General Mardon were riding on their horses followed by ten of their best soldiers in charge of escorting the carriages to the town. Mark gave a signal to the coach drivers and suddenly they started moving, leaving the castle behind. Barry half-smiled watching the beautiful landscape. He could feel the jarring of every cobblestone of the road and Len’s endless gaze at him.

“Scarlet…” The King murmured noticing that the prince was unnervingly silent and tense since breakfast.

Barry turned his head to see Len’s blue eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I am…”- the Prince replied smiling.

Fake smile, Len noted.

“You’ve been a little off since you read Joe’s letter… It’s something bothering you?

“No…”- Barry murmured not wanting to worry Len, but truthfully he was feeling a little overwhelmed with Zoom…and Joe, Iris and Eddie coming to the Winter Kingdom. He knew Joe wasn’t going to approve the marriage. He won’t give him his blessings.

Len sighed and they remained in silence for a while. The King had an evident frown. Barry sighed he didn’t wanted to worry his fiancé but he was having a really bad feeling with everything. “I’m okay…don’t worry.”

“Scarlet you are a terrible liar I can tell something is bothering you…you were even distracted at breakfast.”

Barry took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly thinking of Len’s wedding band. 

“I noticed at breakfast that you are not longer using your wedding ring anymore…” - Barry murmured softly looking at Len’s left hand.

Len’s frown deepened. “Is that what’s been worrying you Scarlet?”

“W-what? no…I just got distracted by it wondering when you decided to stop using it. I’m sorry I know is not my business. You don’t have to answer that… sorry…” – Barry said turning his attention away from Len.

The King lowered his gaze to look at his own hand. There was no cold white gold ring around his finger and he slowly felt a small void in his heart.

“You now…” – said Len slowly and Barry turned to see him feeling guilty of asking such a personal question. “The hardest part of losing someone isn’t having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the emptiness that’s left inside your heart when they go.”

Barry regretted instantly mentioning Len’s ring. “I’m sorry Len I shouldn’t have asked... I was just curious…I’m an idiot. You don’t have to explain anything Len.”

Len ignored the Prince and continued. “Here in the north they say that mourning is _love with no place to go_ … but when I met you Scarlet you changed that. Everything changed. Mick will always be a part of me, but you are my present and hopefully my future. When Santini kidnapped you I realized that I couldn’t lose you because you made me complete again, Lisa was right about you all along… so I thought that keeping the ring on was no longer necessary because I’m not mourning anymore. I do miss Mick but now I have something to live for.”

Barry’s eyes widened and then he blushed staring at Len.

“I’m sorry Len…” - he said nervously. “I’m a complete mess…”

“You are indeed a lovely mess Scarlet…”

Barry let a small soft laugh letting his tension fade away and Len relaxed feeling that the Prince was more like his normal self.

“Now…care to share with me what’s really wrong?”

Barry stared. “I – I just…” – he murmured glancing again towards the window. “I’m having a bad feeling about Zoom… it’s just that I am afraid.”

“It’s okay to be afraid Barry.”

“I’m not exactly afraid of Zoom, I’m afraid of losing you… I hate feeling powerless like this…”

“I talked to Caitlin and Cisco.” Len said sounding more like a confession than a statement. “When you were unconscious after we rescued you from the stronghold…I wanted to know everything about Hunter Zolomon. They told me what happened at the South. They told me that you bravely fought against the speedster alone…but that he caught your lightning like nothing, that he used his speed to strike you several times breaking your ribs and your spine and that he almost finished you by stabbing his claw at your side. It’s okay to be afraid Barry.”

The Prince shuddered remembering Zoom’s razor sharp claws and nodded. “I failed my Kingdom and I’m not sure that we could win against him. I don’t want you or Lisa to get hurt because of me. I know that this was my stupid plan. To involve you… and now I am afraid that I won’t be able to protect you. I won’t forgive myself if something happens to you.”

“Barry… you don’t need to protect me.”

“You don’t understand Len.” – Barry said staring at Len’s eyes. “Zoom is just too powerful and I am willing to do everything in my power to keep him away from you.”

“Scarlet you are not alone and we will fight this together. Cisco enhanced the cold field, Lisa has her powers back, we have great warriors on our side… Arrow, Vibe, Killerfrost and Firestorm…we can do this, we just need a good strategy Scarlet.”

“What if we lose?” he muttered under his breath.

“I won’t let Zoom touch you or harm you in anyway… I promise.”

Barry sighed. “I know… ” He whispered knowing better that the King’s words were empty. If Zoom wanted something, there was nothing, literally nothing in their realm that could stop the evil speedster from achieving that and Zoom just announced that he changed his plans… he wasn’t going to conquer Central Kingdom first as everyone thought, he was just coming to the north hunting for him and that sent shivers down his spine.

He was scared of was Zoom was capable of...scared of losing Len. Santini and Thawne were child’s play compared to Hunter Zolomon. The prince shivered remembering what Multiplex told him during their fight before he arrived to the Winter Real… _“He is coming for you. He won’t stop until he kills you and destroys everything in his path... He is going to send his warriors to annihilate everything you love and he won’t let you marry King Snart because you; Prince Bartholomew Allen, are his to kill…Zoom is really anxious to have you in his power, he wants your speed, your body and to torture you, to make you bleed slowly and painfully. He wants to hear you scream... Your fate is already sealed.”_

“Scarlet you are frowning again…”- Len stated moving to the seat next to Barry.

“Sorry…” Barry whispered weakly. _“How was he supposed to tell Len that Zoom wanted him? That he wanted his speed. That all of this chaos was his fault…”_

“Barry…” – Len said feeling deep down that something was deeply wrong and that Barry wasn’t sharing everything. The King moved his hand under Barry’s chin and lifted the Prince’s face to see Barry’s hazel eyes.

“You are still hiding something Scarlet…”

“I’m not…” – the Prince murmured feeling the King leaning towards him and Len’s lips brushing his.

“Liar…” Len looked at him skeptical. “Tell me…I can’t help you if you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you…” Barry replied. “I do…”

“Then tell me…”

Barry turned his face away from Len’s deep gaze.

“I already told you everything Len …he is an evil speedster, stronger and faster than Thawne, he was condemned in Central Kingdom for several deaths but he escaped and fled to the South where he created a potion that enhanced his velocity but it also made him sick…”

Len nodded. “Yes I remember that. You also told me that there was no antidote for his sickness… but that he has the theory that your blood and speed could be his cure. He wants you and I’m guessing he is running out of time…that’s why he is coming to the north ignoring Central Kingdom. He wants you.”

The blood drained from Barry’s face.

“So that’s was bothering you…you are feeling guilty because you are the reason Zoom will attack us.”

The Prince closed his eyes mortified. “Maybe…”

Len stayed silent for a moment his expression carefully blank.

“Yes…” – Barry finally admitted with a groan.

“Well don’t be. That’s not your fault and I won’t let him get near you. You are mine Scarlet…only mine…”

Barry shook his head with his eyes closed.

“Look at me….”

Barry turned to see the King and Len leaned slowly to kiss him. It started soft and sweet until Len deepened the kiss and Barry responded and kissed back with need. They kissed until their lips were red and their breath was gone. Barry closed his eyes feeling Len’s warm breath on his parted lips. Len noticed that the motion of the carriage starting to cease.

“Everything is going to be alright Barry…I promise.”

The carriage halted completely and Barry nodded feeling hope. Maybe Len was right. They have everything to win. They just needed a good plan. The coachman opened the door.

“We arrived your Majesties!”

They exited the carriage and quickly Lisa, Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie joined them, they were laughing and enjoying and after a while Barry relaxed and started laughing with them. Len smiled, he loved Barry’s and Lisa’s laugh...it was music to his ears. The group started walking through the beautiful narrow passageways of the northern town followed by General Mark, General Singh and their soldiers. Barry saw the impressive large city walls surrounding the town, he noticed that the houses were built in half-timber and the streets were of cobblestone. There were a lot of stone bridges over the rivers that crossed peacefully the town and tall trees at the side of the roads. Yellow and orange leaves were falling with the chilly wind.

“The townspeople seem happy…” –Lisa stated when they arrived to a lively and busy market square. She fixed her long hair that was getting wildly unraveled by the wind and Cisco smiled awestruck by her beauty.

“Indeed…” – Caitlin added surprised holding Ronnie’s hand. “It almost seems like we are in Central…there’s so many people and carriages.”

“It’s thanks to the end of Santini’s mercenaries and assassins reign of terror.” – Len explained walking besides the Prince. “The Santini group usually raided the towns and killed the people who didn’t pay them… so now the people feel safe. Normally the streets were empty and silent. This happiness is thanks to all of you.”

Ronnie smiled. “I’m glad. People deserve peace.”

“Yes, everyone deserves peace.”- Len repeated glancing at the young Prince who smiled back at him. They kept walking until they finally arrived to the market. Cisco went crazy in all the shops and bought a lot of different materials, metals and stones for his inventions and Len bought different kinds of wild berries for Barry to try them.

“You are going to love them Scarlet…”

“Thank you Len.” He said holding the small bag with the fruits.

Barry smiled. “By the way how are you feeling?”

“Delighted…”

Barry rolled his eyes. “No I mean…your wounds from Thawne’s fight…I’m worried about your leg bothering you from all this walking…you got your leg pierced by your own icicle Len.”

“I’m okay Scarlet. Caitlin is a really good healer but I think you already know that.”

Barry sighed.

“Don’t worry Scarlet, I promise I’m okay. You saw today that I’m healing fine…” he said and Barry blushed remembering their hot bath.

“Well...I’m not sure I remember…I think I need to check your injuries again tonight…”

Len raised an eyebrow. “Now you want to be my healer?”

“I can be whatever you want me to be Len…” Barry said biting his lower lip.

Len laughed amused. “Scarlet…stop teasing me or you are going to regret it.”

"Maybe I really want to regret it..." Barry whispered and Len smiled with the thought. 

They turned left in the town square and arrived in a very busy street full of guilds of every kind. There were weavers, dyers, armorers, bookbinders, painters, masons, bakers, leatherworkers, embroiderers, cobblers, and candle makers. There was also an old Blacksmith shop and next to it an apothecary. Caitlin fascinated with the apothecary dragged Ronnie and Cisco inside to look for rare goods from the north. Len watched the jewels shop and reminded himself to send a letter to summon the jeweler to the palace. After half-hour of walking and sightseeing they arrived to the town’s limit.

“This is where the forest begins.” – Len explained stopping in front of a beautiful path that led right in to the woods.

“Amazing!” – Caitlin said excited to enter the woodland.

“We will just go and stay on the path. I don’t want to go in too deep, because is getting late and we still have two more places to visit.”

They all nodded and started walking through the tall trees and they could hear the howls of the wind and their steps over the ground full of leaves. They were near a stream of water. There was a strong smell of damp leaves and they could hear the water flowing down the river.

“In this woods hunting is allowed.” – Lisa explained. “There are a lot of boars, foxes, deer and wolves.”

“I hate hunting…” Caitlin stated observing the plants near the roadside. “Poor animals…”

Lisa nodded in agreement. “I agree with you Cait when hunting is just for sport it is terrible…”

They kept walking until Caitlin and Cisco stopped to analyze some weird plants and flowers next to the road and Lisa and Ronnie started talking about their powers when Barry unexpectedly heard something.

“Len… do you hear something?”

The King stayed silent. “Not really…”

“I think there’s something over there…”

“Stay on the path Scarlet!”

Barry left the forest trail, ignoring Len’s warning and walked until he reached the riverbank. Len followed worried his stubborn fiancé.

“Can you hear it?”

Len nodded. Barry was right. There was a soft whimper of an animal. Len started walking towards the sound followed closely by the Prince. The King noticed a beautiful white wolf lying on the ground and a white cub shivering. He got closer and saw that the mother wolf was unfortunately dead…two arrows…probably the work of the northern hunters protecting their livestock or families. _“Damn”_ He felt his heart sink. It was a sad image.

Len grabbed the shivering cub with both of his hands trying not to harm the little wolf and he lifted his gaze to see Barry already captivated by the small white wolf. Len smiled and walked towards the prince with the small cub in his arms and Barry softly patted the wolf between the ears.

“The mother?”

“Dead…probably the work of some hunters. He didn’t follow the pack, he is going to die if he stays here alone…”

Barry’s eyes widened worried for the fate of the puppy.

“Len…can we keep it?”

“I don’t think it is a good idea Scarlet…it’s _a wolf_ … not a dog.”

“But it’s so small and fluffy…we can’t leave him here alone to die….”

Barry took the pup from Len’s hands. The wolf licked Barry’s face and the Prince laughed feeling the tickles. Len couldn’t deny that he was spellbound with the sight and with Barry’s sweet laugh, especially after all he has had been through.

“Please…” Barry murmured. “Look at it…it is so small!”

 _“Damn it”-_ The King thought watching the Prince who was beaming. He couldn’t resist Barry’s pleading-sparkling hazel eyes.

“Fine…” – he murmured resigned looking at the small white wolf.

Barry beamed. “How should we name him?”

“How about…Icicle?”

Barry wrinkled his nose in disapproval and Len scoffed at the reaction.

“Do you have a better name _Red?”_ \- the King asked raising and eyebrow.

“How about _Cold_?” – Barry replied holding the cub gently.

Len shook his head. “That’s terrible…”

“Maybe Snowflake? Snowball? Myst? Frost?”

“Barry …you are seriously horrible at naming.”

“Yeah I know… that’s normally Cisco’s job!”

Len rolled his eyes. “Maybe Flash? Streak…” the King added thinking in Barry’s speed.

“Snow? I like Snow…” Barry murmured happy with the sound of it.

“Lady Snow will kill you…”

Barry agreed, “Maybe…Winter?”

The King smiled amused and hummed in mild agreement. “Winter it is…”

“Thank you…” – Barry said kissing Len’s soft and cold lips.

“We should go back…” Len suggested starting to walk towards the path. Barry agreed and followed his fiancé with Winter in his arms. Quickly they joined the group and Lisa and Caitlin squealed loudly at the sight of the small white cub.

“Oh my god Barry! It’s that a wolf?”

“It’s so cute!” Lisa said. “Lenny where did you find him?”

Len told them that they found the mother dead near the riverbank while Cait and Lisa took turns to stroke Winter and Len kept watching them in amusement.

“So are you going to keep it Lenny?” – Lisa asked surprised turning to her brother.

“Yes we are…”

Lisa smirked narrowing her eyes. “But you don’t like pets Len…”

Barry turned anxiously to see his fiancé. “You don’t…?”

“I do like them.”

“No you don’t…” – Lisa replied. She wanted revenge against Len for ruining her time alone with Cisco.

“I had a pet Lisa. If you care to remember…”

“Len a _chicken_ hardly counts like a pet…”

Cisco and Ronnie chuckled at the image of a young Winter King with a chicken.

“It was a white gyrfalcon…” Len said flustered. “Not a bloody _chicken_ Lisa!”

Barry smiled amazed. “You had a falcon?”

“Gyrfalcon Barry not any falcon… and that’s so cool!” – Cisco added and Len agreed but Lisa glared instantly at him. “I mean, awful...who wants a highly valued trained large _chicken_ of prey…” 

Lisa glared at Cisco.

“Yes long story Scarlet…” Len said proud. “But as you can see I do like pets... and now Lisa, Barry and I will have a wolf.”

Lisa laughed. “Yes I see and I’m glad you are finally getting serious...”

Len glared at her and she grinned.

“So have you picked a name yet?”  – Cisco asked curiously. “If you are familiar with my line of work you know I could totally help…”

“Yes we already picked a name Cisco…” Len stated turning to Barry.

Cisco waited for the name expectantly. “I hope it’s something good…make me proud Barry.”

“It’s Winter…”- Barry added pleased with the name choice and Cisco sulked.

“So…are you married to that, or...?” 

The Prince gave Cisco a flat look.

“Well it’s actually not the worst name you could've come up with….” Cisco added. “But seriously not the best one either Barry…well at least I guess is not _Icicle_ or something stupid like that.”

The King sent a murderous glance at Cisco and Barry laughed wholeheartedly.

“I’m taking a wild guess here and… I’m guessing that was an option…”

Barry nodded. “Oh yes…it was Len’s first option.”

“I’m going to shut up now.” 

* * *

After the long tour around the city the group decided to stop to eat at the town’s well-known tavern called the Silver Knight where Ronnie, Cisco and Len started a beer drinking competition, to Barry’s annoyance they didn’t let him participate because his body processed the alcohol too quickly and they said it wasn’t fair… so Len won easily drinking four beers, clearly Ronnie and Cisco were terrible drinkers.

“I would have won if you let me in…”- Barry added pouting.

“No I would have won…”- Lisa said confident and glaring at Len.

“Think you can beat me Lisa?” - The King asked raising an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me Sis?”

“You bet your ass I am!”

Len laughed. “You are going to lose…”

“Please Len…we will drink until one of us can’t drink anymore!” – she said excited. “The last one standing wins!”

Lisa motioned her hand to a barmaid to bring more beer.

“Your Highness…” – Caitlin said nervously. It sounded almost like a whisper. “I just wanted to remind you that later on you still have the announcement of the marriage to the Royal Court… in the throne room… in front of all the northern court…”

“Don’t worry Lady Snow…this is going to end quickly…”

“Speak for yourself old man!” Lisa said and Cisco laughed.

Caitlin turned her  worried gaze towards Barry and the Prince smiled and shrugged.

When the barmaid arrived with the beer Len and Lisa started drinking. Lisa narrowed her eyes at her brother and gulped down the contents of her mug like crazy. After the fourth beer the whole tavern was cheering. Half were supporting the Princess and the other half the King.

Cisco was honestly amazed with Lisa’s resistance to the alcohol. And then Len at the fifth beer he finally stopped…he couldn’t drink anymore and Lisa stood up triumphant banging her mug to the table.

“You didn’t win Lisa… I have been drinking since before with Cisco and Ronnie…” – Len said.

“Don’t be a sore loser Len.”

“I call for a rematch…”– said Len challenging. “But clearly another day”

“Deal!”

After _Len’s defeat_ , how Lisa called it, they traveled to the Azure Lakes to sightsee. Len and Lisa were a little bit drunk and Barry and Cisco were amazed at their endless fighting. The Prince sighed impressed to see that part of the woods surrounding the lake was still recovering from the fight against the Mist and he couldn’t avoid feeling guilty about it. This was the place where the King saved him, where they first met, he felt his heart flutter…he needed to someday repay Len for everything his done. Barry was watching the peaceful lake when Lisa approached him and pushed him playfully away from the group. Barry laughed.

“Lisa what are you doing?”

Winter followed them running and wagging his tail.

Lisa hugged Barry. “Thank you Barry.”

“W -What? Why?”

“Len he is so happy…and I know it is thanks to you… he is getting back to normal after two years of pain and despair…he is even joking and laughing and smiling…”

Barry smiled and tightened the warm embrace. “I will always try to make Len happy I will protect him from harm… I promise.” He said releasing the Princess and looking at Lisa’s light blue eyes. “I promise”

“Thank you Barry. I know you will.”

Winter started biting Barry’s black boots and the Prince grabbed him.

“I still can’t believe Lenny is adopting a wolf.”- She said amazed.

“I still can’t believe Len is going to marry me.” – Barry confessed.

Lisa laughed. “Well honestly…he would be an idiot not to…”

The last stop of their trip was at the Old Temple. It was Lisa’s favorite spot in the realm. The place had an amazing view to the Winter Palace, the lakes and the town. They could see almost everything from up there. The group stayed there for a while talking about the wedding. Lisa and Cisco finally had their time alone and Lisa asked him about his powers.

Cisco finally told her everything and she was truly amazed by it. Ronnie, Caitlin, Len and Barry sat down in the old ruins to contemplate the view and relax.

Late in the afternoon, when they finally arrived to the palace, they separated and went swiftly to their respective rooms to refresh for a while and soon they were all gathering again before sunset at the throne room with the summoned Royal Court and High Council.

The King and the Prince were in front of the huge doors of the throne room. They were going to enter and finally announce their marriage to the Winter Realm. Len was wearing robes of deep blue contrasting with the crimson robes of the Prince. Both of them were wearing their crowns for the occasion. Len’s royal crown was inspired by winter; it was cold silver and decorated with beautiful blue stones. Barry’s crown was smaller, golden and adorned with red stones.

“Len before we enter I wanted to thank you for today. I really enjoyed everything.”

The King smiled it was definitely one of his best days too since he lost Mick.

“Thanks Len.” Barry said glancing almost shyly at the strong handsome man beside him that in a week will officially become his husband. 

Len nodded. “I enjoyed too…so are you ready Scarlet?”

“I am…as long as you stand by me.”

“Always” - The King smiled and nodded to his two guardsmen to open the old oak door for them and a herald announced the arrival of the Winter King to the room. Everyone was standing waiting for them. All heads turned to see the couple walk together down the lane. Taking a deep breath Barry walked as calm as he could next to Len. There were so many new faces of the Northern Royal Court that he didn’t recognize and their eyes were all on him. He could feel his heart beating quickly and his face turning crimson.

Barry exhaled when they finally arrived in front of the dais where Len’s throne was. Len sat in his throne and Barry and Lisa joined him at the front. Barry sat in the medium throne at the King’s right, where probably King Mick Rory used to sit and Lisa at her brother’s left side.

The room was silent with expectation. When the Winter King announced first that Hartley Rathaway was to be pardoned by his treason everyone in the audience gasped, it seemed to Barry that mercy was an uncommon practice at the north. Len dictated that Hartley was to pay for his crimes working for the good of the northern people strictly supervised by Central Kingdom’s best inventors Sir Harrison Wells and Sir Cisco Ramon. Barry smiled at his friends who were watching him from the front row of the hall.

Then Len stood up and finally announced his new marriage with the young Prince of Central Kingdom. Len turned to give Barry his hand. Barry stood up and took his fiancé’s hand and stayed next to Len’s side. The Winter King presented his royal fiancé to the people and the nobles praised the handsome young Prince that represented the hope of a new and strong alliance. Len smiled at Barry and the prince felt his heart beating quickly and his hands get sweaty. He was so nervous. The crowd cheered and Barry blushed. He saw that after the announcement everyone started murmuring. Len cleared his throat and continued inviting all to the wedding that was going to be celebrated a week from today with a royal ball and feast. Len finished his speech and the people continued cheering and the Prince flashed a nervous smile to the northern people.

“That went well…” – Cisco murmured to Harry who glanced at the adorable crimson Barry smiling awkwardly next to the confident and a slightly drunk King.

“Yeah…I think so too…” Wells added smiling.

* * *

 

After dinner Barry was still anxious and ashamed of his shyness and asked Cisco to accompany him to walk in the gardens to catch a little of fresh air and to show Winter the palace’s grounds.

“Oh come on Barry…it wasn’t that bad.” – Cisco said walking and looking at the garden’s decorations. The sky was turning a blue hue and the starts were starting to shine.

Barry sighed. “I’m terrible with the crowds…” – he confessed mortified looking at Winter who was sniffing everything in his path.

“I know but unfortunately for you, you were born as a Prince so you have to deal with that…” Cisco replied  turning to his friend. “At least you didn’t fall or do something weird to embarrass Leonard…although you were so red that you were almost of the same color of your royal garments…it was funny.”

Barry glared at his best friend. “Thank you Cisco for your support.”

Cisco laughed. “Chill Barry…I’m sure the ladies of the court thought you were cute.”

“Shut up!”

Barry rolled his eyes and suddenly heard some steps walking towards them. Both turned and saw Winter run wagging his tail towards Leonard. The King crouched and picked the wolf and walked towards Barry.

“I was looking for you Scarlet… I’m going to go to the studio to work for a while, I’ve been neglecting my _royal duties_ and there are a lot of pending treaties and agreements that I need to study and review.”

Barry nodded. “No problem…do you need any help?”

“No don’t worry I think I can handle it… but The High Council has been quite annoying and I think I should better finish this quickly before we decide what to do with Zoom and before our wedding’s preparations.”

Barry agreed. “I will stay here with Cisco for a little while and then I’ll wait for you at your room.”

“Sounds…good.”

Len gave a chaste kiss to Barry and he swiftly put a hand around Barry’s neck and pressed their bodies together, squeezing an annoyed Winter in the process, to whisper to Barry’s ear slowly. _“I want you tonight Scarlet….”_ Len’s lustful voice sent shivers down Barry’s spine. The King bit the prince’s earlobe playfully and looked at Barry’s green eyes and smiled. “I can play this game too…”

Barry laughed and Len left Winter on the ground next to the Prince and Cisco.

“Don’t stay out here for too long…the nights are getting colder.”

Barry nodded and Len disappeared in to the castle.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t see or hear anything of that,”  Cisco stated starting to walk with Winter away from an entertained Barry. 

* * *

Len was slowly walking to his studio. He was happy. He couldn’t believe that he was going to get married again and it was no longer just some arranged marriage with an unknown man, it was with a beautiful young, ridiculously hot and brave Prince who was also in love with him. Mick would have definitely approved Barry.

He needed to summon the jeweler as quickly as possible and ask him to do the new weddings bands. There was so much work to do. He should ask Lisa to be in charge with the wedding plans, and maybe when Barry’s sister arrives tomorrow she would be willing to join Lisa with the preparations. The King kept walking idle in his own thoughts when he heard some nobles talking in the hallway and he groaned annoyed. It was late and he didn’t want to be distracted with the court gossip or with some nobleman requests or favors, so he stopped in the shadows and waited for the two men to pass and disappear.

“So the King decided to marry again and now he likes them younger. The kid could easily be his son.” Lord James Jesse stated.

Len narrowed his eyes at the comment.

“You are just jealous…you old pervert!” a deep voice that Len easily recognized as Sir Tony Woodward said. “You are older than the King and you want to fuck the kid… the beautiful and perfect Prince of Central Kingdom. I’m so tired of hearing how perfect this kid is…all the ladies at the northern court are talking about him. I just want to punch him square in the face.”

James laughed. “And I am the jealous one? The ladies are no longer interested in you Tony?”

“Fuck off!”

“You know I would kill for having the kid one night to fuck him senseless. I now understand why Leonard chose him over Hartley. I wish I could bend that young prince in half over the throne and taint him…over and over again until he can no longer scream anymore.”

“Damn! I don’t need that image old man… isn’t your son Axel the same age as Bartholomew?” Tony asked annoyed and sickened.

“No Axel is older…”

“For some reason that makes it worse….”

“Tight ass, soft lips, beautiful green hazel eyes… long legs...he is perfect.” James added licking his lips and Tony rolled his eyes.

Len felt his anger boiling. He scowled and kept a tight grip on his sword. He was going to ice them. He was going to fucking use his bloody cold wave and kill them slowly… besides he needed to try the new enhancement of the blast.

“Well you would kill for having the kid at your mercy and Leonard would kill anyone who dares to touch his new fiancé…you heard what happened to the Mist and Thawne. An icicle to the heart killed Kyle Nimbus and Eobard was impaled with an ice spear. If I were you James I would keep quiet if you want to keep your body warm and stay alive.”

“Do you think the King already fucked him?” Jesse asked ignoring Woodward’s concern.

“I really don’t care…” – Tony added. “But it is probable… I mean I don’t think Leonard would waste a perfect opportunity for a good fuck… I wouldn’t…but I think that the prince is using his body to use Leonard.”

Jesse looked surprised. “What do you mean kid?”

Woodward sighed. “I was thinking that maybe with the death of King Rory… King Leonard has been vulnerable and weak…the rumors say that Bartholomew is quite intelligent and sly; he is probably going to manipulate the old King to do his bidding.”

“Well The King has been useless for this past two years” – Jesse added. “Maybe is not that bad that the kid rules in his place…at least since the Prince arrived there has been new changes… like the end of Santini’s raids.”

“True… well I guess we will see.” Tony said.

The voices and the steps of the two nobles slowly faded away and Len felt the need to punch something. The King clenched his fist and hit the wall and a small wave of frost erupted cracking the stonewall of the palace. He tried to compose himself and breathed deeply. He needed to calm down. He knew Woodward and Jesse were scum. He shouldn’t get angry…it was stupid. Barry would never use him, the kid was to good and his emotions were easy to read.

Len walked toward his studio trying to put what he heard aside and focus on his royal tasks. When he arrived to his private workspace a guard opened the door for him and he entered the room going directly to his desk. He sat down on his chair and exhaled annoyed. There were a lot of unread scrolls, letters and he sighed. _How was he supposed to work when his mind drifted always to those awful rumors?_ He was so furious but he couldn’t do anything he just needed to forget everything he just heard. _Or maybe he should focus on Barry waiting for him in is room? Beautiful green eyes... parted lips...long legs._ Len shivered and smiled. He needed to end this work soon and go to his room to be with Barry.

The King grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing the letter to the jeweler; he wanted the man tomorrow early in the morning in the castle. When he finished the letter he called his guard and commanded him to go to the stables and give the order to deliver the letter to the jeweler as soon as a messenger could. The guard nodded and disappeared. He continued working with the letter containing Hartley’s royal pardon and then with some boring treaties and declarations. He was focused in his work when the door of his private studio opened. For a moment he wished it was his handsome fiancé but when he lifted his gaze he couldn’t recognize the man in front of him. The King stood up furious with the intrusion.

“Who the hell are you?” – the King asked fuming putting his quill down. “How the hell did you get in here?”

“The guards seemed distracted…so I took the chance.”

“What do you want?”

“I am just an envoy your Highness.” the man confessed.

“Who sent you?”

“Take a wild guess…”

Len felt his blood go cold and a shiver run through his body. Barry was right Zoom was going to be a pain in the ass. His hands started to get cold ready to kill the emissary.

“What does Zoom want?”

“Zoom wanted me to give you a message…he says that he is coming to take what is his. He is willing to pardon your life, the life of Princess Lisa and your Kingdom if you to cancel the wedding and give him Prince Bartholomew Allen. You have a week…think about it.”

Len glared at the man. “I don't need the week...I decline his offer…”

“Then you are a fool…” the man murmured. “But this way is more interesting… I can see you have some real anger deep inside you, Your Highness…Let me help you unleash it!”

Len was going to channel his ice to kill the man but suddenly everything went red.

* * *

Barry fell asleep in the King’s four-poster bed. He really wanted to wait for Len, he was more than excited when Len said that he wanted to be with him tonight but the night was so cold and he got so comfortable under the warm blankets that he lost track of time and he unwillingly drifted to sleep. A couple of hours later he turned slowly to his left side and felt Winter moving closer to him to lick his face. Barry smiled and opened his eyes. He gently stroked Winter’s soft fur and the pup started wagging his tail happily. 

The Prince sighed when he noticed that Len wasn’t back from his studio. He was probably still working on some treaties. Barry felt guilty, maybe he should have insisted more of helping, he wasn’t half bad with trade treaties…

It was probably past midnight and he really wanted to share some time alone with the King. He groaned. He even wore his stupid scarlet nightshirt. Maybe he should go and zoom Len out of his studio and into their bed. Barry sighed quickly discarding the idea he didn’t wanted to be a nuisance. It was probably a better plan to just wait for Len.

The Prince swiftly reached for his bag of berries that rested on his nightstand and tried them one by one. Winter was curled on his lap waiting hopefully for a berry. Barry tried them all and after a while he concluded that his favorites were the raspberries and that Winter loved the blueberries.

“I didn’t knew that wolves eat berries” – he said amused petting Winter when the door of the King’s room creaked open and Len entered. “You are back! I was thinking of going to your studio and kidnap you in a flash…”– said Barry friskily from their bed. “Oh and sorry... I almost ate all the berries. I think my favorite are the raspberries. I left you some blueberries but I think you will have to share them with Winter, he loves them…”

The King closed the door and moved slowly into the room. Barry waited for his handsome fiancé to get to the bed. In the dim light of the candles the Prince couldn’t see very well.

“I’ve been waiting for you…” he said seductively removing the bed blankets from his body to reveal that he was only wearing the stupid red silk nightshirt covering him up to his knees.

The King stopped in the middle of their room and Winter growled scared at Barry's side throwing his ears back. Barry lifted his gaze slowly and noticed in the dark the cold radiance of metal. Len’s sword was unsheathed.

_“Len?”_

The Winter King in a swift movement stabbed his sword in to the ground and the enhanced cold wave froze the entire room with a powerful white blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my longest chapter yet! :O I really hope you enjoyed.  
> This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, so...let me know what you think!  
> And sorry for the cliffhanger! Winter is coming... I mean angst is coming... 
> 
> Also I just wanted to say that you people are amazing!! ♥ Thank you for reading, for the kudos, for subscribing and especially for your comments! Every comment makes me want to have speedforce to write faster. So feel free to leave a review or feedback! I promise will try to update soon! :D


	15. Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m back! Sorry for the long wait!  
> ***Warning: explicit sexual content***  
> Trigger Warning: Dubious consent.

Barry saw the King stop silently in the middle of their room. Winter suddenly threw his ears back scared and started growling at Len. Barry lifted his gaze slowly and saw the silver radiance of the King’s sword in the dark.

“Len?”

He didn’t even have the time to think or react properly when he saw Len swiftly raise his unsheathed sword to hit the floor setting his frozen hell break loose. The King’s actions had caught him completely off guard. Everything happened so fast. The enhanced cold wave illuminated the entire room with a powerful blue and white flare. Barry quickly turned to his left side to cover Winter with his own body to protect the small cub from the attack. The speedster closed his eyes shut and felt the strong wave of cold hit him and his skin started to burn painfully. Barry screamed but his intake of cold air burned his lungs and throat and sent him into a rough coughing fit. His body ached badly.

The room was trembling and he could hear the cold cracking of the ice on the walls around them. The royal bedchamber was suddenly covered in a strong layer of ice. Barry forced his half frozen eyelids open to try to take a glimpse at the King but he was hidden in the shadows. Everything was so dark…the fireplace and the chandeliers were all frozen. The only source of light that remained in the room was the dim and mystical glow of the Winter King’s sword.

“L-Len what’s g-going on…?” Barry asked in between erratic breaths and saw his breath turn slowly in to white vapor like a small cloud. He was shivering badly. “ _Why did Len use the cold wave against him? It made no sense…”_ Suddenly a thought flickered through his hazy mind. _“Maybe he did something wrong_?” Barry swiftly felt a twist in his gut and a tight spot in his chest. He was so confused and hurt and the worst part was the King’s silence… it was unnerving. Barry tried to change his position on the bed but pain exploded in his arms and back. He tried to support his weight on his left elbow and right hand to lift himself a little from the bed and he felt Winter shivering below him. His little black nose was really cold. Barry inspected quickly the wolf for any injury and luckily the wolf’s tail was the only part covered in thin layer of frost. Barry felt the cub struggling below him seeking for more warmth. Warmth he couldn’t deliver because his body was completely cold.

“L-Len?” Barry murmured slowly trying to hide his fear and confusion. He lifted his gaze and saw that there was a faint frozen field that was blocking his powers thanks to Cisco’s enhancements to the sword. “Len t-this is too c-cold…could you please…t-turn off the cold field?”

“Get up!” – Len ordered. His voice was dry and full of hate and wrath.

Barry tensed. _“Why the hell was Len so angry at him?_

“L- Len….what’s wrong? Y-You are s-scaring me….” Barry’s voice sounded pained. He was feeling utterly lost. He moved slowly noticing that there was a thin layer of frost covering also his body. Barry regretted instantly wearing the stupid thin red silk nightshirt. The Prince lowered his gaze and saw that the skin on his legs and arms was turning slightly red; it was the first stage of frostnip.

“Get the fuck up Bartholomew!”

Barry winced trying to use his powers to get a little warm and to shake the ice off but he just couldn’t. He was so damn numb. The room was too cold for him and the cold air was making it hard to breathe.

“L -Len…I…I can’t move…” he stuttered closing his eyes struggling to take a breath. He was shivering so hard that his teeth were chattering.

“Don’t fucking lie to me Barry!” the King roared angry.

“I - I can’t…move” Barry whispered scared feeling the strong force field caused by Len’s powers increase. “I’m…sorry Len…I-I really can’t…”

The King remained silent and released his grip on the sword and Barry’s eyes widened noticing that the field was still up. Cisco seriously enhanced the sword and this was definitely going to work on Zoom.

“So fucking weak Scarlet…it’s hard to believe that Thawne and Zoom had so much trouble getting you to have you like this… so defenseless.”

Barry shuddered with the mention of the names of his enemies. Len noticed the Prince’s fear reflected in his features and the King released a soulless laugh that echoed in the frozen room. Barry felt a cold shiver run down his spine. It was a terrifying and cruel sound.

“I’ve been so stupid!” – The King murmured feeling the strong power of the cold field surrounding him. Barry kept silent trembling non-stop. He didn’t understand what was happening. Maybe his mind was frozen too because he couldn’t feel anything besides cold and confusion.

“They were right…”

“W-who? W-what the hell are you t-talking about?” Barry murmured confused shuddering hard.

“You just want my Kingdom… you came here to try to control me, you want to use me...”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened and his stomach dropped. “W-What!?...L-Len you are wrong.”

“You want to rule my Realm.”

“W-what?!” – The Prince whispered offended. _“Where the hell did that come from?”_

Barry’s heart started to tighten painfully. “That’s your theory Len? After all we have been through that’s really your theory of what I want?!”

“Absolutely. I hope you are satisfied with your lies Scarlet…but this ends here.” Len replied. His voice was icy and dangerous.

Barry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt his heart sink. He honestly thought Len knew that he really loved him. That he fell in love since the moment he opened his eyes in the Winter Realm and saw for the first time Len’s captivating deep blue eyes.

“Len you are wrong…so w-wrong…” he said in a soft and calm voice in to the cold darkness hoping his fiancé would believe in him.

“Don’t you dare to say I am wrong Barry! You are full of lies!” - Len growled with rage.

The Winter King moved towards the Prince’s side of the bed and saw that Barry was shaking and coated in frost. He could see the wounded skin of his arms reddening and the prince’s soft hair was speckled with small particles of ice. Len grabbed Barry’s right arm roughly and turned the prince to face him completely. Barry let out a strangled yell from the pain of the sudden movement. He was now resting on his back panting on the royal bed at Len’s mercy and Winter started growling mad at his side. The speedster’s face was pale and his lips were turning a light blue. Barry stared lifelessly at the icy blue eyes that held a terrifying coldness he had never seen before. Winter growled at the King and Len raised his right hand, fingertips covered in ice ready to summon his cold blast against their wolf.

“LEN NO!!!”

Barry yelled moving his arm as fast as the cold field allowed him to and pushed the King as hard as he could and the ice scarcely missed his target and hit the fancy oak headboard of the four-poster bed. Barry heard the ice and wood crack and froze instantly. Winter moved away from Barry scared and jumped out of the bed to hide under the divan while cowering. The King approached the young speedster.

“You dare to stop me!?”

“L-Len are you crazy!?...W-What’s wrong with you!? You… almost hurt W-winter!” Barry said angry. Hazel eyes full of pain and betrayal. This couldn’t be Len. This wasn’t Len. He refused to believe that this was the man he loved.

The King paused and glanced at Barry with a frown. “Nothing is wrong with me…You think you can just come along and get to have whatever you want _Bartholomew_? What gives you the right to come and claim my throne? THIS IS MY FUCKING REALM!!” 

“No… Len that’s not what I want…” said Barry feeling miserable. “You know that is a lie!”

“Stop lying to me!” Len yelled startling the young speedster. “I heard them talking… all the rumors…you think you are so sly…”

The King stared at Barry’s exposed body, long legs reddening evidently hurt by the ice wave.

“You even dress like a fucking whore!” - he said mockingly glaring at the Prince who shifted uncomfortable and embarrassed. Len’s words had hit him deeper than he could ever imagine, piercing straight to his heart. He was just trying to look nice for him… Barry tried to move his shivering hands to the end of his red nightshirt to cover his knees and legs but the King stopped him. Len’s smile widened, forming a half smirk. 

“You must be so desperate to dress like that...Do you want me to fuck you that badly _Scarlet?_ ”

Barry shuddered and closed his eyes. He normally loved how _Scarlet_ sounded on Len’s lips but now it felt like the King was mocking him. It sounded so wrong. His heart was beating so quickly it hurt. The King climbed over the bed on top of Barry’s legs and the prince shuddered. “Tell me Bartholomew…?!” The King continued thrilled. “It’s that it!? Is that what you really want?”

Barry’s eyes widened and he started gasping. He was feeling so scared again. He hated feeling restrained. Len knew it. His breaths started coming in gaps and Barry felt like he was going to black out. He was breathless. _“Why was Len doing this?_ _What the hell was going on?”_ Barry lifted his gaze and saw The King’s handsome face twisted in anger and lust. _“Breathe…this isn’t Thawne, this is Len…Len isn’t going to hurt me…don’t panic… don’t panic…deep breaths…”_

“You want to tempt me with your body? …You want me to do your _bidding?”_

Barry felt his warm tears trail down his face. “No…Len I -I….”

“Say the truth… say that you want to control me! You want to be King!”

“Y-You know that’s not true!! W-What the h-hell happened to you?” - Barry asked trying to sound angry but his voice sounded broken and weak…“T-This isn’t you…”

Len hit the headboard of the bed with his fist and the loud sound startled the young speedster. The ice shattered and fell on to the bed.

“Tell me _Scarlet_ …how would you know that _?_ …You don't know me! You don't know who I am…. You never did and never will.” The King said and Barry swallowed hard feeling like fading.

“You will never be like Mick…you will never replace him.”

Len’s words were like a knife to the gut, hot and piercing.

“I- I…know…you still don’t love…” Barry murmured hurt glancing to the side. “Y-you know I-I’m not trying to replace him…I just want to be with you.”

“NO! You want my power and my army! There’s a difference Barry!”

Barry shook his head. Len was being stubborn, there was no reasoning behind his words …he didn’t make any sense… something was awfully wrong…this wasn’t the Len he knew and fell in love with. This wasn’t the man he loved. _“Could it be an impostor? Maybe someone pretending?”_

“Len…I don’t know why you are so mad with me… but I know you have risked your life to help people, your realm, your sister….to help me!” Barry said raising his trembling hands to grab the King’s face in his hands tenderly. Len’s face was so cold. The King flinched away from Barry’s touch and the Prince stopped hurt with the King’s reaction. He didn’t know what to do. This was obviously Len… _but it wasn’t. “How could that be possible?”_ he thought confused. _“_ L-Len someone who helps other doesn’t suddenly turn around and start hurting people. Not like this…you are not this…you are better…there is so much good in you.”

Barry needed to reach under the crazy rage and frenzy that was clouding the King.

“You don’t know me Bartholomew!

Barry’s heart halted at the sight of Len’s merciless gaze.

 _“But I…do” -_ he whispered silently.

“No you don’t and you need to understand that now! So let me enlighten you!”

The King grabbed Barry’s wrists roughly and moved them against the bed headboard and froze them in to place. Barry yelled feeling the ice enclosing his hands. It burned like hell and he couldn’t move. Barry panted with his back resting over the fluffy white pillows. This was a nightmare. This couldn't be real… this couldn’t be Len…this had to be some kind of weird, fucked up, dream… He could hear Joe’s voice warning him. _“You want to go to the Winter Realm to marry the coldhearted Winter King… a man who could easily kill you…Are you insane Barry? …At what cost Barry, your life? You know Snart is dangerous man!”_ Barry closed his eyes. _“What the hell went so wrong?”_

“Please Len…don’t do this…” Barry said trying to phase from the ice without results. _“Shit, shit…shit”_ he thought. There was no escape. With the cold field working in the room he couldn’t use his speed properly and everyone was on the other wing of the castle. _“Why are castles so damn big?_ ” Anyways…the only ones who could save him right now were Caitlin that could get in the cold field without harming herself or Firestorm. Len probably told his guards to go away and leave them alone…unless…Barry shivered with the thought… unless the King killed his own guards in his rage frenzy before entering the room. The King was on top of Barry with his right hand over Barry’s chest, pushing him down in the bed.

“L-Len you are h-hurting me…” Barry said wondering how his safe haven turned in to a freezing hell... wondering how Len turned in to Thawne.

“S-Stop this please! Y-You need to c-calm down…”

“I’m calm Scarlet…” Len replied clearly in rage. “When I am not calm, you’ll fucking know!”

“Len you are not okay!” the Prince said glancing to his cold blue eyes.

“Stop calling me that! …I feel fine!!”

“You are not! You clearly are not! Please talk to-…”

Len clapped his cold hand over Barry’s mouth silencing him and Barry closed his eyes. He could feel Len’s fingertips freezing the skin on the sides of his face. It burned. Barry wanted to yell feeling how Len was marking his face.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear your lies again…”

Barry’s tears were falling down his cheeks he could feel his heart beating hard. He was scared.

“I will remind you who is the one with power to defeat a speedster…I killed Thawne, I killed the Mist and the whole fucking Santini family…. and I could easily turn you in to a cold dead corpse if you don’t do what I want…”– The King said grinning leaning to whisper to Barry’s ear. Len’s warm breath sent shivers down his spine. “You will do what I command Barry! You are mine.”

Barry let out a low groan that was muffled by Len’s hand.

“I hope you enjoy this… _whore.”_

Len released Barry’s mouth. “I want to hear you scream!”

“L-Len please s-stop….this isn’t you…this-”

Barry lifted his gaze and noticed Len’s irises flash an eerie red and suddenly everything made sense. Len was under some sort of magic. He remembered Caitlin talking about a man who wields the power to control the rage… the man had caused a ruckus in a marketplace in Central City four moons ago. He remembered going to the Market but when he arrived the man was long gone and the people was slowly turning back to normal... “ _What was his name? Fuck…focus…it had something to do with the control of emotions…light… shit why didn’t he pay more attention to Wells, Caitlin and Cisco?! It was something with lig-”_

Len grabbed Barry’s chin and forced the speedster to look at him.     

“L-Len you are b-being controlled! S-snap out of it!”

The King glared at the Prince and smiled. It was a scary sneer.

“You are afraid of me Scarlet...”the King said excited. “You will answer only to me and you will obey me until your last breath…” Len said releasing Barry’s chin and moved his hands down to lift roughly Barry’s red silk nightshirt up to his restrained wrists over his head. Barry now was completely naked and at the King’s mercy. Barry shuddered hard feeling the cold merciless air on all of his body. If he weren’t freezing to death he will probably be blushing madly under Len’s intense gaze.

“L-Len you don’t w-want to do this… I know you c-can hear me! Y-you can fight it!!”

“Stop talking or I will gag you!”

“D-don’t… do this… you can fight Bivolo’s power!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Len stop!”

“You need to learn your place!”

The King grabbed Barry’s neck and tightened his grip, eyes iridescent red full of anger.

“….please….”

Barry closed his eyes feeling the strong grip of Len’s hands on his neck… he was going to die in Len’s hands…strangled by the man he loved. Barry moved slightly trying to shake Len off him, but it was useless… tears started streaming down his face.

“Besides…” the King said leaning forward between Barry’s parted legs. “I actually want to do this… _Scarlet…You are going to be mine…_ _over and over again until you can no longer scream anymore_ _._ ”

Barry’s eyes widened scared…that didn’t sound like Len at all…it sounded more like… _Thawne_ … he gasped when Len released his throat suddenly and Barry let out a soft hiss of pain. He coughed. He wanted to talk but he couldn’t found his voice. The prince closed his eyes resigned with his fate.

The Winter King was feeling rage, hate, lust all at the same time, it was an unstoppable frenzy. He felt trapped in his own mind...he was going insane trying to fight it. Something was messing with his head. His heart was beating fast and his head was hurting badly. He couldn’t stop Lord James words playing on his head… _“_ _I wish I could bend that young prince in half over the throne and taint him…”_ Len traced a cold finger on Barry’s chest and Barry shivered. _“Tight ass, soft lips, beautiful green hazel eyes… long legs....”_ Len felt his anger boiling against Lord James. He wanted to kill. _“The Prince was his… only his and he was going to prove it!!”_

Barry was having a hard time breathing and his throat was hurting badly. He was going numb feeling his inner core temperature slowly dropping. He was so tired… he needed to sleep. His breath was now too cold to be seen. He needed to escape, to get away from this nightmare but he was feeling too weak. His mind was reeling slowly. If Len manages to injure him seriously being controlled by the magic…he would feel mortified later and Zoom will achieve what he wants. He needed to think how to stop Bivolo’s power but his mind was so fuzzy probably from the lack of air. _“What was it? Caitlin mentioned it was…something with light… color…sky… clouds…prism… rainbows! Rainbow Rider! Roy Bivolo was the name of Zoom’s follower! He incite extreme anger and the victim turns bloodthirsty and destructive…Oh shit!”_

Barry’s eyes shot open reflecting fear with the idea of Len in a murderous rage.

“Stop! Len I know you can hear me! Stop this! Please!! I know this is part of Zoom’s plan… Roy Bivolo is controlling you! He controls emotions! You can fight it!…I know you can!” Barry repeated almost pleading to his handsome fiancé to snap out of it and to fight the spell.

Len ignored the Prince and traced his cold hand over Barry’s exposed navel.

“L-Len wake the f-fuck up!!” Barry groaned trying to move his legs to make Len get off him but he couldn’t even lift them. Winter was howling scared in a corner of the room, next to the frozen fireplace. Everything was so dark.

“Come on Len! …please…I love you… _I love you!_ ”

The King stopped his hands. Len was breathing hard and completely aroused watching Barry’s naked body. Barry could easily feel Len’s bulge against his naked skin. The speedster’s eyes drifted slowly to Len’s eyes.

“I l-love you Len…I know...y-you won’t hurt me...”

Len grabbed his own forehead with his right hand… there was so much anger and pain, and regret. Everything hurt. He couldn’t control himself. All was red. He knew he was hurting Barry but he couldn’t stop. He was out of control. He couldn’t stop the thoughtless words. The venom. There was so much hate consuming him…so much sadness and grief bottled up. His heart ached and he couldn’t think straight. Deep blue eyes suddenly met hazel green eyes.

“S-Scarlet… I don’t want to hurt you… _r-run…_ ”

Barry denied with his head glancing up to his frozen hands. “Len I can’t move…”

“I… I… can’t c-control…so much rage, lust, hate…”

“You won’t hurt me … _I love you_ …I love so much…”

Len nodded and saw the tears on Barry’s eyes and he felt so guilty, he was hurting the man he loved. He needed to fight Bivolo’s power. He could feel the rage and anger boiling inside of him. Consuming him. He groaned clenching with his fists the blankets on the bed at either of Barry’s sides. He was turning in to a monster and he couldn’t stop it. There were voices. Everything was red. Constant pain. Suffering. Rage. He could see Barry’s face under him hoping he would win the internal fight. He didn’t want to disappoint Barry but he could feel his conscience slipping away. The void of rage was enveloping his mind swirling in to darkness. He closed his eyes and cold tears fell over Barry’s face.

_“Len?”_

The King’s eyes opened and flashed red again.

“If you think you can control me _Scarlet_ … you are wrong.”

 _“Shit…”_ Barry murmured feeling Len’s cold hands roaming over his tights and the King separated Barry’s long legs more and moved closer in between them. Barry was feeling so exposed right now, naked with his legs spread wide open and he started to panic. _“Fuck… fuck how was he supposed to stop Len?... how could he reverse the effect of Bivolo’s magic? It was something to do with colors… but what colors? Shit…Ugh he needed Cait and Cisco. He couldn’t remember…he nghhh…ahhh…”_

Len grabbed Barry’s length and started stroking it up and down. Barry bit his lower lip, he was getting quickly aroused despise the cold environment and Len’s coarse touch. A part of him was feeling really…really scared of the powerful and violent King controlled by Bivolo’s rage but the other part of him was lustfully out of control and loved Len’s touch. He loved and wanted Len so much. It wasn’t fair. He closed his eyes and arched his back. “ _Fuck!_ _This isn’t happening!”_ Len’s hands were getting rougher and gripped him tighter and stroked fast. Barry felt flush in his cheeks and tears in his eyes. Barry clenched his jaw. He wanted Len but not like this. He wanted Len to be fully aware during their intimacy. _“What were the stupid colors?!! Len just needed to see the right colors and this would stop… Ughhh… Nghh..”_ Len suddenly slowed his strokes on Barry’s cock. He was stroking slow… so slow it was even torturous. Barry couldn’t think anymore.

 _“Len”_ he moaned.

Barry was fully erect and he closed his eyes mortified. He was breathless. His legs were shivering from the pleasure and pain. The prince sobbed feeling weak. At least he was starting to slowly feel warm… _warm_ …Barry opened his eyes full of awareness. “Warm… _he was getting warm_.” Barry saw that the cold field was starting to fade quickly…the sword wasn’t glowing anymore and Len was distracted…in a couple of minutes he would be able to use his speed. The King suddenly decided to penetrate a finger in Barry’s tight hole and Barry cried feeling the coldness of the intrusion. _“Ahhh fuck… did Len just coated his fingers with cold water?”_

“Look at me!” - said the King grabbing Barry’s chin. Barry closed his eyes and with parted lips panted as the finger twirled around inside his ass roughly. The feeling was uncomfortable.

“Do you like it _Scarlet_? Do you like it rough?”

Barry looked at Len horrified and his breath hitched feeling a second finger entering him forcefully and the King thrust them partially in and out of Barry continuously. The speedster was panting so hard. Barry couldn’t even think straight. He tried to hide his face at the side of one of his tied arms. He groaned at the pain of being stretched with fingers cold like snow.

_“L-Len…s-stop…”_

The king inserted a third finger making Barry moan loud and his spine arched as his muscles began to shudder. This was getting out of hand. He was so scared but he was feeling so much pleasure. He wanted Len. His real Len back…

“L-Len aghh… please…”

“I can’t wait to fuck you!” The King laughed. “You are so loud _Scarlet_! How long do you think you can last?”

The King’s statement was replied by startled cries of pleasure. Barry could feel his tears falling and he was losing all of his control. Len’s cold hand returned to Barry’s length and picked up the pace, tight, pumping harder, faster. It was too much. Barry dropped his head back as he moaned; he was feeling so much pleasure that he started vibrating. Len’s field of vision was suddenly full of yellow lightning and the red blur of the red silk nightshirt. Everything suddenly was yellow and red. Barry was going to cum, his mind was going blank. The King hit Barry’s prostate with his fingers hard and then withdraw them. Barry moaned Len’s name loud seeing white and he bucked his hips as he finally came hard over himself, shivering at accelerated speed, vibrating and creating yellow sparks of lightning all around his body. His powers were returning slowly.

Spots of yellow lightning and red blurs blinded the King. Len closed his eyes feeling an awful migraine struck. He could feel the darkness lifting and the haze and rage dissipating. His head hurt so much. His eyes felt like burning and there was an excruciating throb in his head. He could hear Barry panting under him and he could sense that he was painfully hard.

_“Barry?”_

Barry huffed out a long breath and his hazel eyes began to flicker open.

“L-Len…” he said catching his breath. “A-are you okay?!”

“This is going to be a special kind of hangover…” The King said finally opening his eyes and felt his heart sink. He observed in shock his young fiancé naked on the bed with his hands bounded by ice, covered in a thin layer of frost and cum. _“What the hell had he done?”_

“Scarlet…” he said moving quickly to unbind the prince’s hands by breaking gently the ice. Barry noticed that the King’s hands were trembling badly.

“Len…” Barry said swallowing hard. “I’m okay… This is not your fault.”

“Fuck…I’m so sorry Barry…”

Barry tried to move but his body was really sore. His arms ached from the position and angle over his head. He slowly shifted to a seating position and Len backed away from Barry with regret washing over him like a tidal wave. He was going to be sick.

“What the hell have I done?...Barry are you okay?”

“Len I’m okay… you scared me but you didn’t hurt me. I’m okay…”

Len closed his eyes feeling sick. “H-how?!...What the hell happened?”

“It was Bivolo’s powers you were under his influence…we call him Prism or Rainbow Raider… he can manipulate emotions, he is one of Zoom loyal followers. I knew about him, because he caused a chaos four moons ago in the marketplace of Central Kingdom but he escaped.”

Leonard nodded. “I remember a man. He entered in to my studio…we talked and then I saw red and I was so angry…I couldn’t control myself.” The King remembered Bivolo’s words and shivered. _“Zoom_ _is coming to take what is his. He is willing to pardon your life, the life of Princess Lisa and your Kingdom if you to cancel the wedding and give him Prince Bartholomew Allen. You have a week…think about it.”_

“Well I’m glad you are back…” - Barry confessed feeling his tension go away. “I’m sorry I couldn’t remember the colors to stop Bivolo’s power sooner. I’m guessing that the colors were red and yellow…so I think I’m glad I used this stupid red silk robe, at least it was useful in the end.”

The King nodded letting the entire information sink in. He lifted his gaze and the image made his heart ache. He had injured Barry. The prince’s hands, legs and arms were red and shivering from first level of frostnip, his face had his fingertips branded to his cheeks as well as his throat and the prince was naked… he had abused him. Len felt his cold tears fall silently. He couldn’t breath. He had promised his fiancé to protect him from Zoom and he used the cold field against him and almost killed him. He was worst than Eobard Thawne and Hunter Zolomon. He shivered with the thought. Len glanced at the room and it was a mess. Everything was covered with ice and the floor was full of puddles. Winter was hiding in a corner shivering afraid. He closed his eyes. He had almost killed Barry and Winter. Len stood up and walked to the divan and seated there mortified with his actions.

“Barry… I’m so sorry…” said Len in a broken voice. “I’m so sorry.”

“Len stop! It wasn’t your fault. I would never blame your for this…It was Bivolo and Zoom.”

Barry quickly cleaned himself with the bed sheets and with his shivering hands he slowly covered his body with the red nightshirt and slowly tried to get off the bed.

“Barry you shouldn’t move… you are hurt.” The King said concerned.

“I’m not…” Barry walked on his bare foot towards the divan and kneeled on the pristine icy floor in front of his fiancé.

“Len… I love you…and nothing can change that. No matter how many times Zoom wants to break us apart I won’t let him. I won’t lie to you I was really scared… I wasn’t expecting to be attacked by you…but I know that it wasn’t _you_. And I knew you weren’t Thawne. I know that you don’t love me yet…but I know you care for me and that you don’t want to hurt me. That’s enough for me. I am happy with you. I’m not scared anymore because I’m with you.”

The King’s blue eyes met Barry’s green eyes. There was so much pain and love in them.

Len took a deep breath. His head was hurting badly. Barry just said he loved him and he couldn’t even reply him. He should feel happy for the fact that Barry loved him, but it just made him feel worse…more guilty. Len wanted to reach out and touch Barry to comfort him but he didn’t deserve Barry’s love or trust after his actions.

Len exhaled feeling his world collapse. “I promised to protect you Scarlet…and I failed…I almost killed you and…I –I’m a monster…. I am even worse than Thawne…than Lord Jesse.”

“No Len! No!… you are not like Eobard at all…you were being controlled.”

Deep down Len already knew that but he couldn’t help to feel shame. “Nothing I can say can make this be alright Barry! I abused you! I hurt you and I almost killed you.”

Barry felt his tears falling.

The King frowned remembering Thawne’s words _. “_ _If you think…that this story has a happy ending Leonard…you haven’t been paying attention…”_ Maybe Thawne was right. Maybe dreams come slow and they shatter fast. He couldn’t see a way to fix this. Everything was starting to fall apart.

Barry sighed in the darkness watching Len’s face reflect guilt and pain. “Stop! Len this is exactly what Zoom wants! He wants us to argue…to separate us… to make us call off the wedding…don’t let him win.” Barry pleaded taking Len’s face in his shaking hands. “Don’t blame yourself… we are going to catch Bivolo and Zoom and we will make them pay… but don’t take the blame for this…I know you didn’t meant anything that you said or did….”

Len broke the eye contact. “But what if I did Barry?”

“W-what?” Barry asked completely caught off guard.

“What if this is who I really am Barry?”

“I know you are not like that…and I know you don’t believe it either.”

There was a small awkward silence between them and Barry noticed that Len was hiding something. “Talk to me Len… please…”

Len shook his head. He couldn’t do this. “I’m sorry Barry I can’t deal with this right now…I just can’t see you…” he murmured quickly feeling the guilt drowning him, he was feeling so sick, he needed to escape from Barry’s tender touch. He was so broken up inside. He didn’t deserve Barry. He was a monster.

“Len! Don’t do this…don’t run away from me… please don’t turn your back on me…” Barry said weakly. His throat was still hurting.

“I’m sorry Barry.” He didn’t have the strength to face the speedster. He needed to walk away from the nightmare. He stood up angry with himself and started walking to the frozen door without turning back. His heart was shattering but he didn’t want to see his young fiancé feeling hurt and lost because of him. He didn’t want to see Barry’s warm tears falling freely to the icy water on the floor. He couldn’t see Barry at all…maybe Zoom had won. The damage was done and there was no way to turn back time. Maybe for Barry’s sake this should be the end. He was leaving and he could hear Barry begging him no to go, the Prince whispered between sobs his name two or three times in a row, but he couldn’t go back. Len opened the huge icy wooden door that creaked loudly and with a heavy heart he exited the room.

Winter slowly ran to the Prince’s side but the speedster didn’t move. Barry stayed motionless on the ground, in the dark icy room, with his arms crossed around his cold body trying to warm up his frozen heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading! You guys are the best, and again, thank you for the amazing comments and reviews that inspire me to write!!  
> Love kudos! :D Stay tuned and sorry....sorry for the angst!


	16. Cold Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear: Forget everything and run or Face everything and rise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! New update! :D  
> This is a really long chapter so...I hope you guys like it and enjoy it!  
> ***Warning: explicit sexual content.***

Winter watched Barry intently. The small cub started pawing Barry’s legs for attention and started licking the prince’s hands. Barry was silently crying in the dark. He could feel his tears falling to the ice-cold floor. He had lost track of time. He glanced down to Winter and saw the wolf’s deep blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes like Len’s. He felt a pang of pain in his heart. He couldn’t do this alone. The speedster patted the wolf’s head tenderly between the fluffy ears. Winter started wagging his tail eagerly. Barry half- smiled remembering the moment he saw Len with the small wolf in his hands in the wood. He looked so handsome and captivating. He blushed remembering Len’s strong body, his smile, his voice… his laugh. Barry’s hands were trembling. His heart was aching so badly. He closed his eyes. He needed to calm down and find a way to fix this…

 _“Fuck everything!”_ He wouldn’t let Zoom win. He needed Len and he was going to fight for him.

 Barry quickly stood up startling Winter and rushed towards the chair where Len’s royal blue coat was discarded. His bare feet were splashing with every confident step he took on the cold water on the ground. He wiped the tears in his eyes and reached carefully for the heavy coat and he put it on. The coat was big on him… Len was definitely more brawny than he was. The long and warm stylish garment smelled like fresh winter pine. It smelled like Len. Barry smiled feeling the small comfort and warmth that the coat gave him momentarily.

Len had saved him from the Mist, from Thawne and Santini and now it was the time for him to fight for the stubborn Winter King. Len was worth fighting against all the obstacles and odds. If they manage to go through all that was meant to tear them apart they will definitely come out stronger than they were before and that will definitely annoy Zoom to no end.

Barry walked slowly out of the frozen room and outside in the passage he slowly started recovering his speed and his warmth. He quickly vibrated his body shaking of all the frost in his hair. His healing abilities returned and the reddened skin from the frostbite started to recover and turn back to normal. Barry turned around and saw the King’s frozen room. Everything was a mess. That was going to be hard to explain to his friends in the morning. He glanced at the long deserted hallway and released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Thankfully there were no guards or soldiers dead…it seemed that Len’s rage induced by Bivolo didn’t get to murderous levels. Barry sighed. He needed to find his fiancé as soon as possible. He started walking and Winter followed him expectantly while nipping Len’s coat playfully. The flapping material seemed irresistible for the wolf. Barry smiled and bent down to grab Winter fondly.

“Hey…don’t bite it…it’s Len’s favorite coat. He is going to kill me if you ruin it…not literally of course but… you know…”

The puppy released the grip on the coat.

“That’s better…” Barry said softly and Winter tilted his head to the side. Barry released a soft laugh. “That’s cute.” Barry flashed them to his old room and left Winter on the comfortable bed. He quickly started the fireplace to keep the wolf warm during his absence and turned again. “Stay here….” Barry whispered and Winter gave him a soft howl. “Wish me luck I really think I’m going to need it.” The prince used his speed to go to the only place he could think Len would be probably hiding.

* * *

Len was angry. He was so angry with himself that he could feel his powers dropping the room’s temperature. He was scared of what he had become. He was sitting on the floor with his back resting against his wooden old desk. Len felt his cold tears falling to the ground. He had never hurt somebody he loved like that. He didn’t even know what to do. He was trembling badly. He needed to kill Bivolo and Zoom for ruining everything. He knew that no amount of guilt could ever change the past and no amount of worrying could possibly change the future, but killing them at least would give him the satisfaction of revenge…a thought that Barry probably wouldn’t approve.

Len closed his eyes and dropped the back of his head against the hard wood of his desk releasing his breath. Everything was so messed up. He was so sick and tired of his fate. He was suffocating...falling down. He felt like always tripping over and over again with nowhere to go. It was a cruelty of life that a heart could keep on beating even after it has been broken. Some times he couldn’t help to think that maybe he should have died two years ago with Mick, he couldn’t relive the pain again…the pain of losing someone, the slow agony of having your heart being ripped out of your chest. 

He sighed. He wanted so badly to go back to the room and comfort Barry but he knew that he wasn’t worthy of him after what he did. Maybe he needed to let him go, cancel the wedding and forget this happened. Maybe he wasn’t what Barry needed. All of the doubts that were filling his mind somehow made him feel more lost and insecure. He had royally screwed up. How is he going to tell Lisa that the reason he is calling off the wedding is because he abused and almost killed his fiancé…that he turned into something worse than their father. She was going to be so disgusted of him. But it was too late. He couldn’t go back…. but he didn’t want to think of his life without Barry. He couldn’t even imagine it. In a few days Barry had brought him back to live. He had given Len a reason to live…without him all that was left is loneliness, grief, heartache… He didn’t want to feel all the pain inside him again. He was just starting to heal from Mick’s dead…and now he was losing Barry too.

The King groaned cradling his head in his hands. All he could feel was despair and misery. Regret. Shame. It was a void…a fucking dark endless void consuming everything and his only light was the only thing he couldn’t have. Without Barry he was lifeless...lost. He was going to become the empty shell he was for the past two years. Len glanced to the side and saw the black small box ornamented with silver and red precious stones on one of the shelves of the room. He slowly stood up and reached for the box. He tenderly opened and saw his old wedding band.

_“Mick…”_

Len felt nausea swirled unrestrained on his empty stomach. The jeweler was due to come in the morning to make the new wedding rings for him and Barry. He had wanted something special for Barry…he had wanted to surprise his fiancé with a beautiful design, but now it was meaningless.

Suddenly all the letters and manuscripts that were lying around in the room flew in to the air caused by a strong gust of wind and the King lifted his gaze startled to see Barry’s yellow lightning and his dazzling fiancé enter his private studio wearing his blue coat. His heart clenched painfully. He wasn’t ready to deal with the prince.

“Barry what the hell are you doing here?” Len said with a flare of anxiety hitting his chest.

“This isn’t over Len! I won’t let you sulk here alone!” the Prince said fiercely. “Fuck Zoom! Fuck Bivolo! Fuck Thawne! I’m so fucking tired of having people screwing my life. I won’t let them anymore!” he said determined looking at Len’s tired eyes full of shock and surprise.

Len stared silently at the young speedster and Barry slowly lowered his eyes to the box Len was carefully holding in his hands and he felt his resolution waver instantly. He felt his heart drop…it was Len’s wedding ring with Mick…maybe he shouldn’t have come… maybe he had rushed his actions again.

“Barry I think you should go…” Len offered.

Barry felt something heavy fall in the pit of his stomach and lifted his hazel eyes startled.

“Do you want me to go?”

The King sighed silently turning his face away from Barry. He couldn’t answer. If he lied Barry will notice and if he tell him the truth it would be a selfish request. He didn’t know what to do. Barry was clearly in shock when he glanced at the ring in the box. It seemed that he couldn’t stop hurting Barry with every single stupid choice he make.

“Len do you _really_ want me gone? Do you really want to end everything here?”

Len pursed his lips with a frown and closed the small box and left it on the wooden desk.

“Because I can leave…” Barry continued. “But I don’t want to…I really don’t want to.”

The King stiffened. Barry was anxious and desperate.

“You should go…”

Barry groaned he could easily see the shadows of guilt on Len’s heart hanging heavily causing him pain.

“You know what...say what you will Len but I know you want me to stay!”

Len shook his head. “I think it’s the best for us…for you… to put an end to this illusion. I can announce to the court the withdrawal of the marriage agreement.”

Barry couldn’t believe he was hearing this. He grabbed tightly the sides of his coat, well technically Len’s long coat… anxiously.

“Len you don’t know what’s better for me.”

“Well no…but I at least know that it’s not me…come on Barry wake up I almost killed you. I abused you…look at your face…your neck.”

Barry slowly lifted his hands to touch the marks Len left on him. They didn’t hurt. He knew that they were healing fast. Soon the marks would disappear and there would be no evidence of what had happened.

“This will heal and fade…you know that.” Barry added softly. “Everything will fade…”

“Yes Scarlet… but I’m not only worried for the scars _outside_ …”

Barry felt the emotions choking him.

“I scared you… I knew that after Thawne attacked you, you were afraid of being restrained and I did just that to hurt you.” Len’s throat felt thick and closed up. He was going to be sick. The memories of Barry defenseless begging him to stop were killing him.

“You were telling me to stop and I wanted to but I couldn’t.”

“It wasn’t your fault Len… I saw you fighting Bivolo’s power…you were really fighting for me so here I am fighting for you….”

The King couldn’t forgive himself. He was falling apart, all walls coming down. _“How the hell was Barry forgiving him?”_ He thought with remorse feeling his tears streak down his face and he furiously wiped them away. He steeled himself quickly.

“We can’t heal this Scarlet.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about? Yes we can Len… I need you and I love you and I want to be with you… I want to fight for you. Please don’t push me away anymore… I don’t want to let you go.”

Len’s eyes were full of tears. He didn’t want Barry to see him cry, but his emotions were so intense. He couldn’t hide it anymore. He couldn’t stop his tears.

“You don’t understand Barry! You could never understand the demons that I face. The demons that hunt me day and night.”

The prince’s features softened. “Then explain it to me Len… please…don’t drive yourself away...” Barry said walking towards the King. “We can fight this together…”

“Don’t….” Len said dryly. “Don’t get closer to me Scarlet.”

Barry halted feeling hurt. He only wanted to embrace Len. He wanted to reassure his stubborn fiancé that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he wanted to fight for him.

“I turned in to my worst fear...”

The prince remained silent and motionless.

“I think I’ve lost...I lost all control and I turned in to a monster just like my father! I turned in to the thing I _hate_ the most. I became the monster _I killed_ years ago for breaking my sister’s heart! I abused you…I hurt you… _I despise myself_.” He said hiding his face in his cold hands. “I can’t forgive myself.”

Barry’s eyes widened. He finally understood and he felt his heart shatter. Len was afraid of becoming like his father… like King Lewis Snart.

“Len…”

“I felt so much hate consuming me…” the King continued explaining without looking at Barry. “I couldn’t stop hurting you. I could hear you pleading me to stop and I tried to stop it but I couldn’t fight it and I just kept going and I was so excited to see you so vulnerable so weak under me… I am worst than my father…I don’t deserve your forgiveness for what I did.”

“Len…you are not like your father at all…” Barry said quietly.

“Look at me Barry...” the King said and the Prince obeyed. “You think you know who I am but the truth is… that you will never know me… because right now I don’t even know who I am inside. What if those feelings were really mine? Maybe I was just showing you my real self?”

“That wasn’t you Len… I know you wouldn’t act like that…everything you said sounded more like Thawne…I know it wasn’t you.”

Len remembered repeating the disgusting words of Lord James Jesse. _“How the hell did he say that to Barry?!”_ He was feeling so disgusted with himself. He was an idiot.

“I am afraid of what you think of me now…Bivolo messed with my head so bad…and I said things I- I didn’t meant… I am sorry.”

“I know…” Barry said running a hand through his messy hair. “But that’s why I am here Len!”

“I wish I could turn back time Scarlet…and kill Bivolo the moment he entered here…but I can’t and I need you to give me some time to deal with this.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t…” Barry replied stubbornly.

Len scowled. “Barry…I’m not worthy of you…and this is wrong. I don’t want to hurt you more.”

“No Len… I’m sorry but I won’t give you time to hate yourself over this. I can’t let you do this to yourself. It’s time that you realize you’re worth a hell of a lot more than you think. I won’t abandon you and I am going to fight for you. I will go through heaven and hell if I need to…”

Len lifted his glance to meet hazel eyes. He was going to speak but Barry stopped him.

“I want you to understand that I’d rather have bad times with you, than good times with anyone else. I’d rather be beside you in a storm than safe and warm by myself. I’d rather have hard times together than have it easy apart.”

“Bar-”

“I’m not finished…what I’m trying to say Len is that you're my safe haven in an endless, stormy sea and I’m not giving up on you.”

They both fell silent. The only sound was the cracking of the fire in the fireplace.

“Barry what am I supposed to do when the best part of me has been you and I almost killed you? I am afraid of hurting you…” Len said with blue deep eyes full of tears. “I can’t harm you again…”

“You won’t…”

“You don’t know that…”

“I know…” Barry said leaning in front of the handsome King who was surprised to see that Barry seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

“Len I want to steal your pain away... I promise everything with time will heal and everything will get better.”

Len stepped back away from Barry’s warmth. He felt like falling to pieces. “Barry nothing you say is going to stop the guilt and the pain I feel.”

“Then I won’t say anything else.”

Len lifted his gaze confused. “W-what?”

“I will show you...” Barry said unwavering. “No more words…no more talking… I want you to hold me now.”

Len exhaled shaking his head slowly in denial. “Scarlet are you crazy? …I can’t.”

“Lay with me and just forget everything…forget Zoom, the world, the pain, the regret, the guilt… for me?”

The King stared at Barry. It was a selfish and reckless request.

“I can’t…” Len said weakly with regret. The young speedster looked beautiful. He was wearing his favorite royal blue long coat over the red nightshirt of silk that caressed his skin like cool autumn breeze, his hair was messy and his hazel eyes were so full of expectation, of hope and love. Barry was tempting.

“I can’t…and you know why…this is madness Barry.”

Barry shrugged. “Some times bad ideas are the best ideas…so why not?”

“Because I may hurt you…lately all I give you is pain.”

Barry frowned. “If that’s true Len then this pain you gave me… can you take it all away?”

Len stared at the Prince. He wanted to touch Barry so badly but the idea that Barry could flinch away from his touches made his heartache. He didn’t want to confirm that maybe he had scarred Barry for life.

“Scarlet I’m serious...” Len said backing away from the prince, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to hold him but his senses were telling him to stop. That it was a really bad idea.

“I am too…” Barry said walking forward. Len could tell from Barry’s eyes how deeply the speedster cared about him and how serious he also was about this.

“I want you to erase what happened. I want you to make a new memory with me…”

Len saw Barry’s eyes full of confidence in his crazy, stupid and reckless plan. Len felt like stumbling. He knew there was nowhere to go. He needed to take the chance. Move forward. They already touched rock bottom, things couldn’t probably get any worse.

“Please Len…”

“I’ll be damned.” The King said. He needed to be honest with himself he would try anything to fix things with Barry and if the stubborn prince thought this could help them he would do it. He would walk through hell just to be next to Barry. He didn’t want to lose his Scarlet Speedster. He was tired of losing everything he hold dear.

“I still think that this isn’t a good idea Scarlet…” he said unsure.

Barry smiled eagerly and it was like warm sunlight on Len’s face.

The King half-smiled. “And where do you-”

Len couldn’t finish his idea when he felt Barry jump in to his arms and wrap his legs around his waist kissing him from above. Barry slammed his soft lips against Len’s knocking all the wind from the King’s lungs. Len tumbled hard against the wall bookshelf and smiled in to the kiss holding Barry up by grabbing Barry’s naked tight and back hard and closer to him. He could feel the thrill of their passion. Len deepened the kiss roughly when the Prince parted his lips with a soft moan. Barry’s mouth was so hot…so wet. Len could feel his lust run deep inside his veins. He wanted to pull away before he lose himself but it was too late, his senses could only feel Barry and he couldn’t think straight anymore. Len bit Barry’s sinful lower lip and Barry moaned loudly. It was a fiery and demanding kiss.

Len swiftly turned them around and slammed Barry’s back to the wall of bookshelves for support and Barry groaned. Len’s heart was beating so loudly he couldn’t concentrate. He felt like it was going to explode. Kissing Barry was an electrifying experience. Their lips were moving in perfect sync. It was addictive and intoxicating feeling. Len could feel Barry’s erection and he smirked in to the kiss. The King moved his hand up from Barry’s lower back to the back of his head and his fingers tangled in the smooth chocolate hair, lightly pulling him forwards to add more pressure to their lips. Barry’s hands moved to Len’s sides of his handsome face.

They paused for air. They were looking into each other’s eyes. Barry swallowed hard and arched his neck back with sharp panted breaths. Len took the opportunity to kiss Barry’s neck and to nip at Barry’s Adam apple. Barry closed his eyes feeling Len kissing the marks on his neck that were slowly fading away. Barry could feel the heat in his groin and Len’s hard-clothed member near his ass.

“Len…ahhh I think we should.. mmm …go back to the room.”

Len agreed nodding and Barry flashed them out of the studio in to the royal bedchamber. Barry released the King next to warm fireplace and Len steadied himself. He still needed to get used to Barry’s speed. Winter was startled with the noise and moved from the bed to the divan and curled back to sleep.

Len could feel their bodies so closely pressed up against each other and only a few thin layers of soft fabric between their bare skin. Barry’s body was so hot and he could feel their erections rubbing together. Len pressed his cold lips against Barry’s soft lips. The prince gasped breathlessly at the spike of pleasure that ran through him with the fiery kiss. Barry couldn’t help but moan softly when the kiss deepened even more. Len’s cold hands slipped underneath the red silk nightgown and Barry shivered with the cold of the night. He could feel his sensitive skin heating where the King traced delicately his fingertips. Len watched Barry’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of crimson.

“Are you sure about this Scarlet?” Len asked voice rough and low with arousal looking at the deep emerald eyes, bright and brilliant staring back at him. Barry closed his eyes and nodded affirmatively.

“I promise I have never been so sure about anything in my life before…”

The speedster slowly took off the blue coat he was wearing. It fell from his shoulders leaving him in only his red nightgown. The wavy folds of the silk caressed softly the lean body of the prince. Len couldn’t help but passionately kiss the young speedster again. His chest almost feeling like it would explode with lust and affection.

Barry wrapped his arms around the taller man’s body and lifted himself off the ground so they were level, wrapping his legs around Len’s hips to support his weight. Len wrapped his strong arms around Barry’s lower back and carried him over the four-poster bed easily. Len placed Barry onto the mattress, breaking the kiss and quickly stripped himself of his long black coat and black shirt. Barry stared at Len’s muscular torso and he was tempted to praise Len’s body but he knew it was unnecessary. The King always seemed to know what he was thinking.

Len walked towards his nightstand and took a small crystal bottle with scent oil and placed it next to Barry whose gaze was fixedly on him. Len smirked knowingly Barry was admiring his body. He moved forward so he was kneeling on the bed looming over the lean speedster. Barry was beautiful. His hazel eyes were reflecting unspoken passion and the prince’s body was hot and so tempting. Len’s hands started roaming tenderly all over Barry. He touched the prince chest and navel feeling the cold texture of the red silk. He touched Barry’s naked tights and palmed his lover crotch through the thin fabric.

“Ahhh…Len” Barry moaned throwing his head back to the bed. Len’s touch felt like heaven to Barry. He had been so fully hard and throbbing since they started kissing in the studio. He wanted this so badly. Barry raised his hands to feel Len’s chest and Len shivered. Barry’s fingertips were electric; wherever they touched, Len could feel tingles in frenzy static. Barry smiled looking at the handsome King gasping with his touch. In the twilight room their fingers caressed each other’s skin as if afraid a heavier touch could break the magic. Len leaned in and closed his mouth over Barry’s neck. Barry tilted his head back feeling tickles and he writhed beneath the strong King.

_“I want you so bad Scarlet.” Len whispered._

_“I want you too.”_

Len could feel how hard Barry was and it only made him grow impatient feeling himself straining in his pants. He kissed down Barry’s collarbone and chest and moved away to Barry’s waist trailing kisses over the soft milky skin. He stopped and pushed Barry back while he removed his pants leaving himself naked. Barry was looking at him with a desperate and lustful gaze. He was lying half naked on the bed and Len gently reached the prince’s legs and pushed them apart, situating himself in the middle. Barry was feeling so hot and exposed.

Len stroked the inside of Barry’s thigh and laid a soft kiss on the sensitive skin, while taking the small crystal bottle. Len poured the peppermint scent oil over Barry’s naked navel and hardened length and even on his tights. Barry’s face turned a darker shade of pink. Barry could feel some oil starting to leak on his sides on to the bed sheets but Len didn’t seemed to care that they were going to get the bed dirty. The King set the bottle on a side of the bed and dragged his fingers over Barry’s flushed body. Len moved his hands upwards, pinching a nipple and the other one to support himself so he could start grinding their cocks together. He stifled a moan at the first skin on skin contact. The crisp smell of the scented oil made the sensation even more pleasurable. Len shifted his weight to the other hand and backed up a little to slid his oil coated fingers in between Barry’s buttocks and press them carefully up against his hole. Barry bit his lip when he felt the first finger slip into him easily; the oil was slick and enough to help the advance. Len shifted his position and with better access he twisted his finger and added a second finger and Barry moaned feeling the intrusion. Barry clutched the sheets feeling Len’s fingers inside of him. He was gasping.

_“Oh god…Len”_

_“Breath Scarlet…”_

Barry took a few deep breaths, chest rising and falling quickly and Len continued moving his fingers in search of Barry’s sweet spot. Len added a third finger and twisted his wrist and Barry shouted in pleasure, his body convulsing around Len’s fingers. Yellow lightning enveloped the prince’s body and he started to vibrate.

The scene was enough to shatter all Len’s control and he pulled his fingers out. He moved swiftly and grabbed the bottle of oil once again and poured the content on his own hard throbbing length and stroked his member a few times looking at Barry.

_“Are you sure Scarlet...?”_

Barry nodded firmly without breaking their eye contact. “ _Yes… Len please fuck me!”_

Len lined himself up with Barry’s entrance and the speedster wrapped his legs around him assuring him that this was what he wanted, what he needed. Len tried to go slow but when the tip slipped past the tight ring of muscle he couldn’t hold back anymore and pushed forward hard, stretching the young prince out. Barry groaned loud as he opened for Len. Barry gave up holding the sheets to clutch Len’s back, pulling him closer, and digging his fingers to Len’s skin every time the King’s cock pressed against his prostate on each thrust. Len felt shockwaves of pleasure run through him every time he pushed in to Barry. The King leaned forward and kissed Barry feeling his cock sheathed deep in to Barry’s tight hole. Their hips collided against one another. Barry was panting and moaning hard. The prince rocked his hips up and squeezed tight around Len’s cock and vibrated and Len gasped and moaned.

_“Fuck…Scarlet”_

Barry tightened his legs around Len’s waist and the King started moving again feeling the vibrations. Len pushed deep in to Barry. Firm thrusts and the speedster was a moaning mess underneath him feeling all the pleasure and wanting more.

“Len…h-harder!”

Len’s stomach went tight with desire and his cock impossible hard inside the tight heat of Barry. They moved together Barry was pushing his hips back and Len forward. It was desperate, fast and slick with the peppermint scent oil. Len’s head was spinning with a haze of lust and Barry’s pupils were so blown his eyes looked black.

“F-Faster… _please…_ ”

The King wasn’t about to say no so he increased the rhythm and Barry’s eyes rolled back in his head as he shuddered, hands now clutching the headboard of the bead. Len was losing it Barry’s body was so tight, so good and hot around him. Another vibration with lightning wracked Barry and Len let out a hard moan. _“Fuck Scarlet!”_

 _“Har-der...Len… please!”_ Barry rasped out. Barry was panting for air with each thrust. Len thrust inside of him and pressed as deep as he could go while Barry clenched around him and Barry moaned arching his back feeling his climax wash over him like a powerful wave.

 _“Fuck!”_ Len moaned watching Barry gasp and coming hard. He gripped Barry’s hips and slammed into him speeding up and driving his cock in deep seeking for his orgasm. Barry’s body contracted and vibrated around Len’s hard cock and he was done. He moaned against Barry’s chest coming so hard his vision went wide, filling Barry with his hot seed spilling out deep inside the young speedster’s body, shuddering until he was spent. Barry moaned breathlessly once more, his body twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and he was sure that he could’ve come again just from feeling Len’s fluids spreading through his lower body. Len collapsed mostly on top of Barry, sweaty and unwilling to move. They were both breathing shallow and heavy.

“Fuck Scarlet…” Len rasped when he finally caught his breath.

Barry smiled dreamy. “Yeah…”

_“That was…”_

_“I know…”_

Len finally moved and pulled out of Barry and rolled on to his back beside the prince. Barry rolled onto his side and up onto his elbow to look at Len. The King raised his hand to the back of the prince’s head and leaned up to kiss Barry softly.

“I love your bad ideas Scarlet…”

The prince laughed. “I bet… give me second…”

Barry flashed out from the bed at lightning speed and reappeared seconds later clean with some blue loose pants, sitting on the bed offering a warm cloth for Len to clean himself.

The King was impressed. “That was fast and useful…”

Len cleaned himself, stood up from the bed, went for his comfortable black sleeping pants and returned to the bed swiftly, he lay back over the pillows and Barry moved under his arm resting his head over Len’s strong chest. They rested silently staring at the darkness around them.

“Barry I’m sorry for everything I did and said.”

The prince lifted his eyes to see the King. “Len…if it makes you feel better I forgive you but I would never blame you for what happened.”

Barry leaned up and pressed his lips over the King’s lips. It was a gentle and comforting kiss that pushed all of Len’s doubts, hate, insecurities and pain away. If Barry could forgive him, he was going to try to forgive himself.

“We don’t need to tell this to anyone…” Barry continued. “All that happened with Bivolo could stay just between us…”

Len appreciated the thought but knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“And how are you planning to explain the chaos in my frozen room Scarlet?” Len asked raising an eyebrow. He asked just for curiosity.

“Maybe we could say that we wanted to try new things like mm… _rough sex_.” Barry said playfully. “I doubt that they want any details on that…”

Len scoffed. “Rough sex? Really Scarlet?”

Barry shrugged… “Do you have a better idea?”

“Of course not… believe me Scarlet there is no logical explanation for using the fucking cold wave in our room. That is going to raise a lot of questions…”

Barry laughed. “I support the rough sex idea and then I blame you… saying it wasn’t your greatest idea…”

Len hummed entertained with Barry’s terrible lying skills.

“I’ll think about something tomorrow…” Len said tired. “Something more believable…”

Barry smiled sweetly. “My hero…”

Len scoffed. “I’m no hero Scarlet…”

“You may not think you're a hero, but you're a hero to me…” Barry whispered slowly feeling dreamy. “I am alive because of you. You saved my life several times.” Barry said closing his sleepy eyes, resting over the King’s strong chest listening to Len’s soothing heartbeat… his favorite sound in the world _. “I love you…”_

Len smiled feeling Barry’s warmth. They stayed liked that until Barry fell deeply asleep. Barry was comfortably tangled up on him and Winter moved from the divan and now was sleeping on the far end of the bed curled like a ball near Barry’s legs. The King raised his hand to remove Barry’s hair from his face. He wanted to take a better look at the beautiful sleeping speedster. His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow with worry were replaced with peace and that gave him a more youthful appearance. Also the scars from his attack already faded completely. Len smiled feeling his heart beating in accordance of the slow, shallow breaths escaping from Barry’s parted lips as he slept. He wished they could remain like this forever. Len kissed Barry’s forehead gently.

 _“I love you too Scarlet. You saved me from myself.”_ He whispered silently closing his eyes hoping for an eternity like this with their hearts beating as one… feeling that maybe… just maybe love could conquer all. 

* * *

It was late in the morning and the sky was a dark bluish gray when Lisa and Cisco decided to take a walk through the gardens. Last time Lenny had interrupted their walk and Lisa wanted to show Cisco the fountains located in the far north of the palace gardens so she insisted that they should go and Cisco obviously agreed. Caitlin and Ronnie remained inside the palace complaining about the cold weather so they stayed behind playing chess near the fireplace of the Great Hall. Oliver and Felicity stayed in their room and Wells and Martin Stein were working together in the library in some new device for the Prince to fight Zoom. Wells didn’t want to explain the project to Cisco yet, but the young inventor already had an idea of what it probably was. Lisa on the other hand was happy to finally have some time alone with Cisco.

They were walking together and the chill wind gave them shivers.

“Today is really cold and windy…” Cisco stated glancing amused at Lisa who was fighting with the wind trying to fix her hair.

“Yes…probably a storm.” she said smiling and glanced at Cisco who was smiling. “Are you mocking me?”

Cisco laughed. “I wouldn’t dare Your Highness.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “So…Cisco what were you discussing so eagerly with Caitlin at breakfast?” Lisa asked with curiosity. “I saw Wells roll his eyes several times listening to your debate…he looked like he was in pain just from hearing you and Caitlin.”

“Harry always looks like that.” Cisco said laughing while walking at Lisa’s left side. “We were just wondering the average number of bugs the prince probably swallows while running.”

“W-what? Eewwk Cisco…” Lisa burst out laughing. “Well now I understand why Wells appeared unimpressed…I thought you were discussing something more important…and I don’t think that Barry runs with his mouth open…that would be weird.”

“I think you are imagining it the wrong way…” Cisco smiled. “But come on it is a fascinating subject for discussion… ”

Lisa laughed rolling her eyes. “I doubt it…”

After walking for a little while they reached the fountains and Cisco was beyond impressed. It was a breathtaking view. He already knew that Leonard was an art lover and had an exquisite taste for artistic treasures _and for Barry_ …he thought smiling… but he didn’t knew he was also in to impressive architectural achievements like the gloriette and now with this amazing fountain.

“Lenny is a patron.” Lisa explained watching Cisco’s fascination.

“He is?” – Cisco asked shocked. “Well that explains quite a lot…for example the design of the gardens, the absurd amount of sculptures lying around the halls, the paintings…everything here is beautiful.”

Lisa laughed. “Yes, he supports a lot of artists…and he takes particular pride in his sumptuously decorated hall of mirrors. We haven’t had like time to show you guys the palace but maybe when Joe, Iris and Eddie arrive we could show you all the highlights.”

“That sounds like a great idea…but to be honest a hall full of mirrors sounds a little terrifying.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Wait until you see it…it’s beautiful. We used to have concerts and theater performances but we haven’t used the place since Mick died. Two miserable depressing years…until you guys came…and Barry saved Lenny from his sadness.”

Cisco smiled. “We are glad we here Lisa. We truly are.”

“I know.” she said smiling.

Cisco observed the majestic fountain and Lisa surveyed Cisco. She was delighted with enjoying their time alone away from Lenny’s annoying surveillance. She was happy. Cisco was everything she always wanted. He was sweet, smart, funny and sexy. Cisco started talking about some legend that the fountain remind him off and he was talking with so much passion that she couldn’t resist and leaned forward and stole a chaste kiss startling him. Cisco’s eyes widened and she smiled.

“There's always time to steal a kiss…” –she said teasingly.

Cisco laughed surprised and closed their distance and he properly kissed her back. After a couple of minutes unexpectedly General Mardon approached them clearing his throat followed by General Singh. They were walking fast and followed by soldiers.

Cisco broke the kiss and Lisa frowned annoyed.

“Princess Lisa…”

“General Mardon, Singh…” she said trying to smile politely. She hated interruptions.

“We have a problem.” General Singh added urgently looking at Cisco and Lisa narrowed her eyes confused.

“What’s wrong?” – Cisco asked feeling that Lisa had immediately tensed.

“We think something may had happened last night to the King.” – Mardon offered quickly.

“What do you mean General?” Lisa asked afraid. “Where is he?”

“We don’t know…the servants went to the King’s room to clean and arrange the room but they found the west wing of the palace floor full of water and the door to the royal bedchamber was locked, they don’t have the permission to enter the royal chambers if the King is inside… just you Your Highness and the King’s studio was also a mess, we don’t know if someone entered the room to steal something.”

Lisa nodded and turned to Cisco alarmed. “Will you accompany me?”

“Of course.”

Lisa and Cisco followed General Mardon hastily to the west wing of the palace. The place was indeed a mess. Lisa walked over the cold puddles of water and Cisco followed her amazed by the eerie and cold scene before them.

“Holy shit!” Cisco murmured in disbelief. “King Leonard used the cold wave.”

“He did what?!” Lisa yelled and she heard her voice echo through the hall. “Could it be that they were attacked last night?” Lisa said worried turning to the Generals.

“Mardon did the soldiers reported something?” Cisco inquired looking at the damage in the hallway. “Where were the guards?”

“Yes…there were several reports. The King yesterday was in his studio, he asked his royal guard to deliver a letter to the stables and the soldier said that he saw an unknown man enter the studio. When he returned the King was acting weird and ordered him to leave…later they reported that the King came to the west wing and he ordered his two soldiers to close the wing and forbid anyone to disturb him and Barry.”

Lisa’s eyes widened feeling that something was off. She rushed to the room and Cisco opened the frozen door scared of what they could find inside. The four of them entered to the royal bedchamber and gasped at the sight. It was literally raining inside the room. Well…not literally but the cold ice on the roof was unfreezing and the water was falling slowly to the ground. The ice on the walls was crying. Melting slowly down to the ground. Lisa turned to Cisco confused and scared. Cisco shrugged and walked towards the four-poster bed to found the headboard destroyed.

“What the hell happened?” asked Lisa feeling her heart beating fast.

“Nothing good…”Cisco added and General Singh frowned.

“Mardon have you seen those two idiots today?” Lisa asked worried.

“No…no one had seen them”

“Well obviously they couldn’t sleep here, so maybe they are at the Prince’s room.” – Cisco added. “They are probably just sleeping…”

Lisa nodded nervously. “Mardon please ask the servants to clean and fix this room immediately as well as Len’s studio. We are going to check immediately on my brother and Barry.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” General Mardon replied bowing courtly.

The group followed the Princess and they arrived to the Prince’s room. Lisa knocked the door and started calling desperate for her brother to come out. The Winter King opened the door annoyed.

“What the hell Lisa? Are you mad?” Len groaned looking like he just woke up.

“Lenny what the fuck did you both did last night? You scared the hell out of us! Are you both crazy? You destroyed your room and the studio!”

“Do you really want to know Sis?” Len asked smirking mischievously.

“Yes I really want to know.” She added defiantly.

Len was taken for surprise; he didn’t expected Lisa to really want to know.

“We…” Len said nervously and Lisa glared at him expectantly. “We wanted to try some… _rough sex_ …Barry’s idea and I couldn’t say no to him…”

“Oh my god Lenny!” she said flustered turning red.

Cisco, Mardon and Singh cringed in shock with the information.

“Lenny! Seriously?!” She continued. “Oh my God! You are an idiot!”

“You asked…”

The King smiled and turned to Cisco who besides being uncomfortable with the information was clearly stressed out. “We are okay Cisco… relax. Barry is unharmed.”

“You really used the cold wave… _for sex_?” Cisco inquired feeling betrayed that his invention was used in a totally dirty way.

“We did…” Len said rolling his eyes internally. He wanted the earth to swallow him right now.

“Did it work?” Lisa asked worried.

“The rough sex or the cold wave? Len asked.

“Oh God! I hate you!” Lisa yelled.

General Singh frowned. “With all due respect Your Highness, we need to check that our Prince is safe.”

Len nodded. “Right…” The King opened the door for General Singh to enter quietly in to the room and check for himself that the heir to Central Kingdom was lazily asleep.

“I think it was too much for him…” Len added crossing his arms and leaning to the frame of the door. Lisa groaned. The prince was indeed asleep with Winter next to him. Singh turned to Cisco and nodded. “Everything is fine.” Singh said bowing respectfully to the Winter King. “Thank you, Your Highness…sorry for the inconvenience.”

“I understand General that’s your duty.” Len added. “I’m sorry we scared you all. We were just playing and things got a little out of hand.”

“Clearly…” Lisa said eyeing suspiciously at her brother.

General Singh and Cisco bowed respectfully and started walking away giving the Princess privacy to talk to her brother. Lisa remained looking at Len with her eyes narrowed.

“We still need to talk Lenny…I’m not buying that shitty lame ass excuse of rough sex…that sounded like one of Barry’s bad attempt of lying…you can do better… I know that something did happen and I’m glad both of you are fine, but -”

“It was trap…Roy Bivolo or Rainbow Rider, it was one of Zoom’s followers he controls emotions and I got hit by his powers and I almost killed Barry.” Len interrupted and Lisa suddenly understood everything. She had heard Cisco and Caitlin talking about Roy Bivolo before so she was aware of his powers. But still she was in disbelief for a completely different reason and her eyes widened in shock.

“Just like that?”

“What?” The King asked annoyed.

“Just like that you are telling me the whole truth…”

“That’s what you asked for.”

“You know what I mean Lenny…”

“I’m trying this new thing that is called talking…sharing…Barry’s idea really.” Len said glancing to his side bored.

Lisa laughed. “Well I’m proud.” she said smiling. “I will ask Mardon to increase the security and look out for Bivolo.”

Len nodded.

“Is Barry okay?” – she asked a little bit worried. “Do you need anything?”

“No he is fine, thankfully he heals fast…and you know the cold wave is for immobilizing not killing… I did scared him but he is okay…” he said weakly. “Thanks Sis…”

Lisa lifted her light blue eyes to stare at Len’s ocean deep blue eyes.

“Thanks for what exactly Lenny?”

“Not judging me.” He said mortified. He was still afraid of being judged by his mistakes…for falling in Zoom’s trap, for falling under Bivolo’s power…for abusing Barry.

“Are you an idiot? Why the hell will I judge you Lenny?”

Len frowned. “I did terrible things to Barry.” He said with a sad look on his face. “Things… I would give anything to forget. Things like our father… and I almost-”

Lisa raised her hand to stop him.

“Len whatever you did it wasn’t you and you are not our father…don’t be so hard on yourself and it seems Barry forgave whatever you did so forget it and move on... besides what if Barry was the one under Bivolo’s power? Would you blame him for his actions?”

“Of course not…” Len replied quickly.

“There you go… so don’t feel bad.”

Len gave her a shy smiled and nodded. “I will try…”

“I love you idiot...” she added kissing her brother on the cheek. “Don’t worry we will catch Bivolo and Zoom...and Lenny there is a jeweler waiting for you downstairs…I’m guessing is for something important…”

Len had completely forgotten about the jeweler. “Shit I forgot…”

“Evidently…” she said laughing. “Don’t be late…” she said blinking an eye at him. She smiled sweetly and turned to walk towards Cisco who was waiting for her at the end of the hallway. Len smiled. She seemed happy with Barry’s best friend and honestly he really liked Cisco, he was smart, funny and kind to Lisa. Not that he was going to tell him or Lisa any time soon. He loved to annoy his baby sister.

The King closed the door and leaned his back for support. He was tired and remembering what happened made him feel sick but sharing the also gave him peace. He sighed relieved. Len closed his eyes and he heard a soft sound from the bed. Barry was moving in his sleep. Len walked silently towards the four-poster bed and saw that Barry’s breathing was slightly uneven and there was a shiny sheen of sweat on his skin. Barry moved and the covers of the bed were now half covering him and half way down to the floor. Winter also woke up from Barry’s movements and walked over the bed towards Len. Barry was clearly afraid and agitated having a nightmare. The King felt his heart sink.

“Barry? Can you hear me?” Len murmured softly hoping not to scare him. He touched Barry’s cheek gently. “Scarlet…please wake up you are having a bad dream.”

After a few tries Len managed to wake Barry and saw the speedster’s hazel eyes blink at him.

Barry was shocked and gasping softly. “Len?”

“Are you okay?” the King asked worried.

Barry nodded and gulped. “Yes…”

The King couldn’t help but wonder if he was the cause of the nightmare but he didn’t dare to ask afraid of the answer. Barry was shivering. The King took the sheets of the bed to cover the prince properly. Barry glanced at Len’s blue eyes and his hazel eyes were suddenly full of tears.

“Scarlet…what’s wrong?”

Barry shook his head silently.

“I - I saw him killing you…and I couldn’t save you… I wasn’t fast enough… I couldn’t save you.”

Len moved to the bed and embraced Barry. “I’m here Scarlet…I’m okay.”

“I was so scared. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t…I promise, whatever happens I will always be beside you.”

Barry nodded feeling calm. They stayed for a couple of minutes in a tight embrace until Barry calmed down and the King moved.

“Oh shit! Barry fuck I have to go…” he said kissing Barry on the lips. “I have an important meeting right now and I totally forgot.” Len explained moving out of the bed and looking for clean clothes and started changing his outfit quickly. Barry stared at the King entertained it was the first time he saw Len lose his cool. It was a weird sight. He wondered how important the meeting was.

“I’ll be back later to take a bath and I will see you at lunch.” Len explained quickly.

“Sure…” Barry nodded watching Len comically putting quickly all his clothes on. Winter moved to Barry’s lap lazily and Barry caressed the white wolf.

“See you later at lunch Scarlet…”

Barry scoffed seeing the King leaving their room… _happy?_

* * *

 

Later in the afternoon Wells, Cisco and Barry were walking down the hallway to the Great Hall. Winter was following them happily waving his tail. They were talking about Zoom when Lisa and Len exited from one of the rooms at the left and joined the group.

“How was the meeting?” Barry asked his fiancé. Len smiled and kissed Barry in the lips.

“Perfect.” He replied and Lisa and Cisco smiled.

“Barry ready for some food?” asked Lisa.

“I’m always ready for some food.” He confessed happily.

“Dude you are always starving…” Cisco added and Barry glared at his friend.

“You know it’s my fast metabolism…I can’t control it.”

“We know…” Lisa and Wells replied together and Barry laughed.

The hallway was long and at the end they were surprised to see General Mardon and General Singh waiting for them with another high ranked soldier.

“Your Majesties…” added Mardon bowing. The air sudden felt heavy.

“This is Commander Clay Mardon, my brother.” General Mark explained. “I sent him to scout the surrounding areas of the palace... and we have bad news.”

“Bad news?” Lisa asked having a dreadful feeling.

“Did you found Zoom’s army?” Cisco asked.

The Commander shook his head in denial. “No we found the Central Kingdom royal carriage destroyed near the crossroad in the forest.” Clay explained. “Twenty soldiers killed and all the horses. They took Lord West, Lady Iris West, General Thawne and there was a fourth person in the carriage… Sir Harrison Wells daughter Jesse Quick.”

Darkness washed over them and time suddenly stopped. No-one spoke. They were in shock, frozen in place. Wells felt his world fall and Barry paled with the news.

“W-what?” Wells asked with tears in his eyes. His hands were trembling. “Are they alive?”

Len felt a cold chill down his spine with the question.

“They were taken by Zoom’s men.” Commander Mardon explained. “We don’t know where they were taken but we suspect they are alive…probably taken as hostages. We already took the bodies of the soldiers to the village.”

“Do you know who attacked them?”

“Not yet…” General Mardon explained. “We still don’t have that information on Zoom’s followers. We will send a second group to scout the area and look for-”

Barry felt his whole world collapse. He couldn’t hear or understand a word of what Mardon was saying. His breathing was erratic, deep and then shallow. Len noticed that Barry tensed and he turned quickly to Barry to stop him from doing anything reckless but he wasn’t fast enough...he only saw the yellow lightning disappear out of the hallway leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

 

The prince flashed to the road outside the castle. The sky was gray and the wind was howling loudly. His heart was beating wildly. He could see a storm was coming. He needed to inspect quickly the woods before any clue of what happened to his family get washed away. Barry ran to the place Commander Clyde Mardon said the carriage was attacked. When he arrived to the crossroad he felt his heart halt. The royal carriage was completely destroyed and the place looked like a battlefield. The woods gave him an eerie feeling. He remembered that Clyde mentioned that whoever attacked them killed the horses and all the soldiers except one that they spared to make him deliver the message to the Winter Palace.

Barry frowned while walking slowly trough the chaos. With every step he took he could hear the crunching sound of the dry leaves on the ground breaking. He was tense. There were no sounds of birds or animals, just the howling sound of the wind. There was blood everywhere and there was a smell of death lingering in the air. He shivered. Twenty soldiers were cold-bloodedly killed because of him and his only family taken away. The red flags of Central Kingdom with the golden symbol of lightning were lying on the ground like old dirty rags. Thankfully Commander Mardon already ordered his soldiers to take the bodies to the village to give them a proper burial or the scene would have been ten thousand times worse.

The prince bent down to inspect the damage on the ground. There were a lot of deep fissures on the road. The wheels of the right side of the carriage fell inside one of the fissures getting stuck and turning over to the side. The splits of the ground were like the aftermath footprint of several small earthquakes.

 _“Geomancer…”_ \- Barry murmured lifting his eyes slowly from the ground to the wooden carriage, taking in all the small details of the sight. The door of the carriage was slashed and burned with a sharp and long weapon. _“A scythe… Rupture.”_

He leaned forward and inspected the inside of the carriage and it was empty. They had sacked everything of value. Barry stood up frowning feeling cold drops of rain starting to fall on his face. He observed the level of destruction and felt guilty. This was a nightmare. His family was taken because of him and now the Winter Realm was going to face a war because he decided to seek for Len’s help…he was an idiot. He knew it was too late to dwelt on guilt but it was inevitable. He needed Cisco to vibe the carriage as soon as possible… maybe they could at least find the location of Joe, Iris, Eddie and Jesse. He needed to go back quickly and tell Len about Geomancer and Rupture. Barry felt a strong gust of wind and saw blue lightning and suddenly his back collided with a tree hard and he hit the ground. Barry gasped in pain and quickly fought to right himself. He stood up, his vision was a little bit blurred and he felt a pain in his back. An oddly deep and distorted voice laughed from somewhere in the woods sending shivers down the prince’s spine.

_“Missed me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I just wanted to say thank you again for everyone who is still reading this and for giving this story a chance! :D 
> 
> Writing this has been a really fun experience, this is my first fanfic ever…and it has also been an interesting challenge for me and I was so afraid to publish this at the beginning and here we are now in chapter 16! 90k words and yesterday I was doing the outline and I realised that there are only 6 long chapters left! :O
> 
> So thank you again for all the support, for the reviews and kudos! I love this fandom! <3 You guys are great! 
> 
> Again sorry for the angst and the little cliffhanger… I will try to update Zoom I mean soon! 
> 
> I would love to know what you think! About the story so far and the chapter!  
> So feel free to give me some feedback or review! :D 
> 
> And remember to always face everything and rise!


	17. Fallen Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Zoom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter and I apologise in advance!  
> ***Warning: violence/whump*** Brace yourselves! I’m sorry I’m not sorry! :O  
> Having said that… enjoy!! :D Let me know your thoughts!

“Missed me?” Zoom asked with his distorted voice.

Barry’s hazel eyes widened watching his worst nightmare appear in front of him. He felt his blood run cold. He had expected to find some enemies but definitely not Zoom. At least not yet…it was too soon. He couldn’t fight him alone. He wasn’t ready and he knew it. He needed to escape.

“Hunter…” Barry murmured trying to hide his paralyzing fear. Zoom was wearing black leather armor and a terrifying black helmet covering his face. Barry took a step back. The taller man was truly intimidating.

“How’s your back Barry?” Hunter asked with a smirk losing the helmet. His eyes travelled up and down, studying the young prince. “Does it still _hurt?_ I still remember the beautiful sound it made when I broke it.”

Barry glared at the black speedster and shivered with the memory of his broken back.

“Where’s my family Hunter? Release them! Your problem is with me not with them!”

Hunter laughed. “Are you worried that I am going to kill them? No. You see I thought about it…I really did… but killing them would have been really boring... there’s no fun in that.” Zoom explained walking towards Barry. “No. I have a better idea…”

“Where are they Zolomon?” Barry said taking a step back.

“They are… _safe_.” Zoom said mockingly. “I am here to offer you a deal.”

“A deal?” Barry scoffed rolling his eyes skyward. “More like a trap?”

To his surprise, the other man threw his head back and let out a howl of a laugh and the prince glanced to the side and watched the clear path to the lakes and to the Winter Palace. Maybe he could try to outrun the evil speedster, if he managed to enter the palace he could have the help of Len, Oliver and Ronnie. He needed to run. Zoom noticed Barry’s plan. The young prince was so easy to read.

“Thinking of esca-”

Zoom wasn’t finished when Barry ran leaving a trail of yellow lightning.

Hunter sneered thrilled. “Oh…this is going to be fun…” Zoom murmured excited and he ran cracking with blue lightning.

Barry had never run so fast in his live before. Everything was blurred. The cold wind and rain was hard on his face. He could feel the ground and the lightning. He could feel the electricity pumping through his veins, crackling and making him fast. But not fast enough. Quickly he felt Zoom catch up with him and the evil speedster grabbed Barry’s arm and pull it backwards to stop him. Barry tumbled back from the momentum. The two speedsters collided and with a loud sound they both fell to the ground rolling on hard wet ground. They rolled down a small hill onto cold water. Barry gasped hard. The water was like ice. He opened his eyes and he realized he was at the lake bank of the Azure Lakes. He kneeled in the cold water. He was so close from the castle. He needed to continue running. He stood up shakily and suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him. He could feel his panic rising. With incredible speed Zoom grabbed Barry’s neck and squeezed hard strangling him. Barry gasped. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.

“Ah, you've gotten faster.” Hunter murmured lifting Barry to his eyes level. “Good. There'll be more speed for me to take.”

Barry moved swiftly his hands to Zoom’s arm to try to release the strong hold choking him. He couldn’t breath. He was starting to feel dizzy and his eyes were watering.

“Sorry are you trying to say something Barry? I can’t understand you if you just whine…”

Barry closed his eyes. He was choking and the darkness was overwhelming.

“Pain looks good on you Barry…” He said releasing the prince who fell again to the cold water with a loud splash. Barry started coughing feeling a painful tightness in his throat. The prince fought to kneel and Zoom observed the younger speedster entertained.

“Kneeling in front of me suits you, Your Highness…Do you want to do something more useful with your mouth? Or… maybe you could beg for your life? I love when people beg.”

“If you’re going to kill me Hunter, just do it already.” Barry spat annoyed with a hoarse voice and in between gasps. Hazel eyes full of hate looking in to the piercing deep black eyes of his enemy. Zoom smiled pleased with himself, he loved the power play.

“I’m not here to kill you…”

Barry stared at the demon confused. “What?”

“Now that we have stated that you can’t escape from me Barry and that I want you alive…let’s talk like normal speedsters” Hunter added trying to grab the prince by the arm to help him up but the prince flinched from the touch.

“Don’t touch me…” Barry hissed quickly with his rough and strained voice. His throat was really damaged.

Zoom sneered and lifted his hands playfully. “Fine…not touching…for now…”

Barry glared and slowly stood up. His clothes were damp and sticking coldly to his lean body. He could hear the thunderstorm approaching. The rain had started to fall hard and he felt the cold drops hit him with fury. Barry shivered. He was freezing.

“By the way…tell me did Leonard enjoy my early wedding gift?” he asked through a sinister and mocking smile.

“Yes we did thank you…” Barry said flatly. He wasn’t going to give Hunter the satisfaction of thinking he had hurt them.

Zoom raised an eyebrow surprised. “Never thought that you liked it rough Your Highness…I am going to definitely keep that in mind …”

Barry scowled.

“I must say that you amaze me Barry…I could only imagine the rage Leonard had bottle up…specially with his disgusting and abusing father…did he turned like him? Did he hit you? Did he try to fuck you against your will?”

Barry swallowed hard trying to hide the fact that Zoom’s words were getting to him. Barry clenched his fists angry.

“No. Len is not like that.”

“Too bad…”

Zoom leaned forward and touched Barry’s face. Barry lifted his face up to avoid the disgusting touches and he watched the dark sky hang above them menacing.

“But I think you are lying Barry…and I don’t like liars.”

Zoom grabbed Barry’s face with a strong grip, digging his nails in to Barry’s skin piercing and drawing fresh blood. Barry closed his eyes tightly in pain and gasped. He wasn’t going to scream.

“That’s it…Barry…beautiful.” Zoom said leaning forward to lick the prince’s blood on the right side of his face. Barry angrily pushed the man away with all the strength he could muster and Zoom laughed amused. Barry lifted his hands to either sides of his face and saw the crimson liquid stain his fingertips. His hands were trembling.

“Playing with you is going to be so much fun… _Scarlet.”_

Barry felt his heart drop and eyes widen. _“How?”_

“Yes I know that your precious King calls you _Scarlet_ …quite a good nickname I must add…red looks really good on you.” Zoom said watching the red trails of blood he left on the Prince while licking his lips. “I know everything Barry… I will always be ahead of you. I know about Thawne killing your father and mother, he almost raped you and then he became obsessed with you…I know how he was killed by the Winter King… I know everything about the wedding… I know Leonard has a cold wave that your friend Cisco invented….and I know he used it on you last night.”

Barry felt his stomach drop. The cold wave was their _“secret weapon”_ against Zoom. They were doomed.

“So you have been spying on me…” Barry added.

Zoom nodded “I have a perfect spy in the castle…”

“I’m not surprised…you are sick…”

“That statement is quite true… I am sick.” Hunter added annoyed. “And you are my only cure and I assure you Barry you are going to heal me.”

Barry sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t outrun Zoom and the monster still had his family. He was trapped. He couldn’t fight his way out.

“So like I was saying earlier…. “ Hunter continued excited. “I want to make a deal with you…”

The prince was uneasy he knew that making a covenant with Zoom was like a death wish.

“What do you want from me Hunter?” Barry asked dryly.

“You know what I want…”- Zoom said smirking. “I want everything…”

“You are going to need to be more specific…” Barry replied annoyed.

“I want your speed… I want you to cure my disease…I want your speedforce…”

Barry shivered. He knew that losing his speed would make him more vulnerable…no scratch that it would kill him.

“So…you are asking for my life…” Barry added. “You know that if I lose all my powers I don’t turn in to a normal human…I will die. My body will lose all of the energy.”

“No. I would never let you die….” Zoom added watching intently at the handsome speedster. “You are too interesting to let you die just like that… while you were playing house with the Winter King I found a way to separate the powers from any meta-human from their bodies… I did it for you...all the research…all the failed attempts… everything for you.”

Barry was now completely freaked out. Every word that came out of Zoom’s mouth sent him cold shivers down his spine.

“So many _metas_ died for you my Prince…but I finally achieved the secret. I finally discovered how to transfer the speed without killing you…I must add is a very painful process but I assure you it is a lot less painful than seeing all your family and friends die.”

Barry felt his body tremble. Zoom really didn’t care how many innocent people died and that was disturbing. He was really scared. Hunter was irrational. He needed to run away from the monster.

“If you agree to give me all your speed I will release your family immediately.”

Barry laughed with skepticism. “I don’t trust you…”

“Yes that’s good…you shouldn’t…”

“So why on earth would I accept your stupid deal?”

Zoom leaned forward almost touching Barry’s nose with his own invading Barry’s personal space. “Because if you don’t Barry I will break the neck of your father, I will rip the heart of your pregnant sister, and they won’t be the only persons you love that I’ll take from you… I will kill Leonard so slowly that he would be in agony for weeks bleeding in front of you…he will call your name again and again and you won’t be able to save him…”

The prince was so angry he could feel the rage on his veins. Barry clenched his right fist full of yellow lightning and hit the black speedster square in the jaw. Zoom didn’t see it coming and felt the hard impact on his face. The evil speedster tumbled and laughed surprised with blood pouring from his mouth.

“That’s it Barry…your rage is beautiful. Become like me. Show me your pain and anger.”

Barry felt his warm tears trail down his face mixing with the cold water of the rain.

“Don’t touch my family! Stay away from them!”

“Well that’s completely up to you Barry…I am giving you the option. You just need to give me your speed and I will give you your family back and I promise I won’t touch Leonard or his sister, or your friends. I won’t cause a war…everything is up to you…”

Barry hesitated and Zoom grabbed Barry’s left arm. His hand was charged with blue lightning and Barry screamed in pain. He could feel Zoom’s electricity burning his arm.

“But if you don’t take the deal Barry I promise I will drag you in to an endless hell…and I will keep you alive for my pleasure and everyday you will beg me to end your miserable life. Do you understand?”

“W-What do I have to do?” Barry said submissive and Zoom grinned satisfied.

“It’s quite easy…do you know the old temple?”

Barry nodded remembering it was Lisa’s favorite spot in the realm. “Yes…”

“Good…after we end talking here I will immediately go and order my men to leave your family with low surveillance… I will let them escape on their own or at least make them think that they did...they are probably going to run to the castle and you are going to receive them like nothing has happened…you won’t tell anyone that you have spoken to me or that you made a deal with me…if you tell Leonard I am going to kill him. At the blue hour you are going to meet me at the old temple and you will start giving me your speed…we will keep meeting there until I have taken it all.”

Barry was trembling and a sinking feeling filled Barry’s stomach. He couldn’t say no but the idea of meeting the evil speedster alone at twilight made his fear increase.

“So what are you going to choose _Scarlet_ … your family? or your speed?”

Barry closed his eyes prepared to seal his fate. “Deal.” It wasn’t a hard decision. He would give anything for seeing Joe, Eddie, Iris and Jesse safe  free again, even if it was his life. Zoom’s smile widened and it was frightening.

“Don’t worry Barry I’m going to treat you really… _really good_.”

Barry shivered disgusted. There was so much evil and lust in Zoom’s eyes.

“Can’t wait to see you later Your Highness…and don’t be late. I hate waiting. Oh and remember Barry if you dare to break our deal I’m going to kill them all slowly…”

The black speedster disappeared with blue lightning and Barry collapsed to his knees feeling completely doomed. Barry felt powerless…lost and insecure. He knew Zoom could easily destroy everything he loved. Barry shivered in the middle of the storm while the cold hard rain washed away all of his remaining strength.

 

* * *

 

Leonard was panicking. Two hours passed and Barry was still nowhere to be found. The King sent his better soldiers looking for the prince to the forest under the heavy storm and they returned without a clue. It seemed that following the track of a speedster wasn’t easy. He ordered General Mardon to increase the palace’s surveillance and sent also some soldiers to the town.

The King was getting ready to go to the woods with Cisco, Oliver and Wells when Barry appeared in front of them wet from head to toes. The prince looked pale and he was shivering. Leonard rushed to the Prince and hugged him so hard it seemed like Len was trying to break Barry’s ribs. His heart was beating so hard that probably Barry noticed it. He was so scared. He was afraid of not seeing Barry again.

“Scarlet?” he said worried, lifting with his hands Barry’s face tenderly. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay Len…” Barry murmured feeling the warmth of the strong King. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have disappeared like that but I needed to inspect the site before the rain washed everything away. Thankfully I was lucky and I didn’t encounter any enemies… I’m sorry for scaring you all… I just wanted to find them.”

“It’s okay Barry. I’m just glad you are safe.” Len added feeling his adrenaline drop.

“Did you find something?” Harry asked the Prince concerned. Wells voice was hiding the pain and fear he was feeling knowing his only daughter was in the hands of that blue lightning demon.

“Yes…” Barry turned to Cisco. “Rupture is here and Geomancer as well.”

Cisco’s eyes widened and he groaned annoyed.

Lisa stared at him confused. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Rupture is Cisco’s brother…” Wells explained. Lisa gasped and Len looked surprised.

“Seriously?” Cisco asked irritated. “My brother is here? Are you sure about that Barry?”

“Yeah saw the marks of his scythe on the carriage.” Barry explained. “I’m sorry Cisco.”

“I can’t believe that idiot pledged his loyalty to Zoom…. I can’t fucking believe this.”

Barry nodded. “Sorry…”

“It’s not your fault Barry…” Cisco added furious. “When I see him I’m going to hit him so hard with my vibes that he is going to finally see reason…hopefully… or just have a black eye… whatever it is… he totally deserves it.”

Lisa scoffed and grabbed Cisco’s arm affectionately.

“So what are we going to do? We have to do something!” Wells asked anxious fearing for his daughter life. “We still need a plan to save Jesse, Joe, Iris and Eddie. Zoom is dangerous. He could be killing them as far as we know.”

The King turned to see Barry and he noticed that Barry’s sides of his face were a little bit red. It was like a small fading rash. He frowned.

“We need to find Zoom’s army quickly…” Barry answered oblivious to Len’s scrutinizing gaze. “I think they took them to their camp and I don’t think Zoom plans to kill them. I think he is going to use them. We need to wait for the storm to stop and send some scouts out.”

“It’s a bloody army…” Cisco said. “How hard can it be to find it?”

Oliver grunted. “We don’t really know how big his army is and how many magic users he has or what abilities they posses. If we find the army and we are not ready we are all dead.”

Barry was hearing the conversation feeling uncomfortable. He couldn’t help to feel like he was betraying their thrust hiding everything that he knew. He needed to find a way to hint them important information that could help them win the war without putting in risk their lives.

“Martin Stein and Caitlin made a list of some of the _metas_ we know that are working with Zoom and their abilities.” Wells added quickly. “I am going to ask them for the manuscript and review it, we could discuss it later at the War Council.”

Barry nodded automatically. He wasn’t really paying attention. He was anxious thinking about his conversation with Zoom. _“Was he really going to release his family?_ _Maybe with Joe, Iris, Eddie and Jesse safe in the castle he could betray Hunter…something of the deal seemed to be off… Zoom wasn’t that stupid…right?”_

“Every second counts…” added Oliver warningly.

Cisco shook his head. “I agree with Barry… I don’t think Zoom is going to hurt them. I’m assuming that he wanted them only as hostages. Valuable pieces in his sick game…They are going to try and trade something in return.”

The King nodded and turned to see his fiancé lost in thought. Len suspected that if Zoom wanted to trade four lives it was going to be at the price of his fiancé.

“We will find them and save them.” Len stated. “I promise. Barry you should go upstairs to our room and take a warm bath…”

“Yes we don’t want you catching _a cold.”_ Cisco added playfully and Lisa scoffed.

“Seriously Cisco?” The King asked raising an eyebrow.

“My bad…”

Barry half-smiled and nodded. “Yes… I think I’m going to do just that…”

“We will have a meeting now, the sooner the better…I promise I will inform you everything.”

Barry nodded. “Thank you Len…if you excuse me.”

Barry turned and kissed the King in the lips. He flashed a shy smile and started walking slowly down the hall to reach the marble staircase to the second floor. Every step he took away from his friends made his heart feel heavier. He could feel the darkness following him. He was alone in this fight and he was aware that this was exactly what Zoom wanted. He felt like he was fading away.

 

* * *

 

After the long war meeting Len entered the prince’s room, Barry had already took a long bath and now the prince was seating in a couch next to the fireplace watching the rain pour with Winter over his legs. At the sound of the door creaking Winter jumped from Barry’s lap and ran happily to Len. The King lifted the white ball of fur and walked towards the Prince. Barry looked tired and sad and it was reasonable. His family was in danger and they couldn’t do anything. Barry looked like if was holding the weight of the world.

“We are going to save them Scarlet...” Len offered trying to give his fiancé some encouragement. “By the way Hartley is free and decided to help us in our fight against Zoom.”

Barry lifted his head and hazel eyes met Len’s blue eyes.

“Thanks Len…I’m really glad Hartley decided to help us.”

“I know you are worried about Joe, Iris, Eddie and Jesse, but I promise that they are going to be okay.” Len continued not knowing how accurate his words were and at what price that was going to happen. Barry nodded silently.

Len kneeled in front of Barry and released Winter to take in his cold hands the prince’s warm hands. “Barry…I know you care about your family and I know how it feels to lose the ones you love… so I won’t allow bad things to happen. We can do this together. We will find Zoom and stop him.”

“I know…” Barry said smiling, but the smile was weak without the light Len loved. The King leaned forward and kissed Barry it was slow and sweet. The prince felt his heart beat fast and smiled in to Len’s lips. Len’s touch always managed to make him feel safe. They stared at each other without saying anything. Len felt that their silence was saying more than words could ever express.

A loud desperate knock on the door made them turn their attention to the room’s entrance.

“Come in…” The King said standing up and Lisa and Cisco entered the room beaming.

“They are here! They escaped!!” Cisco exclaimed loudly and thrilled. Barry felt his heart halt. He was so happy to know that his family was alive and safe… but he was terrified with his fate. He was now under Zoom’s power. There was no going back. His hands were trembling.

“Barry?” Lisa asked. Len turned to see Barry who had his eyes full of tears.

The prince quickly stood up and felt his heart beating again when he saw Joe, Iris and Eddie entering the room. They were worth his life and more. They were safe and that was the only thing that mattered. They looked so tired, wet and dirty but uninjured. Barry flashed through the room and hugged Iris and Joe so hard they almost tumbled against Eddie and the open space of the door.

“Barr!!” Iris said hugging back her younger brother. “Barr I missed you so much!”

“Oh God…I thought…” Barry said trembling. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you guys again…”

“Barr…we are okay… we managed to escape from Zoom!” Iris explained with tears in her chocolate eyes. They didn’t hurt us…we are safe...we are okay.”

Barry nodded crying. “I missed you guys so much!”

“We missed you too Bar…” Joe confessed. “And we were so scared with the news that you and Princess Lisa were kidnapped by Santini ... and that Thawne was alive.”

Barry nodded frowning. “Long story… but we are okay!”

“I don’t doubt it…” added Joe interested hugging his son again. “I was so worried.”

“I’m okay Joe…” Barry said smiling feeling like finally at home. The room now was warmer and brighter. He loved his family so much.

Barry hugged Eddie as well. “Thank you for protecting Iris…”

“Of course!” Eddie added. “I’m glad you and Lisa are safe also!”

“Joe, Iris, Eddie… this is King Leonard Snart my fiancé.” Barry said turning to Len.

The King walked towards Barry’s family.

“It’s an honor.” Len said bowing courtly.

“The honor is ours Your Majesty…” Joe stated. “Thank you for saving Barry…”

Len smiled. “No need to thank me Lord West…Barry has also saved me time and time again.”

“Call me Joe...we will soon be family.” Joe said turning to Barry who smiled with the gesture.

“Of course…” Len said warmly. “Thanks Joe…”

Joe bowed courtly and Len moved in front of Iris and grabbed her hand and kissed softly.

Iris flashed a beautiful smile at Len.

“Lady West…”

“Your Highness…”

Barry suddenly panicked noticing that there was someone missing in the room. He feared that Zoom decided to kept one of the hostages against him. “Where is Jesse? Is she okay?”

Cisco nodded “Yes…she is fine. She is with Wells. They were crying and hugging in the Great Hall. It was a really messy thing… You have no idea of how angry Harry was with her for coming to the Winter Realm…”

“Jesse didn’t wanted to miss the wedding …” Iris explained tired sitting on the bed.

Barry nodded. “Did you guys meet Wally?”

Joe smiled brightly. “Yes we saw him in Keystone. We stayed there for a day. He is already a grown man and doing a great job keeping the city safe.”

Barry smiled and exhaled relieved. “Yes he is indeed… and I’m really glad that you are all safe…and here now”

“How did you guys escape?” Cisco asked with curiosity sitting on the divan next to Winter and Winter climbed to Cisco’s lap. “Escaping from Zoom…that’s badass! I really want to know that story!”

Barry suddenly tensed but no one noticed and Eddie started explaining the story.

“We were taken to an isolated tent in the woods near the enemy army. After a couple of hours Zoom returned and argued with the guards about something. We couldn’t hear... the rain was too loud.”

Len, Cisco and Lisa nodded listening intently to the story.

“Suddenly Zoom pushed one of the guards against the jail where we were trapped” Eddie explained. “The keys fell from the guy. Jesse took them and we waited for Zoom to leave and the others guards to be distracted. Joe knocked the guards unconscious and we escaped. We started running through the forest under the storm towards the castle. We asked for help in the village and they brought us in a carriage.”

“Incredible!” Lisa added surprised. “Len we need to reward the villagers that helped them.”

“Indeed” Len added turning to see Barry who had a frown in his face. “I will ask General Mardon to do so.”

Barry noticed Len observing him and he quickly smiled gratefully.

The King frowned worried and turned his attention to his new guest. They were clearly tired from their dangerous adventure and cold from their wet clothes.

“Joe, Iris, Eddie you should go take a bath and rest.” said the King concerned. “Lisa and Cisco will show you your rooms. We are going to have a War Council in two hours if you wish to attend and later we will have a small feast celebrating your safe arrival.”

Joe smiled grateful. “Thank you Leonard that sounds great and we will.”

Lisa opened the door of the room and everyone followed her except Cisco who quickly approached his best friend.

“Barry _please_ tell me you didn’t use the cold wave for sex? Are you for real?”

The Prince blushed crimson and turned to Len and the King flashed an evil grin at him.

Barry gasped in shock.

“So?” Cisco continued.

“Yes…we did try it…”

“Oh god! I am really disappointed! Seriously What the hell!”

Barry laughed and carefully avoided any contact with his friend. He couldn’t let Cisco touch him. If Cisco vibe him they were all doomed.

“I hate you so much.” Cisco said moving to hit Barry with his fist playfully and the Prince avoided the hit and Cisco glared.

“Too slow…” Barry said grinning playfully. “Besides…Cisco…you asked…”

“I thought the King was joking!!” Cisco added flustered. “I thought you were going to deny it!”

“Why on earth would the King joke about that?”

“Ugh I don’t know…why on earth he told his sister and me and General Singh and Mardon.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “He told Singh and Mardon?”

Cisco nodded flustered.

“Oh God!” Barry murmured turning crimson and Len smiled from the distance.

“Exactly!” Cisco said walking towards the door. “Believe me Barry all the royal court and servants know…just wait that Caitlin and Iris and Joe know about this…you are dead.”

Barry groaned ashamed.

“You guys are the worst and I’m scarred for live.” Cisco yelled.

The King laughed and closed the door in Cisco’s face.

Barry sighed and Len smiled mischievously.

“Totally your fault.” They said at the same time and they laughed together.

Len moved to the four-poster bed and motioned to Barry to accompany him for a while before the meeting. He needed to rest for couple of minutes. Barry smiled and lazily cuddled beside the King. Winter moved in between them and Barry easily drifted asleep followed by Len.

A couple of hours passed and the storm continued enveloping with darkness the realm. Len left the bed to get ready for the meeting and Barry was already standing up staring at the mountains from the high arched windows. The rain poured harshly and Barry was starting to get anxious. The reality of his fate finally sinking in… he didn’t want to meet with Zoom. He didn’t want to give him his speed.

“Barry I will go to the war meeting... Are you coming with me?” Len asked putting on his silver crown.

“I…no.” Barry said admiring his handsome future husband. “I think I will stay here. I’m going to sleep a little bit more before the feast… I have a really bad headache maybe it’s from all the concern… I was so scared of losing my family.”

Len nodded worried. “Of course… I understand… I will order the servants to stay away and don’t disturb you.”

“That would be perfect…” he said turning to see the landscape again.

Len stood behind Barry and he slowly embraced the Prince’s back… his hands traveled from Barry’s waist to the front of the speedster’s chest, enveloping him with his arms. Barry’s back was now pressed against the strong chest of the King. Barry closed his eyes and shivered under Len’s electrifying touch. The King’s warm breath on the prince’s ear sent shivers down the young speedster. Barry’s heart clenched thinking that maybe this could be the last time he was going to see Len again. Maybe his promise of forever was until this moment. Zoom was unpredictable, deranged, wild and impulsive. He really didn’t know what to expect anymore. Barry turned slowly to kiss the King. It was a soft and sweet kiss. He wanted to convey all the love that he deeply felt for Len. He was going to keep Len and his family safe, no matter the cost. The King felt a shiver run through his spine and he broke the kiss.

“Hey…Scarlet… _are you okay?”_ Len breathed against Barry’s lips.

Barry nodded. “Yes…” he lied smiling trying to hide his pain. “I’m just… really tired and I was thinking that you look so handsome in blue.”

Len smirked with the compliment. “Well maybe tonight when I return from the meeting we could attempt some of that _rough sex_ you wanted to try _?”_ He offered trailing his hands down from Barry’s neck to the prince’s lower back. He wanted to see Barry blush and now he had the perfect way to tease his Scarlet Speedster forever.

“You wish…” Barry said laughing shaking his head blushing. “I still can’t believe you told them that!! My best friend is now scarred for live with that information by the way…and your sister too! What were you thinking…”

“I wasn’t thinking…and it’s your fault…it was your idea Scarlet” the King said playfully.

“I never thought that you were _actually_ going to use that excuse… you said you were going to think of something better…”

“I got lazy and I blame you…” the King said jokingly.

Barry rolled his eyes. “I hate you!”

Len laughed and kissed Barry deeply until he left the young prince breathless.

“No…you don’t, Scarlet.”

“No…I don’t…I love you.”

“Barry…” Len said gazing deeply in to Barry’s eyes. “I wanted to say thank you.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t tell you before and you saved me from becoming my demons. You took all the pain away. You healed me. You make me feel so high and you make everything okay…and I can’t live without you.”

Barry embraced the King hard. “I will always fight for you Len…whatever it takes I will always protect you and come back to you…you are my lightning rod.” he whispered.

The King felt his heart flutter and he returned the embrace tightly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Len released Barry from his embrace.

“I’m going to be late…I should leave…”

Barry nodded and Len gave him a sweet kiss and he slowly left the room. Barry sighed watching Len disappear from his sight but he didn’t notice that Len hesitated before walking away.

The prince opened the balcony door and a strong wind pushed his body and the rain started to damp all his clothes. He stared at the mountain and at the darkness enveloping the area. He was afraid. He felt his resolution waver. Maybe he didn’t need to risk his life. Maybe with everyone safe in the castle he has the upper hand. He wasn’t going to fall in Zoom’s trap so easily. He was going to fight. He needed to tell everyone Zoom’s plan. Barry ran to the door and he opened it to find Len in front of the door. They almost collided. Len smiled surprised and Barry laughed.

“Oh God! Len! …sorry I was going to-”

“I know.. I came back…I know that something is wrong…”

Barry smiled relieved. “I need to tell you something…it’s about Zoom…”

The King nodded and entered to their room. Barry walked towards the middle of the room next to the fireplace. Winter was comfortably asleep.

“When I went to the forest earlier to look for some clues I lied…I told you I didn’t encounter enemies… but I found Zoom and I made a deal with him. I know it was a stupid idea, but I didn’t know what to do…” Barry explained flustered. “He offered to release Iris, Eddie, Jesse and Joe and I agreed…I wanted to save them. He released them in exchange for my speed. And I needed to warn you that Zoom already knows about the cold wave.”

Len frowned. “So that’s how they escaped from Zoom…You helped them with the deal and Zoom let them go.”

Barry nodded. “Yes…exactly, but I never thought Zoom was going to keep his part of the deal…”

“And now you are betraying Zoom?” Len added and Barry nodded. “Are you that fucking stupid Scarlet? Are you really trying to trick the fastest man alive Barry? Do you know the consequences…Do you want me _dead_ so badly? Do you want to see your father and sister dead?”

Barry’s eyes widened hurt. “W-what?”

“Oh! I can see clearly now… your speed is more important for you than all of us.” Len said dryly. Len suddenly shape-shifted. The Winter King turned into Iris.

“How _cold_ Barry…I don’t want to die! I’m pregnant! This is all your fault!”

“Hannibal!” Barry said startled. The prince quickly took a couple of steps back. He knew the man back from Central Kingdom. He was declared a traitor of the crown and he knew he couldn’t let the man touch him. Suddenly Barry’s back collided with something strong, cold and wet.

“Your balcony is open… _Scarlet_ ” - a distorted voice whispered from right behind him.

He quickly turned and saw Hunter smirking down on him.

Barry felt sick. Zoom was inside the castle. _“How?”_ Barry’s fear was evident in his features and Zoom chuckled in amusement.

“You need to learn that nothing is really what it seems Barry…” Zoom turned to his follower. “Thank you Hannibal.”

Bates nodded.

“Oh Barry…you never cease to impress me…It seems you can’t be trusted.” Zoom whispered displeased. “What a naughty prince…I honestly expected more from you. I thought that the perfect prince of Central Kingdom was honorable…but in the end I will have to teach you some nobility…maybe the deaths of your parents caused this lack of manners.”

He couldn’t breath. The prince was panicking. Winter started growling at the two unknown men. Barry turned to see Winter and Zoom watched Barry’s distress and the evil speedster moved smiling heartlessly to grab the pup in his left hand.

“Cute wolf…”

Barry gasped worried and Winter threw his ears back scared.

“Don’t…”

“Don’t what Barry? I need you to be more specific…” he chuckled in pure amusement.

Barry glared feeling his heart beating wildly. This was all a sick game for Zoom.

“Please don’t hurt the wolf.”

Zoom’s hand started to vibrate with blue lightning.

 _“Please…”_ Barry whispered faintly with tears in his eyes. This was a nightmare and he needed to wake up.

“Your Highness I need you to behave yourself…you need to learn soon enough that you can’t disobey me without consequences.”

“Okay!! I understand… I understand…please stop.”

“No you don’t understand yet…”

Hunter moved to kill the pup when Barry flashed taking Winter from Zoom’s hand and Hunter hit Barry instead. The prince groaned feeling the blue lightning hit him. He fell down to the floor with the pup in his hands and he felt a terrible pain in his shoulder. Winter whined.

“You dare to interrupt me Barry?” Zoom growled with rage. “I’m trying to teach you!”

“I won’t let you kill my wolf.” The Prince said firmly trying to sound intimidating.

Hunter saw Barry slowly struggle to finally stand up and he flashed in front of the prince and darted swiftly his hand to grab Barry by the chin and force him to look in to his eyes.

“Say you are mine Barry and I won’t kill anyone in the palace...pledge yourself to me completely and I will spare them all.”

Barry couldn’t say it. The prince shook his head. And Zoom glared annoyed.

“SAY IT! OR I WILL KILL THEM ALL!!” Zoom howled with his distorted voice.

“Okay!” Barry cried turning his head to the side and Hunter looked at him expectantly.

“Alright you win… I’m yours.”

“Say it again like you mean it and look me in the eyes.” Zoom whispered.

Barry slowly turned his face and lifted his hazel eyes looking deeply in to Hunter’s unforgiving eyes. _“I’m yours…”_

Zoom felt a shiver through him and he glanced lustfully at the Prince. Barry was indeed beautiful. He could understand why Thawne lost his head for the young speedster and why King Leonard was in love with the young prince. He hummed pleased to see Barry obeying him. “That’s better… next time you dare or even think of betraying me I won’t be this merciful. I will breach the castle walls just to murder the Winter King while he sleeps. Understood?”

Barry nodded to the sadistic demon in front of him.

“If threatening your family was going to have this effect on you Barry… I think I should have done it since the beginning.” Zoom murmured entertained and Barry stared with anger boiling in him.

Hunter turned to Hannibal. “Leave.”

The man shape-shifted in to a random soldier and exited the room silently. Barry frowned worried knowing his friends were being spied. He needed to warn them.

“Now you and me have some work to do. A race to the old temple?” Zolomon suggested walking towards the balcony.

Barry glared but nodded. He carefully lowered Winter to the floor.

Zoom disappeared from the room and Barry walked to the balcony and turned to see his room feeling the cold wind and raindrops hit him. Winter was howling sad on the edge of the balcony’s door.

“Hey…don’t worry I will try to be back. I promise.”

And with that Barry flashed in to the unforgiving storm.

 

* * *

 

The King was currently seating at the head of the table. General Singh and General Mardon were discussing about the location of Zoom’s army with Eddie and Joe’s new information. Wells was talking with Stein, Caitlin and Cisco about a device to stop the cold wave from affecting Barry during a battlefield and Lisa was talking with Clyde Mardon and Oliver about the castle’s security.

The King couldn’t concentrate. He was worried. He could feel that something was terrible wrong and he couldn’t grasp what was exactly bothering him. He was so confused. It was just to easy how Zoom let four high valuable _chess pieces_ escape from him. It made no sense. And Barry’s face…the rashes on either side. It could be anything but it gave him a bad feeling. He sighed and leaned backwards in his chair thinking.

“Lenny? Listen to me when I’m trying to talk to you!”

The King turned to his sister.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Lisa asked worried. “You have a funny expression on your face.”

“I am just worried.”

“We all are…” she murmured sitting next to Len. She grabbed his cold hand.

“Yes I know… I’m sorry… It’s just that I feel like something is wrong with Barry.”

Lisa sighed concerned. “Lenny he must be tired… his family was kidnapped by Zoom and he was terrified…he probably is exhausted.”

“I know…It’s just that I want to protect him from everything bad and I feel that lately I can’t do it. I do the opposite.”

Lisa smiled warmly. “You are so totally in love with him…”

Len half-smiled. “I haven’t told him that I do…well I told him but he was asleep.”

“W-what? Really?...” Lisa asked surprised raising her eyebrow. “Why?”

“I don’t know…”

“Lenny did he already tell you that he loves you?”

“He did… but it was when I was controlled by Bivolo and I couldn’t answer and then I just felt so guilty like I didn’t deserve to love him and then I never feel that the moment is right…I don’t know…and now just before the meeting he told me and again and I couldn’t say it.”

“Lenny you should tell him.”

“I know… I will… I will try tonight…”

Lisa smiled. “That’s a good plan. After the welcoming feast you can kidnap him and tell him. I know that Barry knows that you love him, it’s quite obvious and some times actions speak louder than words… but still you should tell him. And now that we have settled your love problems… we need you sharp… you are good with strategies and plans and we really need a hell of a good plan if we want to defeat Zoom.”

Len sighed. “You are right sorry…”

Lisa smiled. “Don’t worry…so…what do you think of an ambush?” she said pointing at the old map in front of them. The King observed the map and the wooden pieces representing his army and Zoom’s army and he exhaled trying to concentrate, but his mind stubbornly always drifted to Barry.

 

* * *

 

The rain was unforgiving. Barry arrived to the old temple and turned to see the landscape that the day before offered him a perfect view to the castle and the northern town. But now everything was dark and there was a lot of mist covering the horizon. Everything was surrounded by shades of darkness. Barry turned again and saw Zoom already waiting for him.

“Welcome…Your Highness” Zoom said excited with his blue lightning sparkling around his buff armored body.

Barry rolled his eyes. “So…how are you going to take my speed?”

Zoom smiled pleased. “So eager my Prince…”

“I just want to end this quickly…” Barry confessed walking towards the tall man but in reality he just wanted to run to the palace, to his family…to Len.

“Follow me…” added Hunter dryly entering the temple.

Barry followed the evil speedster to the center of the old ruins. If he had to describe the place it would have to be green. Wild vines and moss covered the pillars of the temple and there were a lot of overgrown trees surrounding the place. In the middle of the temple there was a huge stone with runes that wasn’t there when he visited the place with Len, Lisa and Cisco a day ago. Barry turned to see Hunter confused.

“I made that…” Hunter explained feeling proud of his work. “It took me awhile to discover this forbidden and ancient magic. As you can see it’s a circle full of runes and symbols that would let me steal your powers away without killing you in the spot. It is a slow and painful process…but at least you are going to survive.”

Suddenly lights started to appear from the forest surrounding them. They weren’t alone. Barry stepped back when he saw at least ten of Zoom’s followers appear. He was clearly outnumbered. He saw Rupture, Geomancer, Smasher, Sand Demon, Black Siren, Lady Light, Shark Knight and some others he didn’t recognize.

“Your Highness…” Hunter said smirking. “I need you to take off your tunic.”

Barry didn’t want to. The rain was really cold and there were a lot of his enemies watching him intently. He was a Prince and he deserved to keep his fucking clothes on.

“No…I won’t.” He said stubbornly with pride.

Zoom flashed and grabbed the prince by the collar of his tunic and pushed the Prince against the cold hard stone. Barry felt all the air of his lungs escape.

“You will fucking obey me!”

Zoom used the demonic claws of his armor to rip Barry’s tunic in to pieces. The crowd laughed and he felt so defenseless. He wanted to hide from their dirty glances. Zoom grabbed the prince’s arms up and he chained the prince to the stone. Barry lifted his head to see his bounds. There were black shackles. Barry tried to phase trough them but he couldn’t.

“Don’t bother…those chains are made of the same material of the rune necklaces.” Hunter explained. “This is going to be fun…are you ready?”

Barry was trembling. The rain was so cold and he was really scared. He wanted to go back to the castle. He wanted Len to embrace him. He was feeling so exposed. His black pants and boots were now the only thing covering his lean white body.

Zoom sliced Barry’s arm with his claw drawing blood. Barry groaned.

“I need your blood _…Scarlet.”_ Hunter said licking his own claw and the prince felt a cold shiver crawl through his body. Barry’s blood started dripping from his arm to his elbow and in to the floor. Barry noticed that he was standing over a huge circle full of symbols. With Barry’s drops of blood the circle started to progressively shine a yellow light. Zoom draw with Barry’s blood a symbol on the Prince’s chest and Barry felt his chest burning.

“This will awaken your speed.”

Zoom moved in front of Barry in to another smaller circle.

“Do you see the those symbols Barry?”

The prince nodded weakly.

“When I let my blood fall on this circle. The runes are going to summon a magic that will translate your energy in to me…”

Zoom sliced a small cut in the palm of his own hand and let the blood drip to the ground. The circle started to shine a bright blue. Zoom rested his claw over Barry’s chest over the young speedster’s heart and Barry felt suddenly a void. He gasped involuntarily at the cold touch. Lightning started to radiate from them. Hunter’s fingertips were suddenly crimson and Barry felt like fire licking at his skin. Zoom’s touch burned. Barry was feeling hot and cold. He was sweating and trembling. His whole body was on fire. He was dying. He could feel the energy in his veins leaving his body. He saw his yellow lightning travel from the carved paths on the floor full of symbols and runes in to Zoom who started vibrating at an incredible velocity enveloped in blue lightning. Barry could feel his energy being drained from him.

Bending down, Zoom pressed harder his hand on Barry’s chest and leaned to whisper.

_“You are mine Barry…”_

Zoom pushed his claws further on Barry’s chest and the prince screamed in agony arching his back away from the cold stone. Barry closed his eyes and he was screaming so loud that the echo seemed to make the ruins vibrate. He was sure he was going to die.

Zoom’s followers were awestruck with the sight before them. There was something beautiful in the unnatural ritual. They could see Barry’s yellow lightning and Zoom’s blue lightning colliding…the energy surrounding them…and the rain falling around the speedsters somehow seemed to be slowed down and every drop was sparkling with blue or yellow. It was an impressive scene.

Barry’s body was trembling badly. He could feel every fiber of his being shattering apart. He was slipping away. The prince’s vision blurred and there was no sound coming from him. He was falling to pieces. Zoom on the other hand was shrieking and groaning feeling Barry’s energy run through his veins. The adrenaline. The life. The energy. He could feel the power…the speed. It was addictive. Zoom shrieked loudly. He was getting stronger and Barry was slowly fading away.

Hunter jerked his fingers away from the Prince but blue lightning marks remained on Barry’s bruised skin. Zoom knew he could only take a small amount of speed without killing the prince. He needed to be careful.

Barry was breathless and his body was limp against the cold stone, his wrists holding all of his weight and his head lulled to the side. His eyes were closed.

Zoom released the speedster and Barry fell to the ground hard. He couldn’t move. Barry breathed feeling the cold floor on his face, the smell of the mud invading his nostrils. He was dazed in pain and grimacing as his wounds slowly struggled to heal. He felt Zoom approaching him and he wanted to crawl away from the evil speedster but he couldn’t even move.

Zoom grabbed Barry from his brown messy hair and pulled him up and Barry let out a cry of pain. Hunter leaned to whisper to Barry.

_“Tell me Barry how does it feel to be a fallen hero?”_

Barry’s tears streamed down his dirty face while Zoom’s cold dead eyes pierced his soul.

_“How does it feel to be this helpless? This useless? How unsightly for a Prince…”_

Zoom wanted to break Barry in every possible way.

_“How does it feel to be mine?”_

Hunter grinned satisfied. He wanted to humiliate the prince in front of his loyal followers. Barry could hear Zoom’s men yelling to him, mocking him, and laughing at his doom.

“This is the beloved Scarlet Knight... a hero and Crown Prince of Central Kingdom... and now he is mine…” Hunter growled with his distorted voice and the crowd praised him. Hunter released the grip on Barry’s hair and the prince fell unconscious to the floor.

“Never forget… I am the fastest man alive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Soooorrry for that mess and the Barry whump... don't kill me! It's Zoom's fault!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I would really love to know what you think!  
> Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! :D  
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story.  
> You're the best! :D Thank you!
> 
> I will try to update soon! ♥
> 
> Ps. The Winter Palace has worse surveillance and security than STAR Labs  
> Ps2. I had less time to proofread than usual so I’m sorry for typos and grammar mistakes.  
> If you see any typos let me know! :3


	18. Silent Reverie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm back with a new chapter!  
> Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!! 
> 
> A/N: This chapter was by far one of the hardest for me to write....so let me know what you think! And thank you guys so much for your comments on the last chapter, they encouraged me to continue writing and as always thanks for sticking with this crazy story. ♥

He was tired. He couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t move, the sound of torrential rainfall and thunder flooded his senses. He blinked as the rain pelted his eyelashes. He saw Zoom, with his back to him, as he paced back and forth excited with his victory in front of his followers. He tried to listen, but he could only make out some words. His mind was still hazy with pain.

Barry blinked again and tried to clear his vision. He saw all of Zoom’s followers walking away from the temple, leaving him alone with Hunter. Time passed slowly. He was still lying on the cold ground of the ruins of the old temple. His chest was throbbing painfully where Zoom had touched him. His eyes slammed shut, tighter, as he realized just in how much pain he was. He knew he needed to get up if he wanted to return to Len, but his body wasn’t listening. He felt drained. The prince winced as he summoned all of his strength to pick himself up into a seated position. He looked down at himself for a moment and he saw on his chest a mark over his heart. It looked like a blue lightning tree. Barry raised his hand slowly to touch the branching figure and when his fingertips tenderly moved across the skin it burned. Barry hissed and Zoom turned surprised to see the young speedster awake. Hunter smiled pleased. The black speedster flashed quickly towards the prince and crouched leaning over the young speedster.

“Finally awake _Your Highness_ …” Zoom hummed excited looking at the prince’s tired green eyes and Barry glared silently at his enemy. “I must confess I was a fool _my Prince_ … I wanted to destroy you so badly without realizing how valuable you are...”

Zoom tried to touch Barry and the prince flinched away. Hunter’s evil grin slowly broadened.

“I could easily kill you right now…” Hunter explained touching softly Barry’s neck. Tracing his claws up to Barry’s face. “So helpless…but fate, it’s tricky isn’t it?”

The prince gazed confused at Zoom. The black speedster slowly moved his hand from Barry’s cheek to grab Barry’s chin to force the prince to keep his eyes on him.

“I need you…” Zoom explained in his normal voice. “I need you to cure me… I need your speed and with our deal that’s a problem solved…but I’ve been thinking. After I take your precious powers away you are still useful to me Your Highness…you are the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom…you will be my consort and I will be King.”

Barry eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Zoom was breaking their deal and he was completely insane if he really believed that he would be willing to marry him.

“I would rather die than to be your consort Hunter…”

“You don’t have a choice Your Highness...”

The statement enraged the prince. “Then kill me!” Barry yelled through gritted teeth. “Because I will never be your consort…our deal was my speedforce for the life of my family, Leonard and Lisa and peace at the north…nothing more Zolomon.”

“Things change Barry...” Zoom explained bored. “You see I’ve been thinking that I would love to be King by your side…”

This was madness. “We made a deal Hunter!” Barry spat angry. “You gave me your fucking word!”

“It seems my words held the same amount of honor as your words _my Prince.._.you tried to break our deal first… _remember?_ ” Hunter snarled breaking the silence, his strong voice rivaling the sound of the thunder and the rain. Barry’s stomach dropped, accused by his enemy of having no honor.

“I am a liar Your Highness!” Hunter growled excited leaning towards Barry. “That’s what I do… _I kill, I torture, I destroy…I conquer_ …I seek a reign of chaos and you are the key!”

“Go to hell!” Barry roared clenching his fists.

Zoom laughed. “No I will create hell and you will rule by my side.”

Hunter grabbed the back of Barry’s head and closed their distance to kiss the young prince roughly. Barry eyes widened in shock. Zoom tangled firmly his fingers in Barry’s wet silky brown hair to hold him in place. The prince tried to push the older man away but he was too weak compared to Zoom’s strength. Hunter smirked and bit Barry’s bottom lip hard drawing blood and the prince groaned trying to release himself from his enemy but Hunter slipped his tongue savoring the metal taste on their lips. Barry was breathless and disgusted with the wild intrusion. He bit Hunter’s tongue and the black speedster growled in pain breaking the kiss in rage. Barry tried to escape but Zoom tighten his hold on Barry’s hair and the prince gasped.

“Don’t you dare to run from me…we are not done yet.”

Barry was scared and angry. “Release me!” Zoom was insane.

“Never…” Zoom replied amused at Barry’s anger and he wanted to tease him more. “Just imagine Leonard’s face when I marry you...when I fuck you… maybe I will let him watch.”

The Prince felt fury overtaking his control. “I won’t let you!”

“Then kill me Barry! Embrace your anger! End me…because this won’t stop unless you kill me!”

The Prince felt his anger boil and he flashed throwing himself at the evil speedster. Barry’s fist connected with Hunter’s face twice and the evil speedster tumbled backwards, falling on his back, groaning in pain with Barry’s lean body on top of him. Barry smirked pleased watching the blood leak from Zoom’s nose. Barry used his speed to continue hitting the evil speedster but Zoom just laughed.

“Go on Barry! Kill me! Unleash your darkness.”

The prince tried to strike hard again using his speed and Zoom stopped his hand easily and quickly shifted their positions. Zoom was faster and stronger with Barry’s stolen speed. The prince was lying with his back over the cold floor and his wrists pinned above his head. Barry felt his heart beating fast. His naked chest was heaving quickly.

“I love the challenge…” Hunter slurred leaning with a frightening grin to whisper at Barry’s ear. Zoom’s warm breath sent cold shivers through Barry’s spine. “I like you like this. Out of control… show me your hate Barry…become like me…” the prince started to struggle. He squirmed under Zoom’s strong grip but that only excited the black speedster more. Barry could feel Zoom’s cold dead eyes studying him.

“I want you to sacrifice yourself and let me have what’s left of you...” Zoom murmured. “I want everything. Imagine what we could do together…” Zoom traced a finger over Barry’s chest, and over the blue lightning mark. The prince shut his eyes tightly in pain and bit his wounded lower lip to avoid any sound.

“So beautiful and addictive…imagine our speed connected...”

Barry scowled disgusted. “You will never have me Hunter…I would rather kill myself.”

“How stubborn!! You don’t have an option _My_ Prince if you want your family to live…you know what will happen if you disobey me or if you try to kill yourself.” Hunter stated angry. “So I assure you Barry that you will submit…family is always a weakness.”

“You are disgusting.”

The evil speedster annoyed with the prince willfulness pressed his claws over Barry’s lightning tree mark on his chest and Barry managed a muffled, grating scream of pain.

_“S-Stop…”_

Zoom smirked as his bait writhed in his hands. He twisted his finger pressing with all of his strength in to his wounded skin, forcing it to start bleeding. Barry couldn’t stifle the agonized yells if he wanted to; he wasn’t even aware that he was doing so until a loud blood- curling scream of agony left the prince’s body. It felt as his chest was being filled with fire. He was trashing under Zoom. Hunter surveyed the weak prince sweating beneath him and gave Barry an evil smile.

“Believe me I will have you and I will enjoy it…but not yet.”

Hunter released the younger speedster and stood up. Barry was panting on the ground with his eyes closed. His chest ached badly. He breathed deeply and summoned his remaining strength and stumbled slowly to his feet with a moan. His head was spinning when he stood up straight.

“Go back to the castle Your Highness…they are expecting you to assist the welcoming feast and I have better plans for you…” Zoom stated with his deep voice. “You shouldn’t have problems running, I only took a small part of your speed so you can still go fast…I expect you tomorrow here at the same time and remember _Scarlet_ …” He said leaning in front of the Prince. “If you tell anyone about our deal they will be all dead including your beloved King…I like to play games and make things interesting but I also love to take things by force if I must… so remember no one is safe.”

Zoom grinned and summoned his blue lightning and vanished creating a gust of wind that made Barry almost stumble. The prince yelled frustrated. He was feeling angry, overpowered, scared and lonely. Barry’s scream echoed at the old temple and he felt hot tears fall from his eyes. He knew he was hitting rock bottom. He turned to see the pieces of his red tunic lying discarded on the wet ground. He slowly picked it up. He couldn’t leave evidence of his disgrace. He carefully tried to clean the surrounding blood of his chest with the cloth. His pulse was trembling badly. He was slowly breaking down.

Barry tried to calm down and flashed with a spark of lightning from the temple without looking back. He ran as fast as he could to the palace. He could feel he was lacking speed. He tried to push his limits but he could only feel a strange void and his chest hurting.

The prince quickly arrived to his room. He climbed the same way Zoom entered earlier so that nobody could see his disheveled and miserable appearance. Winter was waiting for him at the balcony door. The wolf jumped excitedly to see the prince. Barry smiled and crouched to pet and calm the small puppy.

The prince quickly hided the red torn tunic on his personal wooden old chest and quickly prepared a hot bath. He submerged in the warm water feeling nervous. He couldn’t let Len or any servant see him like this. Barry watched his arm and the injury had faded completely but the mark on his chest wasn’t healing at all.

He couldn’t let Len see his naked torso. He sighed. Keeping all of this in secret was going to be difficult. He tried to relax for a while in the soothing warm water. He closed his eyes and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He needed to find a way to fight Zoom alone and protect Len. Barry quickly exited the bath and changed in to his best clothes. He decided to wear a black tunic with golden brocades and his red cloak; he combed his hair swiftly and rested his golden crown over his head. He checked his bottom lip and it was already healed. He was ready to attend the feast. Ready to keep deceiving his family and the love of his live trying to save their lives from Zoom. So many secrets…it was like if he was tangled up in a spider web. Barry felt like no one could help him now. He was in too deep with no way out. He had really leaded himself astray on a wrong way with a dead end.

The door of his room opened and Len entered their bedchamber carrying some maps. The King smiled surprised when he saw Barry ready for the welcoming feast. The young prince looked stunning.

“You look…” he said grasping the view of his handsome fiancé. “So good Scarlet…”

Barry blushed under Len’s intense gaze. “Thanks…”

The king left the maps on the bed and walked with confidence towards Barry…his deep blue eyes fixed into Barry’s green eyes. Despite Lisa’s complains he had never stopped thinking about Barry during the meeting. He tenderly grabbed the back of Barry’s head and the prince leaned to the touch feeling his heart skip a beat. Barry closed his eyes. This was all he wanted…Len’s touch forever. The King kissed the prince softly. It was a needy kiss. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with more pressure. The kiss grew greedy. Len placed his hand on Barry’s waist and with his arm strength drew him closer. Barry gasped and his heart started beating wildly. Barry felt warm tears fall from his eyes…remembering Zoom’s disgusting kiss.

“I love you Barry…”

The prince eyes widen in shocked disbelief.

“You shouldn’t look that surprised Scarlet…” Len said slowly staring at the prince worried.

“A-are you crying?”

The prince laughed lowering his face to hide his tears and crimson blush.

“It’s just that you had never said it before… I’m happy.”

“I know…” Len said lifting Barry’s face to tenderly remove Barry’s tears. “I’m sorry I should have said it earlier.”

“No it’s okay…I kind of already knew it.” Barry added feeling happy embracing his intended.

Barry smiled amazed. Len always managed to say the right things at the exactly the right time. The King always succeeded to take his pain and doubts away. “I’m glad you told me.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you… and I was going to tell you this later after the feast…but when I saw you I couldn’t wait anymore.” Len explained cupping in his hands the Prince’s face. Barry’s heart tightened. He wanted to cry loudly. He was breaking apart. He wanted to feel safe and feel like everything was going to be okay...but the only thing he could feel was Zoom’s invisible cold dagger in his neck threatening to end everything.

“I will get ready for the feast.” Len said releasing Barry’s waist.

The Winter King asked some servants to enter their room and he went to change in to formal clothing with their help and Barry waited for Len sitting on the bed playing with Winter, lost in thoughts…he didn’t want to live always feeling like tomorrow was going to take him away from everything he loved. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to fight. He was going to kill Zoom tomorrow at sunset or at least die trying.

Len exited wearing a blue tunic and his silver crown. He looked really handsome. Barry smiled feeling his heart skip a beat. “You look amazing Len…”

The King smiled. “Thank you Scarlet… are you ready?” Len asked offering his future husband a hand. Barry lifted his gaze and nodded. Maybe he was doomed; maybe he had lost his mind accepting the deal with Zoom. A deal that was now slowly destroying him, but tonight he wasn’t going to care…he was going to forget everything enjoy his time with Len and his family. With his mind made up he smiled grabbing Len’s cold hand and stood up nodding.

“I’m ready…”

Len pulled Barry hard towards him playfully. Barry chuckled feeling the strength of the Winter King.

“If this feast wasn’t for welcoming your family Barry I would make you skip it…”

“Really…and what would we do instead?”

Len smiled leaning to whisper to the Prince’s ear. “What we wouldn’t do…”

The King traced his fingers over Barry’s back and Barry bit his lower lip.

“Maybe we could escape early from the feast.” Barry added with a heated expression.

Len hummed in agreement. “Can’t wait…”

Barry agreed and both of them exited the room and started walking side by side through the long passageway. Winter followed them trying to chew Len’s black cloak. The rain was still falling and they could hear thunders striking the earth. Their steps echoed against the stones in the walls and ground. Unexpectedly General Mardon appeared before them in the hallway and approached the Winter King swiftly.

“Your Majesties…pardon the interruption,” he said bowing and turned to Leonard. “I need a word with you, Your Highness…it’s an urgent matter.”

“Sure …” Len said turning to Barry with an apologetic look. “Wait for me Scarlet...”

Barry nodded and smiled feeling a little anxious and worried.

The King and Mardon walked away a few steps from Barry. The prince felt suddenly excluded. He felt his chest clench tightly. “ _What if someone saw him exit the palace with Zoom?” “Would they think he was a traitor?”_ He could only see Len and Mardon’s back. Maybe this was it. He knew he was a lousy liar. He wanted to try to hear their conversation…but they were out of his reach. He desisted. He knew that eavesdropping his future husband was rude and a bad idea so he stayed behind dying of curiosity and anxiety.

“What happened?” asked Len uneasy, waiting for his General to explain all the mystery.

“Tell me something only you could possibly know about me.” The General requested.

“Wh-what?” asked Len annoyed a little confused with the question. “What kind of joke is this? Have you gone finally insane Mark? It’s not funny.”

“No…it’s not a joke Your Highness…just do it.” General Mardon insisted with urgency and the King frowned.

“I don’t know…that you are an idiot and you are in love with Lady Shawna but you think that no one knows but everyone in the Royal Court already knows…so it is kind of annoying…”

“W-what? They know? How?” Mardon asked completely shocked turning red. “Do you think Shawna knows?”

The King narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Yes especially her…everyone knows Mark…so General what the hell is happening? I don’t have time for this nonsense. Barry is waiting…”

“Right…sorry. Your Majesty, I have some worrisome reports from our soldiers. They say that they saw a shape-shifter in the palace...probably a spy... Zoom’s spy.” Mardon explained.

“Shape-shifter? Hannibal?” Len asked surprised. He had heard of this meta before, a really dangerous man with an annoying ability.  

“I believe so…yes.”

“You are an idiot Mardon you could just have asked me to show you my powers to confirm my identity. Bates can’t copy our magic… remember?”

Mardon gasped with the sudden realization. “You are right…I completely forgot.”

The King rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “Clearly…so now show me your powers Mardon…” Len demanded. He just needed to be sure this wasn’t a trap and that he was talking to the real Mardon. The General complied and created a small ball of ice with his right hand.

“Good. We need to catch the spy.” The King stated. “Mardon increase the palace’s security. I want you to inform this to General Singh, Wells, Oliver and Cisco. Ask the soldiers to make a list of the persons they saw Hannibal turn in to, to keep a record. We also need to figure out a way to stop the shape-shifter and I want Bates alive. I want to ask him some questions about Zoom so keep your eyes wide open. Don’t trust anyone and ask them for their powers, if they are not metas, then use your stupid questions, but be careful.”

“Yes, Your Majesty…” Mardon added flatly.

The King turned to walk towards Barry.

“Your Majesty…” Mardon murmured softly. “Are you going to inform the Prince about Hannibal?”

Len thought on it for a moment.

“No. I have a feeling that something is wrong with Barry and I don’t want to worry him more…especially after what happened today with his family.”

Mardon nodded worried for the young prince. “I agree. I will go inform Wells, Oliver, Cisc-“

Everything happened in slow motion.

Len saw Barry shut his eyes tightly in pain and groan stumbling towards the wall. He looked shaky and about to faint. Barry tried to lean on the wall but swayed before reaching it and Len felt his stomach drop watching Barry fall slowly towards the cold hard ground.

“Scarlet!”

Mardon and Len rushed towards the Prince and Len barely grabbed the prince’s right arm before he collided against the ground. Winter howled and looked at Len terrified.

“Barry?... Hey! Are you okay?” Len said holding the young speedster in his strong arms. “Scarlet?”

The King finally kneeled and he rested Barry’s head over his tights. The prince could feel a white-hot pain in his chest, but still he nodded feeling Len’s warmth. He was so cold and shaking. The prince’s face was sweating from the pain.

“I-I’m okay Len…” Barry tried to explain between small gasps. “I-I am a little dizzy, I haven’t eaten for a while… and my body needs a lot of food...remember?” he half- lied.

Barry opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to clear his hazy vision and saw Len’s and Mark’s worried faces leaning over him. He felt nervous. If they realize that Zoom was using him, they were all dead. He couldn’t let Len or Mardon see the real reason of his pain. He needed to be more careful. “I’m okay…” the Prince whispered clearly embarrassed.

“You don’t look okay Scarlet…” Len stated worried raising an eyebrow. He slowly helped Barry to a sitting position. “We are going back to our room. Mardon call Caitlin immediately...I want the healers here right now!”

“W-What? Len no!... No! Len that wont’ be necessary…” Barry added with an edgy tone in his voice. _“Fuck! Fuck…”_ He couldn’t let them see his chest. “I am okay Len… I just need food to regain my energy. I promise…let’s go to the feast. The faster I eat the better I will feel.” - he added struggling to stand up, at least that was in part truth.

The King frowned feeling helpless and turned to Mardon who watched him unsure of what to do. Len wanted to insist that Barry should let Caitlin check him, but the Prince was being stubborn and Len didn’t want to fight with the weak speedster.

“Barry…”

“You know that if I don’t eat I suffer from dizzy spells. This is normal. I promise.” Barry explained looking at Len. “Besides I haven’t eat anything since midday because I was too worried about Zoom and my family. Also I ran like crazy to the forest looking for clues and when I came back I just forgot to eat…”

Len frowned defeated. He stood up and helped Barry up.

“General you can leave…”

Mardon nodded and turned to the Prince. “Barry… you should let Lady Snow check you.”

“Thanks for your concern General.” Barry said with a shy smile. He genuinely appreciated Mark’s concern. The General bowed and took his leave.

“Barry…if there is something wrong I want you to know that you can tell me…I can help. Please don’t push me away.”

The prince stared blankly at Len at a completely loss of what to say. He didn’t want to lie to him. He felt like drowning in his own lies and falling to an endless pit of darkness far away from Len.

“Thanks…I know.” The speedster said smiling sweetly. “I just need some food.”

“Yes of course…come on Scarlet, let’s get you to the banquet.”

When the royal couple and Winter reached the Great Hall, the servants opened the big wooden doors revealing laughter, music, light and warmth.

Len stole a glance at Barry who seemed a little tired but happy. Len swiftly grabbed Barry’s hand and entwined their fingers tenderly and Barry glanced at him surprised.

“I don’t want you to fall…” Len whispered with his deep voice that sent shivers down Barry’s spine.

“Thanks Len…” Barry said. _“But I already did fall.”_ He knew the King was referring to fainting in front of the Royal Court and his family but his mind couldn’t stop remembering Zoom calling him a “ _fallen hero”_ while embarrassing in front all of his loyal followers.. _._ He was truly a disgrace as a Prince.

Len tighten softly his warm grip on Barry’s hand and they walked toward the dais where the Great Table was set and strictly reserved for the persons of distinction. In this case Lisa, Len, Barry, Joe, Iris, Eddie and Cisco who seated next to the Lisa by her request. The remaining guests were shown to their seats after they entered the Great Hall. Barry smiled noticing that the feast consisted of five courses. He was so hungry that he could easily eat everything. Winter seated on the floor between Barry and Len’s chairs waiting for food.

“I think Winter share your endless appetite Scarlet…” Len murmured to Barry feeling the puppy’s blue eye’s looking him with expectation.

Barry smiled at Len. “I think so too.”

After a couple of hours of eating and drinking the extravagant feast passed uneventful. Barry recovered his color after devouring great amounts of food and sweet pastries and The King sighed relieved. For a moment in the hallway he truthfully felt really scared. Barry looked in so much pain. He couldn’t forget the feeling of powerlessness seeing Barry collapsing before him. He hated that feeling so much. It reminded him of Mick and his suffering. He wanted to protect Barry so badly. Len grabbed his cup of wine and took a drink. He glanced towards his side and saw his beloved speedster laughing with Jesse, Iris, Cisco and Lisa. He could barely hear them talking over the loud music.

The court of musicians was happily entertaining their guests with their lutes, pipes, and joyful songs. Lisa suddenly got up and asked Cisco to dance with her. Cisco blushed and denied the request but Lisa glared at him and Cisco immediately accepted her offer. Len scoffed amused at his sister’s power over the young inventor. Barry laughed at his best friend’s dancing skills but Iris grinned and attacked her younger brother and requested him to dance as well. Len smiled viewing his embarrassed fiancé walking towards the dancing area. Barry was stunning and he was quickly stealing all the glances of the ladies and some noblemen. Len sighed annoyed and Joe noticed Len’s displeasure and smiled amused.

Joe stood up taking his goblet of wine and walked towards the lonely Winter King.

“Your Highness, thank you for this amazing banquet.”

Len turned to see Barry’s guardian and motioned to the older man to join him. Joe smiled and took the seat next to Leonard.

“Call me Leonard, Joe. It is an honor to have you all here in the Winter Realm. I am glad that you all managed to escape from Zoom. Barry was really worried for your wellbeing.”

“I can imagine…”

“I most apologize I should have sent some soldiers to escort you safely from the village to the palace.”

“Don’t worry Leonard, it wasn’t your fault. We never thought that Zoom had already arrived to the north.” Joe replied watching the aristocrats dancing and Barry laughing with Cisco.

“I wanted to thank you Leonard.”

The King met Joe’s gaze.

“I was afraid of coming here and find Barry sad or hurt…but I’m glad to see that Barry is happy and safe here. I must confess I didn’t agree at the beginning with Barry’s plan of this arranged marriage with you. In fact I completely disagreed and I wanted to forbid Barry to come here.”

Len stared amazed at the older man’s honesty. “Why?”

“The rumors worried me. They called you the coldhearted King, they said you killed your abusive father and in Central Kingdom the death of your husband wasn’t clear. Also your age difference with my son, your powers can hurt speedsters… I well… I was obviously worried for Barry. I wasn’t sure that this was going to be a good idea. I just want him to be happy.”

Len simply agreed.

“Barry is a little naïve and there is so much good in him and I want him to find true love, not just a cold treaty or alliance for winning a war against Zoom. You already had your chance at love with King Mick Rory. Barry doesn’t have that experience and he deserves it…that’s why I didn’t want him to go through with an arranged marriage, but he is really stubborn he insisted that he was doing this for the sake of his Kingdom and I couldn’t stop him...”

Len nodded silently understanding Joe’s genuine concern. Barry was indeed really stubborn.

“Barry had a really rough childhood… like you, as I have heard, and he has always been a strong kid.” Joe continued. “He has walked through a hard and dark road for the most of his life. Watching the death of his parents at an early age. He was almost abused by Lord Eobard Thawne. He claimed the throne of Central Kingdom at twelve and he struggled to learn all the responsibilities the High Council of Central expected him to fulfill … responsibilities you must clearly know that are overwhelming for kid.”

Len agreed. He knew pretty well. He was also young when he killed his father to protect his sister and claimed the throne. Maybe his tragic childhood and Barry’s was a little similar.

“Then the War at the South. Zoom almost killed him. He almost destroyed him. I thought for sure that Barry was dead when I saw him lying motionless in the bed all bloodied with his back broken...” Joe stopped and raised his cup to take a drink. He needed to erase with the wine the bitter taste of all those memories. “But he survived and Barry managed to save a lot of lives in the South and in Central Kingdom and for that his subjects love him dearly.”

“Yes I’ve heard…” Len added. “Barry is truly amazing.”

Joe nodded. “He is. What I’m trying to say Leonard is that I want Barry to be happy. He has a good heart and he has given so much for his kingdom, for his family… he has always sacrificed himself for others, so I want him to finally enjoy his life. He has come a long way and I think this strange, crazy road has leaded him to you… and I think he is happy and in love with you. I can see it easily, so please Leonard take care of him.”

“I will Joe.”

“Your Highness I also want to be sure that you realize that if you hurt Barry I am going to hunt you down and break every bone on your body …understood?”

Len laughed and nodded. “I understand…but I think Lisa would do that first on everyone’s behalf…”

Joe laughed. “She is a strong and good hearted woman…you raised her well Leonard. I know you also had a rough childhood and I’m sorry about that… no kid deserves an abusive father… but I know that despite all your suffering… you became a great King and an amazing man if Barry is in love with you... so you should be proud of your accomplishments son. I have no doubts that you will be a good husband…like you were with King Mick Rory.”

Len felt his heart clench painfully and his eyes fill with tears. He had never received praise for raising her sister and no one has ever told him that he was a great King or called him _son_ with affection.

“Joe I promise I will try my best to take care of Barry because I love him.”

Now it was Joe’s turn to widen his eyes in surprise. He had expected Leonard to say that he respected Barry or that he cared for him, but he never thought he would heard from the Winter King that he loved Barry so soon.

Joe nodded amazed. “He is a good kid, he will protect you and love you deeply, but be warned trouble and tragedy always seems to find him. You need to know that Zoom is obsessed with Barry’s speed. He will do anything in his power to obtain it…”

Len nodded. “I know. We will stop Zoom.” He replied thinking of Bivolo’s warning.

Joe stood up and bowed courtly. “We will. Together.”

Barry’s guardian returned to his seat where Wells and Martin Stein quickly joined him for a conversation. Len saw Barry laughing with his sister and felt a warm shiver travel to his heart. He wanted to make Barry happy. He wanted to see the speedster’s bright smile always. Barry turned and saw Len staring at him and he smiled motioning for the King to join him in the dance floor. Len hated dancing but he stood up anyways and walked towards Barry and Winter followed him.

“Lenny are you going to dance?” Lisa asked surprised.

“No. I came here to kidnap my fiancé.” He confessed and Lisa laughed amused.

“Good idea!” she added cheerfully. “Just please don’t tell us what you are going to do with him. There’s something to being too transparent.”

Iris, Eddie, Caitlin and Ronnie laughed as they danced.

“And don’t use the cold wave!” Cisco yelled and Barry turned crimson.

“I promise we won’t.” Len added taking Barry’s hand. “Come on Scarlet...”

“The gift!” Cisco added while he spun Lisa. “Remember the gift!”

“Cisco shut up it was a surprise!” Caitlin said hitting Cisco in the arm and Ronnie scoffed.

Len glared at Cisco and grabbed Barry to take him away from the Great Hall. The King seized Barry’s hand and they walked towards their room followed by their wolf. They entered the royal quarters and Len walked towards the warm fireplace and took a box from the shelf. Barry walked towards Len with curiosity.

“This is for you…” Len added handing the Prince the medium wooden box. “It was supposed to be a surprise but your best friend is a terrible secret keeper.”

Barry smiled and took carefully the box in his hands and he slowly opened it. Barry silently gasped. There were two items. A silver thin bracelet with terminals carved into a snowflake with a lightning bolt in the center and a crystal point silver necklace.

“Len…this is… beautiful.”

The King took the necklace and motioned to Barry to turn around. The necklace consisted in a silver thin chain that had a royal blue crystal at the end.

“This blue crystal is going to protect you from my cold wave.” Len explained and Barry turned happy watching the stone. “Clearly Cisco’s idea and he made it with Wells and Stein’s help. I had nothing to do with this.”

Barry laughed. “Thank you Len.”

“They say that the stone has this runes that activates with cold and that it creates instantly a force field that will protect you. Cisco tried it with Caitlin’s powers and it worked, so hopefully in case we fight Zoom I can use the blast without harming you.”

“Sounds great…” added Barry amazed by Cisco’s creative inventions and wondering how many times Caitlin managed to froze Cisco while trying the necklace.

Barry saw the box in his hands with the silver bracelet.

“And this…we have a tradition here in the north.” Len said taking Barry’s hand. “We gift this special bracelets to represent the bond with our soul mates. It symbolizes love and loyalty. I have a matching one.”

Barry saw Len’s wrist and smiled feeling his heart beat fast.

“The jeweler sent them today to the palace.” Len said grabbing the bracelet and putting it on Barry’s wrist slowly. “I love you Scarlet.”

The prince was beaming. “I love you too Len. This is perfect.”

The King kissed Barry slowly. It was a long and sweet kiss. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and the King’s hands traveled to Barry’s back. When they stopped to breath, Barry silently stared at Len’s blue eyes and fell in to a silent reverie. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted the time to stand still.

“We should sleep Scarlet.”

Len’s deep voice broke Barry’s dreamy state.

“You look really tired and today was really eventful.”

Barry nodded reluctantly and little disappointed, he really wanted to enjoy his time alone with Len, but he was really tired and he couldn’t let Len see his bruised and marked chest, so he agreed bored. They swiftly changed their clothes to their sleeping gowns, Barry change away from Len’s eyes just to hide his bruises. When The King saw Barry enter the room again he lifted the Prince playfully to carry him to the bed. Barry laughed when the King dropped him on the four-poster bed and climbed next to him. Winter howled from a side of the bed and Len helped the wolf to climb up.

“So what’s your plan?” Barry asked moving under the bed covers.

“Kissing you until you fall asleep.”

Barry hummed in agreement feeling that his eyelids were heavy. “Sounds good…”

“Get some rest Scarlet…” Len smiled and the speedster slowly rested his head over Len’s chest and closed his eyes accepting the warm and silent peace. The King put his arms around the lean speedster and stayed awake until Barry fell completely asleep, then he proceeded to close his eyes to embrace the sweet darkness.

* * *

 

When Barry awakened from his restless sleep full of nightmares it was still dark. The room was quiet and the Prince moved to seat and lean back on the soft pillows. He was sweaty and breathless. He couldn’t stop having nightmares about Zoom killing Len and his family. He glanced down and saw the King sleeping peacefully at his side and Winter sleeping on the far end of the bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Zoom’s threats of killing Len in his sleep and he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t even think about it… so he decided to stay wide-awake and alert for the rest of the night and until morning.

The dawn was very cold and the prince started feeling his chest throbbing badly. He sighed worried noticing that he wasn’t healing. Maybe he needed to investigate more about the magic Zoom was using to steal his speed…he should ask Stein if he knows something... perhaps he had been too naïve believing in Zoom’s deal but at least he had Joe, Iris, Jesse and Eddie safe in the palace with them. The prince shifted on the bed and turned on his side to watch the King sleep peacefully.

* * *

 

Len opened his eyes slowly. It was a dark gray morning. He turned to Barry’s side and sighed at the empty space. The kid needed to stop disappearing on the mornings.

“Scarlet…” the King murmured softly and Barry appeared already dressed in blue and trying to put his black boots while walking.

“Morning Len…” he said with a warm smile.

“Why the hell are you already awake? Come back to bed…”

“I’m a morning person.” Barry explained walking towards the four-poster bed leaning to kiss the King. “I used to wake up early to train in Central Kingdom…remember?” He said and Len nodded lazily and grabbed Barry’s wrist to pull him to the bed. Barry stumbled over the King’s muscular body. “I won’t let you escape so easily Scarlet...”

Barry laughed. “I’m not escaping….”

“Really? Then stay with me…” The King said trailing his hand over Barry’s back giving the young speedster shivers. “I want you right now Scarlet…” he whispered at Barry’s ear.

Barry smiled. “I want you too Len... but I really need to go to talk with Stein about some ideas I had last night to defeat Zoom.”

The King smiled and kissed the prince slowly and he shifted their positions until Barry was under him. Len deepened the kiss stealing Barry’s air until the prince broke the kiss.

“L-Len…I-I really need to go…” The prince said flushed and gazing up to Len with hazel eyes half- lidded and swollen parted lips.

Len swallowed hard and moved his hands under Barry’s blue tunic. “Don’t go…stay with me.”

The speedster suddenly tensed feeling Len’s cold hands touch his navel and up. “L-Len stop… I can’t…” he said flustered and blushing trying to stop Len’s hands from discovering his bruised chest. Barry moved away from the King and swiftly escaped from the bed. Len raised his eyebrows surprised with Barry’s odd behavior.

“I just want to talk to Stein about my idea. I’ll be right back…”

“Care to share this idea it with me?” Len asked curious feeling that Barry was hiding something.

“Not yet…” Barry murmured. “I want to be certain that it can work.”

Len sighed. “Fine...I’ll take a bath and I will wait for you at the Great Hall for breakfast.”

Barry nodded. “Thanks Len.”

The King watched the young speedster flash away from their room; disappearing in a blink of an eye...leaving him alone with a dreadful feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

 

Barry flashed quickly to the library. He knew Stein was going to be there. He hadn’t entered the Winter Palace’s library since they arrived so when he reached his destination he gasped at the huge chamber full of old books and manuscripts. It was an impressive library, even bigger than the one in Central Kingdom’s palace. He walked slowly through the impressive maze of bookshelves. His steps were echoing loudly alerting the apprentices and scholars of his presence in the room. He finally reached the end of the library and saw Martin immersed in a book. Barry slowly walked towards the old man and cleared his throat.

Martin lifted his gaze from the book and gasped surprised at the presence in front of him.

“Your Highness…good morning…”

“Good Morning Stein…”

“What can I do for you? Are you looking for a book?”

Barry smiled at Stein. “No…no book. I was actually looking for you.”

Stein nodded. “Here I am Your Highness…”

“Right…yes…I was just wondering…” Barry murmured looking at the shelves full of books. “I heard from Cait that you were doing a research on speedsters…something about a manuscript you wrote a few years ago.”

Martin nodded with curiosity. “Yes, I find the speedsters powers fascinating… I would love to show you my work Your Highness but I left all the manuscripts back in Central.”

“Don’t worry… it’s okay…”

“Maybe you could be more specific about the subject matter? I always remember what I wrote, Your Highness…”

“Power stealing. I was thinking that maybe we could try to steal Zoom’s powers? Is there a way to do it? To transfer his speed out of his body maybe?”

Martin’s face grew somber and worried. “What you are speaking of is black magic and I do not condone such terrible practices.”

Barry tensed. “Right…no I just wanted to know theoretically speaking if it is possible?”

Martin closed the book on his hands and stood up worried.

“Your Highness, black magic is forbidden in our realm. Theoretically speaking many mages had tried to do it before against the law…but all of the attempts always ended with the death of their victims. There is no way to steal the powers of a meta without killing the host.”

“Are you sure?” Barry asked worried feeling like an idiot. He clenched his fists angry.

“Well I’ve never heard of someone achieving it so far… but I can’t deny that there might be a small possibility to do it…but it would have awful consequences.”

“What kind of consequences?” the prince asked scared.

“Well first the amount of metas you need to kill in order to try your method of stealing another meta’s power would be like a massacre…an atrocity I fear to think about.”

Barry nodded thinking about what Zoom told him. About all the metas he had already killed.

“And secondly I believe that our powers are a part of our very own existence… part of our souls…stealing someone’s magic will shatter the equilibrium of their being …is like taking away your life energy… if the host don’t die from that I believe his body will remain really weak and fragile from the shock…and that Your Highness is not only for speedsters it applies for any kind of power channeler…”

Barry frowned feeling the pain in his chest… so he was basically dying. Zoom was slowly killing him…

“You seem disappointed with the information…” Martin added concerned.

“It’s just that it is a frightening subject.”

“It is… that’s why it is forbidden.” Martin stated. “During my research I found a lot of interesting information, but what really caught my attention was the source of the speedster’s powers.”

“The source?”

“There is a legend that says that when everything was created the speedforce was there and it also says that when everything decays and stops vibrating plunging everything in existence to death, the speedforce will be there too.”

“Does that mean that… the speedforce is life and death?”

“I’m not sure… is my work in progress…I’m still studying the subject…but the speedforce could be the energy of life. I believe a spark of energy of the speedforce can give life.”

“Right…” added Barry a little unconvinced with Martin’s theory.

“Your Highness do you know why Zoom’s lightning is blue?”

Barry hesitated before answering. “Because he is sick?”

Martin nodded. “Speedsters normally have their lightning yellow, like yours. It means that their connection with the speedforce is pure and natural. Red lightning like the one Thawne projected means that they somehow altered their connection with the speedforce and the blue lightning means that they attempted to artificially boost their natural connection with a potion or drug to become faster… and that has life-threatening side effects and I believe Zoom is sick and probably dying.”

“Thank you Martin…this information might help us defeat Zoom.”

Stein smiled. “You are welcome Your Highness…”

Barry started to walk away from Stein when he suddenly halted and turned.

“Martin…may I ask a last favor?”

“Of course Your Highness...anything.”

“Don’t speak about our conversation to anyone.”

Stein looked puzzled at Barry and concerned but slowly nodded. “As you wish…”

Barry turned to leave when Stein called him again.

“Your Majesty…” he added. “Always remember that our souls and powers are energy inside of us…when we die is when there is no longer energy in us…energy cannot be created or destroyed but it can be shared.”

Barry nodded a little confused with Stein’s words. “Right…thanks…I will keep it mind.”

Martin nodded and seated again to continue reading an old book.

Barry sighed puzzled and flashed from the library to the Great Hall to meet Len for breakfast. He was going to need a good lie to tell Len about his conversation with Martin and a good excuse to leave the castle at the blue hour to meet again with Zoom. He was going to kill Hunter for deceiving him and end this sick game once and for all.

 

* * *

 

Len arrived to the Great Hall and saw Lisa and Cisco talking with Barry’s family, Oliver and Felicity. The King approached the group quickly. He didn’t have time to waste.

“Good morning.” He said and everyone replied him happily.

“Lisa, Cisco…may I have a word with both of you in private?”

“Only if you swear that you are not going to tell us what you did last night with Barry, Lenny.”

Cisco scoffed and Len glared at both of them and they suddenly felt that something was wrong

“Follow me…”

Lisa and Cisco followed Len silently towards the balcony.

“Lenny what’s wrong? You are scaring me….”

“I need to ask you both something.” He stated flatly feeling the cold wind. “And I need you to swear that this conversation will stay just between us.”

Lisa nodded. “Sure…what is it?”

“Show me your powers first.” Len added dryly.

“W-What?” they asked in unison.

“You heard me…”

Lisa raised her eyebrow confused but complied and crouched to grab a leaf on the ground and she slowly turned the leaf in to gold. Len nodded and turned to the young inventor.

“Your turn Cisco…”

“How am I supposed to show you my powers?”

“I heard you can sent vibrational blasts.”

“No I can’t… I have to yet master that ability. I can only use it in moments of danger during battles.” He explained a little ashamed of his lack of control over his powers.

“Then vibe me….” The King stated.

“W-what?”

“Do it…” the King said extending his hand towards Cisco.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea… are you sure?”

Len narrowed his eyes dangerously. The young inventor hesitated but quickly grabbed the King’s hand and everything got hazy, blurry and dark. His surroundings were slightly distorted and he was suddenly in forest during a beautiful starry night. He could hear voices and a river flowing. He walked towards the sound, feeling the cold wind on his skin. He finally reached a vastly river surrounded with white vapor and saw two shadows in the warm water of the river. He approached to the hot spring and his eyes widened in shock at the unexpected sight. Cisco gasped in shock and the image started to blur and he returned to the present.

“Oh my god…MY EYES!!! I will never vibe you in my life again. I’m scarred for life AGAIN!”

“What? Cisco?” Lisa inquired worried. “What the fuck did you saw? Are you okay?”

“I just saw your brother fuck my best friend in a fucking hot spring! Oh my god!”

Lisa’s eyes widened and laughed out loud while Len smirked amazed. That was one hell of a good future he was eager to live…fucking Barry in a hot spring.  

The King looked smug to Cisco’s annoyance. “I hate you! I won’t be able to see Barry in the eyes again! I can’t see you in the eyes again!”

Lisa and Len laughed.

“It isn’t funny! I am officially traumatized… Why the hell you made me vibe you?” Cisco asked exasperated. “I demand a reasonable explanation!”

“I needed to verify that you were… you. Hannibal Bates breached the palace. I wasn’t sure if Mardon already inform you both… but I can’t run the risk of talking to Zoom’s spy.”

Cisco nodded annoyed. “Mardon told us…and it makes sense…”

“I’m sorry but I won’t trust anyone…” Len stated.

Lisa agreed. “So what’s going on Lenny?”

“Is about Barry…” the King added worried. “I think something is wrong with him. Have you noticed that he has been acting strange?”

“Len this again… I told you that he was probably worried about his family…” Lisa said concerned. “You are being overprotective.”

“I did notice something.” Cisco confessed and Lisa and the King turned quickly to see him. “Yesterday he avoided my touch. He never does that…maybe I’m being unreasonable I mean he just avoided my touch once and told me I was slow, maybe he was just playing with me… but I don’t know…”

“Lenny have you noticed something?” Lisa asked with a new concern written all over her face.

“More than something…” he explained. “When Barry ran towards the woods looking for clues on the carriage; when he came back he told us he didn’t found any enemies, but his face had some red marks like a rash... and then Joe, Eddie, Iris and Jesse escaped so easily and it just seemed off…Zoom wouldn’t let them go unless he had something in return…. then Mardon said that there was a spy in the castle… a shape-shifter, Hannibal Bates… and Barry yesterday before the feast he collapsed. He almost fainted and he looks tired all the time. There are so many coincidences that I don’t like. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Lisa frowned. “He does look tired lately…so what do you want us to do Len? Ask him to tell us if Zoom is threatening him?”

“No…” he said turning to wards Cisco. “I want you to vibe him.”

“W-what? No way…” Cisco replied anxiously. “I’m sorry I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” asked Lisa suddenly shocked with Cisco’s reaction.

“Lisa I can’t…” Cisco turned to Len. “Your Highness…are you aware of what are you asking me to do?”

Len nodded. “I am…I’m asking you to check on Barry to save him from Zoom or himself.”

“No...you are asking me to betray my best friend’s trust, my Prince’s trust…I can’t do it. That’s treason. It is punishable with death…I don’t want to die and I don’t want to see the second part of your hot springs activities. I’m sorry I can’t…unless he asks me to do it.”

“Cisco I’m ordering to vibe Barry.” Len added coldly. “I’m not giving you a choice. You will do it or I promise I will ice you right here and… you need to do it without Barry noticing.”

“With all due respect Your Highness... I pledged my loyalty to Barry…so you can ice me all you want but I won’t betray him.”

“Cute…but don’t be stubborn.” Len added angry. “Do it for your best friend…not for me. There is clearly something wrong with him and he could be in danger and I need to protect him…but I can’t do it if I don’t know what’s happening.”

Cisco stared at the King. Len was honestly concerned.

“I can’t lose him Cisco and I need your help...you are the only one who can discover the truth with out making him notice.”

Cisco turned to Lisa and the Princess nodded shocked with their situation. “I think Lenny is right…if something is wrong with Barry we need to know what’s happening to help him…and if he isn’t telling us what’s wrong it must be something really bad.”

Len grabbed Cisco’s shoulder. “You know that Barry is willing to sacrifice himself for us… for his family and for his Kingdom… and I have this terrible feeling that he might have already done so…and if he did he is not planning on telling us soon and if we wait… it might be too late.”

Cisco hesitated and walked back and forth on the balcony for a couple of minutes until he heard Barry’s voice calling Len. He turned back and saw Barry walking towards them slowly. He looked handsome as always but weak and he had dark shadows under his tired hazel eyes and his smile looked somehow forced. Cisco turned to Len and Lisa and saw their worried faces. They were right...something was going on. “ _How the hell he didn’t notice it earlier? He was supposed to be Barry’s best friend.”_ There were no doubts now. He knew what he needed to do. 

“I will do it. I will vibe Barry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry for the long wait!  
> I want to confess that I am not completely happy with this chapter, so let me know what you think!  
> Hopefully it wasn't boring....anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Also I just wanted to say that you people are amazing!! Thank you for reading, for the kudos, for subscribing and especially for your lovely comments! Feel free to leave a review or feedback! I promise will try to update soon! :D


	19. Fallen Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter sorry for the long wait!  
> I hope you enjoy this!! :D Let me know your thoughts!  
> Sorry for typos and mistakes.

Cisco turned to Len and Lisa and saw their worried faces.

“I will do it. I will vibe Barry.” Cisco whispered quickly and Len nodded watching the prince walk towards them. “But I will need help, he will notice that I’m trying to vibe him and he won’t let me if he is really hiding something.”

“We will help you…”Lisa murmured quickly. “We can also ask Caitlin to help us. We will distract him and you do your magic.”

“Deal…” Cisco nodded hearing Barry’s steps getting closer.                         

Lisa murmured softly “He is coming…” and Cisco turned in time to receive the young speedster.

“Heeeey Baaaarry!” Cisco exclaimed awkwardly. “How’s your day?”

Barry furrowed his brows and quickly glanced at Len who shrugged uncomfortable.

“All good…I guess.” Barry added baffled. “Ignoring the fact that Zoom still out there terrorizing the Winter Realm.”

Lisa nodded while the King contained his desire to hit Cisco square in the face.

“Scarlet…” Len murmured trying to steal Barry’s attention from Cisco’s awkward behavior. “How was your reunion with Sir Martin Stein?”

Barry sighed downhearted. “Not good… I heard that Stein did a research on speedsters so I thought that maybe he had information about Hunter Zolomon that we could use against him, maybe something about his past… but unfortunately he didn’t, his research is more about the speedforce and the nature of our powers.”

Len nodded studying his fiancé. Barry was surprisingly getting good at lying.

“Well your idea is quite good… ” Len said honestly. “Maybe we could try another source…”

“Another source?” Barry asked curious. “Who?”

“I don’t know…but don't worry Scarlet, we'll figure it out.” Len said.

“Maybe General Singh.” Cisco added quickly. “He must have some information about Hunter’s background… I remember that Hunter murdered a lot of people back in Central Kingdom maybe he knows something. He was supposedly sent to the gallows.”

Barry nodded walking towards the edge of the balcony. He could see the northern town in the distance. “It could work. I will ask him.”

Lisa shook her head. “I seriously doubt that a monster like Zoom has any kind of weakness we could use in our favor.”

“Well if you ask me…” Cisco added slowly a little unsure of his words looking at Barry. “I think Hunter’s weakness is Barry.”

“W-What?” Lisa and Barry asked in unison and Len thought on it for a moment.

“I mean…think about it….” Cisco explained looking at his friend. “He is clearly obsessed with Barry. Since our battle in the South he has been following you non-stop…he wants you and your speed badly.”

Len agreed. “Cisco is right.”

Barry stared stunned at Cisco and Len. “My speed could be his obsession but I’m definitely not his weakness Len.”

“His obsession with you is his weakness.” The King repeated letting the information sink in. Cisco was right. That was what they needed to defeat Zoom. They needed to use Barry as bait.

The prince furrowed his brow. “I was thinking more like something about his past….to use it against him…” Barry added mortified. “Not me…”

“Don’t worry Barry… we will never use you as bait…we aren’t that cold-blooded.” Cisco said bluntly and he tried to touch Barry’s shoulder to reassure, _well maybe vibe_ , his best friend and the Prince averted his gaze and flinched away. Len stared at Barry’s reaction and the Prince smiled awkwardly.

“Right… thanks Cisco” Barry said shyly and moving away from his best friend. “I think we should go inside… they are waiting for us…for you know…breakfast.”

“Barry is right…we should move.” Lisa added grabbing the prince’s arm, taking him away from Len and Cisco who were acting tense.

The King sighed and turned to the young inventor.

“Cisco…you do realize that we are going to do exactly the opposite of what you just said to him?”

“Do what?” Cisco asked worried.

“We are going to use Barry as bait to lure Zoom in to a trap.”

Cisco glared. “We can’t do that! He is the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom!”

“Yes we can and we are going to do it! You are a genius.” Len added walking towards the Great Hall leaving a very worried Cisco.

_“Oh Shit…this is a bad idea.”_

 

* * *

 

Barry’s heart was beating quickly. He hoped that Lisa didn’t notice it when they walked together. He almost let Cisco touch him and that was bad. He needed to be more careful. He knew he was acting strange and he needed to calm down quickly or his secret was going to be revealed and that was going to be their end. The room was silent. Barry seated next to Len and in front of Lisa meanwhile Cisco seated next to Lisa happily.

The prince smiled when the food arrived quickly. Lisa, Len and Cisco would be busy eating and he could finally relax. They were all enjoying the food peacefully listening to Stein, Oliver and Wells discussing the possible position of Zoom’s army when Cisco had a wild idea and drank the whole content of his silver goblet in a gulp and turned directly to talk to his best friend.

“Barry… would you mind passing me the ale?” He said thinking that maybe he could touch Barry’s fingers without the speedster noticing. “ _He just needed a good honest accident”_.

Len silently watched amused at Cisco’s lame plan unfolding in front of him.The prince who was taking a bite of his bread nodded at his friend.

“Sure…”

Barry was going to grab the ale to pass it to his best friend when suddenly, out of nowhere and to Cisco’s dismay, a servant appeared behind the young inventor and quickly filled Cisco’s cup and Lisa grinned at Cisco’s bewildered face. Barry smiled at his best friend and he continued eating his piece of bread peacefully.

“Um… Thanks…” Cisco murmured annoyed at the servant who nodded and Caitlin narrowed her eyes knowing that something was going on.

The King smiled in to his goblet of ale. _“Oh…this is going to be fun….”_  

After breakfast and Cisco’s failed attempts to vibe the young prince, Barry decided to disappear in to his royal quarters. He claimed to be tired and that he needed to sleep for a while. Len sighed but seized the opportunity to inform everyone of his master plan to vibe the prince. The idea was simple. They needed to distract Barry, make Cisco touch him quickly and take Barry away from Cisco so that he doesn’t notice that his best friend was vibing his secrets. Caitlin, Wells, Jesse, Oliver and Felicity agreed and they were in the plan. At the beginning Len decided to not tell Joe, Iris or Eddie, he believed that they could compromise their mission when truthfully he was afraid of confessing them that he wanted to break’s Barry’s trust and vibe him. He thought that Joe probably wouldn’t approve his methods, but after talking to Wells and Caitlin he decided to include Barry’s family in the strategy and now they were all ready to put the plan in motion.

 

* * *

 

It was late in the morning when Len went to his royal quarters followed by Cisco, Wells, Oliver, General Mardon and Jesse. He knocked the wooden door once and opened it. He found Barry on the four-poster bed reading a manuscript with Winter on his lap.

“Scarlet…” the King murmured entering the room and Winter waved his tail happily.

“Len…” Barry said lifting his gaze from the paper and saw his friends weirdly thrilled.

“Hey! … What are you all doing here?”

Honestly it was the second time Barry saw Oliver so amused and grinning…it was unnerving. The first time was when he tried to train with Oliver and he shoot him twice on his back.

“We are going to train Cisco.” Wells replied seriously.

“W-What?” Barry scoffed amazed. “You are kidding?”

“No.” Oliver added.

Cisco glared annoyed at the prince’s astonishment and Barry grinned from the bed.

Wells smiled. “Our favorite inventor here recently confessed to the Winter King that he has yet to master his ability to use his vibrational blasts…” he explained entertained patting Cisco on the back. “We all agreed that Cisco needs to practice.”

“Yes… I want to practice.” Cisco added sounding awfully doubtful.

Barry gasped and turned to his friend a little surprised. “You really want to train? You never wanted to train with me in Central…and now you want to train with Oliver?”

Cisco shrugged his shoulders slightly unsure of his fate. “I guess I couldn’t let the opportunity of training with the best knights of Central Kingdom and the Winter Realm slip away…especially knowing that Zoom’s army is already in the north.”

Barry nodded slowly. “ I guess you are right…”

“It’s time we do something about Cisco lame battle performance…” Len added smirking and Cisco rolled his eyes annoyed. “Want to join us Scarlet?”

“Oh I’m definitely in…” the Prince confessed getting out of the bed and putting his black boots on. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything in the realm…”

“Barry can we take Winter with us?” Jesse asked hugging the white small wolf.

Barry smiled and nodded. “Sure… he needs to take a walk.”

The group exited the room and Cisco and Barry walked side by side through the long hallway.

“So… training with Oliver… are you sure you are ready for that? Barry asked teasingly.

“I think I’m more worried about the Winter King.” Cisco replied worried. “I think he is going to seize the opportunity to ice me because I am courting his _baby sister_.”

Barry laughed. “You are so dead.”

“Shut up.”

The group arrived to the training grounds and Jesse went with Winter to the far side to seat with Felicity, Iris, Lisa and Caitlin who wanted to see the workout. Len swiftly grabbed Cisco by the arm and whispered to the young inventor. “We are going to try to distract Barry with the battle and you need to try to touch him...vibe him quickly.”

“This won’t work…” Cisco added nervous and Len patted his back.

“It’s going to be fine…”

“This is an awful idea… It won’t work like this…I can’t vibe him quickly.”

“We need to try…”

Cisco nodded reluctantly and walked unsure towards Barry.

“So… how are we going to do this?” General Mardon inquired looking at the Winter King.

“Barry and Cisco will team against all of us.” Len explained and Oliver and Mardon nodded.

“W-What?! Three against two?” Cisco complained looking at his opponents. “That’s not fair!”

“No Cisquito….two against four…” added Hartley joining the group in the training grounds with an evil smirk. Cisco gasped and Hartley walked towards Barry.

“I owe you an apology Your Highness…” Rathaway added with embarrassment. “And my gratitude for saving me from the gallows thus giving me my life back and freedom... I pledge my alliance to you Prince Bartholomew.”

“It’s okay Hartley, I forgive you…we all make mistakes. And I owe you a thanks as well, I understand it was your idea to enter the Silver Fall Stronghold through the waterfall for the rescue plan…so thanks…I’m also alive thanks to you.” Barry said offering a sweet smile. “And please drop the formality, we are amongst friends, you can call me Barry...”

Hartley nodded amazed at Barry. The prince was truly something else. He could understand why Len fell in love with the handsome speedster. Hartley bowed courtly. “Thanks Barry. It was the least I could do…after I placed you in that dangerous situation.”

“It’s okay…” the prince said and Hartley nodded.

“Enough talking…” Oliver groaned bored getting ready for battle. “Cisco won’t get better like this…and we don’t have much time...”

Barry smiled and Hartley nodded.

“Rathaway come to this side.” General Mardon commanded and the Pied Piper moved next to the Winter King.

Wells moved to the center of the training grounds. “Cisco’s powers seem to activate when he feels in danger so you four need to attack without holding back. Barry you just need to cover Cisco’s back if things get messy.”

“Messy?” Cisco repeated nervous looking at Oliver and Hartley who were grinning eager.

“Ready?” Mardon asked and Barry nodded and Cisco gulped while Wells left the training grounds.

“Try to hit us with your vibrational blasts.” Len added moving to a side channeling his ice ready to attack. His hands had frost covering his fingers.

“NOW!” General Mardon yelled and Cisco panicked. The young inventor saw snowballs and icicles flying towards him and Barry. Cisco tried to use his powers to stop the attack but he couldn’t. His vibrational blasts didn’t appear so he just closed his eyes and felt something move in front of him at high speed.

“Cisco don’t close your eyes!” Barry said shaking his head. “Are you crazy?”

“I just froze…” Cisco added agitated and a little embarrassed watching Barry throw the icicles and snowballs to the ground.

“You can’t froze in a battlefield…” Barry yelled. “Unless Len hits you... but that hasn’t happened… _yet_.”

“Come on Cisco!” General Mardon said trying to test the young inventor. “You can do better than that!”

“Let’s try again…” Barry added. “This time Cisco…please don’t close your eyes!”

Cisco nodded and Oliver released two arrows. Barry moved out of the way and Cisco jumped to the other side avoiding the projectiles. General Mardon channeled black clouds and a lightning that hit between Barry and Cisco making a hole on the ground. Hartley seized the opportunity and used his sound waves to hit Cisco who fell to the ground hard.

“Cisco!” Lisa yelled from the side and Barry glanced to his side to inspect Cisco and he felt Len’s ice freeze his boots to the ground.

“Don’t get distracted Scarlet!” Len murmured smirking with his deep voice.

Barry groaned and quickly vibrated breaking the ice that was trapping him to the ground. The Prince ran in circles and hit Oliver’s bow with his lightning disarming the archer. Mardon created some balls of snow and tried to hit Cisco who was slowly standing up.

“Cisco you need to actually do something!” Barry yelled protecting his friend.

“I’m trying!” Cisco screamed avoiding a lightning from Mardon and trying to move near Barry to touch the speedster but his friend moved away in a flash so he grabbed the air... Len sighed.

“You are not trying hard enough…” Barry said moving almost in front of the inventor. “Summon your power! Concentrate!”

“I am concentrating! Watch and learn Barry!” Cisco screamed defiant against the loud blasts that Pied Piper’s wave were causing.

“You are all talk Cisco…” Rathaway added laughing and sending some blasts.

Cisco avoided them and started rubbing his hands.

“I’m waiting….” Barry said expectantly turning his back to his friend to stop Len’s icicles.

Cisco concentrated hard to channel his powers and he felt the vibrations running through his body and he released the attack recklessly trying to hit Mardon and Hartley.

“I did it!” Cisco screamed happy but to his shock the vibrational blasts hit Barry on the side. The impact sent the prince flying towards Mardon and Hartley, who caught the speedster midair and they flew in to the grass. They all fell with a loud puff. Oliver grinned at the clumsy scene of his tangled friends on the ground, all the ladies gasped from the sides of the training ground and Len narrowed his eyes at Cisco who tensed.

“For real?” Barry groaned from the ground on top of the General and Pied Piper. “Seriously Cisco…we are on the same team! You should protect my back not hit me!”

“SHIT! Barry I’m sorry!” Cisco yelled from the opposite side of the training ground. “I told you that I couldn’t control it!”

“Unbelievable” Hartley snorted. “You are even worse than I could ever imagine.”

The King cleared his throat and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hartley suddenly realized that when they landed his hand was grabbing Barry’s ass and he turned crimson feeling ashamed and pale with dread of Len’s rage. “Fuck! Sorry Barry!” he yelled lifting both of his hands to the air.

The prince sighed and Len quickly offered Barry his hand to help him up.

“Are you okay Scarlet?”

Barry nodded smiling. “Yes, thanks Len.”

“Hartley if you touch Barry’s ass again I swear I will froze and shatter your hands!”

Hartley nodded at the King’s threat. “Sorry…got it...not touching...just watch.”

“No watching either!” Len yelled losing his cool and pushing Barry away from Hartley.

“Move Piper! We haven’t got all day…” Mardon groaned.

Cisco walked towards the Winter King to murmur softly while Barry walked to the other side of the grounds to talk to Oliver. “I don’t think this plan is going to work. I can’t get near Barry in the middle of a battle. I can’t vibe him like this and I can’t control my blasts yet!”

Len nodded. “I agree this was a bad idea…”

“Terrible idea…and I think he’s on to me now…”

“Well, you have to keep trying.” Len muttered. “We need to vibe him”

“Come on Cisco!” Barry called excited. “We won’t stop until you can hit your enemies!”

Cisco groaned and Len exhaled. They both joined the training grounds again dejected with their useless plan.

 

* * *

 

After Cisco’s long training that finally get some positive results with the vibrational blasts as well as some bruises on Hartley and Mardon, Barry decided take a walk through the palace. He wanted to clear his thoughts while walking. There were parts of the palace that he hadn’t explored yet…he sighed feeling nervous. The time was passing fast and he was getting closer to twilight. He was going to end his fight with Zoom once and for all…but he was afraid of losing… of not seeing Len again.

“Barry…”

The prince turned to see his fiancé, Lisa, Len, Cisco and Caitlin walk towards him.

“Len!” he said beaming.

“We were thinking of taking a walk in the gardens…do you wish to accompany us?”

“Sure…why not?” Barry replied happy moving next to the King.

“How do you feel Scarlet?” Len asked worried walking side by side with the prince.

Barry lifted his gaze to meet Len’s. “I feel fine…why?”

Len stopped and turned towards Barry. “Because I am worried… with Zoom here in the north and everything that has happened with your family...”

Barry smiled. “They are safe and that’s what matters Len…”

Lisa felt her heart clench and turned to see Cisco and Cailtin who were worried sick for their best friend.

“You are right… they are safe. I promise we will end this soon.”

Barry agreed. Maybe sooner than he expected.

“Lenny!” Lisa added excited. “Can we show them the hall of mirrors? I promised Cisco I would show it to him a couple of days ago.”

Len agreed thinking that Barry hasn’t been there as well. “Sure…that’s a good idea Sis.”

The group walked towards the Hall of Mirrors. When they entered the gallery, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry gasped with the magnificent decoration of the massive room. The view was breathtaking. Len explained that the hall had seventeen mirror-clad arches that reflected the seventeen arcaded windows that overlooked the beautiful gardens. Each arch contained twenty-one mirrors. The arches themselves were fixed between marble pilasters whose capitals depicted the royal Winter Kingdom snowflake symbol.

“This is beautiful!” Caitlin exclaimed truly impressed. “Maybe we could use this hall for the wedding.”

Barry nodded walking through the long hall watching his reflection.

“Len this place is amazing.”

Len nodded pleased. He was particularly fond of this part of the palace. He loved the walls, the light, and the cold surfaces of the mirrors reflecting the beautiful gardens.

“Come on we can go directly to the garden’s fountains this way.” Lisa said opening a door at the far end of the hall. Her voice echoed loudly in the gallery. Cisco and Caitlin followed still impressed with the beauty of the place. Barry and Len were walking together when Barry halted feeling that something was following them. He felt cold shivers run through his spine and he turned swiftly but the hall was empty.

“Are you okay?” Len asked concerned noticing that Barry was suddenly watching silently their surroundings.

“Yes…I thought I felt something.” Barry confessed ashamed. “It was probably nothing…”

“Come on…” Len said. “They left us behind…”

Barry nodded and when he glanced a last time to his clear reflection he saw shadow move in the mirror. He blinked and it disappeared. He turned to see his surroundings and there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was probably tired. He grabbed Len’s hand and they walked side by side out the impressive Hall of Mirrors.

When they arrived to the gardens Cisco tried a couple of times to touch Barry but the Prince avoided him easily. It honestly looked like they were playing. Cisco sighed tired and turned to Len asking for help. The King furrowed his brows. This was getting foolishly difficult. Lisa on the other hand grinned and nodded mischievously to Len and Cisco. Both stared at her confused…but apparently she had a plan. Barry was watching the beautiful fountain and Len walked to his side.

“Do you like it Scarlet?”

“Yeah… it’s beautiful…” Barry said amazed contemplating the peaceful scenery while walking. He moved towards a huge fountain that caught his attention. The fountain had seven statues representing their mythological gods. There was a mural of this at Central Kingdom Palace in the throne room…but the statues were even more impressive here. Barry looked closer and he saw in the center the god who ruled them all. At his left the beautiful warrior goddess and at his right the god of darkness and night. There was also the god of light represented with his bow and arrows and next to him the god of the water and seas. On the other side next to the goddess, was the god of speed and lightning…the god that gave Barry his speed and lastly the god of creators. Bellow them the words…truth, liberty and justice. He closed his eyes for a moment. _“Please Gods…let me vanquish Zoom…give me courage to defeat him to protect Len and my family and keep peace.”_ He opened his eyes and glanced the piece of art astonished. The water in the fountain was cerulean and probably cold. Len was by his side smiling. Cisco slowly approached the royal couple. It was now or never. The prince was distracted with Len and maybe if he touched both at the same time Barry wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Barry..." Caitlin said distracted looking at another piece of art. "Look this amazing statue!”

It all happened in seconds. Lisa saw Barry moving away from Cisco, so she tackled Cisco’s back hard to push him to touch the prince but it was too late. Barry moved out of the way towards Caitlin. Lisa gasped and saw Cisco stumble and collide against Len hard. The Winter King faltered and they both fell in to the fountain. Lisa raised her hands to her mouth in shock and the loud splash made Barry and Caitlin turn startled.

“Len?” Barry asked confused at the sight of Cisco and his fiancé tangled inside the fountain wet from head to toes. They looked ridiculous.

“What the hell!” Len growled angry. “LISA!!”

“OH MY GOD!” Lisa said laughing enjoying the scene. “Lenny! Cisco! I’m so sorry.”

Barry laughed at the sight. “Len? Are you okay?” He said offering his hand that Cisco tried to grab first to vibe him and Barry moved it away quickly. Barry suddenly felt guilty with Cisco’s hurt reaction. They stared silently at each other until Barry broke their gaze and turned to Len to help him. “Len grab my hand.” The King smiled wickedly and grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him to the fountain playfully. Barry gasped and landed over the strong King. Caitlin gasped and Cisco and Lisa laughed.

“Holy shit!” Barry cursed. “This water is cold!”

Caitlin quickly moved to help Cisco out of the fountain and Lisa to help Barry.

“What I wouldn’t give for a hot spring right now.” Len said grinning and Cisco narrowed his eyes annoyed at the Winter King.

 

* * *

 

After a long, warm, boring bath Len entered his room shirtless. He was feeling troubled. Every attempt to vibe Barry was a failure…they were running out of time and they had tried their best. He sighed walking to his bed. The royal chamber was faintly illuminated with the blue hues of twilight. Len immediately saw Barry suspiciously getting ready to leave their room.

“Going somewhere Scarlet?” the King said leaning on the wooden poster of their bed, arms crossed. Barry turned and lifted his gaze to see Len’s bare chest and his face turned a bright shade of red.

“I…yes… I’m going to take a walk. Probably to the library, I want to read for a while…relax a little bit…”

Len grinned at Barry’s flushed cheeks. “Do you like what you see?”

“Len…stop teasing.” Barry said smiling. “You know that I like what I see…”

Len laughed at Barry’s cute confession. “Then want me to join you Scarlet? We could walk together…or maybe stay here…”

Barry laughed shaking his head and murmured softly. “I think I need some time alone…these past few days have been a little bit hectic …I need to clear my mind.”

The King agreed almost defeated and exhaled moving towards Barry.

“I think I can help you clear your mind…”

He leaned forward and kissed the Prince softly. His cold lips pressed against Barry’s soft lips and Len slowly pressed his tongue inside the prince’s mouth. Barry parted his lips slightly to let Len’s tongue slide easier and moaning to show Len he was really enjoying the kiss. The prince curled a hand around the back of the King’s head, fingers skimming across the short hair, as he moved his lips against Len’s lips. The kiss started slow and gentle and it quickly intensified until they were both breathless. When Len pulled slightly back, Barry chased his lips, his mind in a haze. Len’s eyes were so deep and blue…soft and reflecting unsaid emotion.

“Len…” Barry said breathless in to the kiss. “I really need to go…”

“You don’t need to go…” Len said softly into the space between them with an exasperated look. He wanted to make Barry stay with him.

“I…” Barry tried to say something but Len started to kiss Barry’s neck sending shivers down the speedster’s body. “Len…I… _ah_ …need.”

“What do you need?” Len whispered teasingly against Barry’s exposed skin. The King started sucking and leaving mark into the Prince’s neck. Marks that he sadly knew would heal quickly.

“Len… _ah_ …stop.”

The King moved away and stopped grinning.

“You are a tease!” Barry complained with his face heated.

Len smirked. “That’s what you get for escaping from me Scarlet.”

Barry groaned. Len knew how to push his buttons.

“See you at dinner then?” Len asked trying to hide how concerned and turned on he was.

Barry nodded gently. “Yes… I’ll be there. I promise.”

Len raised an eyebrow at him. “You are terrible with promises Scarlet…”

The prince smiled and started to walk towards the door feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Something was wrong. He was having a strange feeling. Like nothing was going to be the same way again.

“Scarlet are you taking Winter with you?” Len pointed out watching the wolf following Barry. The prince halted and saw Winter trailing him. Barry smiled and patted the wolf.

“No…Len can you take care of him until dinner?”

“Sure…” the King said grabbing the struggling wolf who wanted to follow Barry.

The prince smiled and murmured a little _“thanks”_ flashing from the room, without looking back, before he could even regret his decision of leaving Len’s side.

The King watched Barry disappear with a yellow lightning streak and he exhaled. He let Winter on the ground and walked towards the bed to grab his shirt. When he finished putting his tunic on Winter started howling and Len smiled. “What do you want fluffy devil?”

Winter started some playful attacks and retreats. Len smiled and tried to grab the wolf but the pup retreated quickly and bumped into Barry’s wooden chest.

“Careful Winter…” Len said watching the wolf wagging his tail.

The King lifted his gaze and saw that Barry’s chest wasn’t locked and suddenly he got an idea. Maybe it was a terrible idea. His eyes widened. He was so stupid. He felt his heart beating fast. The King slowly reached the old chest. They didn’t manage to vibe Barry through the day, but maybe Cisco could vibe something of Barry. Len turned to see the door to confirm that he was alone and slowly opened the private trunk. He reached inside and retrieved a soft material carefully. It was a red torn tunic stained with dried blood. Len felt his heart halt afraid of what the cloth meant. The slashes on the cloth were made with sharp claws. Len stared the fabric and clutched it hard. There was a deathly silence in the room. Len closed his eyes. He remembered Barry using this tunic the day his family was kidnapped, the prince went to inspect the carriage and he got wet from the rain, he came back took a bath and changed in to red…to this red tunic…but then he took another bath and for the feast he wore a black tunic with golden brocades. _“Barry… what have you done?”_ Len closed the chest hard and exited his room hastily and Winter followed. He needed Cisco now. 

 

* * *

 

Barry arrived to the Old Temple. The breeze was cool. He could see the blue hues of the sky and the stars starting to appear on the dark horizon. Zoom appeared behind Barry with his blue lightning and gust of wind.

“You are on time…” Zoom mocked with his distorted voice. “You must be eager to give more of your _lovely_ speed or maybe you just missed me bad?”

Barry turned to see his foe. “No. This ends now Hunter…I came here to kill you.” He needed to cut Zoom’s strings on him.

Hunter laughed and removed his black helmet and threw it to the ground. “This again Barry? Think you can win against me? You are painfully slow Your Highness…” He said flashing and grabbing Barry’s right arm roughly to prove his statement. “I could easily break you in seconds…and then torture your family…is that what you want?”

The Prince grabbed Zoom’s throat and flashed him against a tree.

“I’m sick of your threats Hunter! You are not going to touch my family ever again!”

Hunter choked on the impact and the prince squeezed his neck harder.

“I won’t let you touch them!” Barry said summoning his lightning to strike the evil speedster but Zoom grabbed Barry’s face with his left hand and clawed the Prince’s side. Barry screamed and released his hold on Hunter.

“You know…royal blood spills the best.” Zoom said smirking excited and then licked sinfully his armor claw. Barry grabbed the side of his face and felt the warm blood trickling down.

“You are so disobedient my prince…I think I need to teach you a lesson. Maybe I should go and kill the Winter King now...rip his beating heart and bring you his cold dead heart to you.”

Barry stared at the monster. “I won’t let you touch him.”

The prince flashed and sent Zoom his lightning but Zoom caught it in midair and sent it back towards the prince. Barry avoided the lightning and Zoom laughed. Hunter flashed and grabbed Barry’s neck and threw the speedster against a column of the Old Temple. Barry winced in pain feeling all of his air escape.

“Did I just let you breathless, Your Highness?”

Zoom walked towards the prince and kicked him hard on the side. Barry groaned painfully and rolled to rest on his back.

“Just so we're clear your Highness…” Zoom said resting his black boot over Barry’s chest. “You can’t defeat me without your full speed…you are too weak now…so after I finish stealing your power, I'm going to fuck you so hard you are going to hate how much you will love it and beg for more until you lose consciousness. I’m going to thoroughly enjoy having you at my complete and utter disposal.”

Zoom lifted the prince and pushed him against the column. Barry felt his chest hurt.

“I love the fire in your eyes…the hate, the strength…I’m going to enjoy breaking you.” Hunter said grinning and he slowly ran one claw down Barry’s chest tearing his tunic open, watching the prince squirm. “Maybe I could fuck you first and then steal your speed…it’s the same for me…whether you enjoy it or not is up to you…”

The prince shivered and gasped feeling Zoom tracing his cold hand over his chest.

“I always win, Barry.”

 

* * *

 

Len was almost running through the long deserted halls when he met Wells.

“Your Highness…”

“Harry where is Cisco? Have you seen him?” Len asked quickly followed by Winter. “I need to talk to him.”

“Yes he is at the Great Hall with Lisa and company....” Wells replied suddenly alarmed. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

“No…I think I have an idea of what’s wrong with Barry. ” Len said holding harder the prince’s tunic in his hand. “But I need to be sure…follow me…we need a plan.”

Wells complied silently and they walked fast to the Great Hall. Wells could feel the Winter King’s anger, fear, confusion and tension. Something was awfully wrong. The King entered the Great Hall and everyone turned to see him. The music stopped and some nobles from the royal court bowed courtly and others just stared at the King silently. Len started walking through the massive chamber towards Cisco and Lisa who were sitting near the fireplace talking to Joe, Iris and Eddie.

“Cisco I need a word with you right now.” Len said quickly.

“Lenny what’s wrong?” Lisa asked fearful turning to see her brother drained from all color.

Cisco stood up quickly and nodded. “Sure Your Majesty…what’s wrong?”

Wells, Caitlin, Ronnie, Oliver and Felicity briefly joined the group.

Len showed the young inventor Barry’s torn tunic stained with blood.

“That tunic…” Iris murmured softly and Lisa inhaled.

Cisco recognized quickly…it was Barry’s tunic.

“I want you to vibe it…” Len added dryly. “I remembered that you could vibe things…you did vibe Barry’s sword before…I think this could also work…”

Cisco nodded and saw the cloth full of blood and gulped. He wasn’t sure he was ready to see his best friend’s fate. He hesitated.

“Cisco do it now!” Len commanded. “I think we are already too late!”

Cisco inhaled and grabbed the tunic quickly and he saw reality distort. He was no longer at the Great Hall. Everything was hazy and slightly dark. He was in a forest and he saw Barry crouching over a wrecked carriage. Suddenly Barry was flying and hitting a tree and blue lightning. The image changed swiftly and Cisco was on the Azure Lakes and Zoom lifted Barry from the neck and squeezed hard strangling him. Cisco’s heart was beating madly. Barry was kneeling in front of Zoom and the evil speedster grinned. Everything was blurry. He could hear Zoom’s voice. _“So what are you going to choose Scarlet… your family? or your speed?”_ A new image appeared and he was in the King’s room. Barry was afraid and Zoom was screaming. “SAY IT! OR I WILL KILL THEM ALL!!” Cisco turned and saw Barry lift his hazel eyes and look deeply into Hunter’s unforgiving eyes. “I’m yours…” The scene disappeared and now he was under an unforgiving rain and Zoom used his demonic claws of his armor to rip Barry’s red tunic. Zoom pushed his claws further on Barry’s chest and the prince screamed in agony arching his back away from the cold stone. Cisco blinked and Barry was lying on the ground and Zoom grabbed his hair. _“Tell me Barry how does it feel to be a fallen hero?”_ Hunter released the grip on Barry’s hair and the prince fell unconscious to the floor. _“Never forget… I am the fastest man alive!”_

Cisco could feel his heart clenching painfully.He couldn't breath. Barry sacrificed himself for his family…for all of them. The image blurred again but he could hear voices… _“_ _You are the Crown Prince of Central Kingdom…you will be my consort and I will be King... I kill, I torture, I destroy…I conquer…I seek a reign of chaos and you are the key.” “If you tell anyone about our deal they will be all dead including your beloved King…” “Just imagine Leonard’s face when I marry you...when I fuck you… maybe I will let him watch.”_ Cisco turned disgusted and saw old columns. He could hear bloodcurdling screams. He suddenly recognized that he was again at the Old Temple. He walked towards the sounds and his heart halted when he saw Barry chained to a huge stone and Zoom touching Barry’s already bruised chest. The prince looked in so much pain. He tried to call Barry but he could only see the monster torture his best friend. Suddenly Zoom stopped and the magic enveloping the two speedsters disappeared. Barry’s head fell forward and on to the side and he could hear laughs. Barry’s chest was a mess. Cisco could feel his tears falling freely… Zoom was killing Barry and he couldn’t do anything. The image dissolved and he saw a light.

He could hear voices calling him. Lisa. Caitlin. He opened his eyes and he was on the floor of the Great Hall and he could see his friend’s worried faces leaning over him.

“Cisco you collapsed.” Lisa tried to explain worried. “Are you okay? You are crying.”

“What did you saw?” Len asked anxious.

“Zoom has Barry.”

Iris, Caitlin and Lisa gasped.

“What do you mean Zoom has Barry?” Joe asked confused. “Are you sure?”

“I am…my vibes are never wrong Joe. I just see glimpses of time.”

“How does Zoom has the prince?” Oliver asked fuming. “I don’t understand.”

“Barry is sacrificing his speed for us. For all of us.” Cisco explained quickly fighting the headache that was killing him. It was his longest vibe so far. “I don’t know the specifics but I think Zoom let Iris, Jesse, Joe and Eddie free because Barry made a deal with him... Zoom is using some kind of black magic to take Barry’s speed and Hunter threatened Barry to kill us all if he told us anything about a deal…”

Len took a deep breath and pushed his anger to the side temporarily.

“That’s why he has been acting weird.” Lisa added and Iris nodded.

“Bar is trying to fight this war alone.” Joe said angrily and Len felt guilty.

“I saw Hunter in your room Your Majesty…” Cisco explained turning to the King. “Zoom breached the palace easily to show Barry that he could kill any of us if he wanted.”

“But what does Zoom want?” Eddie asked frustrated.

“Zolomon wants Barry’s speed and to marry the Prince to become King of Central. He said Barry was the key…but I’m not sure if he was referring to the key of becoming a King or something else.”

“Zoom wants to marry Barry?” Lisa asked terrified with the idea. “What the fuck?”

“That’s insane…” Felicity said in shock.

“Hunter has always been obsessed with Barry…” Caitlin explained. “This is a sick game to him and we need to stop him.”

“What are we going to do?” Iris asked fearful for her brother.

“Cisco where is Barry? Did you vibe their location?” Eddie asked.

Len could hear the voices of his friends far away. His surroundings were fading. He was so furious and shocked. He couldn’t speak. He was rigid with rage. He clenched his fists painfully and cold magic started escaping him. He was going to slaughter Zoom for touching Barry…for touching his fiancé. He was going to kill him so slowly Zoom was going to beg him to end his misery. His face grew dark as a gathering of black storm clouds. He wouldn’t let Barry die like Mick.

“Lenny?” Lisa murmured softly suddenly afraid of her brother losing control. The ice was starting to cover the floor of the Great Hall. The nobles started to gasp and move away from the chamber afraid of the wild ice spiking on the floor. The room dropped his temperature dangerously.

“Lenny stop.” She continued but Len was consumed by anger. She knew it was impossible to reach him now… her words were bouncing off as good as hard rain on the ground.

Cisco saw the ice expand through the hall. “Lisa you need to stop him.” He said worried.

“Lenny! Stop!”

The King turned to his sister. “I’m going to kill that bastard!”

“I know…” Lisa said reaching to embrace her brother. “We are going to find Barry and save him. I promise.”

General Mardon, General Singh and Sir Martin Stein entered the Great Hall alarmed with the screams of the people running away from the place and then with the frozen floor of the hall.

“What on earth?” Stein murmured.

The King turned to see them.

“Your Majesty…” Mardon added a little bit eager trying to ignore the frozen scenery. “We have Hannibal.”

Len snapped from his anger and turned to Mardon. “You have him?”

Mardon nodded. “He was trying to escape the palace transformed as Lady Snow but I saw Lady Snow earlier with Sir Ronnie Raymond. So I knew that he was the impostor. We stopped him and ordered him to use her cold powers, when he tried to escape we shoot him an arrow to the knee and we had the rune choker ready so we stopped him easily.”

“Good…” Len said pleased with his General. “Did he said something?”

“Yes… he said that Zoom was going to meet today with Barry at the Old Temple. Cisco is right…Zoom is stealing Barry’s speedforce.”

“Stein!” the King said.

“Your Highness...”

“Is Barry still in the library?”

Stein lifted his eyebrows a little confused. “W-What? No your Majesty, the Prince hasn’t visited the library since… early this morning.”

Len turned to Cisco.

“He is in the Old Temple.” Cisco added confirming Len’s fear.

“Prepare the horses we are going to the temple now.” Len instructed firm. “Wells get the dampening serum you were working with Caitlin and Cisco. This is the plan. We will use the element of surprise. Zoom doesn’t know we already know where he is or what is his plan. So we are going to ambush him at the Old temple. We will wait to get near Zoom and Barry. I will use my cold wave to freeze them, it won’t affect Barry because he already have Cisco’s necklace to protect him.”

Everybody nodded silently.

“Oliver when Zoom is inside the cold wave, shoot your arrows covered with that potion. Shoot him with _all_ your arrows! I don’t want him to escape…and then I will kill him slowly for touching Barry. _I will annihilate that bastard from existence._ Understood?”

Everyone agreed scared.

“Your Highness…” added Cisco shyly. “Zoom wasn’t alone. I couldn’t see how many warriors were there with Zoom but I could hear their laughs…at least ten.”

Len nodded feeling hot rage, they were laughing of Barry’s pain. He was going to make them pay. “I’m guessing that those ten are Zoom’s loyal followers. High ranked soldiers.”

General Singh nodded. “Probably Geomancer, Rupture, Smasher, Sand Demon, Black Siren, Lady Light and Shark Knight.”

“I imagined that Zoom wasn’t going to be alone.” Len stated. “That’s why we are all going. Mardon order your brother to stay behind and protect the palace. Lady Snow and Firestorm are coming as well as you Cisco. So get ready. Lisa go and tell Hartley to get ready.”

Lisa nodded and they all agreed with the plan.

“General Mardon…get the army ready. We are moving now.”

The King started walking out of the Great Hall, away from the crowd, and to his room. He needed his sword. Cisco quickly followed him and soon they were alone and far away from the madness.

“Your Highness…” Cisco murmured. “I need to tell you something more about my vibe.”

Len stopped in the middle of the deserted hallway.

“What is it?”

“You are not going to like it…” Cisco warned. “I think Barry is dying. Whatever Zoom is doing to him to steal his speed…is destroying him. When I saw him in my vibe he was weak…”

Len could feel his anger rising again. “I was supposed to protect him…not the other way around…I can’t lose him Cisco…I can’t go through losing him again.”

Cisco watched Len. His tone was light but his gaze was piercing.

“I would give everything I have to protect Barry…I would give my Kingdom for his heart.” Len added. “I was so frozen and lifeless without him. He is my light in this darkness.”

Cisco nodded thoughtfully and his heart clenched. Leonard was truly in love with his best friend. “We will save him Len…but you need to know that Barry is sick, so we need to discover what Zoom is doing to him and see if we can reverse it. I think we should take Stein with us as well…I think he could be helpful.”

The King looked surprised with the idea but agreed. “Fine. Tell Stein to get ready.”

“I will.” Cisco was going to leave when The King called him again.

“Cisco wait… wait…I need you to promise me something.” The King said softly and Cisco eyed him suspiciously.

“Sure…anything…Your Majesty”

Cisco waited silently.

“Protect Lisa during the battle. I am probably going to be more focused on saving Barry…and I can’t worry about both…I would love to make Lisa stay here but I know she is stubborn and she will go with us even if I forbid it.”

Cisco agreed. “I will. I will protect her with my life. I promise.”

Len nodded grateful. “Thanks Cisco…you are a good friend and good man. I believe you are going to make Lisa happy…”

Cisco was shocked and dazed with sudden happiness. “ _Was the Winter King saying he approved him as Lisa’s suitor?”_ Cisco smiled eager. “T-Thank you, Your Highness…I will…”

Len smiled and grabbed Cisco’s shoulder. “But if you hurt her I’m going to-”

Cisco never finished to hear Len’s words. He was fading again in to a vibe. There was a lot of smoke. Everything was blurry. He was in a battlefield. He could hear screams. He couldn’t make where he was…there was so much smoke…he could barely see the bodies on the ground and Barry was running slowly… without his speed, through the blood and the corpses, followed by Ronnie and Caitlin. He looked defeated and sick. He suddenly saw Barry drop on the ground and grab a body. He could see next to the body, on the ground a fallen crown. Cisco trembled. The prince’s screams were terrifying. It was a horrific scene. Cisco could feel his blood run cold and a shiver run trough his spine. Suddenly Zoom was next to Barry. The battle stopped. Lisa was yelling and Cisco saw himself grabbing the Princess…The image started to dissolve slowly and he could hear the Winter King calling his name. Everything was fading and he was back to reality.

“Cisco...hey are you okay?” Len asked worried. “Did you vibe me?”

The young inventor nodded grabbing his head. He couldn’t speak. He gulped.

“What did you saw?” The King asked nervous…his voice echoed in the lonely hallway. “What did you saw Cisco?”

Cisco lifted his dampened eyes to look at Len’s blue deep eyes; he hesitated for a moment but finally said the words.

“You are going to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! ♥ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would love to know what you think! So feel free to give me some feedback or review! Did you spot any "easter-eggs" or hints? 
> 
> Thank you again for all the support, for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them!  
> I really love this fandom! <3 You guys are great and I will try to update as soon as I can! 
> 
> Ps. I'm already thinking of writing another fanfic but i'm still thinking which idea to develop first. :O  
> Ps2. You can also find me on tumblr at lotusvalkyrie.tumblr.com


	20. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warnings: A lot of angst ***  
> Trigger warning: Non-consensual touching in this chapter.  
> I apologize in advance. Enjoy.

“You are going to die.” Cisco’s voice came in a low and anxious whisper.

Len silently waited for Cisco to elaborate. He could feel his heart beating fast.

“I saw you die…” Cisco repeated mortified and his words echoed in the lonely hallway.

“How?”

Cisco shook his head. “I didn’t see it happen…I just saw Barry embracing you and you were unconscious in a battlefield. It was a heartbreaking…”

Len released a heavy exhale and nodded absently. He already knew that their odds were bad against Zoom, but he wasn’t going to let fear win…he never ran from a fight.

“We need to tell everyone…” Cisco said starting to panic. “This plan won’t work. I saw Zoom next to Barry. We won’t be able to defeat him. We need to change the plan. Barry would kill me if he knows that I let you do this knowing the outcome.”

Len's frown deepened. “Cisco calm down.” Len stated. “You can’t tell anyone this…promise me you won’t tell a soul about this…especially Lisa.”

“What? No…” Cisco murmured stunned. “No way… I can’t hide something like this. I can’t. I’m sorry but I won’t lie or hide this to Lisa or to my friends…”

Len grabbed Cisco by the shoulders. “Cisco we can’t tell them. If we do they won’t be focused, they would be worried about me…and everything can go way worse.”

Cisco shook his head in disbelief. “Way worse? Are you kidding me? I fucking saw you die… I heard Barry’s screams calling your name desperately…it can’t get worse than that… believe me it can’t.”

“I’m ready to give my life for Barry…” Len’s voice suddenly cut through the tension in the air like a knife and Cisco halted in shock. He lifted his gaze and saw the truth of Len’s words in deep cerulean eyes. The King was willing to do anything to save Barry. Cisco suddenly felt tears trail from his eyes and he tried to hide them fast wiping them furiously with his hands. He didn’t want to show the Winter King his weakness.

“I won’t let Zoom win.”

“At what cost Your Majesty?” Cisco asked angry. “ _Your life?_ Barry would be miserable. Your death will destroy him.”

“I’m not planning on dying… I want to marry Barry...I want a lifetime with him. But I don’t run from a good fight.”

Cisco nodded silently looking at the stubborn King worriedly. “If Barry knew about my vibe he wouldn’t let you go on with this plan…he is out there trying to fight Zoom. Sacrificing himself to keep us safe!...to keep _you_ safe. I feel like I’m betraying his wishes. I can’t do this.”

“No Cisco, listen… Barry is giving us time, but that’s it… do you really think that Zoom will keep his part of the deal forever?” Len asked raising and eyebrow. “He is hurting Barry badly…you said it yourself…he is taking Barry’s speed and that might killing him and I’m going to make that bastard pay for all his done.”

Cisco sighed. This was all so wrong. “And what about Lisa? Are you going to leave her alone? If you die…you are going to break her heart.”

“She is a strong woman and she is not alone, she has a great man at her side…she has you.”

Cisco perked at Len’s compliment, he knew the Winter King did not hand them out lightly.

“Of course…I will always protect her. I swear on my life.”

Len nodded and paused to take a breath. “Everything is going to be fine…I promise… Come on…I need my sword and armor…and you need to tell me everything you saw in your vibe so that I can at least take precautions…maybe we have the ability to stop it.”

“You know that fate is unavoidable,” Cisco added bluntly. “What if taking precautions is what triggers the vibe I saw…or not taking precautions just leads to your death…I don’t know.”

Len sighed a little confused. “Have you ever tried or managed to change what you see?”

Cisco opened his mouth to debate the idea but he sighed and denied with his head. “No… I’ve never tried. Wells told us that changing the future is tricky and complicated. He said that we shouldn’t play with fate. ”

“That means that I will be the first to change the future.” Len grinned. “Sounds fun…I just need to defy death. ”

Cisco groaned. Everything was wrong. “So… are you afraid of dying?

“No…we are all going to die eventually…” Len murmurd. “I just don’t want it to be this early…I want to stay with Barry a little longer…so that’s why I’m going to defy fate and try to stay alive.”

Cisco nodded and gave the King a shy smile wishing he could be as confident as Leonard.

“Let’s move. We are running out of time.” Len said walking towards his royal chamber and Cisco nodded following the King. The young inventor could see the daylight ending and the twilight approaching through the high arched windows and for a moment he had an ominous feeling about their fate.

 

* * *

 

The prince shivered and gasped feeling Zoom tracing his cold hand over his chest.

“I always win, Barry.” He added ripping Barry’s tunic in pieces.

“This time you won’t…” His hazel eyes were steely with a cold hard stare.

Zoom chuckled amused. “What’s that supposed to mean Your Highness?”

“This!” Barry hit Zoom’s crotch hard with his knee and Zoom released the Prince with a deep growl.

“You little bastard!” Hunter howled angry at the prince’s attack. Barry ran and sent a lightning towards Zoom that hit him on the back making the older man fall to his knees to the ground. The prince flashed and kicked Hunter’s chest hard, breaking hopefully a few ribs in the process. Zoom fell to the cold hard ground laughing amused. Barry glared annoyed. It always riled him up to know that for Zoom this was only a sick game. It was time to finish this.

“Come on! Kill me Your Highness!” Zoom growled. “Amuse me!”

Barry glared and quickly vibrated creating a lightning to finish his enemy. He was going to end Zoom when he felt something hot strike his back painfully. Barry screamed in agony and fell towards the ground landing over Zoom’s chest. The pain was agonizing and he couldn’t move, his back was burning badly.

Hunter groaned confused. He saw a red light and suddenly Barry’s lithe body fell over him. The prince had his eyes tightly shut and face contorted in pain. Barry was gasping with tears in his eyes. Hunter slowly moved his arm over Barry’s back and felt warm blood stain his hands. He turned and saw his followers laughing and Rupture with his scythe glowing with an eerie intense red color. Zoom felt anger consuming him. The evil speedster carefully moved Barry and placed him softly on the ground. The prince winced in pain. Zoom growled and flashed with his blue lightning grabbing Rupture by the neck. He was going to kill the bastard.

“You dare to touch what’s mine!” Hunter growled violently with his distorted voice and Rupture’s eyes widened with fear. Everyone stopped laughing and a frightening silence invaded the ruins of the Old Temple.

Zoom was losing his temper. “You dare to defy my command Rupture?”

“N-No…I was protecting you… I thought he was going to-”

“You thought wrong!” Zoom roared angry tightening the grip on Rupture’s neck. “What did I say you should do if you encountered the Prince?”

“L-Leave… him u-unharmed…”

“Does he look unharmed to you?” Zoom growled pointing towards Barry’s back that was badly burnt and bleeding. “ANSWER ME!”

Rupture tried to answer but Zoom was choking him too hard. He gasped painfully. “N-No…”

“You disobeyed me Rupture…I don’t need followers that don’t know their place.” Zoom vibrated his other hand with crackling blue light and pierced Rupture’s heart without mercy. He dropped the dead cold body to the ground and turned to his followers.

“No one touches the Prince except me.”

Everyone nodded silently too stunned to answer and Barry watched shocked. Zoom had no mercy even with the ones that tried to protect him. He ruthlessly just killed Rupture without a second thought. Barry glanced at Cisco’s brother lying dead on the ground and he felt fear creep in his soul.

“Is anyone else thinking of defying me?” Zoom asked with his distorted voice and everyone remained quiet so he continued and turned to Lady Light. “Treat his wounds immediately …I want him ready for the ritual.”

The woman nodded and walked towards Barry. She crouched next to the prince and he winced at her rough touch. Light swiftly started to inspect the wound.

“Zoom…” Black Siren murmured getting near Hunter. “I came to inform you that we already started the attack on the northern village. We will burn it to the ground.”

“Good.”

“Also the Winter King is coming here… we saw their group escorted with soldiers near the forest. They have come to save the prince.”

Hunter’s eyes widened and turned to see the Prince who was trying to muffle his cries while Light covered his torso and back with white bandages.

“He broke the deal...he told them…” Hunter murmured feeling the rage consuming his reasoning. Zoom flashed and hit Light out of the way. Light yelped falling to the floor and Hunter grabbed the Prince’s hair to lift Barry’s face. “You lied to me!”

Barry gasped in pain confused. “W-What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“The Winter King and his army are here…you told them. They have come to try to rescue you.”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened with fear. “T-They are here?... How? I didn’t…say anything.”

Hunter frowned looking at Barry’s honest shock.

“I didn’t told them Hunter…” Barry confessed a little confused. He thought he had been careful to hide his deal with Zoom. “ _How could they know? Did they follow him? Did they find the spy?...”_

“I swear…I didn’t say a word. Don’t hurt them…I kept our deal… don’t hurt them.”

Hunter released the Prince’s hair and grabbed the prince arm to lift him up. “Change of plans Your Highness…I’m going to steal your remaining speed right now.”

Zoom pushed Barry hard inside the Old Temple and Barry stumbled falling on his knees and hands. Barry muffled a scream. The movement made the injury in his back twinge. Hunter’s loyal followers laughed loudly and Barry felt humiliated. He shivered scared. Barry tried to stand up and saw his hands dirty and bloodied and his matching bracelet. He shuddered thinking that maybe he wasn’t going to see Len again.

Hunter suddenly turned to Black Siren. “I need you to delay the Winter King. I need time to take the prince’s speed...but don’t kill him. Leonard Snart is mine to kill.”

Black Siren nodded and ordered Zoom’s knights to gather around the Old Temple to guard the place and to be ready to fight against the Winter army.

Barry was trembling badly. He didn’t want to lose his speed. He didn’t want to fail Len and his family. Without his speed he was going to be vulnerable. He won’t be able to protect his loved ones. He was useless.

“Get up!” Zoom growled. “Or I will go and kill them myself.”

Barry stood up slowly and Zoom continued to push him in to the old ruins.

“You are breaking our deal Hunter…I didn’t tell them anything… you can’t hurt them!”

“I won’t hurt them Barry…” He answered smirking. “My followers will.”

Hunter grabbed the prince’s arms up and chained the young speedster to the cold hard stone.

“This is going to be quick…” Hunter added pleased. “And then you are going to be mine…”

Zoom sliced Barry’s arm roughly and Barry bit his lower lip feeling his warm blood drip to the ground and the circle full of runes and symbols started to shine a yellow light. Zoom draw over Barry’s wounded chest a symbol and the prince felt his chest start burning.

“This time I will take almost all of your speed Barry…” Zoom growled deep. “And this time… I swear this will hurt.”

Zoom cut a small wound on the palm of his hand and let the blood drip to the ground. The circle he was standing on started to shine a bright blue. Zoom leaned quickly to steal a rough kiss from Barry. The prince trashed trying to escape Zoom’s touch and Hunter laughed pleased. “I won’t only be King of Central Kingdom… I will also rule the Winter Realm. I will slay the Winter King and we will rule together.” Zoom said caressing Barry’s face tenderly. “I will give you the world…we are going to be gods.”

“You are insane!” Barry roared and spit on Zoom’s face and Hunter struck the Prince hard across the face.

“Such a wild spirit…I will enjoy taming you.”

Hunter touched Barry’s chest and the prince screamed. Lightning started to flow around them. Barry’s body was on fire. Zoom pushed harder his hand on Barry’s chest and the prince felt the black magic draining him of his speedforce. Barry screamed. The pain was worse compared to the first time the evil speedster stole part of his powers. This was a whole new level of agony. He could feel his insides shattering and his speed fading. Zoom was shrieking feeling all of Barry’s energy enter his body. He was vibrating so fast that he was almost invisible except for his blue lightning sparkling around his body. Barry closed his eyes tightly. He was screaming so hard that he felt his throat go raw and he was afraid it was going to start bleeding. His vision was getting blurry and his body was going limp, he was only supported by the restraints on his wrists holding him up and Zoom’s claw on his chest. It was indescribable pain. It couldn’t be compared to anything he had felt before. It was overwhelming and engulfing. He couldn’t breath anymore.

 

* * *

 

The King commanded the army to remain hidden in the outside of the forest while a small group entered the Old Temple. Oliver, Eddie, Caitlin, Hartley, Cisco, Firestorm, Stein and Lisa followed the King with Mardon who took ten of his best soldiers through the path in the wood. They started walking silently until they saw yellow and blue lightning illuminate the temple and the forest. Lisa gasped at the energy moving wildly like a vortex in the middle of the temple. They rushed forward but unexpectedly Sand Demon and Smasher blocked their path.

“We are not going to let you pass Winter King…” Sand Demon said grinning. “As you can hear Zoom is busy playing with your fiancé…”

Len growled and lunged forward to kill the man. Lisa, Caitlin and Firestorm started fighting with Smasher. Magic blasts flowed everywhere and the ground trembled with every attack Smasher did. They could hear the sound of thunder and Barry’s screams coming from the temple. Len’s heart clenched. They needed to hurry. Len froze the ground trapping their foes and Lisa quickly converted the huge warrior in to gold and Oliver shoot two arrows to finish Sand Demon but the man avoided the arrows turning in to sand. Oliver was ready to shoot again when Sand Demon appeared near the King and Mardon without hesitation created a lightning that petrified their enemy at the strike. Sand Demon fell to the ground and shattered in a thousand pieces. Cisco, Hartley and Lisa gasped.

“Let’s move!” Len commanded pleased with Mardon’s attack. The group nodded and followed. They hurriedly walked through the forest path until they finally arrived to the ruins of the temple. Night had finally embraced everything with its darkness. The forest was really dim and the only source of light was the black magic Zoom was using to steal Barry’s speed. The group arrived to a side of the temple and they were on higher ground. They could easily see what was happening. Zoom and Barry were inside a vortex of lightning and Zoom’s high ranked soldiers were shielding them. Len could see Smasher, Black Siren, Shark Knight, Black Pit, Geomancer and Lady Light.

The King felt his blood boil seeing Barry chained to the stone. He could see Barry’s chest bruised and bleeding. The prince had a blue branching figure…like a tree on his chest. Len closed his eyes remembering the moment when Barry tensed and flinched away from his touch in the palace The King clenched the grip on his sword. He was going to go down and kill Zoom. Len moved and Stein stopped him.

“Don’t…” Martin said softly. “We can’t stop the ritual now. If we interrupt the-”

“He is dying Martin! I won’t let Zoom kill Barry!”

“The prince won’t die…I just confirmed my fear…this black magic...is astonishing. Zoom managed to find the way to steal powers without killing the host…and Zoom is healing himself with Barry’s pure speedforce.”

“I’m not here to contemplate black magic Stein!” Len added angry. “He is going to steal Barry’s speed if we don’t stop him now!”

“We are too late to stop that Your Highness. If you break the magic in the circle you could kill the Prince.”

Len groaned feeling useless and watched the ritual hiding behind the trees and huge rocks. He could hear Barry and Zoom talking.

 _“I won’t only be King of Central Kingdom… I will also rule the Winter Realm. I will murder Leonard and we will rule together.”_ Zoom said caressing Barry’s face tenderly. _“I will give you the world…we are going to be gods.”_

 _“You are insane!”_ Barry spit on Zoom’s face and Hunter struck the Prince hard across the face and Leonard felt his anger boil.

_“I love your spirit so wild…I will enjoy taming you.”_

“I can’t stay here doing nothing while that monster hurts Barry!” Len growled at Stein.

“I agree…” Lisa added horrified with the scene before her and Cisco nodded silently.

“I told you the truth your Highness…disrupting black magic could be deadly…I want to save the Prince as much as you do… I’ve known him since he was born and I see him as a son…I’m just stating the facts Leonard…we are too late to stop Zoom from taking Barry’s speed…but we can save him… Barry will be too weak to escape or fight after that ritual…so we need to be hasty.”

The King groaned angry and turned to see Barry screaming. He could see Barry’s lightning leaving his body to merge with Zoom’s blue lightning.

“We need a plan…now” Oliver said with resolve. “We need to reach the ritual and attack Zoom fast like Martin said. Any ideas?”

“We need a diversion,” added General Singh. “We need to divide their forces. Firestorm and Arrow could attack with us the front of the ruins and when the followers come to fight us, Zoom and Barry will be unprotected so you all attack and save the prince.”

General Mardon nodded in agreement. “It could work. The ones that remain here with the King need to wait until Zoom’s followers follow us. Understood?”

Hartley, Stein, Lisa, Cisco and Caitlin nodded.

“You need to make them believe that all the forces are coming from the front.” Cisco added quickly. “Or else they will know is a trap.”

The King agreed and commanded General Mardon, General Singh, Eddie, Firestorm and Oliver to attack from the front. Hartley, Cisco, Lisa, Caitlin, Stein and the King will wait on the side and wait for the opportunity to save Prince. The first group quickly moved through the forest followed by twenty winter soldiers to reach the entrance of the ruins and the second group waited for their signal.

“We should try to get a little closer.” Caitlin suggested worried about Barry’s health.

“No…not yet” Lisa murmured. “Let’s wait until the followers leave.”

Suddenly they saw Firestorm soaring in the black sky. Caitlin’s fiancé started to throw fireballs to Zoom’s followers. Len turned to see Barry and Zoom. The prince was finally unconscious hanging limp from his wrists and Zoom was ordering his followers to fight the Winter Army.

“Let’s move now!” Len whispered. Everyone silently followed the King and they could hear the loud sound of the battle. Hiding in the night darkness they managed to swiftly get near The Prince and the evil speedster easily. Zoom was releasing Barry when Martin nodded to the King and Len activated the cold wave hitting Hunter. Oliver quickly shot his arrows full of the serum created to dampen Zoom’s speed. Hunter shrieked in pain with the cold burning his skin and he saw the arrows coming his way. He couldn’t react in time. He felt one arrow stab his shoulder and the other one his left leg. Zoom growled but moved to release the prince who fell to the floor. Barry winced at the impact slowly opening his eyes. There was so much noise around him and everything was cold... _cold?_

“Barry!”

“Len?”

Zoom removed the arrows in his body and grabbed the Prince. Zoom was impressed. Barry didn’t seem to be affected by the cold wave...probably some magic protecting him. He turned to look at the King. “Move and I kill him Leonard.” he threatened pressing his black claw over Barry’s exposed long neck.

Everyone halted.

“You think you can come here and take what’s mine?” Zoom asked with his distorted voice.

“He isn’t yours Hunter!” Caitlin yelled annoyed.

Hunter laughed. “Soon he will be…we are meant to be together. We are meant to rule forever. ”

“I won’t let you have him…” Len said with an edge on his voice.

Zoom snorted. “With all of Cisco’s amazing inventions and all of your friends help…you are still too slow to fight me…say good bye to your fiancé, Barry.”

The King saw Hunter in a fraction of second move fast, not as fast as always thanks to the cold wave, but still really quickly thanks to stealing Barry’s speed. Zoom released Barry and sent a lightning bolt towards the Winter King. Len couldn’t avoid the impact. He quickly created a wall of ice protecting him but the lightning passed through, shattering the cold ice in to a thousand pieces and hitting him straight in the chest. The last thing the King heard was Barry yelling his name _“Leeeen!”_ with shouting and arrows swooshing through the wind.

Barry felt that each second seemed to play on forever, as he stood perfectly still watching the king collapse slowly to the ground. All sounds became null and void. He couldn’t breath. Zoom grabbed him again and he tried to escape but Zoom’s grip was really strong. Hunter smiled pleased with the outcome. “Nice try…” Zoom said at Barry’s friends who were trying to attack him without hurting the prince. Zoom smirked and he hit Barry’s neck hard and flashed away with the unconscious prince.

“BARRY!” Cisco yelled watching in horror how Zoom disappeared with his best friend.

“LENNY!” Lisa screamed running to her unconscious brother. “Lenny…can you hear me!”

“Is he breathing?” Cisco asked and Caitlin quickly ran to their side and crouched inspecting the King. “He isn’t...” She said quickly doing compressions on the King’s chest and giving him mouth to mouth respiration.

“Lenny…” Lisa said grabbing her brother’s hand.

After a couple of seconds the King coughed and Caitlin smiled. “He is alive.”

Cisco released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He had been so worried about his vibe during the whole battle that he could feel the pain in his back and neck from the tension. He was going to die from anxiety. Cisco exhaled a little relieved… it seemed that against all odds the King managed to avoid his fate, but now Barry was gone again.

 

* * *

 

Len woke up slowly. He remembered feeling his heart stop when Zoom’s lightning hit him and Hunter taking Barry away before everything faded in to darkness. Len groaned feeling his chest ache. He tried to swallow but found it difficult. His throat was exceedingly dry and his eyelids were really heavy. He tried his best to force them open and through a small slit of vision, he saw Lisa, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver and Wells arguing about how to save the Prince. They were inside a tent and by the noises he could hear of their surroundings they were probably on a war camp.

 _“Barry?”_ Len said with a hoarse voice and Lisa quickly moved to the side of the bed.

“Lenny! You are wake!” she said grabbing her older brother’s hand. “You scared us! You almost died you idiot!”

“Long live the King!” Cisco exclaimed feeling glad that his vibe was wrong and Lisa hit him playfully on his arm.

“I’m okay…” Len said struggling to sit on the bed and Caitlin gave him a cup with medicine for the pain. The King drank the content thankful. “Where’s Barry? How long I’ve been asleep?”

“Zoom took Barry…and just a couple of hours thankfully…” Lisa explained mortified. “We couldn’t stop him… he was too fast.”

“We sent scouts after them.” General Mardon added. “He took the Prince to the Ascension Cliffs. A place only a speedster could get to…It is impossible to climb up there. We will move the army to the valley at the base of the cliffs to surround them.

“We don’t need to climb if I can fly…” Ronnie said grinning. “I can help rescuing the prince.”

Len nodded grateful. “We are moving right now!” Len stated trying to move out of the bed.

“Your Majesty wait! You shouldn’t move…” Catlin said reaching the edge of the bed. “That lightning that hit you was really strong…you barely stopped it with the cold wall of ice you made, but the strike still injured your chest. Your skin was badly burned and you could suffer from chronic pains and dizziness.”

“Anything else?” the King asked exhaling. Breathing hurt badly.

“Yes…you have two broken ribs, and a concussion.” Caitlin added.

Len sighed and nodded. “Thank you Snow… I want to talk to Lisa… can you all give us a moment?”

Caitlin took a deep breath and everyone exited the war tent silently. When they were alone Lisa seated next to Len on the edge of the bed. “Jerk! You scared me so badly…I thought I lost you.” Lisa confessed tired. “I can’t lose you Lenny.”

“I’m okay…” Len answered feeling a little guilty of hiding Cisco’s vibe to Lisa.

“You need to be more careful at the battlefield…you are not invincible you idiot.” she added worried.

Len scoffed. He was always careful but he didn’t reply he didn’t want to argue with Lisa.

“Cisco is making arrangements to your sword.”

Len lifted his gaze up interested. “He is?”

“Yeah… he is acting weird.”

“He always acts weird.” Len added thoughtful and Lisa rolled her eyes.

“I mean it. He said he wanted to give you a back up plan.” She explained a little confused. “He is giving your sword the same properties of my bracelets. It seem that the sword will be able to absorb your energy and keep a part of your powers inside it…so in case you can’t summon your powers you can use the cold wave or use it as a shield absorbing an attack.”

Len nodded. “That’s useful… but I don’t plan getting in a situation where I can’t use my powers.” He continued lightly. “Don’t worry Sis, I will be careful.”

Lisa sighed. “Lenny…are you both hiding something from me?”

“No.” Len said dryly, trying to sound convincing but he knew he failed.

“Fine… don’t tell me…but be careful.” Lisa said defeated. “How do you feel?”

“Worried…angry…” he confessed. “Barry means the world to me and he is in the hands of that sick monster. I couldn’t save him. I told him I was going to protect him. I promised him that I wasn’t going to let Zoom touch him or harm him in anyway.”

“Len…” Lisa murmured softly.

“Do you remember the day when we went to visit the town?”

Lisa smiled warmly. “Yes I remember…it was a beautiful day…it was fun…we must do it again, after we defeat Zoom…”

“When I was in the carriage with Barry, he told me something and I didn’t realize the depth of his words until now.” Len paused taking a breath. “He told me that Zoom was just too powerful and that he was willing to do everything in his power to keep him away from us…from me…I’m an idiot. I told him that everything was going to be fine…and nothing is fine…he sacrificed himself for us.”

“Lenny…don’t blame yourself for this.”

“I wasn’t fast enough to notice that Zoom was hurting Barry.”

“Because Barry was hiding it…” Lisa added. “No one noticed except for you. We were all blinded…but you saw through him faster than anyone else.”

Len sighed. “When I’m with him I feel something I’ve never felt before. There is something I can’t explain...”

Lisa raised her eyebrows surprised. “What do you mean?”

“I think he is my soul mate or something like that…”

“Soul mates? Oh god Lenny! You really hurt your head… I thought you didn’t believe in that myth or how you used to call it … _rubbish_ …”

Len half-smiled looking at his matching bracelet. “I honestly didn’t believe it but now…I don’t know.” He said lost deep in thought. “Since the night we rescued Barry from Santini and Thawne…when Barry was unconscious I touched the prince’s hand and I felt a small jolt of lightning cursing through my fingers and something changed. I can’t explain it…I know that this doesn’t make sense.”

“No it doesn’t…” Lisa said confused. “You felt lightning?”

“I did…”

“And you believe that feeling… that lightning means something? That he is your soul mate?”

Len glanced to the side a little confused. He honestly didn’t know anything anymore. He just knew that Barry was everything he ever wanted and that his connection to the prince was something he couldn’t explain.

“Do you believe in fate Sis?”

Lisa sighed. “I don’t know Lenny…never thought about it much…but now I understand why you gave Barry the bracelet if you are feeling like this… I must confess I was a little shocked. You never gave a bracelet to Mick.”

“It was different…I loved Mick badly but what I have with Barry I can’t explain it. It is different.”

“Well…I think it was nice.” She added grinning. “I might give Cisco one.”

Len scoffed amused at his sister. “He is a good man.”

“Finally!! You admit it!” Lisa repeated warmly tightening tenderly her grip on Len’s hand.

Len laughed. “He is.”

* * *

Barry woke up with a massive headache. He was in a transparent crystal cage inside a dark cave…probably Zoom’s lair. The prince struggled to stand up but failed, he was still weak from the ritual...so he just moved to rest carefully his wounded back in the icy crystal wall in the corner. Suddenly all the memories of what happened rushed to his mind. He remembered the battle and Len falling after Zoom’s lightning hit him in the chest. Barry fell his tears start falling and his heart shattering. He failed. He didn’t protect Len. He failed his family. Barry started crying silently in the cold darkness surrounding him. Muffled sobs were wracking his tired body. He didn’t know if the King was dead or his family…he was alone. He could barely feel a little of his speed in his body but it was faint. Not that it mattered…he couldn’t escape the crystal cage.

A blue blur literally flashed into the cave and Barry felt time slow down. Zoom looked down to his captive and smirked pleased with the defeated speedster lying limp on the ground…his stunning prize.

“Finally awake.” Hunter stated. “You have been unconscious for a couple of hours.”

Barry silently turned his face away from Zoom. He didn’t want to see his enemy. He wanted to kill Zoom but he was too weak to fight and without his speed he was useless.

“I finally won.” Zoom said while he phased through the transparent wall. “And now…you are my trophy Your Highness. I am going to have a lot of fun with you.”

Barry didn’t even flinch. He was too tired. He could feel the void in his strength and his heart breaking. He couldn’t stop seeing Len collapse to the ground in his mind, but he could feel something deep down that Len was still alive. He needed to believe it.

“So we are finally alone…” Zoom said kneeling in front of Barry. “I must confess that you have been difficult to catch my Prince…but I love challenges. I traveled three realms just for you…”

Barry glared at Zoom.

“I think you are going to like being my consort. You will submit to me and no one will ever harm you again…or they will end like Rupture.”

“You are delusional if you think that I would ever agree to be with you.”

“You will agree Barry. It’s your only choice. I promise that you won’t be able to part from me.”

Zoom flashed and grabbed Barry by the neck raising him up from the floor and trapped him between his strong body and against the transparent wall. Barry let out a pained whimper and closed his eyes when his back collided to the wall. His knees were shaking. He just wanted everything to stop. Hunter tenderly placed his right hand on the left side of Barry’s face.

“Why aren’t you fighting?”

Barry sighed with the stupid question.

“There’s nothing left to win and nothing left to lose for me...” The prince murmured sad reaching Zoom’s hand to move it away. Zoom released him.

“You hurt Len and you destroyed me…you barely left speed in me…you won…there is nothing I can do, I can’t escape this cage…I don’t even know if my family is still alive. They could all be dead right now…”

Zoom hummed entertained. “So are you still planning to give yourself away this easy Barry? You won’t fight anymore?” Zoom asked interested watching the silver bracelet on Barry’s wrist. “Are you giving up?”

Barry glared. “Isn’t that what you wanted? I don’t care what you do with me anymore Hunter…kill me…I don’t care…I’m just to tired to fight.”

Hunter glanced at Barry. “What’s this?” Zoom said watching the silver jewel.

Barry’s eyes widened but remained silent.

“So you don’t want to talk…” Zoom continued eager. “Fine. I will make you…” Hunter grabbed the prince arm and twisted it painfully.

“No!” Barry yelled angry trying to escape from Zoom’s strong grip.

Hunter smiled and took the bracelet off Barry’s arm.            

“Give it back!” Barry demanded.

“Why? You don’t care anymore…” Hunter teased smirking. “You know…they are alive. They all escaped…” Zoom confessed and Barry’s heart started beating again. Zoom saw the prince hazel eyes feel with a little hope. “Your friends and family are probably thinking of a way to save you right now…”

Hunter was amused. He loved playing with the emotions. He loved giving people a false sense of hope. It always made everything more interesting.

“You could see Joe, Iris, Cisco, Wells, Caitlin, Lisa, Eddie and your stupid wolf…again”

“Len?”

“The King is probably dead right now…but your family is waiting for you.”

Barry’s emotions were in chaos and it was easily reflected on the prince’s features. Zoom could see the pain, the grief, the happiness and the doubts.

“You are lying… Len is alive.”

“Why would I lie to you Barry?” Zoom said playing with the bracelet in his hand.

Barry stared at the evil speedster. “I know he is alive.”

Zoom smiled pleased. “There it is… the Barry I like… full of stupid hope. My fierce and wild prince.” Zoom said grinning. “I will give this jewel back… but what are you willing to do for this piece of metal?”

Barry stared at Hunter who grinned wickedly.

“Kneel before me…” Zoom commanded.

“No.” Barry said trying to sound defiant. His voice was cold as ice.

Zoom smirked excited. He loved when Barry fought him. Suddenly he couldn’t stop the thought of how good would it feel to take the prince. The thought of roughly pushing his hardened length inside of Barry made him shiver with expectation. He wanted to feel his skin on Barry’s sweat-slicked skin. He wanted to see Barry’s face contorted in pain; eyes squeezed shut and mouth parted wide. The spark of green beneath his eyelashes, his head thrown back in ecstasy with the long line of his neck exposed when he came loudly. The thought was fantastic and he could feel himself getting hard. He couldn’t resist touching his prize anymore.

“I will claim you as mine.” Hunter said loudly, his voice deep, rough and desperate in the confined space of the crystal cell. Zoom threw the bracelet to the floor and he leaned forward to crash their lips together with euphoric force pushing Barry against the cold transparent wall. Barry arched his back groaning with pain in to the kiss. Zoom started grinding his hips slowly against Barry while roughly devouring the young speedster’s lips. Hunter’s tongue moved inside Barry’s mouth and he insatiably tasted the prince. Zoom broke the kiss and he curled his lips up into a predatory grin watching Barry close his eyes tightly with his face all red.

“S-Stop…” Barry whispered panicking inside. This couldn’t be happening again. First Thawne and now Hunter, he honestly had the worst luck in all the realms.

‘Do you know how beautiful you are? It's intoxicating.” Zoom said grabbing both of Barry’s hands above his head and pinning them up. “I want you… I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Zoom smirked and kissed Barry’s neck. “I want you so badly… The Winter King already had his fun with you…now it is my time.” Barry’s heart clenched tightly at the mention of Len. He tried to move away but Hunter’s grip on Barry’s wrists tightened and Zoom amused moved his knee between Barry’s legs and he vibrated his whole body. Barry gasped at the feeling and his breathing became ragged and started sweating heavily.

“You are fascinating Barry…” he added biting the prince’s neck hard and Barry felt his skin crawl. He didn’t want this.

“Release me!”

Hunter complied releasing the Prince’s wrists and Barry fell to the ground on his knees. Zoom looked down and saw Barry’s swollen lips. Hunter’s mouth twisted in to a wry smirk with an idea.

“Suck me.” Zoom growled with a deep lustful voice.

“W-what?” Barry asked startled with the request.

“I want you to suck me… _Scarlet._ ”

“Fuck you Hunter! Don’t you dare to call me like that!” Barry replied wrathful. Len was the only who could call him Scarlet."I am not going to please you."

Zoom laughed and seized the prince messy hair and Barry yelped.

“So disobedient. You know this only turns me on more.” Zoom said almost growling. “I will teach you to obey me.”

Hunter lowered his pants enough to force his lewdly hard cock out. Barry glanced at Hunter’s black eyes.

“What? Afraid of the size? Too big for you, Your Highness?”

Barry scoffed and then smirked. “Len’s cock is bigger.”

Hunter growled annoyed and struck the Prince hard across the face. Barry winced in pain. The hit busted Barry’s lower lip. He could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

“His dead! Forget him!” Zoom growled angry. “I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard you won’t be able to disrespect me again and mind your teeth Your Highness…if you graze me I will make sure you won’t be able to walk again… and this time it won’t be because I broke your spine” Hunter gripped his cock and placed in front of Barry. “Open your mouth.”

Barry glared and tightened his lips in a firm straight line. He wasn’t going to obey his foe that easily. He was weak but he was still going to fight. Hunter rolled his eyes at the prince and moved his hand to grab Barry’s jaw. He added pressure to his hand and Barry closed his eyes in pain. The evil speedster vibrated his hand hard and Barry let his mouth open involuntarily. Hunter swiftly pushed his cock all the way down Barry’s throat and the Prince struggled to breathe, he was gaging and tears started to stream down his face. Barry tried to adjust to the rough intrusion but he couldn’t breath. Zoom was in all the way inside his mouth.

“Your Highness, look at me…” Hunter murmured with a raw voice full of lust. “Let me see your eyes while you pleasure me.”

Barry glared at Hunter. His green eyes were full of hate and rage. Barry’s jaw was aching and tears were falling freely. Hunter smirked at the sight and he steadily worked his cock back down Barry’s throat harder, his long fingers tangling on Barry’s smooth hair for power over his beautiful young speedster. He intensified his thrusting rhythm and the prince groaned choking feeling Zoom vibrating in his mouth.

“So good…you are mine… only mine…that’s it…” He said with his distorted voice picking up speed at a pushing pace. “We will rule together…n-no one will stand in our way…nhg…just the two of us.”

Zoom’s steady thrusting started to weaken and the Prince tried to move away from Zoom knowing what was bound to happen but Hunter kept Barry in place while he threw his head back howling. His thick cock was throbbing, twitching and pulsing inside Barry’s mouth until he came hard filling the prince’s mouth with his bitter and salty seed. Barry wanted to die. It was a disgusting feeling and he could feel the come leaking from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Zoom quickly moved his hand to Barry’s mouth and the prince grunted.

“Swallow…”

The prince shook his head.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Zoom threatened increasing his hold on the prince.

Barry finally swallowed and Zoom grunted at the lewd sight with his eyes dark and hazy.

“Y-You are disgusting…” Barry said breathing heavily and coughing sickened. He wanted to throw up so badly.

“Soon you won’t think that…I promise I can treat you good…in fact let me show you.” Zoom quickly flashed. He seated resting his back on the crystal wall and made the prince seat over him straddling his legs. Barry was beyond uncomfortable and scared with their position. He felt too close to his enemy. He tried to escape but Zoom’s claws grabbed the Prince’s hips to hold him still.

“Don’t move…”

Zoom started undoing Barry’s black leather pants and the prince felt panic growing in his chest.

“Don’t…” he pleaded moving his trembling hands over Zoom’s hands to stop him. He wanted to move away from Hunter’s touch.

“I’m not going to hurt you Barry.”

Barry shivered. “Don’t touch me…please.”

“I promise I will take care of you...I promise you are going to enjoy it.”

Zoom’s hand traveled down between Barry’s thighs and Barry gasped feeling suddenly paralyzed with fear. He was shaking slightly afraid. He wanted to run away…to escape…but the only thing he could do was to take Zoom’s touches silently…there was no way out of the crystal cage. Zoom swiftly slipped his hand past the prince’s waistband. Barry gasped and tried to push the evil speedster away but Zoom held him into place freeing his length out of his leather pants.

“Don’t make me hurt you Barry…” Zoom murmured dangerously. “You can’t escape from this cage and you can’t outrun me.”

Barry closed his eyes feeling sick. He felt like he was betraying Len. He felt dirty. Zoom licked his lips watching Barry’s reactions.

“Look how beautifully you harden for me.” Zoom said excited with his breath fastened.

Zoom squeezed Barry’s length and the young speedster bit his lower lip hard to keep from moaning. Barry hated himself with everything he had when he reacted to Hunter’s unwanted touch. He hated the slow strokes of Zoom’s hand over his unwanted arousal.

“You were made just for me Barry…”

Hunter’s hand kept moving up and down and Barry struggled to bit back his moans. He hated the pleasure increasing inside of him. He couldn’t believe that he was getting hard with the touches of the man who hurt his fiancé. _“What would Len think of him?”_ Tears were running freely from his eyes. He was the one who was disgusting. Zoom noticed that Barry’s breathing was ragged and hitched. Barry was sweating and his face was flushed. Zoom used Barry’s precum to make Barry’s length slick and wet in his hand and started to pick a faster pace. The prince gasped shaking slightly and then moaned. He needed to come so badly…and he hated himself.

“That’s it Barry… don’t hold your voice in. I want to hear you.”

Hunter with one hand clawed his nails across Barry’s back and with the other stroked harder the prince’s length. “Ngh…” Barry moaned mortified. He was starting to vibrate losing all the control of his body. He hated that he was getting closer. Barry closed his eyes feeling Zoom’s hand squeezing him, pumping him faster while he was whimpering hard with his mouth agape and he finally came hard on Zoom’s hand.

The prince’s whole body jerked in waves of yellow lightning flickers moaning with his head thrown back with the long line of his neck exposed. Hunter smirked and bit Barry’s neck marking the prince painfully. Zoom was rock hard again and he sneered at Barry’s orgasm. The sight was better than what he had imagined. Now he was going to enjoy fucking the prince. Hunter was going to move them in to a better position when he noticed that the prince was shaking badly and crying.

“Scarlet?”

“Don’t call me like that…you sick monster.” Barry growled angry with all the venom and hate he could gather in his shaky voice. His eyes were red and puffy and his breath was coming harsh. He was sobbing. He probably looked pathetic.

“I am a _monster_ …” Zoom stated and shifted their positions and suddenly Barry was on the cold ground and Zoom between the prince’s legs. “I told you… it was your choice to enjoy it or not… but I certainly will.”

Zoom was going to start taking Barry’s boots off when he heard steps getting closer. Barry quickly tried to raise his pants in to place to cover himself and Zoom turned to see the intruder annoyed.

“Hunter. The Winter Army is here.” Black Siren said watching Barry trying to cover himself up with trembling hands and she felt slightly bad for the kid. “They are down in the valley at the base of the cliffs. They are coming for the prince and we are outnumbered.”

Zoom nodded releasing Barry.

“Don’t think this is over Barry…” Hunter said with a smug tone. He fixed his appearance and phased out of the cage. He walked next to Black Siren and took her away from his captive.

“I killed the fucking Winter King…who is commanding their army?”

“You didn’t …King Leonard Snart is alive…he was badly hurt but alive.”

Zoom groaned angry and nodded. “I will kill him this time… ”

She smiled waiting for her orders.

“We need to move now…Destroy the Winter Army.” Zoom commanded taking his black helmet. “I will slay the Winter King…”

 

* * *

 

Wells, Ronnie and Caitlin were running through the forest. They barely managed to escape the battlefield under Len’s command to put their plan in motion.

“There it is!” Caitlin said pointing up. “Zoom’s lair.”

“We are going in now.” Wells stated.

“Caitlin and I will go up first.” Ronnie explained looking at Harry. “With our powers we will stop the enemies guarding Barry and I’ll come back for you.”

Wells nodded feeling that they were running out of time. Zoom just left the cave to fight King Leonard with all of his meta human army on the valley and it won’t be long until Hunter realizes that the King was only stalling him and distracting him away from Barry. It was a risky plan, but it was working so far. Caitlin grabbed Firestorm and both went up to the cave’s entrance. The couple managed to defeat the metas guarding the place easily with their fire and frost.

“Cait wait here… I’m going for Wells. Be careful.”

She nodded and waited there until the three were together again. They proceeded to enter Zoom’s lair. The place was spine chilling. It was dark and messy. It looked like an old mine and it was like a maze. There were a lot of passages, but only one was dimly illuminated.

They guessed that the lighted path was the way that would lead them right towards the prince. They reached the end of the tunnel and found Barry unconscious inside a crystal cage.

“Oh Gods! Barry!” Caitlin yelled running towards her friend. She hit the crystal with her hands. “Barry! Please wake up!”

“Cait! Try to freeze the walls and maybe we could shatter it!” Wells said quickly. Caitlin nodded and tried to freeze the barrier but her powers didn’t work.

“It isn’t working!

“What's going on?” Ronnie added. “Why isn’t Cait’s power working?” 

“I've never had this problem before.” Caitlin added puzzled.

Wells sighed touching the transparent walls. He quickly checked the edges of the crystal cage and confirmed his fear there was no exit from the cage except by phasing through it.

“It's some form of carbyne… You’ll never be able to freeze him out of there…”

“Barry wake up!” Caitlin yelled hitting the glass. “You need to wake up!”

“Barry!” Wells yelled. Barry stirred at the noise. He could hear voices yelling his name. He slowly turned and saw Caitlin’s face.

“Cait?”

“Barry! Are you okay?” she asked quickly assessing Barry’s wounds.

Barry nodded struggling to stand up. “I’m alive…” He said remembering that Zoom after Black Siren told him that the Winter Army was in the valley entered the cage and hit him hard to leave him unconscious so he wouldn’t try to escape.

“Barry you need to phase out of the cage!” Wells added quickly. “We can’t break it…”

“I don’t think I can. I don’t have my full speed...Zoom almost stole all of it…”

“Yes you can Barry! You need to try!” Wells insisted. “Don’t give up!”

“Len is waiting for you… he is fighting Zoom outside. We need to help him!” Caitlin added quickly giving Barry something to believe in…something worth fighting for.

“Len? He is alive?” Barry asked touching the crystal walls. He placed his hand in front of Caitlin’s hand. He wanted to reach her but the cold thin wall of crystal was separating them cruelly.

“Yes! Of course he is alive…why do you ask?” Caitlin asked confused.

“Hunter said…he said… and I saw…”

“Lies Barry! Hunter is only able to tell lies. He likes to sadistically push his enemies over the edge. Don’t believe him.” Wells interrupted walking towards the cage. “Come on you need to get out of here now! You can do it!”

Barry nodded determined. He could feel a new strength in his body. He wanted to see Len again and no wall of carbyne was going to stop him. He picked up his bracelet and moved to the end of the cage and ran but he collided with the wall hard. Caitlin gasped.

“Barry are you okay?”

“Yeah… let me try it again.” He did the same thing again and failed. Every time he tried he bounced back against the wall. “I can’t…”

“Don’t give up… if Zoom did it you can Barry…you are better.”

“But he is faster and he also has almost all of my speed!”

“Believe in yourself!” Wells said while hitting the glass. “Believe in the source of your powers! Feel the connection with the speedforce.”

Barry nodded and closed his eyes. Wells was right. He needed his speedforce back. _“I need help…”_ He thought hoping that the gods could hear his plea. Barry opened his eyes and started vibrating his hand and slowly approached the cold crystal. He exhaled nervous and pushed his hand against the glass slowly but bounced. He tried it a couple of times until he finally managed to phase it and without waiting or thinking he lounged forward and his whole body crossed the crystal. He stumbled and Wells caught him on time before he landed on the floor.

“Barry!” Caitlin yelled excited. “You did it!”

Wells and Ronnie smiled impressed and Caitlin hugged the Prince.

“Oh God Barry! Thank the gods you are okay…”

“I’m okay…” he said trying to erase all what happened with Zoom. Trying to erase his lustful and unwanted touches. He shivered. He needed to focus on saving Len and destroying Zoom forever. “Let’s go…”

 

* * *

 

Barry gasped at the sight. The battlefield was terrifying. It was twilight soon to be dawn and in the dark he could see the blood and corpses everywhere. There was also smoke and flashes of magic flying everywhere sparking in the darkness. The prince had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn’t shake. There was so much obscurity and pain. He could see The King fighting against Zoom, Shark Knight, Lady Light and Black Siren. It was clearly an unfair battle. Len was too slow for Zoom but at least he was managing to keep the evil speedster and his followers at bay with the help of Lisa, Oliver, Hartley and Cisco who apparently finally managed to control his vibrational blasts.

Barry moved as fast as his body allowed him without speed. He needed to reach Len. Zoom and Len suddenly noticed the presence of the Prince in the battlefield and Hunter smirked a little angry wondering how the hell Barry managed to phase through the cage but amused at the opportunity of destroying everything in front of Barry.

“Barry!” Len yelled distracted by the beaten appearance of his fiancé.

“Len!” Barry called happy to see him alive.

Zoom disappeared with blue lightning and attacked Lisa throwing her against a tree, he punched Cisco in the face making the young inventor fall sideways to the ground, he disarmed Oliver of his bow and arrows and stabbed the archer with his own arrow in the leg and finally he dislodged Piper’s right arm in seconds. He didn’t want to kill the pawns yet. He wanted to show Barry that he could be merciful.

Zoom appeared behind the King with blue lightning and put on Len a rune collar, blocking his powers. The King felt for the first time all of his energy and strength sucked in to the runes. He felt like fading away. The edge of his vision was turning black and blurry. He couldn’t focus.

“LEN!” Barry yelled halting feeling a twist in his gut and tight spot in his chest. This was wrong. Zoom turned the King and grabbed him by the neck strangling him and smirked at Barry.

“Our story continues Barry!”

Len lifted his hands trying to stop Zoom from choking him but the speedster was too damn strong.

“Don’t move Barry…” Hunter growled looking at the prince. “…or I swear I will kill him”

“Lenny!!” Lisa yelled from the ground on a side of the battlefield. Her light blue eyes were wide with fear. Cisco felt his gut twisting with dread. He saw Barry, Ronnie and Caitlin through the curtain of smoke. The battlefield full with corpses from soldiers from the Winter army and Zoom’s followers. He was next to Lisa… everything was happening…fate was indeed unavoidable. He was going to see Len die.

“Hunter don’t do this! I’m begging you!” Barry screamed scared with tears in his eyes. “Take me! Kill me! Kill me instead.”

“N-No!” Len tried to yell while struggling against Zoom’s strong grip. He was choking.

“No…” Zoom said with his distorted voice. “You still don’t believe that you and I could be the same…Powerful. Unstoppable. We could be _gods_ Barry! No one will stop us! I warned you…but you weren’t obedient…This is the final way to prove you Barry that we are the same”

“Please don’t… Hunter I surrender… please don’t hurt him…please.”

“I will have to finally teach you and make you believe me! I will annihilate all that binds you. You can’t lock the darkness Barry and I will help you unleash it!”

“Barry look at me…” Len said his voice deep and calm. Barry wanted to ran and grab Len away from Hunter’s arms…but he didn’t have his full speed. He wouldn’t reach Len on time.

“Len…” Barry could feel the tears falling from his eyes. “I can’t…”

Len smiled closing his blue eyes and finally whispered. “I love you Scarlet…”

Hunter smirked pleased at his final advantage over the Prince. “I will make you just like me Barry!”

“Noooo!” Barry ran without his speed towards the King feeling his world slowly crumble away. Caitlin and Ronnie followed through the corpses and smoke. But it was too late. They weren’t going to make it on time.

“You f-forgot… Z-Zoom…” Len said with difficulty but smirking knowing that this was the end. “There are no strings on me.”

Len unsheathed quickly his sword and created a huge cold blast with Cisco’s new enhancement, hitting Hunter and his followers that froze instantly with the cold. The evil speedster vibrated his body trying to avoid the cold and pierced Len’s heart with the black claw of his armor. Len released his sword that remained impaled on the ground and he arched his back resting his head over Zoom’s shoulder, feeling the white-hot pain explode in his chest. Zoom also groaned in pain feeling his body freezing but leaned to whisper at Len’s ear. _“Maybe you manage to kill some of my followers…but this cold won’t kill me Leonard… and Barry will be mine to enjoy for all eternity.”_ Zoom dropped the King to the ground and Len’s crown rolled thorough the blood and mud. Cisco trembled with the scene unfolding. He had thought that Len had avoided his fate but he was wrong. This was it. This was the end. He noticed that the battlefield lay eerily quiet. It was now a graveyard of the unburied. 

The battle was lost…Zoom had won. 

A bitter wind swept the battlefield and Cisco saw Barry ran without his speed through the smoke, the blood, the ice and frost, through the blue torn flags with the silver snowflake symbol and the corpses of both armies, until he finally dropped to the ground to embrace the King’s body. Barry slid one arm beneath the King’s back and lifted him up just slightly calling his name again and again. Zoom, covered in frost, glanced down rejoicing of his accomplishment while shivering and aching from the cold created by the Winter King.

“Len! Please don’t… don’t leave me. Len look at me! Open your eyes please…” Barry said quickly resting his trembling hands over the King’s injury, but the wound was too deep and there was so much blood flowing. He couldn’t stop the bleeding. Len’s body was getting really cold. “Len stay with me please! Caitlin will heal you…you are going to be okay…”

“B-Barry…” Len murmured softly and a thin trail of blood escaped his cold lips. He could barely breath. “Protect L-Lisa…”

“No…Len hang in there…you won’t die…I won’t let you die.” Barry said sobbing. “I can’t live without you…I don’t want to live without you…I’m finally happy with you. I love you.”

Len felt Barry’s warm tears fall on his face.

“Please don’t…leave me alone.”

“S-scarlet…” the King whispered slowly closing his blue eyes. “I…” Len’s vision started to fill with black edges and the last he saw was Barry’s face and beautiful hazel eyes underneath a cold night sky and everything went dark.

“Len? Len! LEN! No please don’t…Len! Please wake up…” Barry screamed desperate embracing the King. He could feel all of his dreams shattering. “LEN!!” Barry yelled cradling his fiancé in his arms. He couldn’t breath. This wasn’t happening _. “How could love go so wrong? This wasn’t fair.”_

“Please Len…don’t leave me… There’s so much I want to do and share with you…this can’t be it…please. We have been through so much… I want to marry you… please….I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…I couldn’t protect you… I’m sorry for another promise I couldn’t keep…”

Barry’s cries were resounding throughout the field and drowning the resonant thunders in the distance. Zoom smirked seeing the grief and the pain that Barry was feeling. It was music to his ears…it mas perfect. The King was finally far gone and Barry was his. There were no obstacles left. Zoom crouched next to Barry and picked up the Winter King’s silver crown. He cleaned the blood and mud of the crown and he slowly put it in on his head feeling the victory, the power and glory. He was a god and no one was going to stop him. He turned to see his new fiancé and smiled.

“You need to understand Your Highness… that everything is made to be broken and I finally managed to break you... _Checkmate._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. :( I had some trouble writing this chapter, I am ashamed to confess that I received some hurtful reviews (well it was more like hate comments) on FF this week and I got really sad. It discouraged me a little from writing and sharing new updates…I honestly thought on giving up this story … but I decided to ignore it and move on...so again sorry for the wait… 
> 
> If you guys are still reading I really hope you enjoyed this looong chapter. Angst it’s almost over. Next chapter: last battle and the beginning of the happy ending I promised full of fluff and comfort. ♥ Thank you all for the support. I appreciate it. Let me know your thoughts! Sorry for the ending and thanks for reading.


	21. Breaking Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Sorry for the long wait!  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!  
> Ready?

Cisco shivered. Barry’s screams were terrifying. It was the same horrific scene of his vibe happening again but this time it was real. Cisco ran towards Lisa and hugged the Princess who was crying loudly the loss of her brother. He embraced her tightly and she returned the gesture. She needed to feel Cisco’s warmth desperately.

“Tell me it isn’t real…” Lisa pleaded grasping Cisco tightly for support. “Tell me he isn’t dead...please.” Cisco turned to see Barry who was still hugging the King and calling Len through the pain and tears and he didn’t answer. He couldn’t say the words.

 Zoom was still at the prince’s side trembling softly from the cold and watching intently his victory over the King and assessing his fallen knights. Leonard had managed to kill with his cold wave four of his high ranked soldiers. He froze Lady Light, Black Pit, Shark Knight and Geom ancer instantly at the spot. They were on the ground with their bodies covered in frost and skin burned black. The area was white and glimmering with ice under the dark night sky.

 Cisco could feel Lisa shivering. He turned to his side and through the smoke he saw Black Siren stopping Ronnie, Wells and Caitlin from reaching the Prince and the Winter King. Hartley was still on the ground protecting his injured arm and General Mardon and General Singh approached him to help him move to a safe side of the battlefield near the forest. Joe, Eddie and Stein were frozen with dread witnessing the chaos. They couldn’t do anything. The soldiers of the Winter Army were silent grieving the loss of their ruler. Everyone was in shock. It was all very surreal. Cisco sighed still wishing that everything will start to slowly dissolve and fade back to reality but he knew that it wasn’t possible. This wasn’t a vibe. This was the end of their road and there was no escape.

Barry was trembling. Tears streaming down his face. Zoom was right. He was finally broken. All the pain and the scars had finally left him cold. He had now lost his faith, his reason to live… his love. Darkness was the only thing that remained. He wanted so badly that his shattered heart stopped beating along Len’s heart. He wanted to fade away with him.

“Len…don’t leave me…” he murmured crying broken up inside. He felt so hollow. He felt more broken than in any other moment of his life. “I’m so tired of running…I don’t have the strength to go on without. You changed my life…you gave me hope, without you I feel so empty and alone…please wake up…I’ve been waiting all my life for someone like you…and I don’t want to let you go away.”

Everyone stared silently with tears in their eyes…waiting…hoping for some kind of miracle to happen, but it seemed like the world and the gods had turned his back on Barry.

“Len please… answer me…” he continued holding Len closer to him.

The night was cold and the wind was howling loudly. Time was going by slowly. The prince felt that the silence was getting too loud.

“I will wait for you…”

He was asphyxiating. He wanted to scream but all of his pain silenced his emotions. It was hard to breath. He was so broken. There was only darkness and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Len come back to me please…” Barry murmured desperate leaning to rest his forehead against Len’s underneath the cold sky.

“He is dead.” Zoom said with a smug grin rejoicing with the sight of the fallen King. “I told you family and love are weaknesses.”

He wanted to show Barry that his fate was to submit to him. “It’s just you and me Barry. You know he won’t come back. This world is unfair and it will never be what you expect my Prince…but I promise that everything will be better with me by your side…this world is ours to take.”

Barry wiped his tears away with the back of his; dirty and trembling, hand. He needed to believe in the impossible. He needed Len.

“I used to measure my success by counting the number of men I slaughtered but now…I’m going to measure it by counting the number of realms I conquer with you instead. We will rule all. No one will stop us _My Prince_ …” Zoom continued walking towards Barry. “We will bring chaos and death. I will enslave the weak humans and recruit all the metas to create an unstoppable army… I will build an empire… _our empire with speed and blood_.”

The Prince lifted his glance to see Hunter smiling at him.

“I won’t let you enslave the humans Hunter.” Barry stated threatening with a frozen expression. He couldn’t let this monster win. “I won’t let you harm anyone anymore…and I won’t let you touch me again.”

Zoom clenched his jaw annoyed and he looked at the prince. He wanted Barry to be his…with time Barry could learn to love him, to submit to his wishes...he just needed time.

“You can’t stop me Barry… you have nothing... no plan, no army and I took almost of your speed…I destroyed everything. I destroyed you. Give up. Surrender to me…submit and I will spare the rest of your friends and family. Become mine and I will give you everything you desire and more.”

“No you won’t Hunter and you can’t give me what I want…” Barry said tightening his grip on Len’s blue royal garments and silver armor. “You destroyed what I wanted…and I will avenge him.”

Hunter scoffed. “Release that corpse Barry…give up and be mine…this will be the last time I offer you this…marry me, be my partner.”

“I will rather die than be with you!” Barry exclaimed spiteful. “You will not determine my story Hunter…not now or ever.”

Barry tenderly leaned towards Len’s peaceful face and kissed softly the cold lips of the King lingering in the moment knowing that probably that would be their last kiss. Hunter watched the Prince annoyed with an intense feeling in the bottom of his stomach. A feeling he couldn’t shake and unfamiliar to him. Envy. He was jealous of a corpse. Anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. His breath became harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, itching to swing out and put Barry away from the dead King…but he remained motionless…just watching…waiting.

“You will always be the love of my life Len…I promise I will avenge you…soon we will be together…this isn’t goodbye… wait for me.”

Hunter scoffed trying to keep his emotions buried deep inside of him. “So this is your answer? You reject my offer…” Zoom asked amused.

Barry glared. “I never even considered it Hunter…”

“So be it… but take a last look around while you're free. This time I won’t show you mercy. Everyone will witness your downfall and I will make you my slave. After I make you submit I will kill them slowly in front of you…one by one. ”

“You were always right Hunter, darkness can’t be locked.” Barry stated with dead cold eyes feeling a fire burning inside of him. “But even in the dark times I will fight back. Let me show you another side of me. You wanted my speed…you wanted my speedforce… well let me show you what I am capable of…”

Barry slowly stood up. Iris was right. It was only in the blackest nights that we could truly see the light. The prince filled his lungs with fear and exhaled. He could feel the pain, anger and the wish to avenge his beloved consuming his soul. He could feel the overwhelming weight of his responsibility of protecting the realms of this monster. There was so much pain inside him and it was so tempting to give in to the rage feeling so torn apart… but his real motivation was the oath to avenge his beloved and to protect Lisa and his friends. He was going to give it all in this last fight.

 

“What the hell is Barry doing? Is he going to fight Zoom?” Lisa yelled and Cisco stared at his friend who stood tall against the evil speedster.

“I think he is…”

“He can’t fight Zoom…” Lisa said anxious grabbing Cisco’s arm. “That man is a monster…he is going to kill him like he killed Len…we need to stop him! We need to stop him now!”

Joe exhaled worried for his son. He knew Barry was weak after Zoom’s ritual and imprisonment. Lisa was right they needed to stop this. Barry was walking towards his death head on…probably shocked with Len’s death.

“Lisa is right. He can’t win like that.” Eddie added tense looking the battlefield. “Zoom has Barry’s speed and the prince is wounded. We need to help him or stop him now...”

“Our best bet was Len’s cold wave and it didn’t even hurt Hunter…” Cisco stated worried. “I hate to break it to you guys but the odds aren’t in our favor…” 

 

Barry closed his eyes concentrating. He started to feel his connection with the speedforce locked up inside him, it was faint after Zoom’s ritual, but now it was increasing hastily with his strong waves of emotions, with his rage and the resolve to protect the ones he loved. The energy that was traveling through his veins started healing all of his wounds quickly. Faster than ever. He could feel a warm tingling effect on his skin. He could feel his back healing from Rupture’s attack, his busted lip and his chest restoring. Barry lifted his gaze with hazel eyes full of energy and power. “It’s time to finally end this Hunter...” Barry said with deep voice slightly distorted with speed. “I will become everything that you fear…I will be your demise.”

Zoom took a step back. He could feel the raw energy running through Barry’s body. Hunter knew that the silence was about to break and that hell was going to be unleash upon the valley. The wind started to move in frenzy. The tall trees started losing their orange and yellow leaves. It was like an invisible whirlwind surrounding the young speedster. The leaves starred blasting in mid-air.

“You will regret everything Hunter.” Barry said with a dark deep voice. “You will regret killing Len and I will make you pay for every wrong you did…for all the pain you have caused.”

The night suddenly got darker and cold.

 “What the hell is happening?” asked Lisa seeing the sky turn even darker; there were no longer stars in the sky and unexpectedly lightning started to fall like rain over the battlefield. The light was almost blinding and the thunders were echoing loudly in the battlefield. Lisa shivered scared.

“Mardon are you doing this? Are you causing a god damn storm?” Joe asked a little impressed but mostly scared. “Because I swear I will punch you in the face if you don’t stop it right now!”

General Mardon shook his head confused at the catastrophic sight. “I’m not doing this Joe! I swear…”

“Clyde?” Joe asked turning to his side and the Commander denied with his head.

“I think…I think it is the Prince” Clyde replied in shock pointing to the middle of the valley. Everyone turned to see Barry standing up in the middle of the lightning storm making the earth tremble.

“Is he losing the control of his powers?” Lisa asked concerned.

“No he is unleashing all of his speedforce.” Stein explained amazed. “He managed to connect himself again with the source of his powers…”

Lisa gasped impressed. “But how is he making the ground tremble?” she continued.

“With vibration manipulation.” Hartley added a little nervous. “He is using his vibrations to alter the pulses of the earth. I can feel the waves… if he accelerate his energy more he can also cause anything to violently explode…”

“Anything?” Lisa asked suddenly worried.

“Anything…like those leaves blasting mid-air…” Hartley replied. “Including us…”

“That sounds like a nasty way to go...” Cisco replied feeling a little startled by the impressive display of Barry’s powers.

“We will be in danger in Barry loses control over his speed…” Stein explained. “We need to be ready to leave if things get out of control.”

A lightning suddenly hit one of the trees behind the group and it cracked loudly bursting in to flames. The branches started to fall and they hastily ran away from the forest line. They darted towards Black Siren, Ronnie, Wells and Caitlin who were standing still looking at Zoom and Barry stunned with the spectacle.

“Oh shit. This is some terrifying lightning storm…” Cisco murmured with dread beholding the forest caught on fire with the lightning bolts striking constantly the trees. The fire started to spread everywhere.

“Mardon summon some rain over the forest!” Joe commanded dryly. Mardon nodded and he casted his powers to extinguish the fire, but the wildfire was running too fast and his rain wasn’t enough to stop it. Clyde noticing soon the problem started manipulating the weather as well to summon more rain.

Zoom’s soldiers started to flee except his remaining high ranked followers who loyally stood waiting for his ruler to end victorious against the prince. Barry was unconsciously unleashing a hell all around them; everything was illuminated with lightning and the blazing fire consuming everything in his path.

“How can we stop this?” Lisa yelled through the loud thunders.

“We can’t. Speedsters improve their speed through their emotional connection with others!” Wells explained quickly. “Specially with their soul mates or how they like to call them their _lightning rod_ , in this case the loss of the King triggered pain and wrath…and that is what is creating this distort on Barry’s powers... he is summoning all of his speed force to annihilate Zoom.”

“No you are wrong. This is something else Harrison…I thought the same at the beginning…but I was wrong, so wrong…” Stein stated amazed at the beam of light connecting Barry to the deep black sky. “He is not summoning all of his speed. Zoom was right Barry’s speed was indeed the cure to his sickness. The problem is that Hunter didn’t realize that it wasn’t because Barry’s connection was pure to the speedforce…it is because somehow _Barry is the source of the speedforce himself.”_

“W-What?” Joe and Cisco asked in unison.

“How the hell is that even possible?” Lisa asked completely confused.

“The night the Prince was born there was a heavy thunderstorm in Central Kingdom, it was unnatural and there was so much energy unleashed in the realm…I always thought that Barry was the one who caused. That day, in different spaces and time Lord Eobard Thawne acquired his powers and I suspect Zoom as well…but Barry only manifested his speed after the death of King Henry Allen and Queen Nora Allen... his emotions triggered his powers.”

“So Lenny’s death…the shock of losing him… is what gave him the ability to release all of this energy and chaos?” Lisa asked quickly looking the huge thunderstorm. Her hair waving wildly in te wind.

Wells nodded. “That’s correct Princess…”

“Barry being the source of the power it’s what make the speedsters feel more attracted to him…” Stein repeated watching the battlefield. “If Barry unleashes all of his power and continue creating speed and energy he could risk his life. He could get absorbed in to the speedforce and disappear…”

Lisa gasped silently.

“Then we need to stop him!” Cailtin whispered silently with dread. “We can’t let him die too!”

“I’m not sure if the fate that awaits Barry is called death Lady Snow…” Stein murmured watching the battlefield. “But he will merge with the speedforce forever.” 

 

“You destroyed everything!” Barry yelled summoning his powers to break all the barriers while his tears were still falling silently. He wanted Len back. He was going to end this… he was going to break the sound, light and force barriers in his last battle. He was going to stop Zoom and avenge Len once and for all. His determination was unstoppable. He was going to show every broken enemy what he was capable of…even if he dies in the process.

Hunter stared impressed at the Prince. He had thought that he had taken almost of Barry’s speed, but it seemed that he was wrong. There was so much more to take. He grinned. The more he saw Barry using his powers his fascination and obsession grew even stronger and deeper.

“That’s it Barry… beautiful…” Zoom added watching the Prince surrounded by cracking yellow lightning. The air was electrified. The evil speedster summoned his power as well enveloping his body with sparking blue lightning. “I’m waiting Barry…let’s do this.”

The prince lounged forward to attack Zoom with a sonic boom that generated an enormous amount of sound waves. It sounded like a massive explosion. Everyone near the battlefield raised their hands to cover their ears while closing their eyes. Barry was so fast that he disappeared and appeared instantly in front of Hunter. The evil speedster even with his superhuman reflexes didn’t had time to react and received a punch in the face so hard it sent him flying backwards.

“Holy shit!” Cisco screamed through the blast still covering his ears. “Super sonic punch ladies!!”

Zoom quickly stood up angry touching his face wiping the blood of his mouth.

“Let’s play…Your Highness…let’s see who is faster…” Zoom said grinning projecting a bolt of lightning from his hand. Barry smirked unimpressed and caught the lightning easily with his right hand mid-air and he absorbed the energy making the bolt disappear in to him.

“Thanks for the energy…”

Hunter’s eyes widened.

“Is that all you can do?” Barry said teasing his enemy. “You are painfully slow Hunter and I’m stronger now…you can’t control me now… you can’t take me down... Are you finally afraid of what you unleashed?”

The black speedster growled and ran towards Lisa. He was going to kill the Winter Princess first. He was going to attack Barry’s weakness and teach him a lesson. Cisco noticed Zoom’s sudden change of plans and pushed the Princess to his back to protect her from Hunter. Barry flashed and grabbed Zoom’s arm and stopped Hunter from reaching his target. The prince then proceeded to savagely pulverize Zolomon punching him with his fists at high speed and then with a devastating blow he threw him hard to the ground. He kicked the evil speedster and Zoom flew colliding against a tree.

“This is between you and me Hunter!” Barry roared angry his voice as loud as thunder. “Don’t you dare to touch them!”

Hunter growled overwhelmed with Barry’s ridiculous strength and speed. “I told you…I don’t play by the rules B-Barry…and right now you have a lot of w-weakness gather here t-together for me to destroy.” Hunter finished talking, he stood up and ran throwing a lightning that surprisingly forked in three, mid-air. They were going straight towards Wells, Lisa and Caitlin’s hearts. Barry ran and pushed Wells and Caitlin out of the danger and Lisa pushed Cisco back and used her bracelets to absorb the lightning’s energy.

“Holy speedforce!!! They worked!” Cisco yelled happy.

“What do you mean they worked you idiot?!” Lisa argued with her cute inventor.

Zoom growled annoyed. He needed to finish the prince quickly. “This ends now… You will be mine you like it or not Bartholomew.” Zoom lounged forward with crackling blue lightning to grab Barry by the neck and strangle the Prince. He needed to hold him down. He wanted to show Barry his rightful place… underneath him writhing in pain and pleasure. The prince didn’t even react, move or blink. Zoom tried to catch Barry but the Prince was swiftly intangible.

“W- What the-?” Zoom roared when his hand phased through the Prince’s neck.

“Too slow…you missed.” Barry said smirking and moving to the side. He became tangible again and charged his body with cracking energy and with the palm of his hand touched Zoom’s back discharging a large burst of energy shocking him. Hunter howled in pain feeling his back burn and he fell to his knees. Barry walked in front of the evil speedster that was gasping tired and trembling badly from the shock.

“You look good on your knees Hunter…” Barry stated softly taking Len’s crown from Zoom’s head. “This isn’t yours to wear you greedy bastard…you will never be King…and I will never be yours.”

Zoom glared at the Prince with anger. This wasn’t the naive and weak speedster he loved to torture. This was the powerful and wild Barry he wanted to tame and bend in half. He had created an unstoppable enemy. All the pain that he gave Barry just made the Prince stronger. It unlocked all of Barry’s powers…making him almost indestructible. He dug his own demise.

“You won’t be able to win against me now Zolomon…” Barry stated pleased.

Hunter growled at the pain in his back. He wanted to move and reach Barry.

“You don’t deserve your speed…” Barry said with a soft and dangerous voice. “I will take it all away…”

Zoom’s heart skipped a beat. “You c-can’t take it….” Hunter said almost breathless between gasps. “Y-You need black magic...”

“You underestimate me.” Barry said kneeling in front of the black speedster. The prince placed Len’s crown carefully on the ground next to him and raised both of his hands to rest them on either side of Zoom’s face. Hunter lifted his gaze to meet with Barry’s deep hazel eyes filled with hate and revenge.

“I promise Hunter… this will _hurt_.” Barry said and his voice echoed ominously. The prince closed his eyes and blue energy started to leak from Zoom body into Barry’s hands merging with his yellow lightning. Barry threw his back feeling his heart beating faster. He was absorbing all of Zoom’s speedforce and his stolen speed. He was starting to vibrate. It was a weird feeling. He could feel the waves of energy incoming in to his body.

 

“What the hell is happening?” Cisco practically shouted watching the vortex of energy surrounding the two speedsters in frenzy.

“The speedforce gave Barry the ability to absorb energy!” Wells explained surprised. “Barry wants to steal Zoom’s powers for good!”

A whitening blast illuminated the battlefield. They all felt the light blind them.

“Holy speed force!” Cisco yelled trying to cover his eyes with his arm.

Zoom was yelling…shrieking…howling in agony. He was twisting between the prince’s hands trying to escape Barry’s touch. Barry opened his eyes to stared straight in to Hunter’s black eyes. Zoom could feel the wrath and grief Barry was feeling.

“This is the end Hunter…you will never hurt anyone again…”

“You think you’ve w-won this f-fight…” Zoom said between clenched teeth. “but now you are a hollow h-hero…empty inside… you lost the W-Winter King… I won…enjoy your everlasting misery Your Highness.”

Barry intensified his powers and Zoom screamed feeling his speed fading faster in to Barry.

“Hunter!!!” Black Siren yelled clasping his hands over her mouth in shock.

Zoom finally closed his eyes and went limp. Barry released the speedster’s face and Zolomon fell to the ground full of mud and blood with a loud thud. The Prince shivered, he could feel the energy running through his veins at impossible high speed. He was getting unstable. Barry looked at his hands and suddenly noticed that he was surrounded with jolts of lightning. He was getting nervous; he could feel a lot of power running through his veins in frenzy. He breathed deeply trying to calm down. He suddenly remembered Stein’s words at the library in the Winter Palace _. “I believe a spark of energy of the speedforce can give life…Always remember that our souls and powers are energy inside of us…when we die is when there is no longer energy in us…energy cannot be created or destroyed but it can be shared.”_

Maybe…he could save Len. Barry turned to see Len resting on the ground. He needed to try quickly before it was too late. Barry grabbed Len’s crown from the field towards the King and flashed creating an impressive vaccum of air behind him. He was going to find a way to bring Len back to life. It was now or never.

“I’m going to save you Len… This isn’t over… not here, not while I still need you…” he murmured kneeling beside the King. Len’s eyes were closed and his face was dirty with blood and mud but he looked so handsome. He looked as if he was deeply asleep. “I know you are far away… but I’m not leaving this nightmare without you…I need to be with you…I need a second chance with you.”

Barry touched the wound over Len’s heart. The place where Zoom’s claw pierced through Len’s silver armor with deathly speed. Barry rested his hands closing his eyes.

“I will bring back you back to me…” Barry’s hand started glowing and cracking with yellow lightning. He could feel part of his energy fading and moving in to Len’s cold body. He could feel his soul blazing.

“Len! Come back to me… follow my voice….please I need you…”

He needed to restart Len’s cold heart beating. Barry’s hands were tainted with Len’s blood.

“Come on Len…wake up…I won’t let you die…you are my lightning rod. Without you I’m lost…you are my soul mate.”

Barry closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly a second whitening blast illuminated the battlefield. The thunders increased and a warm energy was surrounding the prince and Len.

 

“Amazing!” Stein shouted captivated with the scene before him.

“What’s happening?” Lisa yelled. “I can’t see anything…”

“Barry is sharing his accelerated healing and regeneration with the King. He is going to share his own energy in to Len. He is merging their souls. He is trying to bring the King back to life.”

Lisa felt tears in her eyes and a cold shiver ran through her spine. She wanted so badly to see her brother alive. She needed to believe in Barry.

“Can he do that?” Caitlin said fascinated feeling the cold wind created by the vortex striking them. Ronnie hugged her to protect her. “Is that even possible?”

“Our knowledge of the speedforce is still very rudimentary Lady Snow…” Stein explained frustrated and amazed. “Barry is doing something no speedster has ever achieved, he is using his speedforce to save the King...to bring him back from death…”

“I think we should start believing in the impossible...” Harry murmured doubtful but fascinated.

“So that means that Barry can revive anyone he wants?” asked Cisco astonished. “Is he like a god now? Is my best friend a god?! Because I know he already can run on water and that is fucking awesome!”

Wells rolled his eyes. “No…he is definitely not a God… Cisco.”

“Pity…that would have been awesome!”

“No…that kind of magic can only work with his lightning rod…” Stein explained. “Their connection is what allows Barry to save the King…sharing an amount of energy like that with any other person might kill them instead…”

“What if Len isn’t Barry’s lightning rod?” Caitlin asked her voice almost drowned in the noise of the thunders.

Stein glanced towards the center of the battlefield. “Judging from Barry’s reactions I thave no doubt that Len in fact is his soul mate… but if he is not I’m afraid that… nothing will happen…the King will remain death.”

“What the hell is a lightning rod?” Cisco asked confused turning to Lisa and Wells.

Wells sighed at Cisco. “A lightning rod is the speedster’s loved one… their soul mates. Their love can ground them and let the speedster escape from the speedforce.”

Lisa gasped remembering Len’s words.

“Len told me that after we saved Barry from Santini and Thawne, when the prince was still unconscious in the palace, he touched the prince’s hand and he felt a small jolt of lightning cursing through his fingers. He tried to tell me that since then there was something different between them. A powerful connection…he thought he was Barry’s soul mate....Oh my god! That’s why Len gave Barry the bracelet!”

Martin nodded astonished. “Probably that night was the first time they connected their souls and energy. If the Winter King is Barry’s lightning rod...their connection goes beyond our understanding. It transcends time and space. It is beautiful and ethereal. We are now witnessing the most powerful use of the speedforce. If the King wakes up their hearts will beat as one until the end of time.”

 

“Come on Len! Please…return to me….” Barry murmured pressing his warm hands tenderly against the King’s chest. His tears were falling down on to Len. They were both illuminated with the speedforce surrounded by darkness and cold wind. “I’m waiting for you… please…come back to me… I will never give up on you!”

Barry could feel the fear and panic in his chest rising. He wanted so badly to see Len’s beautiful blue eyes again, and see his playful smirk, hear his deep voice calling him _Scarlet_ and he wanted to feel Len’s touch.

“Len please…I need you…I need you so badly. I can’t live without you! Don’t leave me a alone! Don’t do this! Come on!”

The prince saw that Len’s injuries starting to heal quickly and he felt his heart beating faster. His eyes widened.

“Len…” Barry whispered feeling hope. It was working. It was truly working. The King was regaining his natural color and he inhaled and his chest started to rise and fall fast and then slowly. Len was no longer cold.

“Impossible…” Barry murmured amazed. “Len!”

“Mmmh…S-Scarlet?” the King groaned slowly opening his blue eyes. Barry smiled with tears in his eyes surrounded of energy and lightning. Len coughed, clearing his throat. His mouth felt dry and there was a lingering taste of blood.

“You are alive!!” Barry said crying from happiness and adrenaline. “You are back…you are back…”

“You saved me…” Len said smiling and tried to touch Barry’s face with his hand but it passed through Barry and he felt his heart skip a beat. His blue eyes widened.

“W-What the?” Len said noticing that Barry was intangible. Panic clearly starting to show in their eyes. Barry lifted his hands and they were fading.

“Len I… I c-can’t control the speedforce!” the Prince explained anxiously. Barry could hear the noises around them turn in to a blur. He was slowly fading away in to thin air. He could feel his consciousness slipping away. He was starting to disappear with yellow lightning.

“BARRY!” Len yelled feeling panic and a thorn twisting in his heart. “You need to control it Scarlet!! Breath deeply and slow down! I can’t lose you again!”

Barry started to shake his head. He was scared. “I-I c-can’t…” He couldn’t breath. He was starting to feel numb.

“Calm down Scarlet…stay with me.”

On the far side of the battlefield Stein seeing what was happening started to run as fast as he could towards the King followed by Lisa and Cisco.

“Barry is losing control.” Martin explained worried. “He is being absorbed in to the speedforce…his connection is too strong and pure…”

“What can we do?” Lisa asked quickly.

“We can’t do anything…” Stein added out of breath it had been a while since he ran.

“Then why the hell are we running?” Cisco yelled frustrated.

“We can’t stop it…” Martin explained. “The only person who can prevent that from happening is the King we need to tell him to stop Barry with his powers… he needs to use the cold wave on the Prince. Lisa, Cisco run… I can’t anymore…”

He halted on the way trying to catch his breath. Cisco and Lisa nodded and Martin saw them run towards Barry and Len.

“Barry is disappearing!” Cisco yelled running next to Lisa.

“Don’t state the obvious!!! I can see that!”

“He is going to get sucked into it completely!”

“Cisco shut up!”

“Scarlet!!!” Len tried to grasp Barry’s arms but it was all energy. He grasped thin air.

“LENNY!” Lisa yelled from a safe distance of the radius of the cold wave. “Use the cold wave!!”

“What!?” The King asked. He couldn’t hear in the vortex of enery caused by Barry and the thunderstorm.

“Use the FUCKING COLD WAVE!”

“Take Barry’s necklace off first!” Cisco added from the distance. “The NECKLACE!”

Leonard nodded and quickly grabbed Barry’s necklace and pull it off breaking the chain. He stood up and grasped his sword and used the cold wave without hesitation. The white blast surrounded them with cold frost. Barry winced at the tingling feeling in his skin, surprisingly it didn’t burn him probably because there was so much energy in his body speeding his healing factor but it worked. The cold made him slow down and halt the vibrations completely. He was tangible again.

The King rushed to embrace his soul mate and one of his cold hands slid behind Barry’s neck and he kissed him with euphoric strength sharing his cold powers to completely stabilize and slow down Barry’s energy. The prince parted his lips giving in to it, into Len’s hungry and desperate kiss. It was their moment of madness and bliss after the chaos and pain. The King suddenly felt a jolt of lightning curse through the kiss and his body. Their hearts were racing like one and their blood roaring in frenzy within; full of passion and intensity. It was the kind of kiss that takes forever and no time at all. Len’s scent of cool fresh pine invaded Barry’s senses driving him crazy. He missed Len so badly. The King tightened his grip on Barry by tangling his fingers on the prince’s messy brown hair. They were suddenly breathless. Len slowed down the kiss and it became deliberate and sweet, giving everyone in the battlefield time to enjoy the scene. Barry could hear the Winter Army soldiers roaring and cheering and his face slowly turned hot and crimson. They finally separated and Barry breathed in to Len. They were gasping and sharing their breath mingling between their parted lips.

“I love you Scarlet.”

Barry blushed meeting Len’s blue eyes. “I love you too Len…you are my everything.”

"What about...soul mate?"

Barry nodded smiling. "My lightning rod..."

Len scoffed "That sounds a little kinky Scarlet..."

The prince chuckled and rolled his eyes at Len's dirty mind and finally collapsed in to the King’s strong arms a little breathless and tired probably from all the power he wielded in the battle and for bringing the King back to life.

“Thank you for saving me…” Barry added tired. He definitely needed food.

“Thank you for bringing me back…”

The darkness and lightning storm started to fade and everything slowly returned to normal. Twilight was slowly breaking in to dawn with shimmering rays over the valley, bestowing a glowing golden crown to the snowy peaks of the northern mountains. The sky slowly softened in to a pale blue with a few stars that refused to hide and the clouds were blushing pink. It was a new beginning full of hope. Lisa hugged and kissed Cisco happily and the tension of the battlefield slowly started to fade. The group was finally celebrating their victory over Zoom cheering and laughing.

“You scared me Scarlet...” Len replied caressing Barry’s face feeling his heart beating quickly. Barry leaned to the warm touch closing his eyes.

“I scared you? You died Len… you actually died.” Barry said lifting his hazel eyes full of tears. “I was so afraid…for a moment I thought I lost you forever…”

“I’m sorry Barry but I’m here… I’m okay…” Len said embracing Barry harder. “You saved me...you brought me back to you and I won’t leave you again… it's going to take a lot to drag me away from you Scarlet…not even death.”

“Planning on living forever?”

“With you… yes please.”

Barry smiled. “I was just so worried I wasn’t going to see you smile again…and I felt like I couldn’t breath…”

“I will stay with you for all of time…I promise.” the King stated taking his blue cape to cover Barry’s shivering body. “And I’m not planning on losing you again.” The King leaned and kissed Barry hard but Caitlin and Wells, rushed towards them to check on them and interrupted their moment.

“Barry! Are you okay?” Caitlin asked her eyes were raking over him, looking for injuries.

“Cait! I’m fine!” Barry replied smiling a little nervous. Len sighed annoyed with them he wanted to kidnap Barry for himself.

“We are completely healed…” Barry said trying to escape from Caitlin’s examination.

Caitlin turned to check on Len but the King glared raising his hands. “I’m fine Snow…In my defense Barry is the one that almost disappeared in to energy and thin air…”

“In my defense you died! You literally died!” Barry exclaimed flustered. “You should let Caitlin check you too…”

“Maybe later at the palace… but I will rather have you checking me Scarlet…”

Barry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the metal clatter of an armor sounded behind them. Leonard turned and saw Zoom awake and kneeling on the ground. The evil speedster no longer had his powers. He was a normal human again. Len grabbed his sword from the ground and walked ominously towards Hunter.

“Len…don’t…” Barry said weakly. He didn’t want Len to fight anymore. Zoom already had done a lot of damage to them and he was scared of losing his fiancé.

“I need to do this Scarlet.”

Zoom stood up proudly and glared at the Winter King.

“So…are you going to finally end me Leonard?”

“Barry may be merciful…” Len said smirking with hate. “…but I’m not.”

Zoom sneered amused. “I underestimated the Prince and you…”

The King sheathed his sword on the scabbard hanging on his belt around his waist.

“You did.” Len stated summoning frost in his fingers.

“You hurt him…and you are going to pay.”

Leonard swiftly created a cold spear it shimmered blue and released a mist of frost. It had a razor sharp ice crystal at the end. At the same time Zoom unsheathed his father’s old black sword. It had been a family heirloom. The weapon that his father used to kill his mother and the sword he had used to murder people in Central Kingdom before he gained his speed the day the prince was born. It had been a long time since he had used it but it was time to wield it again. He wasn’t going to go without a good fight.

“You know…” Zoom added with a smug grin seeing Barry far away on the ground gripping the blue cape tenderly around his thin frame. “I want to confess something…”

“I don’t care about your confessions Zolomon…as far as I care you can take them to your fucking grave.” Len replied lounging forward wielding the ice spear with such strength that it produced a swoosh sound with a swirl of wind until it collided with Zoom’s sword. Hunter stumbled and barely deflected the attack with his sword and started laughing manically.

“I will give you a _real_ reason to kill me Your Highness…a real reason to hate me…” Hunter added taking a few steps back with malice in his deep black eyes. He wanted to hurt the Winter King’s heart. Len stared at the sadistic bastard with his blue eyes narrowing.

“Your fiancé… sucks cock marvelously…” Hunter added sadistically mocking the King and Len felt a void in his gut and the world collapse under his feet. The monster had touched…abused Barry. He felt his blood rushing through his body with frenzy. His face became rigid, jaw clamped tight and teeth grinding.

“I enjoyed having him on his knees at my mercy…moaning, submitting and asking for more-”

Len couldn’t hear this anymore. Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. The King felt his heart beating fast. He was going to kill Zoom. He roared with rage and created deathly ice shards and sent them flying towards Hunter. The evil speedster managed to avoid with his sword some of the ice crystals, but one pierced his arm, one his stomach and another grazed his leg deeply. Zoom growled falling to his knees; he was still too weak from losing his powers. Hunter gasped and quickly felt the pain invading his body, he wasn’t healing like he used to, but he still stood up anyways.

“You dared to touch him…” Len whispered dangerously.

Hunter smiled with animalistic satisfaction. “He moaned so loudly and he repeatedly asked me to stop…but I just continued harder and harder. He was so helpless and trembling in my hands…but I’m guessing you know how that feels… to make him submit; you almost raped him didn’t you? I’m guessing you did enjoy my wedding gift? Were you like your father? Did you abuse him? Did he ask you to stop?”

Len couldn’t contain his rage anymore. He was trembling with hate. He yelled and pierced Zoom’s black armor and flesh alike with his ice spear, tearing the speedster’s black heart apart. Zoom gasped in horror and his blood started to pour from his chest and mouth. He was choking. The blood in his body started freezing and The King pushed harder the spear in to Zoom. Hunter groaned and tried to grab the spear but Len made it disappear, so Hunter fell almost lifeless to the floor and rolled to his back. Len unsheathed his sword and walked triumphal towards the dying speedster.

“Rot in hell Zolomon.”

The King impaled his sword hard in to Zoom’s chest, freezing everything. The blast made the speedster’s body freeze and shatter in a thousand pieces of ice.

Everyone gasped shocked at the King’s wrath. Joe and Cisco rushed towards him openmouthed. Oliver and Mardon just nodded approving Len’s actions from the distance.

“W-Why did you kill him Your Majesty?” Joe asked baffled with his sense of justice and righteousness. “He was already defeated…we were going to sent him to the gallows…you didn’t needed to do it.”

Len turned to see Barry lying on the ground and Wells and Caitlin taking care of him and then again at Joe in the eyes.

“He broke Barry’s heart…only fair I break his.”

Joe was going to reply but stared surprised at the King and finally nodded. “You are right…”

Len walked towards Wells, Caitlin and Barry who were stunned with his actions. Len offered Barry his right hand. “Let’s go home Scarlet…”

The prince smiled and nodded taking Len’s hand staring at beautiful deep blue eyes.

“Let’s go…”

 

* * *

 

The journey back to the Winter Palace was swift. Caitlin treated Hartley’s dislodged arm and Oliver’s arrow wound. The King commanded General Mardon to capture Zoom’s remaining loyal followers to send them to the dungeons with the help of Oliver and Firestorm. He also ordered Commander Mardon to visit the northern towns and evaluate the damage done by Zoom’s meta human army. He wanted a complete report of all the destruction to start quickly the reconstruction of the town. Finally General Singh and Eddie were in charge of escorting the two royal carriages back to the palace. They were followed by half of the Winter Army returning back home from an eventful day. The other half of the army remained picking up bodies in the valley.

When they arrived to the Winter Palace Jesse, Felicity and Iris ran towards them. Jesse hugged her father, Iris ran to hug Barry and then Joe. The warm and comforting hugs continued for a while. The Winter King smiled pleased finally seeing Barry laughing and joking with his friends. He could feel slowly the peace coming back to the realm. No more threats. They defeated Thawne, Santini and Zoom. Barry and Lisa were finally safe. He was idle thinking of Barry when Lisa hit his arm.

Len groaned. “What the-?”

“YOU JERK!! YOU DIED! YOU FUCKING DIED!” she yelled angry and then embraced her stupid older brother tightly. After the battle she didn’t had time to talk with Len so now she needed badly to yell at him, hit him and embrace him. She thought for a moment that she had lost him for good. She clutched her brother so hard that if he wasn’t wearing an armor he would be having problems breathing.

“You know Sis… hitting the King is not very lady like…”

“You think I’m not lady like?” Lisa repeated dangerously slowly narrowing her watery eyes.

Len smirked and kissed Lisa’s forehead.

“Relax Sis…everything went according to plan…we won…we are all safe.”

“What plan? You idiot!… you died! I’m so mad at you right now…”

“The plan I had with Cisco…” Len said smirking. He wasn’t planning on receiving his sister wrath alone. Hell no.. he was going to drag Cisco with him.

Lisa gasped and turned furious at Cisco. “You knew of his stupid plan!! And you didn’t stop him?!”

“For real?” Cisco asked mad at Len. “You traitor!…in my defense Lisa I didn’t want to lie to you but the King threatened me!”

“We are so…. talking later Cisco.” She threatened.

Cisco gulped and nodded. Len smiled roguishly and Barry laughed.

“And I’m mad with you too Barry!” Lisa pointed at the prince. “Don’t you think you are safe from my rage! You almost died too!”

Barry gasped shocked and Iris narrowed her eyes at her brother.

“You almost died?” Iris asked with a dangerous edge in her voice. “Care to explain?”

“No…no…” Barry said smiling awkwardly. “It wasn’t like that…”

“Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen…” Iris said. “Don’t you dare to lie to me…”

“Ialmostkindoffadedintothespeedforce…” Barry murmured with incredible speed. “Long story that I rather not tell if you keep looking at me like that Iris…”  
“Like what?”

“Like you want to murder me…”

Iris glared at Barry and Felicity raised her eyebrows full of curiosity.

“I promise I will tell you guys later…” Barry said looking at them tightening his grip on the blue cape covering him; he was shivering with cold. “I promise…but definitely not today…I’m really exhausted.” Iris and Felicity nodded noticing that Barry’s chest was bare and that he was only covered with Len’s blue cape and his black pants. He looked really tired.

“You all need to go and rest…” Joe added hugging Barry trying to save the Prince from the girl’s questions. “Especially you son…”

The King agreed with Joe. “Joe is right…let’s go inside Scarlet.”

Barry nodded thankfully. “Yeah… I really need a warm bath and dry clothes.”

“You go and rest Barr…” Iris continued. “Meanwhile we are going to plan the best wedding of all the realms.”

Felicity beamed. “Oh yes we will… it’s going to be the best!”

“A week of celebration!” added Lisa joyful. “Feasts, jousting, fairs, tournaments…”

“I want to help too!” Jesse added looking at Lisa and Iris.

“Of course!” Iris said happy. “And Caitlin and Cisco will also help us!”

The King smiled. “Fine…we will celebrate the wedding a week from today. I want to fix the damage done to the town by Zoom’s army before the celebrations.”

“A good idea, Your Highness” Wells added. “And that will also give the proper amount of time to the guests to arrive.

Len nodded. “Lisa please send the announcement and invitations to our friends in Central, Keystone and Star Kingdom today.”

Lisa nodded. “We will…Oh this is going to be great!”

“Now if you excuse us..” Len grabbed Barry’s hand and lead him away from the crowd. They entered the palace and walked towards their room silently. When they arrived Barry opened the door and Winter howled happy. The pup ran towards the prince wagging his tail and Barry lifted him.

“Hey! I missed you so much Winter…” He said happily hugging the white wolf and the King smiled at the adorable scene.

The King turned and asked his servants to prepare a bath and to bring the best food to their room and the chambermaids complied quickly. After a couple of minutes, Barry left Winter on the bed and The King lead Barry in to the wide bathroom with cerulean water full of white bubbles and marble columns. The bathing chamber smelled like fresh pine and mint. Len took off his clothes quickly and Barry released the blue cape that cascaded around him to the ground. Barry stared at Len’s body and felt his face turn crimson. The King’s body was perfect. Len grinned at Barry’s reaction. Barry noticed that he was staring and quickly turned to take off his boots and pants…he entered the warm pool followed by the King. The prince submerged in the warm water and then resurfaced with his hair completely wet and sticking to his face. Len smiled and leaned to touch Barry’s face. The prince had some dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and removed the Prince’s wet hair from his face and leaned for a kiss. It was a sweet and slow kiss. Len smiled against Barry’s soft lips.

“What?” Barry asked intrigued with Len’s smile.

“I’m just glad to be alive with you…here…this moment right now is perfect.”

Barry agreed. “I’m glad to be here with you….”

“I just remembered that right here…” Len said looking in to Barry’s hazel eyes. “Was our first time together...”

“What? Really? Are you sure about it?” The prince asked wrapping his arms around Len’s neck. “I can’t remember Your Highness…Do you wish to refresh my memory?”

Len laughed. “I would love to Scarlet…but you are tired and I just asked the servants for food and I don’t want you fainting on me, you used a lot of your powers and you haven’t eaten in a while.”

Barry hummed a little annoyed, but Len was right so he just leaned forward sealing their lips together. “Fine… but hold me…I need to feel you close to me.” Barry whispered softly. “And don’t let go.”

“Yes, Your Highness…your wish is my command.” Len said smiling and circled his arms around Barry’s lean waist tightly. They remained like that for a long time. Barry closed his eyes just feeling their hearts beating like one. The light of the morning was dim and some rays were infiltrating the bath warmly through the high arched windows illuminating the cerulean pool.

“This is the life I deserve…” Barry whispered happy enjoying the warm water soothing his sore muscles, feeling safe in Len’s strong arms. It couldn’t get better than this.

Len felt his heart clench at the prince’s words and kissed Barry’s neck softly. They had been through a lot this week…especially Barry.

“You really deserve happiness and I promise I will make sure you have it everyday at my side.” Len said, but he was truly afraid of failing. He was worried. He wanted to talk to Barry about what Zoom did to him. _“But how?”_ He didn’t want to hurt Barry more…but he couldn’t help to feel guilty of what happened and it bothered him. “ _Should I give Barry time and wait for him to speak about it or maybe talk about it now?...maybe the sooner the better.”_

“Barry…”

“Mmm…”

Len raised an eyebrow suddenly in disbelief. “Scarlet are you falling asleep in the bath?”

“Mmmnot…not sleeping…” Barry answered smiling in to Len’s neck.

Len rolled his eyes. “I can feel you smiling and lying Barry…you don’t fool me.”

Barry chuckled silently.

A loud noise from their room broke their attention and Barry opened his eyes feeling nervous like a deer in a forest followed by hunters. Len noticed the halt in Barry's heart. Obviously Barry was going to need time to finally feel safe and peaceful again.

“It’s probably the servants with the food...” Len added softly trying to calm the prince. “Come on Scarlet… let’s go out…you need to eat.”

Barry nodded and they quickly exited the pool and changed in to dry and warm clothes comfortable for sleeping. The royal quarters were dimly illuminated between the closed drapes. The servants laid the silver plates on the long table in the room. Barry grabbed Winter and he quickly climbed the four-poster bed and Len followed with the food. The King carefully seated next to Barry with a huge silver plate stacked with various kinds of food and two goblets full of wine. Barry could feel his mouth water. Barry grabbed some raspeberries. He loved them. Len took a sweet pastry and looked at Barry eating eager….well more like devouring all. The prince took a piece of bread with blueberry marmalade.

“Len…I’ve been wondering… how the hell you found out about Zoom and that I was on the Old temple…How did you find me?” Barry asked taking a bite of his bread.

“I will always find you….” The King said hesitating about telling the whole truth to Barry, he was a little nervous to confess that he pried in to the Prince’s personal belongings…but Barry kept looking at him expecting an answer. “I…maybe... I opened your private chest and found your red torn tunic and asked Cisco to vibe it…we first tried to vibe you but our plan didn’t work…so I remembered Cisco could vibe things.”

“Well that explains a little why you all were acting so strange and why Lisa pushed Cisco in to the fountain.” Barry said amused remembering all the weird moments and he laughed. “Oh Gods! Cisco’s training! I knew it! You were all up to something!”

“Our plan clearly failed, but then with the tunic and with Cisco’s vibe we later confirmed the information with Hannibal Bates that was working as Zoom’s spy in the castle.”

Barry nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about them…about Zoom and Hannibal too…”

“It’s okay Barry… you did it for us… you decided to sacrifice yourself and your speed to keep us safe. That was really brave and… really, really… stupid.”

“Sorry…” Barry said nibbling his bread. “It was the only way…”

“I know… It’s okay… everything went better than expected…”

Barry lifted his head. “Better than expected?” he asked curious shifting on the bed to see Len directly to his blue eyes. “What did you expected?”

Len sighed at his own stupidity. He was digging his own grave. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Len… what did you expected?”

The King groaned. _“Since when he started babbling like Barry and Felicity? Shit! It was like a disease and highly contagious.” He sighed._ “Cisco…he vibed me by accident and he saw me die… we knew how it was going to end...or at least we thought we knew.”

“He saw you die and he didn’t stop you?” Barry repeated suddenly angry with Cisco.

“Scarlet it wasn’t his fault. I ordered him to keep it a secret… I told him that I was willing to die for you.”

Barry’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard. “Are you crazy Len?” Barry continued shocked. “The moment I thought you died you left me more hurt than you’ll ever know…you left me alone…I was…so broken. You know how the loss of your loved one can be devastating Len!” Barry continued thinking in how lifeless and coldhearted he found Len after King Rory’s death. “You knew and yet you decided to fight Zoom knowing that you were going to die…I would rather die than lose you… I can’t live without you. I can’t.”

“I’m sorry Scarlet… but that anger at me is unfair! You were sacrificing yourself as well and I couldn’t lose you too...I couldn’t stay idle doing nothing while Zoom hurt you…while he abused you.”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened and he dropped his piece of bread to the bed and Winter started licking the blueberries.

“He told you…” Barry said mortified. A wave emotions flashed across the prince’s face…anger, saddnes, shame… He didn’t want Len to know about that. It made him feel sick and dirty…

“He might have mentioned it in our last fight…”

Barry covered his face ashamed. “Fuck…” Tears starting to stream from his eyes. “I tried to stop him…I swear…but I couldn’t he just kept touching me… I didn’t have my speed and I couldn’t escape… I tried to fight him …I’m sorry Len...he…. I…”

“No wait…Scarlet wait...hey that wasn’t your fault…I’m the one that is sorry Barry.” Len said moving to wrap his arm over Barry. He needed to hold the trembling prince. Assure him that everything was going to be all right.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you.” The King murmured ashamed. “It was all my fault…I was too slow. I’m sorry for mentioning the subject Scarlet I just want you to feel that you can talk to me and that I don’t think less of you. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I will be here for you… always…you are not alone. Whatever you need…time, space, hugs, kisses…food you mention it and I will give it to you…I need you to know that we are in this together.”

The prince’s strong façade shattered. Barry was suddenly crying unsteady, breaking down in to Len’s arms. Len could feel all of Barry’s buried pain finally unleashing. There was a heartbreaking rawness in Barry’s cries. The pain of the last few days was like an open wound that needed to heal…slowly… but it would definitely heal.

“Everything is going to be all right…” Len murmured silently. “I love you so much…”

Barry nodded a little ashamed of crying. “Sorry…it’s just that I was so afraid…I was suddenly in a deal with no escape, I let him use me to protect you and our friends and….I didn’t know what to do…and then you almost died and Zoom abused me and then you were truly dead… at the end I was so tired…I honestly wanted Hunter to kill me… I wanted to die….I just wanted to be with you.”

“Barry… I’m so sorry… I promise you that from now on everything is going to get better. We will leave this darkness behind us. We will move on…I will make it up to you…I have a plan.”

Barry scoffed drying his tears with the palm of his hands. “Your plans are terrible Len…”

“No…they aren’t.”

“Yes they are…don’t get me started on the idea of training Cisco…”

“This won’t be that terrible and I think you are going to really like it.”

That piqued the Prince’s interest. “Really?” Barry hummed intrigued. “Tell me…”

Len smirked. “Not telling…it’s a surprise Scarlet.”

“What? You are evil… don’t tease me like that…now I really need to know.” Barry lifted his head to see the King’s blue eyes.. “Please… tell me.”

Len leaned to rest their foreheads together and Barry smiled blushing almost melting.

“Not telling Scarlet…I will show you after the wedding.”

“After the wedding?! Len! That’s so unfair…” Barry pouted a little bit annoyed. “I’m going to die of curiosity.”

“You won’t…and don’t be impatient Scarlet.” Len said leaning to press the tip of his nose against Barry’s red nose from crying.

“I will have to wait a week! A week…that’s almost a lifetime.”

“That’s not true…it's just a long beautiful slow week.”

“You are the worst…”

Len smirked. “No I’m not…”

“Yes you are…but I swear I’m going to find out one way or another before the wedding.” The Prince said slowly stealing a soft kiss and then cuddling in to Len, resting his head over the King’s chest, hearing the rhythmic heart beating at the same speed of his heart. He closed his eyes and the King kissed Barry’s head tenderly. Barry slowly fell asleep and Len sighed at the rest of the food discarded… well _discarded by Barry_ because Winter was having a feast. He smiled and tightened his embrace on Barry and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon when Len heard a loud knock on the wooden door of their room. Len lazily opened his eyes and saw Barry still asleep over his chest and the white bull of fur over Barry. Len slowly lifted his arm and tried to untuck it away from the prince without waking him up. His arm was tingling and felt heavy and numb after remaining in the same position for a long time. After the slow process of untangling silently from Barry he swiftly got out of the bed and answered the persisting knocks on the door.

“Lenny!”

“Sis… Cisco…” Len said looking curiously at them. “Something wrong?”

Lisa smiled extremely excited.

“Not at all… you have a visitor and he is waiting for you in the studio.”

Len raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting anyone. “Who is it?”

“The jeweler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride!! :D Hope you guys enjoyed this crazy messy chapter. Finally Zoom’s awaited demise!  
> Angst over and out. Let me know your thoughts! I was a little nervous because I obviously took some liberties with the speedforce haha so I’m curious of what you guys think?
> 
> Also I would love to know what was your favorite part or scene of the whole story so far? Was it the fun parts? Or the sweet ones, or the smut? the proposal? The fights? The angst? Let me know! :3  
> Personally my favorite part is chapter 14. Wild Winter Berries and Lisa bullying Len about his pet being a chicken! It always cracks me up haha poor Len.
> 
> Next chapter: Happy ending and wedding! ♥ Finally! Haha ok thank you all for the support.  
> I really appreciate it. I love this fandom. As always thanks for reading.  
> I will try to update as soon as I can! :D


	22. The Winter Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys!  
> But here it is... the long awaited wedding and happy ending.  
> This chapter is huge haha so I hope you guys enjoy it!! ♥

“The jeweller.” She added excited.

The King felt a strong sensation surge in his heart. The rings were finally ready. Lisa smiled at her brother’s reaction. “Are you coming Lenny?”

“Yes…I will just-”

“Len?” Barry murmured from the four-poster bed opening his eyes. The King turned and saw Barry slowly moving in the bed looking for him in the sea of white and blue sheets.

“Lisa inform the jeweller I will meet him in a minute…I will tell Barry I have an important meeting.”

“Of course…” The Princess said and Cisco nodded. They eagerly walked away from the royal quarters through the long hallway towards the King’s studio.

“Barry…” Len said smiling at the sight. Winter was also awake and licking Barry’s face. The King grabbed the pup rescuing Barry from the ticklish treatment and seated on the edge of the bed.

“Who was it?” Barry asked with curiosity turning to his side. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… it was Lisa and Cisco, they said that General Mardon already arrived with the report of the damage done by Zoom’s Army to the northern villages”- Len said trying to hide the fact that the jeweller was downstairs with their rings. “We are going to evaluate the situation... I want to have the town reconstructed before the wedding.”

Barry nodded apprehensive. “Do you guys need my help?”

“No it’s okay, you can keep sleeping… you still need some rest…just don’t eat that food. I am pretty sure that Winter licked everything so if you get hungry ask the servants for something new. I will be back in a little while and we can go down for dinner for the _Victory Feast_...like Cisco named it.”

Barry chuckled lightly with Cisco’s fascinating need to name everything. “Sounds good…”

The King leaned and kissed Barry. “I’ll be right back Scarlet…”

Barry nodded and shifted in the bed to continue sleeping and Len released the white pup who quickly moved towards Barry and snuggled in his arms. The King smiled at the sight and walked away from the bed. He exited the room and marched through the halls of the palace feeling eager to see the rings. He entered the studio and he saw Lisa and Cisco talking enthusiastically to the old jeweller and his young apprentice. The man with white hair bowed when he saw the King and Len walked towards his desk where three black wooden boxes ornamented with silver rested, waiting for him.

“Your request is finished your Highness,” the older man said ordering his apprentice to open the boxes swiftly. “Two crowns and a matching set of rings.” The jeweller continued proud of his perfect craftsmanship. Lisa and Cisco gasped at the beautiful pieces of art.

“Holy shit! Barry is going to die when he sees this…” Cisco murmured amazed at the jewels that glittered attractively in the light.

“Lenny…the crowns…the rings… fuck they are amazing….” Lisa added astonished. All the diamonds were polished and cut to perfection and Barry’s ring was impressive…enchanting. It had the royal snowflake in diamonds and a small lightning bolt of white gold in the center representing the union of both realms. Lisa stood there transfixed with the ring. She honestly loved jewellery. It was her weakness and looking these masterpieces made her heart flutter with excitement.

“Sis you are drooling…” Len said smirking.

She smiled. “How can I not drool? These are perfect.”

The King nodded watching the masterpieces. Barry’s ring was utterly perfect. He couldn’t wait to see it on Barry’s lean finger showing the world that the Prince was his and only his.

“My compliments on your work.” Len said softly at the jeweller.

“A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated, Your Highness.” The jeweller said with a courtly bow.

“Your payment.” Leonard said handing the old man a black pouch full of coins.

“Thank you Your Highness.” The old man said taking the payment. “…and congratulations.”

Len nodded at the old man. “Thanks”

The Jeweller opened the door to exit the studio with his apprentice and General Mardon appeared in the hallway ready to knock on the wooden door.

“Your Highness…” Mardon said entering the studio while the jeweller and the apprentice left the room swiftly as their presence was no longer required. “I bring the report you requested.”

Len moved his hand to indicate to his General to approach. “Tell me.”

“Zoom’s army attacked the market square, the guild hall, some taverns, and the bridge. Twenty townsfolk dead and thirty injured. The soldiers are already burying the corpses and our best healers are treating the injured. Joe and General Singh already sent word to Central Kingdom and they are sending food and materials to help rebuilt the town faster.”

Len walked towards a table where an old map rested. “Which bridge was destroyed?”

“A secondary bridge Your Highness…the one that leads to the mountains, so thankfully we are still connected with the other realms…it won’t delay the arrival of the guests for the wedding.”

The King moved some wooden pieces on the map clearing his view of the town. “Perfect.”

“Also the Guild Masters offered their help with the reconstruction and with the help of the soldiers and Central Kingdom in less than a week we could finish the rebuilding of the town, in time for the wedding.”

“That’s some really good news General…” Lisa said cheerfully walking towards Len. “Everything will be ready for the wedding and I promise it will be perfect…you and Barry deserve it.”

Len smiled. “Barry deserves it.”

 

* * *

 

The prince was sleeping in the King’s four-poster bed. He was so comfortable under the blue sea of blankets. Barry turned to left his side and felt Winter moving closer to him to lick his face again. The prince smiled and opened his eyes. He slowly stroked the soft fur of the wolf cub that started wagging his tail happily. He sighed when he noticed that Len wasn’t back from his studio. He was probably still talking with Cisco and Lisa about the town or maybe they were doing something about the wedding…maybe he should get up and offer his help…

Swiftly some papers flew in to the air violently and Barry felt a strong gust of wind followed by a blue lightning bolt. His heart stopped. It couldn’t be real. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe or move. Winter whined scared and moved out of the bed to hide under the divan. Barry abruptly was suffocating. Zoom grabbed the Prince by the neck with one hand strangling him. The prince tried to fight and breath… he raised his arms to stop the man from killing him but he didn’t have enough strength. He raised the Prince from the bed. Barry’s eyes were watering but in the haze he saw Zoom leaning over him.

 _“Missed me… Barry?” -_ Zoom groaned in an inhuman voice that sent shivers down his spine.

 _“Impossible…please no…”-_ Barry thought, closing his eyes. _“LEN!”_ He couldn’t scream and he was going to die.

 

* * *

 

The King walked his way back to his room, through the lavish and grand halls of the Winter Palace, feeling enthusiastic with the jeweler’s work. He felt his lips turn up into a small smile. The crowns and the rings were flawless. He smiled thinking of what would be Barry’s reaction when he sees the ring…probably blush and smile. He loved when Barry flushed. The King opened the door of his room and he heard a soft muffled cry that made his heart clench.

“Barry?” he asked unsheathing his sword and rushing towards the bed with his heart beating wildly. His betrothed was sweating in his sleep, turning violently on the bed, tossing hard to one side. He kicked out and untangled himself of the blankets. He dropped the sword.

“Scarlet! Wake up! It’s just a nightmare…” Len said trying to stop the prince’s wild thrashing with his hand. “You are safe…I’m here….I’m right here.”

Barry jolted awake at the soothing sound of Len’s voice… his eyes snapping open. He blinked and then sat up shaking on the bed. His heart was feeling like it was going to explode. The prince shuddered hard struggling to breath.

“Barry?” Len repeated worried. “Are you okay?”

“Len…” the young speedster murmured with fresh tears running down his cheeks. He started breathing harder, not getting enough air in to his lungs.

“Breath Barry… relax you are safe. I’m here.” The King started rubbing Barry’s arms trying to calm him up. “It was a nightmare… you are okay…you are safe.

Barry lounged to embrace the King and Len was startled with the fast movement.

“I’m okay…” the prince murmured softly. “You are here…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Barry nodded half-heartedly and wiped a hand over his forehead, feeling the sweat there. He was still trying to catch his breath. His chest was rising and falling fast even for a speedster.

“It was Zoom…he was here…”

“Scarlet, he is dead…I killed him…I made sure of that.”

“I know... I know…It just...it felt so real. He was here…in our room like before and I couldn’t scream for help. I tried to call you…”

Len frowned a little worried. “He was in our room… _like before?”_

Barry gulped and shifted uncomfortable in the bed feeling guilty. “No…I mean-”

“Hey… it’s okay…don’t hide things from me Scarlet…I can’t help you if you push me away. I know we built walls to keep us safe but soon they crash down and the world fall apart...it happened to me with Mick’s death I pushed Lisa away and it wasn’t healthy…it didn’t help it just made things worse.” Len said softly. “I don’t want you to suffer like that… I really want to be here for you but I need the truth.”

Barry nodded sobbing.

“All we have is this second chance we were given and I promise I won’t turn my back on you Barry, so please trust me, take my hand and drag me down with you. If you fall I will too since I won’t let you face more darkness alone.”

Barry wavered for a while but he finally spoke. “Z-Zoom breached the castle and he…he came in to our room and he threaten me to kill you while you were asleep so I-I couldn’t sleep and I have been having nightmares about him…and I am so tired…”

“Barry… I’m sorry for all the pain he gave you. I wish I could undo everything he did to you…”

“Why are you so good to me?” Barry said looking at the King. “I don’t deserve you Len…”

“Don’t say that…and I’m good to you because you are everything I want Scarlet. I can’t get enough of you and it hurts me to see you pain. I can’t breath or live without you and I will go to hell and back with you if I must.”

Barry smiled with tears in his eyes. “ I just wanted to forgive and I’m trying to forget.” The prince murmured softly. “But you know it’s okay…”

“What’s okay?” Len asked confused.

“Everything. I mean I hate what Thawne, Santini and Zoom did to me, to us…but if all the events of the past weeks had lead us to this…” Barry said taking in his trembling hands Len’s handsome face, looking deep in to the King’s blue eyes. “To this moment it was all worth it… all the pain, the torture, the blood, the misery, everything it’s the story that got us here…so I would live everything again without hesitation…if it means that I could be with you forever. You give me a reason to live, to keep trying, you give me more than I could dream.”

Len smiled. “You are right...” He knew that the prince was a little broken and that he would need time to heal but there was a fiery fight in his deep hazel eyes full of hope and love that reassured him that everything was going to be fine.

“I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you Scarlet.” Len said touching tenderly Barry’s face. “I love you Scarlet.”

“I love you too Len.” Barry said smiling leaning for a kiss.

They rested on the bed for a while in silence until Barry asked Len to tell him about the town and the plans for the reconstruction, about the town’s fair and the tournament, Lisa, Iris and Caitlin decided to prepare for the celebrations of their nuptials. Barry listened excited. He was honestly eager for the wedding. A couple of days back he arrived to the north thinking he was going to sacrifice himself in to a loveless marriage but at the end he found in the middle of the chaos and pain, what he always wanted.

“I love our messy story.” Barry murmured softly to his soul mate.

“And this is just the beginning Scarlet.”

Barry laughed. “A good beginning.”

Len nodded. “Come on…let’s get change to assist the Victory Feast. It’s time for you to finally eat properly.”

 

* * *

 

The King and the prince entered the Great Hall and their friends were all ready waiting for them. Some were all ready drinking happily and celebrating their victory over Zoom. Barry and Len quickly joined them in the table. Barry sat down in front of Lisa who eagerly handed him a letter.

“What’s this?” Barry asked opening the document with curiosity.

“The invitations we sent for the wedding.”

Barry smiled happily and opened the invitation taking a mouthful of his drink. He started reading the contents and suddenly he spluttered the wine splashing his food and Cisco chuckled.

“Did you already send this?” Barry asked worried lifting his gaze to meet Lisa’s light blue eyes.

“Yes why?” Lisa asked innocently and Len turned to see his sister with suspicion.

“For real?” Barry asked mortified turning crimson. Barry stared at the King. Len was not going to be happy.

Lisa nodded. “It was Cisco’s idea… don’t you like it? We all agreed it sounded nice. Cisco is really good with names and titles….we wanted to make the invitation sound more regal and dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Regal?” Barry repeated. “Are you fucking serious guys? This is not regal at all… this is ridiculous!”

“It isn’t that bad Barry… don’t be rude.” Iris added grinning and Eddie smiled.

“It’s terrible!” Barry whined.

Len raised an eyebrow with curiosity. “Give me the letter Scarlet. Let me see…”

 

_“Unto all and singular to whom these words shall come warmest greetings._

_King Leonard Snart of the House of Winter, First of his Name, Undead King of the North, Slayer of Speedsters,_

_Master of Ice and Cold, Protector of the Winter Realm, Royal Lightning Rod, Cold Rogue Leader, and Deadly Ruler of the Cold Wave_

_ &_

_Central Kingdom Crown Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen son of King Henry Allen, Protector of the Realms,_ _Ruler of the Speedforce,_

_Scarlet Knight, Red Streak, Breaker of Barriers, Tamer of Winter Wolves, Regnant of Life and Wielder of Lightning Storms,_

_Request the honour of thy kind and noble presence at the joyous revelry of their auspicious marriage ceremony at the Winter Palace a_ _t dusk_

_The seventh day of the next new moon when the evening star rises high in the sky._

_Food and merriment to follow reception at the palace’s gloriette.”  
_

“What the hell is this!?” Len said and the temperature of the room dropped.

“The wedding invitation.” Lisa explained. “Lenny don’t be dramatic…”

“What are all this nonsense titles?” Len snapped outraged holding the invitation in his hand. “Royal lightning rod? Seriously Lisa!? Do we need to announce it?”

“That’s what you are…it’s not my problem that you have a dirty old mind Lenny…”

“I don’t have a dirty mind…”

“Yes you have…” Lisa replied smirking and Barry blushed.

“At least she didn’t put her first options…” Iris added sneering.“ Lisa wanted to go with _hard_ lightning rod…”

“Iris! Oh god!” Barry squeaked ashamed and Iris chuckled watching her brother’s cute face turn even more crimson. “For real?”

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t have let that happen…” said Cisco proudly. “Hard lightning rod it’s a terrible name. Not happening…”

“They are all terrible names Cisco!” Barry added anxiously running a hand trough his tousled spiky brown hair.

Cisco gasped. “Now I’m hurt Barry…”

“Oh come on!” Lisa added grinning. “We thought it sounded appropriate…strong, fancy…and majestic.”

“No they sound stupid Sis…”  
“You earned those names Lenny…some are good.”

“Slayer of Speedsters?” Len continued raising his eyebrows. “It sounds like I’m going to kill Barry in his sleep!”

“Come on…plenty of nobles takes names designed to make their foes _run away_ in terror…” Cisco explained eager. “It’s common sense to try to protect your loved ones.”

Len glared. “Yes to make _enemies_ run away in terror… not my betrothed before the wedding.”

Cisco nodded.“ You have a point there… I agree we should add _evil_ before speedsters just in case…to avoid any confusion...Slayer of Evil Speedsters…”

“No we won’t add anything. This doesn’t sound terrifying it sounds ridiculous! ” Len groaned frustrated. “Lisa tell me you didn’t send this…” The King said trying really hard to not flip the bloody table.

“We already sent the invitations to the noblemen…” Lisa confessed hiding a smirk behind her glass of wine. “Sorry we were so excited about the wedding that we couldn’t wait!”

“Are you all insane?” Barry murmured looking completely bewildered. “Undead King! Seriously Cisco?”

Cisco shrugged. “Well he didn’t die…well he did but then he didn’t…” he added defensively. “That makes him undead…or resurrected…do you think resurrected sounds better?”

“NO!” Len and Barry yelled at the same time.

“At least your titles are more normal Barry…” Caitlin added looking at the invitation and Wells nodded. Barry sighed aggravated and they all laughed.

“Chill you both, we are joking…we didn’t sent _that invitation_.” Lisa continued putting her silver goblet in the table. “We sent a better one.” Len growled annoyed and Barry exhaled giving up.

“I seriously don’t want to see what you guys sent.” The prince said defeated and his friends all laughed.

“I seriously hate you guys…this is one of the few times I seriously wished I could get drunk.”

Len scoffed and Lisa laughed.

Dinner went by quickly but enjoyable. Barry proceeded to focus on his food and Len to drink his wine while Lisa started talking about the wedding preparations with Iris. Everyone was having fun. Stein and Wells were discussing with Cisco about wine and it’s properties. Caitlin soon joined the conversation with some smart observations and Barry thought that they seemed to be planning something. They looked a little suspicious. Hartley and Mardon joined the table later and they were talking about the town and the soldiers, Barry was interested in the conversation but between the musicians playing merry songs and the sound of laughing and clapping of some nobles he couldn’t hear a thing about what they were talking. He sighed annoyed and eyed the plates in front of him and grabbed a sweet pastry but he nibbled it slowly. He was so full and he was feeling awfully sleepy. He yawned and Lisa chuckled.

“Barry would you dance with me?” Lisa asked eager and Len turned to see his betrothed with sleepy eyes.

“Sure…” Barry said thankfully standing up to take Lisa to the middle of the vast room.

“Thanks I was falling asleep…” He said carefully of not stepping over Lisa.

Lisa laughed. “Yeah I noticed it…Barry I wanted to thank you…for saving Len...for bringing him back to us. I can’t live without him.”

Barry smiled. “Lisa you don’t need to thank me…I feel the same way…”

“I’m so glad I met you Barry…and that you accepted Len’s marriage proposal. You saved Lenny in so many ways…”

“He saved me too…” Barry confessed leading Lisa through the ballroom where a lot of noble couples soon joined them in to the dance. “Sometimes a I feel I don’t deserve him…”

Lisa chuckled raising her hand to touch Barry’s face tenderly.

“Lenny feels the same way. You are both cute idiots.”

Barry smiled sweetly and they kept dancing with a lot of words left unsaid. After a couple of songs Hartley approached them and took Barry’s hand from Lisa to dance the next song with the prince while Cisco took Lisa’s hand.

“Your Highness, thank you for honoring me with this dance…”

“No Hartley… drop the formality you can call me Barry and I should be the one thanking you for helping us in the battle with Zoom…I really appreciate your help.” Barry said while they moved gracefully at the sound of the joyful music.

“I owed you my life…it was the least I could do to repay the kindness you once showed me…” Hartley said honorably. “Besides you are really something else, after I saw you I was a little jealous…Leonard was clearly falling for you since the moment he first saw you in the Lakes… you are quite handsome, strong and smart, and then you saved me and I think I am smitten by you so if you have seconds thoughts of your marriage with the King you know where to find me… _Barry_.” Piper said devouring with his eyes the prince and Barry blushed.

“I heard that Piper…” Leonard said approaching dangerously to them. “I will send you to the fucking gallows if you don’t stop looking at my betrothed like that and disappear in three seconds!”

Hartley laughed and released the prince. “My offer still stands...or at least if you want more company…a threesome…or someone watching maybe?”

“Hartley!”

Rathaway laughed sprinting away from the small but painful ice balls the King started to throw at him. Lisa and Caitlin laughed at Hartley’s hasty retreat.

“Len!” Barry said a little entertained but a little worried about Rathaway. “Stop that…”

“He deserves it…you are mine.”

“I’m yours…” the prince agreed whispering lustfully wetting his lips. “Only yours…but maybe someone watching us while you fuck me and use the cold wave could be fun…”

Len’s normally blank and composed face broke and blushed faintly at Barry’s words. He felt his heart halt. “W-What?” Len stuttered not sure of what to think about Barry’s proposal.

“I’m jesting Len!” Barry blurted laughing.

“God damn it Scarlet!! Don’t tease me like that! You are going to give me a heart attack.”

****

Two days passed and the palace was vibrant with expectation of the wedding while Barry was stressed out with his vows. He was going crazy and growing anxious. Time was running out. He knew Len already had his oaths ready and there he was without an idea of what to say or how to say it. It was late in the afternoon, almost dusk and he was sitting with Winter in the garden in front of a scenic fountain and under a big old tree when Cisco arrived and seated next to his best friend. Orange and yellow leaves were falling in slow motion before them like golden rain contrasting with the dark blue sky.

“I have been looking for you all over the palace…” Cisco said trying to catch his breath. “This palace is way too large…it is absurdly big…I got lost like three times and I asked King Leonard for directions and he just laughed and guess what… he pointed me on the wrong direction! I swear he is evil!”

Barry scoffed and then smiled. “Well here I am…you found me…”

“Yeah… I just wanted to make sure you are okay…and tell you that Wally, Linda and Lady Spivot just arrived from Central, and Thea, Laurel, Sara and Diggle from Starling, just in time for the jousting and archery tournament and the fair tomorrow.” Cisco explained looking at Barry. “And also I just wanted to escape from the ladies…lately they only talk about the wedding decorations, their clothes and the party. I prefer them when they talk about weapons, powers and magic.”

“Well I imagine they are really eager with this whole wedding and party situation…” Barry added thoughtful playing with the manuscript on his hands. “You know Cisco…I never said I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Cisco asked with curiosity a little thrown back with the change of subject.

“About the loss of your brother. His death was my fault.”

Cisco remained silent for a moment. He was a little surprised. He didn’t know his best friend was feeling guilty about his brother death. “Barry… Dante got what he deserved. He was an idiot to ally with Zoom in the first place…his death was inevitable.”

“I know but he died because of me. Zoom killed him with out mercy...I couldn’t do anything to save him…and I-”

Cisco shook his head. “Hey…don’t blame yourself for that…you know I regret some things with Dante and my set of parents which never got to understand me at all.” Cisco confessed looking at the leaves fall. “I really would have loved to have a good relationship with my brother… but we made a lot of mistakes and we never tried to fix things between us. I failed him as a brother…we didn’t understand each other and honestly my childhood was difficult with them…” Cisco turned to see Barry to his eyes. “But you know what…now I really love my live, my insane and incredible life and it is all thanks to you Barry, you are my best friend... _hell you are my brother_ …I know we are not blood related or anything but we have know each other since childhood and our friendship turned to a bond that I promise it will never be broken…we have been through so much together.”

Barry nodded smiling. “I feel the same way. I can’t imagine a world in which we don’t end up being friends… and I want you to know that I couldn’t had make it this far without you.”

“I know…” Cisco added with a smug grin and Barry laughed rolling his eyes. “That’s why I have been and always shall be your best friend.”

Barry smiled and swiftly hugged his best friend. “Thanks Cisco.”

They slowly broke the warm embrace and laughed.

“So…how are the wedding vows going?” Cisco asked noticing the manuscript in Barry’s hand.

Barry groaned. “I just don’t know what to say…”

Cisco smiled. “I’m sure you have something good.”

“Not at all… it’s a blank manuscript I haven’t written anything…” Barry confessed showing his friend the blank paper. “I’m not good with words…”

Cisco laughed. “Well that’s new…so you are actually bad at something…”

Barry lifted his eyebrows. “Hey! I’m bad at _a lot_ of things…”

“Really?” Cisco said smirking.

“Of course!”

“Excuse me Your Highness, I find that hard to believe… you can run over water, you can draw and dance, you are smart, you heal fast, you are somewhat attractive, heir to the Crown of Central Kingdom, you know sword fighting, you can bring a King from the death, you can steal the speed of evil speedsters…and Caitlin says you can sing!”

Barry laughed and shrugged.

“You can’t even deny it!” Cisco exclaimed. “I hate you so much!”

“Hate me more…” Barry said smiling. “You forgot something…”

“What?” Cisco asked uncertain.

“I have the best family and friends in all the realms.”

Cisco lifted his gaze feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart.

“Oh and I almost forgot…” Cisco said taking a deep breath. “You are also annoyingly adorable…I fucking hate you.”

Barry chuckled. “Remember that I’m bad with wedding vows…and words…and I can’t get drunk…that is a huge flaw.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Well I do pity you and your problem with the alcohol…Anyways do you want my help with the vows?” Cisco wondered. “I mean I don’t know anything about that…but maybe I don’t know I can give you some advice…”

“Sure. The advice sounds good…”

“I heard a wise man said that you should write drunk and edit sober….”

Barry gasped. “I hate you! That was evil! I can’t get drunk!”

Cisco laughed. “Just teasing…but seriously I just think you should tell him the truth…what you feel with him…you have been through a lot and he is you know… _your lightning rod…”_

Barry chuckled and then his eyes suddenly got brighter with an idea…a really bad good idea.

Cisco lifted his eyebrows at Barry’s reaction. The prince’s face meant no good and trouble and Cisco suddenly regretted his words and his offer of helping.

“I think you can help me! Cisco! You are genius!”

“Yeah I think that was already established…” Cisco added smugly and Barry rolled his eyes but continued.

“Len is hiding something from me… a surprise…I need you to vibe him…”

“W-What? HELL NO! NO WAY!” Cisco added moving his arms in denial. “I’m not touching the King again! Never again! I can help you with advice and words but not with vibes.”

The prince was startled with his best friend’s reaction. “W-What? Why not? Please Cisco for me?” Barry said using his best puppy eyes.

“No way in hell nope… never….no…” Cisco said standing up ready to flee from his best friend. “Nunca…lo siento…”

“What? Cisco!! Don’t talk in Spanish! You traitor!”

“Adiós Bartholomew….”

“Damn it! Come back here! Cisco!” Barry yelled laughing. “Winter stop him!”

Winter wagged his tail and ran towards Cisco in full speed. The young inventor tried to run faster but the small ball of white fur grabbed Cisco’s black boot.

“Ahhh! That’s cheating! Barry you ungrateful Prince!”

“You said I was the Tamer of Winter Wolves…I try to live to your expectation.”

Cisco groaned and Barry laughed while walking towards his friend who was trying to escape Winter’s cute attack.

“Tell me why not…” Barry asked lifting the small white pup. “What the hell was that reaction?”

“Because last time I vibed the King I saw things that I would rather forget for the benefit of our friendship and my sanity.” Cisco explained without seeing Barry in the eyes. He couldn’t see his friend after remembering the scene of Barry naked, wet and gasping and moaning in a hot spring while Len thrust in to him.

“Tell me!”

“No…no… end of this discussion. There is nothing to talk. We are done.”

“What? No…Cisco! Please! Tell me why not? What did you saw?”

“Damn it Barry!” Cisco exclaimed exasperated. “Fine! I’m telling you but don’t judge me! I didn’t want to see that!”

Barry waited expectantly. “You know I will never judge you.”

Cisco nodded a little more calmed. “The last time I vibed the King by accident I saw him fucking you senseless…”

Barry’s eyes widened and his face heated turning crimson.

“Cisco! I am definitely judging you!”

“W-what!? You said you weren’t going to judge me!”

“I changed my mind!”

“Stop it! It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t want to see that…that’s why I won’t vibe the King ever again… _ever again._ ”

Barry scoffed. “Relax, I’m joking… does Len know you vibed that?”

Cisco nodded annoyed and a little embarrassed.

“What did he say?”

“He didn’t say anything he just looked smug and smirked at me.”

Barry laughed. “That sounds like something Len would do.”

“I’m scarred for life.” Cisco added. “And it’s totally your fault...again.”

“Well…I’m a little scarred knowing that you saw me with Len like that.” Barry added still flushed. It was a little awkward situation and he suddenly felt a little exposed.

Cisco agreed. “Well at least you looked kind of hot…”

Barry glared a little shocked.

“Ok…we need boundaries.” Cisco murmured ashamed of what he blurted out…he needed to stop hanging with Felicity and Barry. “And I need to stop talking.”

“Boundaries are good…no vibing Len…no talking”

“No vibing Len…no talking” Cisco repeated.

They nodded silently and Barry dropped the idea of Cisco vibing the King…at least for now. The prince sighed a little defeated. He still needed to write the vows sober and he would have to investigate Len’s surprise on his own. Maybe he could get lucky tomorrow when they visited the town…maybe at the fair or during the competitions in his honor.

 

* * *

 

The morning was warm and sunny and three royal carriages exited from the castle to the town. Barry was excited to see the progress of the reconstruction of the town. He was informed that the town was almost finished and that the materials and food from Central arrived in time…so everything was going according to plan. When the carriages arrived to town a cheerful crowd received them. The townsfolk were really grateful for their sovereigns help. Barry exited from the carriage followed by Len and Winter and a group of kids ran towards him to give him some wild flowers they probably picked up in the road.

“Thanks…” Barry said kneeling in front of the kids who swiftly hugged him and Len melted at the sight.

“Thank you for protecting the town from Zoom…” a kid with blue eyes like Len said and Barry hugged the kid back feeling a little guilty since he was the cause Zoom came to the north in the first place. The kids took turns to embrace the Prince and some asked him about his powers and he happily explained them and even showed them some lightning. After awhile Len touched Barry’s shoulder and the Prince stood up and the kids started playing with Winter.

“Mardon said that there were stories running around about the Scarlet Speedster who saved the Winter King and who also is the Prince of Central Kingdom...it seems you are the kid’s hero and a bedtime story.”

Barry laughed a little ashamed. “You were the one who saved me and who finished Zoom.”

“True…but I have a reputation to hold as the Cold Hearted Winter King and I’m a Slayer of Speedsters like Ramon kindly put it on the invitation... I killed Zoom mercilessly not a very good bedtime story.”

Barry leaned forward and kissed the King. “You are my hero Len.”

A lot of giggles reminded Barry that they had a cute little audience and he laughed.

“Barry…my reputation…” Len said dryly.

“Yep…sorry.” He said flashing really fast backwards and the kids clapped amazed.

The group separated through the day to enjoy the different events happening in the town’s festivities. Barry and Len were requested at the jousting tournament since it was the main event in honor of their wedding and the union of both realms. Cisco and Lisa joined them as well as Wells, Jesse, Stein, Iris, Eddie, and Joe. To Lisa’s surprise a lot of knights participated in the jousting and the townspeople enjoyed the sport. General Mardon and Commander Mardon were in charged of their security.

On the other hand, Oliver, Diggle, Thea and Ronnie decided to go and participate in the archery tournament in which Oliver clearly won. Caitlin, Felicity, Sara, Laurel and Roy were cheering for their friends in the tribunes with the crowd and eating sweets they bought in the fair. At the end of the tournament Oliver gave his winnings to the poor and quickly the Arrow became one of the northern heroes. Barry was so moved that he tried to hug Oliver.

“Barry I’m not really a hugger…” Oliver said backing away from the speedster grinning.

The prince chuckled. “Yeah tell me something I don’t know…but the thing is I am fast enough to just hug you without you knowing so you might as well let me.”

Oliver scoffed. “That’s a creepy confession Barry…”

Barry shrugged and Oliver laughed hugging the prince.

“It wasn’t so bad…” Barry added and they both laughed.

The long day finally ended with the group of friends in an old tavern witnessing the long awaited match between Len and Lisa to see who could drink more beer…a challenge that Barry was thankful Len won by far, since he betted against Cisco five coins of gold that Len would win against the Princess. Barry was so excited when the King won that he lounged over Len giving him a hot kiss earning them the loud cheers of the townspeople present and he completely forgot about trying to get Len to tell him about his surprise.

 

* * *

 

The long awaited wedding arrived. The servants were running from place to place finishing all the details for the celebration the decorations of the Hall of Mirrors, the gardens and the gloriette were ready as well as the food for the feast. The last guests were finally arriving and everyone was excited. It was late in the afternoon when Lisa entered the room where Barry was getting ready for the wedding with Cisco’s and Iris help. She was amazed to see Barry already dress up for the ceremony. He looked so young and attractive in the blue traditional royal garments.

“Barry you look so handsome.” Lisa said giving the prince kiss a in his cheek. Barry smiled looking at Lisa who wore a beautiful flowing golden dress. Atop her head was a silver circlet braided in diamonds and pearls. Her rich chocolate brown hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves.  

“You look beautiful too.” He said looking at Cisco who was hypnotized by Lisa and watching her with his mouth slightly opened. “Cisco please close your mouth.”

Lisa laughed and kissed Cisco who also looked ravishing in her beautiful light blue eyes.

“Barry, Lenny wants you to wear this.” She said excited showing Barry a black wooden box with ornaments. Barry opened the box with curiosity and gasped at the contents. It was a beautiful silver crown. “Fuck…”

“Language Bar!” added Iris approaching the prince to see the gift. “Holy shit!” she murmured watching the crown and Barry glared at her.

“Language Iris…” Cisco added and Barry chuckled.

“Wow Lisa...this is beautiful...” the Prince said awestruck. “I can’t even…it’s just awesome.”

Cisco took the box and Lisa grabbed the crown and carefully put it over Barry’s head.

“Damn…” Cisco murmured watching his friend. “That crown really looks cool…”

“It suits you Barry…” Lisa added warmly and Iris nodded in agreement.

“Thanks” Barry smiled at walked towards the bed and Cisco nodded. “I also have a gift for Len. I asked Commander Patty to bring it from Central and Cisco to enhance it. Hopefully he is going to like it…maybe he would like to wear it during the ceremony…”

Lisa nodded and Barry gave Cisco the large black box.

“I will give it to him…” Lisa added waving to Cisco to follow her to Lenny’s suite.

 

* * *

 

The bells of the clock tower resounded through the Winter Palace and promptly the great arched doors that leaded to the Hall of Mirrors opened. Barry felt his heart halt. He was so nervous and his hands were a little sweaty. He lifted his gaze and saw and azure carpet that seemed to go on forever but ended at the end of the hall before the beautiful decorated dais where King Leonard with his back at him stood regal and handsome. Len was wearing his new magnificent crown of silver with white gold with ornaments traced like snowflakes with white and blue diamonds and his royal blue cape cascaded to the floor. The sight made Barry just want to flash next to his betrothed and see Len’s face. His heart was beating so fast.

The hall was full with important guests from Central, Keystone and Star Kingdom, some he recognized and others were new faces to him. There were also some nobles from the High Council of the Winter Realm and he could see his friends that recently arrived to the realm like his brother Wally, Lady Sara, Commander Spivot, Lady Linda, Sir Ray Palmer at the front smiling eagerly. At the center of the hallway there were two rows of silver armored guards of the Winter Realm and golden armored guards from Central, flanking the blue carpet, with their swords pointing downwards to the floor. There was a brief moment of silence until the herald spoke again.

“Presenting, Lord Joseph Martin West, escorting his son and Royal Highness, Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen of Central Kingdom, who on this day comes forth to join in marriage with our beloved King.”

The musicians played a soft, lovely tune as Joe and Barry stated walking in to the impressive hall. Barry did his best to remain calm. There were so many guests and it was a little overwhelming. With every step he took towards Len he could feel all the glances turning towards him. He gulped softly trying to settle his nerves.

Lisa, Iris, Felicity and Caitlin did a marvelous work decorating the place. It was breathtaking and it looked like a scene of a fairytale. He glanced to his right and saw that the glass doors of the hall were opened and he could see that the nightfall had finally settled but it wasn’t dark thanks to the candle light illuminating the hall. It gave the place a mystic mood. The garden was decorated with silver snowflakes that shined like stars. Everything was reflecting in the mirrors of the halls and the place looked endless…infinite. Finally he arrived in front of the dais with Joe beside him and he gave his guardian a sweet smile.

“Now please come forth he who has the honor of presiding the royal wedding. Lord Martin Stein. Advisor of the High Council of Central Kingdom.”

Stein slowly walked smiling towards the altar. All the eyes of the guests were set on the well-respected scholar.

“It’s an honor and privilege to stand here to preside over the nuptials of the Winter King and our beloved Prince of Central Kingdom. To be witness of this love and strong alliance of both realms before our seven Gods who will bestow their blessings in to this sacred union…”

There was a small applause after Stein’s words.

“Now, Your Highness” Stein added looking at Leonard. “You may greet your betrothed.”

Leonard nodded to Stein and slowly turned and saw his intended standing nervous at the steps of the dais looking striking. Barry felt a shaky breath escape him when he saw Leonard.

Deep blue steely eyes meeting sparkling beautiful hazel eyes. The moment felt like an eternity. Barry blushed crimson with Len’s intense and unwavering gaze. The King felt a surge of emotions rush up inside him, happiness, desire and a rush of excitement. He stepped forward, descending down the steps towards Barry, his long royal blue cape trailing behind him.

Lisa, Cisco, Iris, Mardon and Wells smiled as they watched the King captivated with the lovely appearance of the young prince who was wearing a blue regal tunic with silver. Blue was the traditional color to symbolize purity and faithfulness. Leonard approached Barry and Joe.

“Take care of him son…” Joe said at Len warmly…already knowing what the King was capable of doing to keep Barry safe.

“I will…with my life. I promise.” Len added with his deep voice.

Joe nodded smiling sweetly and hugged Barry. “I love you Barr, you had made me the proudest dad ever and I know your parents would be proud of the man you have become…I wish you happiness with this union. You both have my blessings.”

Barry felt warm tears tingling in his eyes. “I love you Joe.”

Leonard held out his hand to Barry. The prince walked forward and softly took Len’s hand. The moment their fingers touched a jolt of lightning cursed through them. The spark indicating that their hearts and souls were already one. Len gave Barry’s hand a firm squeeze and hand in hand they ascended the marble steps in front of them, joining Stein at the top of the dais. They halted and waited in silence for Stein to continue with the ceremony.

“Please face each other…”

The King and Prince did as told. Barry could feel his heart beating quickly and blood rushing through his ears. Barry noticed that Len was wearing his gift. The new sword made with the famous steel of Central Kingdom decorated with blue and white diamonds and the emblem of both of their realms. Len stared at the young speedster and smiled at Barry’s beautiful blushed face.

Martin took a long beautiful white cord with blue from the silver altar.

“Your Highness, please take the Prince’s hands into your own.”

Barry raised his hands and met halfway with Len’s. Martin bounded the pair of hands with the cord. The hand fasting was an ancient tradition of both realms. Len smiled at Barry.

“This is a declaration that since your lives have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly will strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each of your souls.”

Barry and Len nodded.

“You can now say your vows.” Stein added smiling.

Leonard tightened his hold on Barry’s hands and looked into Barry’s beautiful green eyes.

“I King Leonard Snart pledge my love to you, Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen, and everything that I own. You are the reason that I’m alive and the light that shines through the dark.”

Barry felt his heart start beating fast with every word Len said.

“You are the star I will seek every night and your smile the brightness I will seek every morning. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain destined through time. This is my wedding vow to you. My eternal and unbreakable promise.”

Stein nodded and turned to Barry who was trying hard not cry.

“Your Highness you can now say your vows.”

Barry nodded at Stein, squeezed Len’s hands and smiled at his fiancé.

“I Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen pledge my love to you, King Leonard Snart, and everything that I own. I promise to love you with all of my heart and honor you with all of my actions. You are my reason to breath; my strength and my light…so I vow to protect you for an eternity from any harm, so that you may never steal, lie or cheat. But if you must steal, then steal away my sorrows, if you must lie, then lie with me all the nights of my life and if you must cheat, then please cheat death, because I could never live a day without you. This is my wedding vow to you and I bind myself to you with this unbreakable promise willingly and wholeheartedly for an eternity.”

“As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust.” Stein continued. “The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter, and guide for each other.”

Lisa, Caitlin, Sara, Laurel and Iris were crying by now and Cisco and Joe were wiping their own tears that silently escaped them. Felicity and Commander Patty had their eyes misty as well. Jesse and Thea were smiling with their hands resting on each of their wild beating hearts that were threatening to explode from the emotions. Wells smiled and hugged his daughter. General Mardon took Shawna’s hand in to his own and she beamed at him resting her head over his shoulder. Ronnie, General Singh and Oliver were smiling shyly witnessing the beauty of the vows.

“I will now ask you to seal the vows you share with each other by the giving and receiving of rings.” Martin said releasing the bonds on the King and Prince’s hands. “The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all.”

Jesse quickly climbed to the dais and presented the rings in a black box lightly ornamented with silver runes. Leonard felt his heart skip a beat with excitement. Barry hasn’t seen the rings and he was dying to see his reaction. Jesse gave the box to Stein and he opened the box and lying over a blue silk fabric was a matching set of stunning silver rings. The only difference was that Barry’s ring had a snowflake made of white and blue diamonds and in the middle of the snowflake was a small lightning bolt representing the union of both realms. The band was smooth delicate silver like Len’s.

Barry lifted to see Len with tears in his eyes. He was breathless. “Len it’s perfect…”

The King smiled and reached the ring from the box and the cold metal slowly warmed with his touch. He carefully slid the ring on to the speedster’s left ring finger and he slowly lifted his gaze while holding Barry’s hand.

 _“I take you my heart at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honour you through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives, may we be reborn that we may meet and know and love again, and remember. With these hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love."_  The King lifted Barry’s hand and kissed it.

Barry took the King’s ring from the delicate box and turned to face Len.

 _“I take you my heart at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. To love and to honour you through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives, may we be reborn that we may meet and know and love again, and remember. With these hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love."_ Barry carefully slipped the ring in to Len’s finger.

Stein smiled pleased with the lovely couple. “May the Seven Gods bless this sacred union. May the road rise to meet you both, may the wind be always be at your back and the sun shine upon your lives. May green be the grass you both walk on with clearly blue skies above. May you both enjoy of life and their hearts be always true to love. May you know nothing but happiness from this day on…King Leonard Snart and Prince Bartholomew Allen, on behalf of all those present here today, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Leonard captured Barry’s face with his right hand and kissed the Prince with blazing passion. The kiss contained all the emotions they lived together through the past days, the grief, the longing, the pain, the pleasure, the sadness, the happiness, the rage and the frenzy. All the feelings unspoken merged in that moment sealing their long awaited fate. The king felt a jolt of lightning cursing through his body and smiled in to the kiss. Barry rested his hand over the King’s chest feeling his husband’s heart beating fast. The crowd started cheering and clapping, but for them the sounds were drowned out. That moment there was only them. They were infinite. They were one. Stein cleared his throat and they finally separated returning to their reality. The prince smiled sweetly and Len leaned to whisper in to Barry’s ear softly.

“So… partners Scarlet?”

Len smirked and Barry laughed wholeheartedly a little surprised by the question but finally nodded thrilled.

“Partners…” he said throwing his arms around Len’s neck to steal another kiss and everyone cheered loudly. Stein a little in shock with the display and Iris, Joe, Eddie and Lisa started laughing at the indignation of the old man and the delighted surprise of a second kiss. Barry pulled back and hugged the King tightly. He rested his head on Len’s shoulder and saw their image reflected in the infinity of the walls of mirrors. There was no beginning or ending…they were everlasting. Everyone was laughing and cheering and he tightened his embrace on his husband when he suddenly saw in the mirror a black shadow moving from mirror to mirror ominously. He blinked confused and the shadow faded and it was suddenly gone. He frowned a little worried.

“Scarlet are you okay?” Len asked feeling that Barry’s heart went wild.

Barry laughed a little confused. “Yeah…I must be seeing things… a shadow in the mirror…crazy… it was probably nothing.”

Len looked at Barry and then at the mirrors surrounding them. “Are you sure?”

“Completely…it was nothing…” Barry said moving his hand to turn Len’s face towards him. “So kiss me…partner.”

Len smiled and kissed the Prince while the bells of the clock tower of the Winter Palace started to sound announcing the ending of the ceremony and the joyful union of both realms.

 

* * *

 

After the wedding the guests were instructed to walk through the beautiful illuminated garden of the palace towards the Winter Palace Gloriette where the feast and ball was going to be hold. Barry and Len took their time walking through the beautiful path, hand in hand, under the starry night. The night was cold and windy but perfect. Len suddenly halted and turned to see Barry. He moved closer to his new husband. “Are you happy Scarlet?”

“I am…” the prince confessed feeling a little cold. “…but I could certainly be happier…”

“Really?” Len asked with curiosity. “How so?”

“You could tell me what’s my surprise.” Barry said leaning closer to the King. The red tip of Barry’s cold nose collided with Len’s. Len stared at Barry’s hazel eyes and laughed. “Seriously Scarlet? Are you still wondering about it…”

Barry pouted. “Obviously…I have been dying to know for a week… I really want to know and you said that after the wedding you were going to tell me. I almost made Cisco vibe you.”

Len laughed. “Please don’t do that… don’t torture your friend.”

“I was desperate...beside you promised me…”

“I did say that…but I didn’t say exactly when after the wedding… besides I can’t tell you…is something I need to show you, so you will have to wait a little bit more.”

“W-What? That’s so unfair…”

“Unfair is what you make me feel…” The King said moving his hands to Barry’s waist.

Barry laughed and his breath turned in to mist. “Really?”

“I can hardly breath when I see you.” Len confessed. “I want all of you, forever, everyday- ”

“Get a royal suite Lenny!” Lisa yelled at her brother from the path to the gloriette.

“Barry you can’t fornicate without the King consent!” Cisco added teasing his best friend and the prince laughed. Ronnie and Caitlin chuckled.

“Thankfully I am the King and I give him the consent Ramon!” Len added quickly grabbing Barry’s waist tightly. “You should be more worried about other consents I may decide not to give…”

Cisco gasped and Lisa rolled her eyes at her brother. “Yes Lenny you are the King…now come on let’s go drinking and dancing! I call for a rematch of our drinking challenge…or you are too afraid to lose against me?”

Len scoffed. “I think is wise to be afraid of you Sis…”

Cisco agreed and Lisa hit him playfully in the arm.

“Choose your loyalty wisely Cisco…me or Lenny…”

“You always you…” Cisco added grabbing the Princess hands and kissing them. Lisa melted.

“Now who needs a suite?” asked the King smirking.

“Shut up Jerk!”

 

* * *

 

The King and Prince were the last ones to enter the Gloriette. The herald announced the presence of the King and the Prince and everyone in the ballroom stood up turned to see them enter hand in hand. Lisa, Caitlin, Jesse and Iris smiled cheerfully at the newlyweds.

Barry gasped impressed at the sight. He hadn’t entered the gloriette since Santini destroyed it with fire and now it was more impressive than before. The large lounge was beautifully decorated with silver and crystal snowflakes and lighted with huge silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Great tables laden with sumptuous cuisine form both Central and Winter Kingdom native specialties arranged leaving a space for the dance. The prince watched surprised that the stars were visible through the high arched windows. Everything was perfect. He was a little lost in the splendor of the room and the cold night when the herald announced the first dance between him and the Winter King. Len guided Barry towards the middle of the ballroom and the musicians suddenly started playing a beautiful sweet tune just for them. Len smiled and his arm snug around Barry’s lean waist. They were so close together that Barry could feel their hearts beating as one. They started a little stiff and nervous and they chuckled at their clumsiness relaxing without spoken words.

They moved slowly to the elegant rhythm and little by little they lost themselves in to the music and the pleasure of each other’s company. Barry’s hand was warm in Len’s and the King tightened the grip, reassuring their bond. The King spin Barry carefully and they moved closer again pressing their bodies. They were suddenly alone…just the two of them spinning in the beautiful huge dimly illuminated dance hall. Surrounded by lights and stars in the dark cold night sky. Barry smiled everything was so real and bright… so clear like a daydream. He was finally where he was meant to be. Barry’s hazel eyes flicked up to meet Len’s blue eyes. The King saw in Barry the same desire he was feeling. He wanted this moment to last forever…and that alone said a lot because he hated dancing...they turned together and the music slowly started to fade, dimly he registered that the dance finally came to an end and a wave of applause resounded in the gloriette. He stepped back and took Barry’s arm again to lead his young speedster to their seats at the head of the table and Len gave the order to the feast to begin.

Barry happily started to eat the delicious food and after half an hour later Len smiled impressed at the amount of food his husband could devour so quickly. Barry noticed Len stare and felt his face heat up.

“This food is really good…” Barry added taking a sip of his wine. 

Len chuckled. “I don’t doubt it Scarlet…”

“Barry…” Caitlin said approaching the table followed by Wells. “We have a special gift for you.”

Barry and Len lifted their gazes to see what Lady Snow was holding in her hands.

“It’s a wine made especially for you. It was Cisco’s idea, Wells and me just made it.”

Barry smiled remembering that they were a couple of days back talking about wine properties. “Thank you guys… I appreciate the thought”

“We are not sure if it is going to work though… I mean we didn’t have any other speedster to try it…but we believe that nothing is impossible.”

“It’s okay…let’s open it.” Barry said eager taking the wine from his best friend hands. “Thank you Cait.”

Len smirked. “Lady Snow are you trying to get my husband drunk on our wedding night?”

Caitlin blushed and giggled. “I guess so….”

“Don’t mind him Cait…” Barry said excited pouring the red wine in a new goblet.

“Shall we toast?” added Wells.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Joe added and Stein nodded.

Barry and Len’s closest friends and family members approached the table.

“A toast to family” Joe said raising his goblet.

“To Family” everyone repeated.

“Hell yeah! That’s my kind of toast! Short and sweet!” Cisco added and everyone laughed taking a sip of his or her wine. Barry drank a mouthful and suddenly he closed his eyes and coughed. It was way too strong.

“Holy wine!”

“Are you buzzed?” Cisco asked expectantly.

“Ahh… yeah…for sure…” Barry slurred and Caitlin grinned excited. “T-That’s some good s-stuff guys!”

Wells smiled proudly and Caitlin squealed happily hugging Cisco “It worked!”

Len smirked entertained with the idea of a drunk Barry.

“Time for a victory dance!” Cisco added taking Lisa to the ballroom and Ronnie and Caitlin followed joining a lot of noble couples that were already dancing to the cheerful music.

Barry smiled at the crowd and took two full drinks of his wine.

“Shall we dance partner?” Barry asked at Len eager with his cheeks flushed. This was by far the best night of his life.

Leonard agreed offering his husband a hand. “Let’s dance…”

 

* * *

 

After the party Len and Barry walked tumbling and laughing through the hallway towards their room. Len pushed Barry against the door and kissed the speedster’s neck and Barry with one hand opened the door and they stumbled almost falling inside the warm room lighted with the fireplace and some candles. The windows were open and a cold breeze was entering the room. They tripped towards the bed and they fell together on it laughing. Len stared at Barry. The prince looked so stunningly beautiful. The crown on his head was shimmering in the dimly lighted room. Len thought it casted a dazzling faint radiance that looked like stars in the room… or maybe he was just completely drunk. Frankly he thought it was the second but he didn’t care. Len leaned over Barry and the prince kissed Len’s neck. The King moved his hands quickly to remove Barry’s blue coat and tunic…but the evil tunic had a lot of buttons and he groaned fighting desperately against the vile brooches, his fingers were a little clumsy thanks to the excess of wine.

“I swear I’m going to execute our bloody tailor…how dare he use so many buttons…” the King murmured under his breath and Barry chuckled trying with his hands to help Len but he was also feeling clumsy thanks to the bottle of wine Cisco and Caitlin made especially for him. Finally Len running out of patience decided to tear the tunic open and the buttons went flying to the bed and the floor. Winter groaned with indignation when a button landed on his head. The prince chuckled and gasped softly at the cold air on his chest. Len leaned down to kiss the speedster hungrily. Barry’s mouth tasted of red wine and he wanted to taste more so he kissed his young husband mercilessly until he couldn’t breath anymore. Barry blushed and gasped with lips parted moving his hands up to start unbuttoning Len’s tunic. The prince managed to open it quickly and grinned at the sight.

Barry ran a hand down the King’s bare chest, making Len’s breath hitch. He then continued undoing the leather belt on Len’s waist that was holding the sword he gave him. A loud thud sounded when the blade fell and collided to the floor.

“Ups...shh” Barry laughed and Len chuckled rising an eyebrow.

“Len…” the prince said breathing heavy. “I want you so badly…” he whispered needy with green eyes full of lust and fire. Len felt a shiver run down his spine. Barry moved up into the bed and Len took off Barry’s black knee length boots. The prince quickly removed his pants and Len stared at his lean and beautiful young speedster completely naked on his bed. Barry laid out just for him...waiting for him. He admired how gorgeous his speedster looked in the amber light of the fireplace. He looked so tempting. Len’s face was flushed and breaths coming out short with anticipation on how good Barry will feel. He had never been so hard in his life. The King swiftly removed his boots and pants freeing his hard length and slowly crawled over the bed between Barry’s parted legs and throbbing erection. Barry swallowed nervously and excited. Len moved forward over the prince to claim the prince’s soft lips. Their mouths met in a new fiery kiss, their hands sought out each other’s bodies. Barry was desperate for Len’s touch and intensified the kiss, he explored the King’s mouth deep with his tongue and Len kissed rougher in response. Their hard erections started rubbing together and Barry moaned in to the kiss feeling the electrifying contact.

“Ah…Len…” he said with a raspy groan leaving his throat. The King grinned feeling Barry’s hips moving to increase the addictive contact.

“S-Scarlet…there’s no need to rush…” The king said moving his kisses downward to the prince’s neck and lower to lick and nip Barry’s nipples until they were swollen and hard. Barry sucked in a sharp breath; he was feeling so hot with Len’s touches.

“Tonight I’m going to make you feel really good Scarlet.” Len said and fuck…Len’s voice. Barry nodded biting his wet lower lip. The King spread Barry’s legs and kissed the inside of his thighs and with his cold fingers he grabbed Barry’s erection and slid down and up the prince’s hardened length with a passing thumb over the slit to gather the wetness and then he stroke firmly. Barry’s breath hitched; he was so wet and shaking. His cheeks felt hot and he moaned wordlessly, squirming and rocking his hips against Len’s hand. He wanted to lose control completely; he wanted to give in to the pleasure Len was giving him. Len intensified the pace and Barry was a mess.

“Tell me what you want.” Len commanded and the sound of his voice made Barry moan.

“I- I want you L-Len…inside me.” he whimpered with desire. “P-Please.”

Len swallowed enjoying the sight of his young husband moaning in pleasure. Len stared at Barry and suddenly a wave of possessiveness washed over him with a crazy idea. 

“Soon…but first we will try something new…”

“W-What?” Barry’s eyes opened wide and Len released him smirking.

“Len?” Barry asked sitting longing for Len’s touch. “Damn it don’t leave me like this…”

The King chuckled and moved out of the bed almost falling getting tangled in the sheets and Barry giggled. Definitely the wine was still working. The King opened quickly the first drawer of the nightstand. He took a crystal vial with a blue liquid that was hiding at the end of the drawer.

“What the hell is that?” Barry asked raising his eyebrows with suspicion.

“You will see…” Len said huskily moving towards Barry. “Lay on your back.”

Barry obeyed and shifted laying his back over the bed and resting his head over the pillows. Len opened the vial and poured a little of the content over Barry’s chest and navel. The prince’s breath hitched at the cold sensation. Len smirked and roamed his hands over Barry spreading the oil over Barry’s smooth skin and then over Barry’s hard aching length. Soon Barry was gasping and writhing. His whole body engulfed in a hot and electrifying sensation. Len could barely hold back a shiver of pleasure watching Barry squirming in pleasure.

“Leeen….I.., Oh God _please_ ….Len” Barry moaned swallowing hard he couldn’t even breath properly with the heightened sensations.

The King leaned to whisper in to Barry’s ear.

“Let me take good care of you Scarlet…” The King poured a little more of the oil in to his hand and he carefully separated Barry’s long legs farther apart.

“W-Wait…wait” Barry said swallowing and breathing hard. “G-Give me that!”

Len gave Barry the oil smiling.

“Scarlet?”

The prince clumsily poured the oil in his hands and swiftly moved grabbing Len’s hardened member in his hand, coating it with the oil and stroking it hard a couple of times. Len groaned at the feeling. Barry smirked and trailed his hand up and down slowly and then faster, and then he trailed his hand up moving to Len’s abs and then touching Len’s nipples with the oil and up until he captured Len’s face for a hot messy wet kiss. Len moaned and felt everything starting to tingle with intensity. He started breathing hard and like Barry he could feel his body on fire and coming alive with a feeling similar to sparks of lightning.

“Now we are even…” Barry said proudly lying again on his back opening his legs wide. “Now fuck me Your Highness...I’m yours…”

Len laughed feeling his cock jerk and Barry noticed that Len looked absolutely glorious and that his pupils were blown wide with a fiery promise of deep desire.

 _“Fuck me Len_ …” Barry repeated desperately feeling a burning sensation and a wonderful tingling all over his skin. He was going crazy… whatever that oil had, it was making his pleasure boost like never before and it was driving him mad.

“L-Lift your hips…” Len commanded and Barry did breathlessly. Len picked up one of the blue pillows and he slided it under Barry’s back. The Prince lay on his back now with his hips slightly raised. Len moved forward and stole a kiss from Barry’s wet parted lips and then he kissed Barry’s chest and down to the ridges of Barry’s abs.

“You are going to enjoy this.”

He took the vial again and poured more content on his fingers, coating them completely and in to Barry’s entrance. Len played with the wetness there for a little while, enjoying the sight of Barry tossing his head back and clenching the sheets with his hands.

“Len don’t tease me…”

The King smirked and Barry gasped at the cold feeling of more oil in his entrance. His hard wet cock twitched.

“Len please…”

The King leaned over and licked the tip of Barry’s length while breaching Barry’s entrance with his finger. Barry moaned loudly at the pleasure in both his cock and entrance. Len smirked and licked Barry’s dick, around it and he swallowed Barry’s whole length into his mouth.

“Ahh...mmh Len…” Barry breathed as Len carefully and slowly deepened his finger. Len could barely hold his composure at the lustful sight of Barry moaning with no restraint lost in the pleasure. Len was fighting really hard the sensations in his cock. He just wanted to fuck Barry senseless but he managed to control his wild instinct and just continued adding quickly another finger and started scissoring deep inside Barry who was also on the edge.

“Fuck Scarlet… you look so good…” Len said staring at the lovely flush on Barry’s skin. The King grinned feeling Barry and exploring until he hooked his fingers up and pressed against Barry’s sweet spot that caused Barry to throw his head back moaning and his body arching beautifully off the bed, sending Len’s long fingers deeper inside.

“Ahh …LEN…please…”

“Please what Scarlet?”

“I want you…inside now!”

Len let out a growl at the sight of Barry thrashing and arching with the hot sensation of the oil, his own arousal really painful at this point, so he spread Barry’s thighs further apart and leaned between them. He placed one hand on Barry’s hip and the other around his dick and positioned himself so the head was placed at Barry’s hole and he slowly breached Barry’s tight entrance. The prince clenched his eyes tightly letting out a strangled scream of pleasure, bucking his hips when Len cock entered him. He wanted to take all of Len in. Fuck. It felt so good the way Len’s cock filled him up. He could feel shooting bolts of pleasure ran though his body.

Barry finally opened his hazel eyes and his pupils were blown wide and he looked up at Len with so much lust. The King began to speed up and Barry started vibrating feeling his husband ramming hard his sweet spot within him over and over again in a fast pace, driving him wild. Both of them were glistening with sweat and skin flushed.

“S-Scarlet…” Len moaned at the feeling of Barry’s hot walls tightening around him. Len captured Barry’s lips in a deep kiss and Barry wrapped his legs around Len’s waist pushing him down and deeper and they both moaned.

“Fuck Barry!”

“Len… deeper…please…”

With a gasp Len drew his hips back until he pulled almost all the way out and moved forward aiming to Barry’s sweet spot.

“HOLY FUCK LEN!” Barry screamed in pleasure and pain and Len started thrusting in to him harder. Barry reached to wrap his arms around Len’s back, fingertips digging in, causing Len to groan loudly and the prince hooked his ankles behind Len’s back to give the King a better angle to fuck him harder and deeper.

“Faster!” 

They moved meeting each other thrusts and they felt like lightning bolts running through their bodies. The sinful noises of pleasure steadily grew louder and louder and echoing in the room. They could feel pressure of release began to build between them and Barry’s vibrations increased sending Len in to ecstasy.

“LEN!” Barry yelled as he threw his head back in trance as the waves of climax crashed through him and he clenched down around Len’s dick.

“Ahh…fuck Barry!” Len shouted as his vision went white with the indescribable and overwhelming feeling of coming hard inside of Barry.

They were both breathing harshly as they came down. Len collapsed over Barry feeling the wave of bliss and intense pleasure fade away slowly.

“Fuck that was…”

“Yeah…”

“I love wine…” Barry added and Len chuckled.

Both stayed silent trying to catch their breaths. Their bodies were really sweaty and sticky thanks to Len’s mysterious oil. Barry smiled feeling finally complete. His life couldn’t be better. With a light groan Len pushed himself up from Barry and moved to the side to rest on his back on the bed. The prince slowly moved to his side to watch his blissed out husband.

“Len…” Barry said lifting his gaze to see the King’s handsome face.

“Mmmh…”

“We finally consummated our marriage.”

Len opened his blue eyes and scoffed. “Thank God! Scarlet I was beginning to worry about the validation of our marriage...”

Barry chuckled. “Jerk... so you said you had a plan…” Barry continued tracing a finger over Len’s chest. “A surprise for me after the wedding…I’m ready!”

“Did I say that Scarlet?” Leonard shifted to a sitting position on the bed resting his head over the fluffy pillows. “Are you sure? If I recall correctly you said you were going to find out by your own…”

“I failed… but Len you promised…don’t be a painful tease!” Barry said moving towards Len to rest his head over Len’s chest.

“I don’t recall it…”

“Len! Please! Come on I just waited a long week! I’m dying please… tell me what is it?”

Len smirked playfully and moved his hand to lift Barry’s chin to steel a long passionate kiss from the Prince.

“You will see Scarlet…” 

**~ THE END ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for enjoying and reading The Winter Lightning. ♥  
> Don’t kill me with the ending. This chapter got ridiculous long sooo…there is going to be a bonus chapter!! Yay! Can you guess what is Len’s surprise? Hint: Cisco knows but he wishes he didn’t haha. 
> 
> This is originally the last chapter of this story but I don’t know if you guys noticed some foreshadowing for Mirror Master in chapter 19 and this chapter… I will probably continue this story after seeing The Flash Season 3 and their version of Mirror Master. So don’t forget to subscribe to get the updates if you liked the story!  
> The Bonus chapter will be just smut. 
> 
> So finally the end I tried my best and literally poured my heart and soul in to craft this… so I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope you’ve laughed, smiled, and cried with me. Thank you again for reading this. And if you made it to the end you are a survivor and don’t forget to review. Let me know your thoughts! :D


	23. A Sky Full of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 9 months since I "finished this story"...missed me? :3  
> Not sure if anyone is going to read this update haha but here it is the promised bonus chapter.  
> Yay Coldflash hot spring romantic hot smut & fluff ♥  
> Warning: explicit sexual content.  
> Enjoy! ♥

**“In endless lifetimes, in infinite worlds in any version of our reality,**

**I will find you and I will always choose you...”**

 

* * *

 

Autumn started to fade in to winter. The transition was slow but it never faltered. Barry was standing alone in the balcony of the Great Hall of the Winter Palace looking at the small lights of the northern town glowing in the distance like stars on a vast black valley. It was really late and everyone on the palace was already sleeping; except for a few guards that were doing their night watch.

Barry shivered. Living all of his life in Central Kingdom never prepared him to the icy wind of the northern realm. Len told him to wear his more comfortable warm clothes and he did. He was wearing some black pants, his knee-high leather boots, a white linen shirt under a black vest and a long black overcoat with silver ornaments and lastly, over all those layers of clothing, a black cape with warm faux fur trim that he _not so secretly_ stole from Len.

Suddenly the sound of steps moving towards him made the prince turn. He smiled at the sight of his handsome husband walking towards him using winter clothes similar to his but Len always looked more handsome and striking than him.   

“Len…”

The King smiled. His name always sounded so wonderful in Barry’s soft lips.

“Scarlet…” He murmured grabbing Barry’s waist with one hand and placing his right hand on the back of his young husband’s head to capture Barry’s sweet lips in a slow deep passionate kiss. Len imprisoned Barry in his warm embrace, both resonating in the same frequency, until they couldn’t breathe anymore. Barry opened his hazel eyes dazed with desire and Len smirked mischievously.

“Ready for your surprise?”

Barry nodded speechless. “Yes please…you have made me wait an eternity!”

Len smirked. “Don’t be dramatic...so, ready to run away with me?”

Barry chuckled at Len’s roguish smile. “I’m always ready. You know I will follow you to the end of the earth if I must...even to the underworld my King.”

“I know…that’s one of the reasons why I love you.” Len murmured softly. The Winter King offered Barry his gloved hand and Barry grab it smiling eager with their night escape and secret rendezvous.

“Follow me…”

Hand in hand they walked together through the dimly lighted hallways of the palace. The wind howled loudly and the trees moved in frenzy making their leaves fall.

“Where exactly are, you taking me Len?” Barry asked with curiosity.

“You will see…” the King said with a playful smirk that made Barry’s heart beat wildly.

They crossed the palace inner courtyard and they walked towards the main gates where two soldiers were waiting for them with their horses ready to travel.

A soldier approached the King swiftly. “Your Highness the horses are ready and everything you requested is inside the leather bag on your steed…”

“Thank you…”

The two soldiers of the gate nodded and bowed courtly. “Have a safe trip, Your Majesties.”

“Thanks…” Barry added while he smiled warmly at the soldiers.

The Prince and the King mounted swiftly their stallions and they exited the palace in the shadows of the night. Barry silently followed Len’s lead. They quickly left behind the warm and dimly lighted castle and soon they crossed the northern town, which was now almost completely reconstructed after Zoom’s army attack.

The only sound on the Northern Town was the loud laughter of the townspeople at the tavern. There was a mixture of laughing, music and drunken singing that announced Barry and Len that the people were enjoying the night happily and in peace.

The royal couple crossed the Azure Lakes like shadows riding through the lakeshore and the prince halted his horse and gasped at the beautiful sight. He had never seen anything like this before. The night was moonless and there were many winter fireflies flying over the dark water bank reflecting playfully on the calm and vast surface. Barry loved fireflies, but in Central Kingdom there were only summer fireflies with yellow light, these ones were different, their light was white and they looked like little stars. Len smiled proudly watching Barry’s awe with the night scenery of his realm.

“Do you like it?” Len asked.

“It’s stunning.”

Len nodded but he wasn’t looking at the lakes or the fireflies. “It is.”

Barry smiled.

“How about a race?” Len asked at the prince playfully.

“Sure, sounds good…”

“The first one to reach the forest entrance wins.”

“What’s the prize your Highness?” Barry asked raising an eyebrow.

“How about if you win one night I will do what you desire…but if I win you must to what I command.” 

“Oh…you are on!” Barry laughed mischievously. “Deal.”

“Are you aware that you are going to lose Scarlet?”

“You must be joking Len…I am the fastest man alive.”

“Yeah but not on a horse…see you on the forest limit…eat dust Scarlet.” Len said smirking and he bolted on his black stallion and Barry laughed following his husband on his white horse. Barry felt the cold wind on his face and he saw the forest and lake blurring at his sides. He couldn’t possibly let Len win. The race was to the other side of the shore of the lake. It was a short run. Barry smiled feeling the adrenaline of the speed but he quickly realized that his horse wasn’t as fast as Len’s. They sped freely for a couple of minutes until to Barry’s surprise Len won fair and square. 

“It seems you will have to obey me your Highness…” Len said proud with his victory.

Barry laughed. “You wish…”

“A deal is a deal Scarlet…” Len said roguishly imaging all the things he wanted to do to Barry.

Barry blushed. “Maybe I let you win.”

Len stared at Barry’s hazel eyes. “Liar.”

“You will never know.” Barry said galloping to take the lead and Len laughed.

“Scarlet! Wait!”

“What?” Barry asked turning the reins of the horse to see his husband.

“You are going the wrong way. We are going in to the woods.” Len explained entertained and Barry blushed.

“Right…I already knew that.” Barry murmured and Len laughed.

 

* * *

 

  
Half an hour later, they were deep inside the lush woods, where a myriad of fluttering leaves danced high on the trees making a living roof above them.

“Len, are we still far?” Barry asked a little desperate to see his surprise. “It’s been truthfully a long and ridiculous wait.”

“No…we will arrive soon…patience.”

They continued their way up in to the mountains until they met with an old crossroad.

“That way…” Len said pointing to the right. “Is the way towards the Old Temple…”

Barry nodded remembering the first time he visited the Old Temple it used to be Lisa’s favorite place in the realm since it was a beautiful place for sightseeing, but since Zoom used it to torture him and to steal his speed they never returned. The prince shivered with the unwanted and painful memory.  

“But we are going this other way…” Len explained holding the reins of his horse to guide it to the left and Barry followed grateful. He truthfully wasn’t sure if he could deal with the memories that the Old Temple triggered like Hunter mocking him in front of his followers and the death of Cisco’s brother.

“We are going to one of my favorite places in the realm. I’ve never shared this secret with anyone else…not even Lisa or Mick when he was alive.”

Barry smiled excited feeling suddenly special; no one had ever shared something like this special with him. They started to climb up the uneven path of the mountain between the lush woods until they reached a clear.

“We will stop here. The next part we will need to walk.”

Barry nodded and both descended from their respective horses and tied them to an old beautiful tree. Len grabbed one bag and a torch.

“Care to help me lightning this thing up?” Len asked holding the torch.

“Sure…” Barry replied feeling useful. He charged his hand with lightning and touched the combustible on the torch and it swiftly ignited creating a warm source of light.

Len smiled and he leaded the way towards the narrow path in the woods. They started walking through the trees and Barry’s heart fluttered. It was a beautiful night. The leaves and the trees were dancing side to side and the air smelled like fresh pine.

Len’s torch was casting incredible yellow and orange shadows against the trees and there were only small sounds like the rustling of bushes, the howl of the wind, the hoot of the owls and the dry branches they were stepping on with every step.

“Len…”

“Scarlet…”

“Did you tell someone that we were going to leave the castle?” Barry asked looking that they were starting to exit the woods.

“Yes, don’t worry. Lisa knows so I am guessing that Cisco also knows by now.”

“Perfect…it’s just that I don’t want to worry them after Zoom...”

“I know and I thought about it...” Len added. “I informed them that tonight we were going out.”

Barry nodded smiling.

“And I left Winter with Lisa.”

“Thanks…I recently discovered that he doesn’t like being alone.”

“And who is the one to blame for that _Scarlet_?” Len asked turning to see Barry with his eyes narrowed.

“No idea…” Barry shrugged while smiling innocently.

“We arrived.” Len said exiting the woods towards a hidden paradise. It was a place high in the mountains surrounded by lush vegetation and a small waterfall cascading towards three turquoise and crystal clear pools ordered in three levels like terraces. The calm water merging with the dark horizon gave the sensation of infinite. The place was truly breathtaking.

“Len…” Barry said breathless stunned by the beauty of nature.

“Do you like it?” The King asked concerned. “I wasn’t sure if you would like hot springs?”

“Are you crazy? I love Hot Springs! This is perfect!” Barry yelled excited. “I have never been in a hot spring before! We don’t have hot springs in Central! Oliver once invited me to a hot spring in Starling Kingdom but I couldn’t go because Wells insisted that I need to do some boring market treaties with Opal Kingdom…by the way Felicity told me that hot springs are natural- ”

“Barry… you are blabbing…” Len said smiling warmly.

Barry’s eyes widened realizing that he was indeed blabbing like crazy. “Sorry… it’s just that I’m really excited…”

“I’m glad you are happy but that’s not the surprise…” Len added smirking and placing the torch over between two stones near the hot spring and the leather bag on the floor.

“What?” Barry asked widening his eyes in disbelief.

“You heard me…there is something more.” Len whispered softly.

“Really?” Barry murmured slowly. “But I don’t need anything else Len… this is already perfect and I’m here with you…I couldn’t possibly ask for more.”

Len grabbed Barry by the waist. “Look up.”

Barry tilted his head to the side frowning. “What?”

“Make a wish…” Len added looking up and Barry looked skyward confused and he silently gasped in shock.

“Oh wow….”

There were infinite streams of stars falling swiftly decorating the dark endless sky. It was like a rain of diamonds rippling through the vast black vault above them. The celestial event was breathtaking. Barry smiled brightly and Len smiled warmly. The speedster looked so lovely and flawless. “I love you Barry…there are so many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how… there are no words to express how much you meant to me…you saved me so many times…”

“Len…”

“You are my forever…” Len added raising his hand to cup Barry’s face tenderly. “You make me feel… infinite.”

 “I love you too Len…you saved me as well.”

The King nodded and time stood still for a while. The stars were falling like rain and Barry felt tears in his eyes to see such an amazing display of nature.

“Len… I have never seen anything like this in my entire life.” Barry murmured lowering his gaze to see Len staring right at him with the same wonder and admiration he had looking at the shooting stars.

The King smiled. “Even with a night and sky like this you are a thousand times more beautiful and bright…you are like the evening star Barry, the fairest of all the stars…and my guide.”

Barry chuckled feeling his face turn crimson in the cold dark night.

“I never thought you could be so romantic…”

“Complaining Scarlet?” Len asked raising an eyebrow.

“What? No! Never…I kind of like it.” Barry confessed blushing. “It just kind of surprised me…in a good way.”

Len smiled. “A week ago, before our wedding, our stargazer announced that tonight was going to be special night. Our ancestors in the Winter Realm believed that the shooting stars were good omens…”

Barry looked up at the falling bright diamonds from the black sky.

“They wished upon the stars convinced that their wish will come true if they didn’t tell anyone what they desired. You can wish for anything you want Scarlet…”

Barry lowered his gaze again to see Len’s blue eyes. He was right where he belonged. His life was beyond perfect. He didn’t need anything else. He just wanted Len to embrace him forever.

“Len…I don’t have a wish for the stars. I have everything. I have you.”

“It can be anything…” Len added eager. “You can ask for anything you want…even something silly.”

Barry nodded and leaned forward thinking that the most meaningful and compelling events in life often come and go in matter of moments...like shooting stars- you gasp and they are gone.  “Well I don’t want this moment to end… I want this to be our forever.”

Len laughed deeply. “Barry, you ask for the wish to the stars but you need to keep it a secret… you don’t have to tell-”

The King never finished the sentence. Barry lounged forward and his lips crashed with Len’s passionately. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and the King pulled the speedster closer. He wanted to be as close to Barry as possible. Len smiled in to the frenzied kiss and he deepened savoring the moment for as long as possible. He could feel his blood rush to his nether regions. Barry moaned when the King tightened his grip of his lean waist and Len broke the kiss. Barry’s lips were red and swollen and his hazel eyes full of blazing desire.

“Hold me Len….” Barry moaned leaning closer so Len could feel Barry’s hardened bulge against his. “Hold me under the light of a thousand stars.”

Len nodded speechless feeling the delirious crave of claiming Barry in the middle of nowhere under the starry night inside a hot spring. The Winter King started taking Barry’s layers of clothes off slowly and Barry shivered feeling the chill wind caressing his naked torso.

Len grabbed Barry’s waist and unleashed the leather belt around his lover pants dropping the sword in the process. The loud metal sound reverberated against the stones on the floor. Len kissed his speedster again and pushed Barry near the edge of the first hot spring and against a huge cold rock. Barry’s back arched at the cold sensation of the moistened rock’s surface against his warm and sensitive skin.

“Len…” Barry said breathless. “Get off your clothes....”

“Is that a request or an order your highness?” The King kissed Barry’s neck smirking while the young speedster moved his hands swiftly to unbutton Len’s linen shirt.

“An order…seriously Len strip!! I’m freezing and I want to get inside the warm _ahhh-_ ”

Len parted Barry’s legs with his knee and started teasing Barry’s crotch with friction.

“Ahh L-Len…mmgh…hot spri… _nnngg…_ ” Barry moaned closing his eyes tightly and swiftly biting his swollen lower lip. Len stopped and stared at Barry who was gloriously disheveled, resting with his back on the wet stone and gasping fast. His chest was rising and falling with an erratic rhythm and his nipples were hard reacting to the cold. The prince’s knees were barely holding him and Barry’s erection was clearly outlined thanks to the tight black leather pants.

“Scarlet finish undressing.” The King commanded while he started removing his own clothes and knee-high leather boots.

Barry opened his eyes in shock and scoffed. “Don’t steal my orders Len!”

“I’m going to steal more than your orders tonight Scarlet.”

Barry laughed and shivered not sure if it was caused by the cold wind or Len’s deep voice but he finished undressing quickly. His white smooth skin contrasting with the veil of darkness that was surrounding them. Len stared at Barry’s alluring naked body and the speedster blushed deeply trying to fight the freezing wind and the hot raw desire pooling in his navel by holding his arms around his chest.

“Len stop staring…”

The King smiled contemplating Barry’s skin glow, creamy and freckle-spotted, endlessly tempting. “I can’t…you are too stunning...”

“Seriously Len! I’m going to freeze or catch a _cold_ if you don’t stop gawking.”

Len laughed. “ _I don’t gawk_ and I would never allow you to freeze…besides sometimes a little cold won’t hurt.”

Barry scoffed and lifted his gaze to see Len’s naked body.

The King was flawless, strong and magnificent like a warrior. His muscles were chiseled perfectly in his torso and defined by the flowing light of the forgotten torch over the stone shimmering weakly in the dark. Len’s body was captivating and the sight of it made Barry hot and weak. Len was a living work of art. Barry swallowed lifting his gaze to meet blue eyes.

“Barry…stop gawking.”

“You started…”

The King laughed and courteously offered Barry his hand amid the vapor rising of the hot spring to lead his lover to the edge of the clear cerulean pool. Barry smiled at the warm sensation of the water caressing first his feet, knees, waist and then his entire body.

“Oh God…this feels awesome…” Barry said closing his eyes and relaxing in the warm water.

Len smiled and moved his hands underwater to grab Barry by the waist and hold him closer. He needed to feel the friction of their bodies under the cold night sky. Barry wrapped his arms around Len’s neck and kissed the King with slow rawness. Their hard erections started brushing underwater.  

“Barry tonight I promise that I’m going to drive you crazy… and then do it all over again until you beg me to stop.”

Barry swallowed and nodded. “Please…” he murmured feeling his skin ignite with Len’s touch. “Yes…I’m yours…only yours.”

The King traced his cold fingers tenderly over Barry’s navel, abs and chest. Len’s touch was addictive. Barry gasped feeling the fire in his soul. He threw his head back and Len started kissing his long and exposed neck leaving small marks of his claim while trailing his hand over Barry’s back. The Prince could see the black sky freckled with stars and he suddenly felt infinite and in that moment, he understood how rare and beautiful was to exist. He had never felt so alive and free in his life.  

“Len…do you remember the first words you said to me?” Barry asked curious looking at the falling stars.

Leonard exhaled thinking while kissing Barry’s neck. “Mmmm… _don’t talk?_ ” He asked laughing and then he suddenly felt ashamed that he didn’t recall it. “I remember you were hurt fighting the Mist…but no…I can’t remember what I said to you.”

Barry scoffed. “You whispered to me: _calm down, you are safe_ …” Barry said suddenly looking into Len’s blue eyes. “Since that moment, I felt safe if you were by my side…Len I want to be with you forever…”

“You will…we are already married…” Len whispered in to Barry’s neck while they were softly twisting in the water creating smooth ripples on the surface and Barry laughed. “Besides I won’t let you go anywhere…you are mine.”

“Promise me that you will find me in every lifetime Len…please…”

“I will Scarlet…in heaven or hell…” The King replied lost in deep hazel eyes. “I will find you in every lifetime…I promise.”

“Then I will always wait for you…”

The Prince smiled knowing that distance and time will never separate them so he kissed his soul mate sealing their timeless promise.

“I want to please you tonight.” Barry whispered huskily in to the King’s ear. Len eyes widened.

“Are you sure?”

Barry nodded eagerly lowering his hand to touch Len’s hardened length. “I’m quite sure…and it’s an order Your Highness…”

“Oh Really?”

 _“Really…”_ Barry insisted and swiftly took the control of the situation pushing Len backwards until the King’s back was resting against the cascading thermal waterfalls. He ordered the King to seat on a higher smooth rock where the warm waterfall was cascading all over his broad shoulders and his waist has barely covered by water allowing Barry the perfect sight of Len’s hardened long and thick length. Barry still standing in the pool with the water reaching over his waist, he moved forward, separating Len’s knees, getting between the King’s thighs and he smirked looking at Len’s blue eyes before taking Len’s whole length in his mouth.

“Ah…Fuck…” Len cursed under his breath throwing his head back weaving his fingers in Barry’s wet and silky smooth hair. “God Scarlet…”

The King felt the pleasure built up quickly.

Barry wrapped his tongue around Len’s cock and he started going up and down swallowing his lover whole. The speedster came off slowly with a sinful pop and continued with his tongue teasing at the tip and slit, sucking tenderly and swallowing up Len’s precome.

“God Barry…” Len moaned.

The prince kept his mouth at work, up and down on the hardened and throbbing erection of the King and Len was starting to pant feeling Barry’s hot and wet warm mouth with swollen lips pleasing him faster and rougher. Len’s breath caught when the prince licked a smooth stripe up his huge cock from base to tip and then he deep throated him vibrating his throat and tongue around the sensitive length. He was losing his control. He was so close.

“Barry wait…wait…” Len said breathless and Barry halted. “I want to come inside of you.”

The speedster blushed and nodded pleased biting his lower lip with anticipation and Len smirked turned on.

The King stood up in the hot spring and took Barry’s hand to lead him to a comfortable part of the pool where he sat over a smooth rock with his back against the edge and he playfully pulled Barry to sit over his lap while he trailed kisses on the speedster’s back trailing the constellation of freckles in the white smooth skin.

“Len…” Barry hummed feeling the soft kisses over his shoulder and neck.

“You are so beautiful Barry…like stardust…” Len whispered wantonly against Barry’s ear sending a shiver of electricity down the prince’s spine. “I love you…” he said trailing his hand underwater, sliding over Barry’s navel teasingly and running down to his thigh and leg.

“You are mine…only mine…”

Barry smiled and hummed in approval and Len ran his hand in the inner corners of his lover thighs, traveling between both legs and rubbing and massaging along the way.

“Tease…” Barry whispered breathless.

Len smirked and moved his hand slowly over Barry’s hardened length.

“Ahhh…Len…” the prince gasped trying to steady his breathing at the lustful touch.

The Winter King started stroking Barry’s hard on, slowly under the water, increasing Barry’s arousal at a torturous pace.

“You are evil…” Barry panted trembling from lust and melting with each stroke.

“I am…” The King licked his lips as the speedster squirmed with his touches and Barry’s head rolled back against Len’s strong chest revealing a very innocent flushed face. Len increased the speed of his touches and Barry started moaning loudly and it was a very intoxicating scene. Len added the right amount of pressure in his hand to drive Barry crazy and he slid his thumb over the precum forming at the tip of Barry’s length.

Barry shivered, he was feeling so hot that he started to vibrate creating small ripples on the surface of the water. Len increased the speed and Barry flicked his head back, letting out a cry of pleasure, shaking violently as he came in Len’s hand. He was so dazed and lost in pleasure that if Len were to release him all of the sudden, he wouldn’t be able to stand up so he would probably drown.

“I want more…” Barry confessed turning his face to the side to kiss his lover.

Len felt his heart rate elevate and he lifted his hand to hold Barry’s face to intensify the passion of the kiss. He could feel a fire burning inside of him. A fire only Barry could ignite.

“Anything you want Scarlet…”

The King lowered his hand to grab Barry’s waist and with the other he started groping the prince tight ass. Barry yelped in surprise and Len smiled.

“I will make you feel good…” Len said huskily rubbing his hardened cock between the cleft Barry’s butt and massaging with his hand the smooth muscles tenderly. 

“God…I want you so badly…” Barry moaned.

Len nodded and carefully he inserted a finger into the tight hole winning a sinful moan of the prince. He proceeded to dig his finger around and deeper in to the clenching hole, pulling out and pushing in repeatedly and sticking another finger in to stretch the tight rim, all while driving Barry insane with raw desire.

“Len…” Barry moaned almost vibrating and feeling the warm water moving into his sensitive entrance along Len’s three fingers scissoring and stretching him properly. The prince shivered and felt his speedforce sent electrical pulses throughout all his body.

“I’m ready…please Len…I need you…”

Without a warning, Len’s fingers disappeared and Barry felt himself being lifted from his waist, high above the surface of the warm water, splashing drops from his body...

“Ready Scarlet?” Len asked naughtily. 

 Barry nodded and he didn’t have time to register what was going on until he felt himself lowered into Len’s large and thick cock.

“Ahhh…God Len!” Barry gasped throwing his head back and he let out a loud cry of pleasure as he arched his back while Len penetrated him to the fullest…and in what seemed like a second the two became one.

“Len…” Barry moaned feeling that their love could not be measured by time, for it was a delicious taste of eternity.

A hot breath brushed Barry’s ear as Len whispered seductively.

“Scarlet…moan for me…I want to hear you…”

Barry closed his eyes tightly breathing heavily. Len’s words always managed to make him lose control.

“I want you Scarlet…everyday…forever.”

“God… Len…please…” Barry whispered with need.

“What do you need?”

“Fuck me…”

 Len nodded and Barry gasped feeling his body slide down completely wrapping Len’s cock deep within him.

“Fuck…Scarlet so tight…”

“Aghh…break me Len…claim me.”

Len felt his breathe falter at Barry’s erotic and sinful pleads. The King holstered the lean speedster up and pushed him back down to the base of his large hard cock and the prince cried loudly and moaned as Len thrusted into him each time his body came down. Len smiled pleased to hear Barry’s voice and cries, they were beautiful and arousing.

The thrusts were now deeper and harder as Barry’s body moved up and down in the water, his back sliding against the hot chest heaving behind him with lust.

“Len…h-harder please…” Barry begged falling deep into a frenzied state. His senses were warped and his hazel eyes glazed over the pleasures drowning him whole.

Len did not disappoint. The Winter Prince screamed at Len’s faster and rougher pace before being reduce into a whimpering mess as the King slid him up and down, up and down, with cold hands now supporting the speedster by gripping the bottom of the spread-out soft thighs. Their bodies were glistening wet and colliding sinfully splashing the water of the hot spring.

“Ahhh…Len…I love you…” Barry moaned into the deep darkness surrounding them. Barry’s moans and Len’s groans were the only sounds in the forest. 

“I love you too…”

The King smiled and rested his chin beside the speedster’s flushed face, trailing kisses down his cheek, neck, biting and leaving love marks on the prince’s fair skin. Barry moaned and whined lustfully, unable to resist the erotic sensations brushing his insides as Len made him ride his massive cock. 

Barry started stroking his hardened erection that was aching for a second release while Len’s hardened length struck his prostate with full-fledged force each time, making Barry cry out in helpless abandon.

Len suddenly slowed the pace and prolonged their love making, thrusting deeply into Barry at a steady pace. Soon, Barry’s body leaned back against the King, his head resting on the shoulder lost in the elation of their rhythm.

The prince stared up at the night sky and the stars were still falling down like rain with a beautiful flare and he smiled asking for one _impossible wish_ and closed his hazel eyes.

Len glanced down to see his lover face and he smiled at the stunning sight. Barry had sweat curling at his brow, eyes tightly shut and tempting swollen lips hanging open letting out shaky breaths caused by pleasure.

The King thrusted into Barry and sent the prince in to mind-blowing ecstasy.

“Cum for me Barry…” Len chocked out in a groan.

Barry moaned on the edge feeling Len’s length inside of him ramming against his prostate. The prince vibrated and reached a euphoric orgasm arching his back, shivering and ejaculating his essence while screaming Len’s name with sweet relief. Barry breathless slumped back against the King’s chest.

“Len… fill me up…”

The King groaned releasing his own warm load inside Barry’s warm and clenching passage claiming his speedster once more.  

The two figures panted in the now quiet hot spring riding off the pleasure, letting their bodies cool as much as they could considering they were in a hot spring. Barry gasped when Len pulled out of him and then the King turned the prince’s face towards him placing a raw kiss on the wet sinful lips. The kiss was wild and passionate, full of euphoria savoring each moment. Barry shut his eyes tightly and gasped breathless lost in a heady trance of desire.

Len smiled.

“Scarlet…It’s crazy how you make me feel.”  

Barry smiled and kissed the King softly. “I feel the same. When I came to the Winter Realm, you were a risk, a mystery and now you are the most certain thing I had ever known Len. I know now that I’m right where I belong…in your arms.” Barry said looking in to the King’s blue eyes.

“I will always love you…”

Len smiled. “And you will forever be my always…”

They remained embraced inside the cerulean pool for a while enjoying the endless night sky slowly turn in to a beautiful twilight.  

“Thank you for this perfect memory and for sharing this place with me.” Barry whispered tangling his fingers with Len’s.

“No need to thank me Scarlet.”

Soon the sun started to rise in the horizon breaking the cold darkness.

With the new beams of light came the beautiful scenery of the white snow over the mountains and the clear blue skies.

“We should go back…” Len murmured softly and Barry nodded pleased with their wild and secret rendezvous.

 

* * *

 

The journey back to the castle was peaceful and relaxing. The warm light of the morning was beautiful and the Azure lakes were shinning a mesmerizing deep cerulean blue. The wind was carrying a fresh scent of pine and a cold comforting breeze after hours of hot passion. When the royal couple arrived to the main gates, the soldiers smiled brightly and Len halted his horse.

“Good morning your Highnesses…” A soldier said eager. “General Mardon was looking for you My King. He told me that if we were to see you to inform you right away that he is at the courtyard.”

“Thanks.” The King said politely and he climbed off his stallion. Barry swiftly did the same smiling at the soldier that helped him with his horse.

“Scarlet, will you join me to look for Mark?” Len asked at Barry wondering if the prince maybe preferred to go to their private chambers to rest first.

“Sure. I want to go with you.” Barry stated eager at his husband.

The soldiers quickly took the two imposing stallions to take them to the stables and the King and Prince of the Winter Realm walked side by side towards the inner courtyard of the castle.

“Your Highness!” the General exclaimed with urgency walking towards the couple. “Barry, Good Morning!”

Barry smiled at Mark. “Morning, Mark.”

“Mardon.” Len said worried. “Is everything fine? What’s with the urgency?”

“We have a situation.” Mardon confessed.

“Care to elaborate?” Len asked suddenly concerned.

“This morning two hunters were walking through the forest and they found more victims from Zoom’s attack.”

Barry felt his heart clench. He always felt guilty about the northern people who suffered because of him.  

“How many?” Len asked coldly.

“Three…two were dead.” Mardon explained. “One is alive.”

The King closed his eyes in remorse. “I would like to talk to the survivor. We will help him. Whatever he needs…money, shelter…anything he asks. I want my people protected and safe.”

Mardon face fell and Len stared at him confused.

“What?”

“Your Highness, the survivor is a kid. He is at least four of five years old. His parents died protecting him and he survived in the forest for a week alone.”

Len’s eyes widened and Barry’s heart shattered in a thousand pieces.

“I want to see him.” Barry whispered miserable.

Mardon nodded. “He is in the Throne Room with the hunters. They brought him immediately after they found him.”

Len sighed concerned. “Does the kid has anyone else? Family? Someone who could take care of him?”

“No, it seems that his parents were the only family he had.”

“Let’s discuss this at the throne room.” Len added and they started walking.

The Prince was walking behind Len and Mark through the halls feeling terrible for the kid when he exhaled anxious and turned to see one of the high arched windows to his right side and he halted concerned and baffled.

The reflective surface of the window was suddenly moving in ripples. It was kind of hypnotizing and beautiful. Barry frowned dazed and captivated and he curiously lifted his hand slowly to touch the mysterious cold surface before him.

“Barry!”

The prince stopped and turned to see Len and Mark looking at him puzzled.

“Are you okay?” Len asked frowning.

“Yes…sorry.” Barry murmured confused glancing again towards the window. “I just got distracted… I swear I saw the glass of the window ripple like when a stone falls in to the water.”

Mark and Len observed at the normal window and back again at the Prince.

“Don’t mind me…” Barry said blushing suddenly embarrassed.

Len smiled and offered his hand to Barry and the speedster flashed to grab the King’s hand to enter together the Throne Room. Inside, Lisa, Cisco, Harry and the two young hunters were waiting with the kid.

“Lenny! Finally!” Lisa said approaching her brother and Barry’s eyes landed immediately at the kid between the hunters. The boy looked tired and miserable. He was dirty, his hair was a mess and his clothes were torn. The prince’s heart tightened at the sight.

“Your Highness, thanks for receiving us. My name is Clay…” one of the young hunters said courtly. “And he is my brother Sam…We decided to come here since we weren’t sure of what to do. We were hunting near the bridge in the road to the mountains, the one that Zoom’s army destroyed a week ago during the battle and we found him hiding under the wreckage of his parent’s caravan. It seems they were wanderers.”   

Barry turned to Lisa confused. “What’s a wanderer?”

“Wanderers are people from our northern towns who travel to other kingdoms to trade products. They are like nomads. They live a couple of months here in the north and then a couple of months in the other countries selling goods.”

Barry nodded looking at the kid who was looking at him with wet blue eyes.

“Who were his parents?” Len asked curious. “Does he have anyone to take care of him?”

“He has no family Your Highness, we asked in town…his father’s name was Lincoln and he was a wanderer who had no family until he fell in love with a young maiden from Central, we don’t know her name or story but it seems she didn’t had any family in Central so she decided to live a wanderer’s life with her husband.” Sam added sadly. “The kid is alone and he is aware of it, he didn’t want to come with us and leave his dead parents. We explained him that his parents are now in a better place and that we were going to help him find a new home and people who will love him and take care of him.”

Len nodded sad. “And the bodies?

“We buried them properly at the forest.”

Barry walked towards the little kid and kneeled in front of him.

“Hi…” the prince said softly with a bright smile and the kid blushed and lowered his gaze.

“He is a bit shy.” Clay explained and Barry lifted his glance to see the hunter. “He hasn’t muttered a single word since we found him. It could be from the shock. He was hiding next to his dead parents.”

Barry felt a tight knot on his throat and nodded.

“Don’t be afraid…I’m not going to hurt you.” The prince added gently. “I’m Barry…what’s your name?”

The kid stared at Barry shyly but remained silent.

Suddenly the wooden door of the hall opened an everyone turned their attention at Jesse and Caitlin who entered followed by Winter.

“Hey guys!” Jesse said entering the room.

Caitlin smiled and her eyes widened at the sight of Barry kneeling in front of a very tiny kid. A little kid that looked like a small and sweet cute version of the Winter King with deep blue eyes but with Barry’s messy brown hair. She quickly and silently approached Cisco.

“What’s going on?” she whispered curious. “Am I having a hallucination?”

Cisco laughed. “No…they found a small kid on the woods.” Cisco explained pointing at the hunters. “He has no family…they are debating what to do with him.”

“We are not sure how the hell did the kid survived with the cold weather and without food for a week.” Sam added and Lisa nodded impressed looking at Winter who was struggling to get under Barry’s legs.

“A miracle…” Harry murmured unsure, thinking that maybe there was something mystic about the kid.  

“We were thinking that may you could help him.” Clay added softly.

“We would love to help… but how exactly?” Cisco asked puzzled. 

“Since the Winter Realm is relatively small and we have had decades of peace, we never had the need of an orphanage so we don’t have a place for him, but in Central Kingdom there a lot of good places that take care of orphans.” Clay explained. “We were thinking that maybe with the Prince’s help we could find him a good place to live.”

Barry’s hazel eyes widened and lowered his gaze to see the kid looking at the white wolf between his legs with curiosity.

Barry smiled. “Do you want to touch him?”

The kid lifted his glance from Winter towards Barry and nodded shyly. Barry beamed and grabbed the small white wolf carefully to put him in front of the kid. The young boy smiled and patted the soft fur of the wolf and giggled surprised when Winter started licking his hand.

“His name is Winter.” Barry added and the kid nodded happy.

“I know.” The kid said and Barry frowned suddenly confused.

“M-my name is Michael.” The kid continued hugging the small wolf and Barry’s heart skipped a beat to hear the kid’s voice for the first time and he melted feeling his eyes moisten.

“Scarlet…” Len said softly touching Barry’s shoulder. “Can we talk privately?”

“Sure…” Barry said standing up. “Jesse, can you keep an eye on Winter.”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah…”

“We will be right back.” The King added and everyone nodded courtly.

The couple walked away from the group and halted near the throne.

Len sighed. “What are you doing?”

Barry glanced to the side. “I’m not doing anything.”

Len exhaled knowing Barry well. “Scarlet, don’t lie to me.”

Barry lowered his gaze defeated. “This kid lost his parents because of me. I brought Zoom to the north. He is suffering because of me.”

The King frowned and stared at the speedster. “Barry, you can’t blame yourself for everything bad that happens in the world. This wasn’t your fault. Zoom did this…and he already paid for it.”

The prince’s eyes watered full of raw emotions. “We can’t send him to an orphanage Len. He is so young and he is alone.”

“Then what do you suggest?”

Barry hesitated worried and he shifted nervously but Len already knew what Barry was thinking. He could feel the truth through their connection.

“I lied…” Barry confessed fighting his tears. “When you told me to ask for the stars for a wish and I told you that I had everything I wanted _I kind of lied_. I mean I have everything I desire…and I have you, but there was something that I wanted to give to you, but I knew it was impossible. I asked the stars for a son…I wanted to give you an heir.”

Len’s blue eyes widened in shock at the confession.

“Barry…”

“I knew it was impossible…” The prince said lifting his hand towards his neck anxiously. “It’s my fault that I selfishly asked for a son and now Michael is alone. This is all my fault.”

“What?” Len asked puzzled. “Barry that seriously makes no sense at all. This kid lost his parents a week ago. Even if you didn’t ask the stars for a son, his fate was already sealed…in fact it’s a miracle that the hunters found him on time and almost unharmed…”

“Len, I want to adopt him...” Barry confessed abruptly looking at Len’s blue eyes.

“You want a son?” The King asked surprised.

“I do. I wasn’t aware that I wanted one until last night.”

Len felt his heart start beating painfully in his chest. He was suddenly scared. He loved Barry with all of his strength but he wasn’t sure he could be a father. The only experience he had with a father figure was the pain that King Lewis Snart caused him for many years.

The King turned to see the group in the throne room laughing at the sight of Winter and Michael playing innocently.

“Len…”

The King turned to see Barry who moved closer to hold Len’s face softly in his hands.

“I want to adopt him but only if you want.” Barry whispered. “I know this decision isn’t easy and we need to be together in this. I know that it would change our lives forever…but when I was eleven and my mom and dad were murdered and I was left alone, I felt so lost…if Joe hadn’t been there for me, I’m not sure what would have had happened to me. He became my guardian, my foster dad and he gave me an opportunity to have a new family and for that I have always and will always be grateful…and right now we have the opportunity to change Michael’s fate to give him a home, a safe place and a good future. I don’t want him to go to an orphanage alone.”

Len stared at Barry’s beautiful hazel eyes, full with fire and love.

“I’m blessed to have you Len and to have my family and if I can share all this love with Michael it would made me really happy.” Barry continued innocently.

“I won’t lie Barry. I have always wanted to have a son but I’m afraid…” The King confessed softly. He had always wanted an heir but he had always been scared of failing as a parent. He was afraid of becoming like his dad. “I’m not sure I could become a good father.”

Barry frowned. “You shouldn’t be afraid Len...you are an amazing man, you are good and caring, you raised Lisa to become a strong independent woman, you are stronger than you think and I admire you for that. You are the love of my life and I want you to be happy. We don’t need to make this decision right now…we can think more about it if you need time.”

Barry leaned forward to kiss Len sweetly.

“I love you, silly _snowflake.”_

Len laughed. “Are you sure you want to adopt Scarlet?”

Barry smiled brightly and nodded eager. “I am, if it is with you and if you want.”

“So be it…” Len said flashing a beautiful smile. “We will ask Michael if he wants to stay with us.”

Barry agreed and Len grabbed the speedster and kissed him hard feeling a flash of lightening igniting his soul.  

“Thank you, Barry…” Len whispered holding the speedster close.

“For what?” the prince asked confused.

“For always thinking of me, for making me happy and for giving me the strength to face my fears. Since the first moment we met, you always made me move forward. You are the light that’s always leading me. You calm my storms. You are my everything.”

Barry smiled and blushed crimson. “I will always be here for you.”

Len nodded and the royal couple returned walking hand in hand towards the group. Michael was sitting on the floor with Winter on his lap and the rest were all talking about options for the kid. The King cleared his throat and everyone turned to see them.

“Barry and I have decided that we want to adopt Michael if he wants to stay with us.” Len stated and Lisa and Caitlin yelped excited with the news, Cisco and Harry gasped surprised and the two younger hunters smiled amazed.

Lisa shrieked smiling widely while hugging Cisco. “YES!! I’m going to be an aunt!”

Barry swiftly kneeled in front of the kid.

“Michael…” He said softly and the boy lifted his glance and Winter stood up to play with Barry’s long coat. “I know you have been through a lot this last week and I was wondering if from now on you would like to stay here and live with Len and me?” the prince whispered clearly nervous and Michael stared at him and then at Len with curiosity. The King smiled sweetly and kneeled beside Barry.

“We will love to have you here kid.” Len added and Lisa scoffed warmly at the sight of her brother trying to be sweet. It was cute.

Barry agreed eager. “Do you want to become a part of our family?”

Michael silently stood up from the floor.

“Are you going to be my new dad?” Michael asked directly at Len.

The King felt his heart stop and he smiled. “I would love to… if you want me to be.”

The kid nodded shyly and the he threw himself over Barry to hug him. The speedster surprised at the sudden reaction quickly tightened the embrace and the kid started crying finally releasing all the pain, the hurt, the grief and the fear that had been drowning him for a long week. Len smiled and hugged Barry and Michael with a protective tight embrace.

“Damn! Now I want a group hug too…” Cisco pouted happy and Lisa and Caitlin laughed loudly unaware of the man lurking in the shadows of the cold reflective surfaces of the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God! I missed writing this fic! ♥ Hopefully this wasn't that bad...let me know your thoughts. :3  
> Also as you might have noticed I want to explore a bit of Len & Barry as parents so hence Michael. ♥ Let's see how that goes. Oh! And there's a new villain in the realm. :O Ready for Mirror Master?  
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> ~ wondering ~  
> Are you still with me?


End file.
